59 más 10
by Hessefan
Summary: * Comunidad 10pairings *. Viñetas, one shots e historias autoconclusivas con Gokudera de protagonista emparejado a diez personajes distintos: Enma Kozato - Takeshi Yamamoto - Kyôya Hibari - Lambo Bovino - Chrome Dokuro - Dino Cavallone - Naito Longchamp - Romeo - Ryôhei Sasagawa - Tsunayoshi Sawada. [59E, 8059, 1859, 59L, 59C, D59, NL59, Romeo59, 3359, 5927]. (Bl & Hetero).
1. 01, Enma Kozato, 1 de 2

**59+10**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**~ Disclaimer ~**

KHR! no me pertenece.

* * *

**~ NOTA GENERAL ~**

¿Qué es esto? Ni yo sé por qué me meto en estos bailes XD, pero la verdad es que quería intentar escribir algo que no fuera Gokudera/Tsuna *se muere ante la idea*. Y por eso pedí a Gokudera Hayato en la comunidad de LJ "**10pairings**", cuyo reto es emparejarlo a 10 personajes distintos cada vez.

Con honda sinceridad, no tengo la más pálida idea de quiénes serán las ocho parejas restantes (ocho, porque es una obviedad conmigo que Tsuna será una de ellas), así que acepto sugerencias/ideas/sobornos, porque en este fandom soy muy limitada y no "veo" nada que no sea 5927 *llora de risa*. No importa si es hombre o mujer.

Subiré los diez fics -siempre y cuando no tengan lemon- en este mismo apartado, como capítulos independientes. Así que… empiezo.

* * *

**El espejo y la máscara**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating: **T**.** Lime.

**Género: **Drama**.**

**Pareja**: 01. Enma Kozato.

**Prompt**: 004. El espejo y la máscara [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 16.924 palabras (dividido en dos para que no sea tan pesado).

**Resumen**: Enma sintió envidia. Tsuna celos. Observó con más detenimiento el rostro del chico notando que tenía un ojo morado. Lo había increpado tan enojado que ni siquiera había reparado en que estaba lastimado. Y ahora, Gokudera no sabía cómo enmendar lo que él mismo había roto con sus propias manos. Era, sin dudas, la jodida tormenta que lo destruye todo.

**Nota**: A veces se me ocurren parejas muy WTF! así que en el fondo no me sorprende tanto empezar con Enma :D Muchas gracias de antemano y de antebrazo por leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 de 2**

* * *

Era la segunda vez en la semana que pasaba lo mismo, y era la segunda vez en la semana que el Décimo se lo contaba con esa expresión en el rostro que le desesperaba. No podía, _no sabía_ decirle que no cuando Tsuna le pedía un favor, menos que menos si al pedirlo le regalaba esa expresión, mezcla de impotencia y enojo con la situación. Él sabía cuánto apreciaba a Enma y lo mucho que le preocupaba la misma gente que el décimo podía considerar _querible_.

—… y por eso pensé en que quizás tú podrías acompañarlo.

¿Y por qué él? ¿Dónde demonios se metía la _familia_ del chico cuando lo necesitaban? ¿Qué clase de subalternos eran si permitían semejante vejación? Él no dejaría que nadie, que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo al décimo, siguiera con los huesos sanos.

—Nosotros salimos antes… y él no quiere esperarlos. Encima Shittopi-chan es tan rara… —A tal punto que siempre se iba flotando antes de que terminase la última clase, murmurando palabras inentendibles sobre meditación.

Bien, entendía que la razón de que dichas vejaciones ocurriesen, entonces, se debía a la tozudez del chico, quien no quería ser escoltado por sus guardianes. Igual, no podía dejar de pensar en que eran una parva de irresponsables. Porque si el décimo le prohibiese escoltarle, él buscaría la forma de hacerlo desde la sombra sin que supiera que lo estaba siguiendo, solo para cuidarlo; porque un buen subalterno –se decía Gokudera- debía saber que las ordenes son sagradas, pero mucho más la seguridad del jefe y que por eso, a veces estaba bien ser un poco subversivo. Eran las tres leyes de Gokudera Hayato. En realidad eran las leyes de la robótica de Isaac Asimov, pero él, como buena mano derecha, las había adoptado y adaptado:

_Primera ley: Gokudera no puede dañar al décimo ni, por inacción, permitir que el décimo sufra daño._

_Segunda ley: Gokudera debe obedecer las órdenes dadas por el décimo excepto cuando tales órdenes entren en conflicto con la Primera Ley._

_Tercera ley: Gokudera debe proteger su propia existencia hasta donde esta protección no entre en conflicto con la Primera o Segunda Ley._

Y seguía preguntándose, ¿por qué él? ¿El décimo estaba depositando esa confianza en su persona por todas aquellas veces que lo había defendido en la calle de regreso a casa?

—Esta vez le pegaron muy feo —reiteró con énfasis, como si buscara convencerlo simplemente con el tono de su voz, pero era esa expresión en el rostro, de abatimiento, lo que bajaba todas sus defensas—, le amenazaron de que si lo veían de nuevo, iban a matarlo. El problema es que él sí o sí tiene que pasar por esa calle para volver a su casa.

Tsuna silenció al darse cuenta de que llevaba como cinco minutos hablando prácticamente solo, más la expresión seria de Gokudera, le hacía dudar al respecto. Su guardián no parecía muy conforme con el pedido.

Y ante el silencio de su jefe, Hayato se dio cuenta de que esperaba por una respuesta. Negarse de buenas a primera, no le parecía acorde. Si es que acaso podía negarse a un pedido del décimo.

—¿No se supone que es un jefe mafioso?

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, humillado ante la lógica aplastante de su guardián.

—Sí, lo sé… pero —alzó los hombros, para carcajear bajito—, se supone que yo también debería valerme por mi cuenta, pero de no ser por Gokudera-kun… —Vio que su guardián sonreía de esa manera orgullosa; era tan débil ante sus cumplidos. Ya casi lo tenía, solo un poco más—Es solo por hoy… ten presente que es una familia aliada; si podemos velar por ellos, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

—Pero, ¿y usted…?

—No te preocupes por mí —adivinó acertadamente lo que le impedía aceptar de una bendita vez—, yo volveré a casa con Yamamoto. Estaré bien.

Gokudera soltó un sonido gutural que se asemejaba a un gruñido de inconformidad. Y nuevas preguntas se agolparon en su mente, ¿por qué no ir todos juntos? ¿Por qué tenía que prescindir de la presencia de su jefe? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué nadie a excepción de él creía en UMA's? Eso no venía a cuento, pero el punto es que acabó suspirando completamente derrotado, para ser él quien propusiera algo muy obvio con el afán de evitar esa adversidad.

—¿Y no podemos ir todos juntos?

—Sabes que en temporada alta Yamamoto tiene que volver rápido a su casa para ayudar. —Lo había pensado muy bien, tal como Reborn le amenazó que hiciera. Podría decirse que _sugirió_, pero Reborn no era la clase de tutor que sugería— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrías acompañarlo por hoy hasta su casa? Es solo por hoy —recalcó.

—Está bien, décimo —acabó aceptando, con una ligera sonrisa de resignación.

Y es que ya no tenía nada de qué valerse. Su principal excusa, que era el cuidado que le prodigaba al décimo, se había desmoronado por sí sola. Tsuna iría con el idiota del béisbol quien tenía músculos de sobra para defenderlo, y el arcobaleno siempre andaba cerca. Además, se lo había pedido astutamente después de haberle acariciado el ego con cumplidos, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¡Genial, Gokudera, gracias! —suspiró aliviado—Me alegra que hayas aceptado, porque le dije a Enma cuando fui a verlo a la enfermería que lo acompañarías a casa y se mostró relajado; aunque… primero se asustó —confesó, recordando con gracia la expresión de Enma de absoluto terror.

Había sido como si en vez de decirle "Te tengo buenas noticias: Gokudera te acompañará a casa" hubiera dicho en cambio: "Te tengo malas noticias: el demonio te seguirá a casa", pero luego logró tranquilizarlo al recordarle que Gokudera, pese a su aspecto de delincuente, era un buen chico en el fondo y que, si él se lo pedía expresamente, se comportaría civilizadamente. Fue ahí que Enma se relajó.

Gokudera abrió la boca y la cerró, ¿cómo era eso de que ya se lo había dicho sin que primero se lo hubiera preguntado a él? Negó interiormente. El décimo conocía muy bien sus debilidades y lo muy incapaz que era de negarse a uno de sus pedidos. De una forma u otra siempre acababa convenciéndolo, y siempre era por las buenas.

De todos modos su deber como mano derecha era cumplir órdenes, así no estuviera de acuerdo con el jefe. Sí, la segunda ley. Y que nadie se atreviera a llamarlo un simple robot porque le llenaba la boca de dinamita.

…

¿En qué momento lo había perdido de vista? Gokudera chistó fastidiado con el percance. Como una maldita rata, el jefe de la familia Simón se había escabullido entre los alumnos; si le llegaba a pasar algo no sabría con qué cara iría a darle el parte al décimo. Al final, tanto que no le agradaba la idea, ahora se lo estaba tomando como alguna misión que su jefe le hubiera asignado.

Empujó a los que obstaculizaban el paso, irritado con esa maldita costumbre de quedarse hablando en la salida de la escuela, no por el hecho en sí -no le molestaba que se quedaran conversando-, pero ¿necesariamente tenía que ser en la puerta? ¿Con lo condenadamente grande que era la vereda? Para algo un buen señor la había inventado un día.

Dobló en la esquina, sabiendo que ese era el camino que tomaba el jefe de la familia Simón a diario, y logró verlo a la distancia. Con su caminar desgarbado miraba el suelo, buscando monedas tal vez.

Corrió hasta poder ponerle una mano en el hombro y frenarlo; Enma lo miró con tanto terror que Gokudera buscó calmarlo antes de que echase a correr. Tal como hacía cada vez que lo veía.

—El décimo me pidió que te acompañara.

El aire lúgubre con el que se lo había dicho, lejos de tranquilizarlo, le inspiró más desconfianza. Tragó saliva y asintió, tartamudeando al dar las gracias.

—G-Gracias. —Y eso fue todo. Comenzaron a caminar envueltos en un silencio muy incómodo. Es que la Tormenta de Tsuna lucía muy molesto y no se animaba siquiera a mirarlo—N-No te hubieras molestado —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, no tanto por el temor de desatar su furia, sino porque más temía que ese fuera el motivo por el que Gokudera se mostrase tan encabronado.

En parte estaba en lo cierto.

—No es molestia —el tono áspero de su voz no acompañó las intenciones de dichas palabras.

Le hubiera gustado recalcar algo como "me lo pidió el décimo y solo lo hago por eso", pero el chico le parecía tan débil que no se sentía a gusto con la idea de acabar intimidándolo.

Y de nuevo ese silencio penoso que hacía el trayecto y el lento caminar de ellos, aun más lento, de ser posible. Gokudera suspiró, pensando en el último pedido del décimo: "Sé gentil con él, ¿vale?", así que él también hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por lograr hacerlo sentirse un poco más a gusto.

—¿Y tu familia, qué onda? ¿No pueden acompañarte?

Enma lo miró de una manera tan rara que le llevó a aplacarse por completo. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Bueno, admitía que la manera en la que lo había preguntado había sido un poco ruda. No era así como pretendía cuestionarle algo sencillo. Quizás un "¿Y tú familia?" con un tono más cordial hubiera tenido mejores resultados; pero él no era "Yamamoto", no le salía ser simpático. De alguna manera y sin pretenderlo, siempre se las ingeniaba para que hasta un "buenos días" sonara más a una amenaza de muerte que a un saludo.

—Lo lamento, es que ellos siempre están preocupándose por mí.

—No es que me esté quejando —alzó las manos, frenando una explicación que no tenía por qué soltarle; no era quién para exigírselo.

En una tímida pesquisa visual, Enma se dio cuenta de que las expresiones en el rostro de chico se habían suavizado un poco, movido por la culpa de haberle hecho sentir mal.

Sonrió interiormente, dándose cuenta de que Tsuna tenía razón. Podía ser que le costase relacionarse un poco con la gente, pero Gokudera no era de tener malas intenciones. Al menos no siempre.

Enma carraspeó y decidió que sería oportuno darse a entender o, al menos, terminar la oración que había dejado a medias.

—Ellos siempre me están cuidando —dejó de mirar el piso y en cambio, fijó la mirada al frente—, no es justo que tengan que cargar todo el tiempo conmigo.

Gokudera alzó las cejas; entendía ese razonamiento, pero no le encontraba mucho sentido. No tenía en mente entrar en un debate al respecto con el jefe de la familia Simón, pero sin darse cuenta, acabó por soltar lo que pensaba.

—Pero los preocupas igual si vuelves todos los días a casa golpeado.

Enma lo volvió a mirar de una manera tan rara que Gokudera, otra vez, se sintió cabalmente responsable de la expresión desmoralizada que le regalaba. Una expresión que el chico siempre tenía, pero que lograba trastocar a quien se atreviese a mirar fijamente a esos ojos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —analizó rápidamente, en un ligero murmullo—, soy patético.

—No lo decía en ese sentido —explicó sin prisas—, pero si… entrenaras o… algo —alzó los hombros—déjalo —y agitó una mano; no tenía sentido ahondar en el tema.

Enma sonrió de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión la sonrisa fue visible. Sin embargo Gokudera no pudo verla porque había desviado la vista a un costado, hipnotizado por el escaparate de una tienda de comics.

Miró el perfil del guardián pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Tsuna esa mañana, bien temprano en la enfermería.

—Tsuna me contó… —nombrar al décimo fue suficiente para acaparar toda la atención de Gokudera.

Bajó la vista a la acera, cohibido por la intensidad de sus ojos verdes. Los gamberros como Gokudera saben intimidar con la mirada a gente como a Enma, incluso sin pretenderlo, es algo innato que van desarrollando con el tiempo, hasta que les sale natural e involuntario.

—¿Qué te contó el décimo?

—Que los matones que andan dando vuelta por la ciudad, no se atreven a pegarle más desde que tu eres su amigo… —fue callando paulatinamente, era un defecto horrible que tenía. Como si siempre se arrepintiera de abrir la boca, de simplemente hablar o exponer su punto de vista. Para colmo, pensaba Gokudera, hablaba tan bajo que uno al final debía adivinar lo que balbuceaba. Así era en clase y para con los profesores y las exposiciones orales; se lo podía ver temblando y sudando frente al pizarrón.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué el chico era así, le daban ganas de zamarrearlo y gritarle en la cara un "¡Despierte, soldado, esto es la guerra; a matar o morir!", tal como haría su padre con él, solo que con otras palabras.

En el pasado esa clase de personas le fastidiaban de sobremanera… hasta que lo conoció a Tsuna. Suspiró. Y ese coctel de gestos le hizo pensar a Enma, otra vez, que estaba fastidiando de alguna manera a la tormenta de Sawada.

—¿Te gustan los comics?

—¿Eh? —Gokudera se sintió desencajado con esa pregunta que no venía al caso. ¿Qué le hacía creer que era _esa_ clase de joven?—La verdad es que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que te quedaste viendo la vidriera de esa casa de comics.

Gokudera tosió, como si se mostrara nervioso o agobiado por esa observación. Enma así llegó a la rápida conclusión de que no había sido un buen tema para iniciar una nueva conversación y no supo qué hacer. Por lo general se ahogaba en su miseria al borde de la desesperación, pero a la vez estaba tan acostumbrado a dar pasos en falsos que no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse penando por dentro de la nefasta persona que era y resignarse hasta consigo mismo.

—A mí sí me gustan —dijo al no saber qué decir para llenar ese espacio vacío de palabras. Y en eso quedó la conversación hasta que Gokudera –batallando consigo mismo- decidió ser un uno por ciento sincero.

—Un poco… hay algunos mangas que sí me gustan, pero…

Enma ahogó una carcajada, porque Gokudera lucía con un semblante que intentaba parecer forzosamente maduro. No fuera a ser cosa que el mundo pensara que él era un niñato que leía comics. No, en la mafia había que ser un hombre con todas las letras. De hecho, Gokudera no recordaba haber sido un "niño", con todo lo que serlo implica.

Siempre aparentando ser fuerte, siempre aparentando ser maduro, siempre aparentando ser autosuficiente. Siempre aparentando ser el integrante digno que no era de la mafia de su padre. ¿Todo para qué? Para que al final acabaran dándole una patada por mestizo homosexual. ¡No era afeminado! Sus facciones eran muy orientales por su ascendencia, pero eso no lo hacía marica. Además, él llevaba esa sangre con orgullo. Le gustaba saber que se parecía mucho a su mamá. Claro que esas ñoñerías solo las conocía él… y su madre, a quien le rezaba en secreto.

De golpe, al pensar en todo eso y especialmente en su madre, su semblante se entristeció de una manera muy visible. Enma se preguntó a qué se podía deber, porque no recordaba haber dicho nada demasiado desubicado, aunque la ligera sensación siempre lo persiguiese así estuviera dando los "buenos días".

—Es aquí… —Kozato frenó ante la intersección de una calle poco frecuentada al final del puente, pero allí no había nadie esperándolo.

—No hay nadie —Gokudera dijo lo evidente, para después cruzarse de brazos y apoyar la espalda contra la pared.

—Genial —pese a su expresión, no había una pizca de emoción en el tono.

Miró a la Tormenta y como este encendía tranquilamente un cigarrillo. La pose le causaba simpatía, aunque "simpatía" no sería la palabra adecuada, no pegaba con Hayato Gokudera. Lucía exactamente como esos rufianes que siempre buscaban quitarle el dinero, con la diferencia de que ese rufián en particular ya no le inspiraba miedo y, en cambio, estaba ahí para cuidarlo.

¿Así se sentía Tsuna cuando caminaba junto a Gokudera? De repente, Enma sintió envidia.

A él también le hubiera gustado tener un amigo así, de quien poder estar orgulloso. Dicho pensamiento le hizo sentir mal, porque debía reconocer que su familia era fuerte cuando se lo proponía y además sabían cuidarlo a su manera.

—¿Eh? —Gokudera lo miró con sorpresa y por ese motivo Enma se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Otra de sus malas costumbres.

Confundido, el jefe de la familia Simón se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia sus costados, quizás buscando algún contenedor de basura donde arrojarse por su cuenta y no salir nunca más. Para mal en peor, el guardián Vongola no le quitaba los ojos de encima, hundiéndolo más en la ignominia. Es que Gokudera estaba preguntándose si había sido su imaginación o si había escuchado bien.

"—_Tsuna debe sentirse muy orgulloso…"_

¿Lo había dicho por él? ¿Valía sentirse… halagado? Si es que podía tomarlo como un halago, porque él no pensaba tan así. Suponía que debía ser un suplicio para su décimo, alguna especie de karma. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, Hayato era lo suficientemente listo para ver la realidad. Y la realidad es que él era un jodido imán para los problemas, _desastre_ era su segundo nombre y la cualidad que lo regía era la tormenta, que todo lo destruye. Y eso era tan literal a veces que dolía.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Enma alzó un dedo y Gokudera lo miró chistando, con el ceño fruncido. No estaban en clase y él no era un profesor: no hacía falta pedir permiso para hablar. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Esperamos a esos malnacidos.

—Pero… mi casa no queda muy lejos, será mejor que sigamos —para Enma era mejor no cruzárselos.

—No, lo mejor es esperarlos —al ver que no compartía o no entendía su punto, continuó explicando—; si no les doy una paliza, lo más probable es que vuelvan a molestarte. Así que lo mejor será cortar por lo sano. Un par de dinamitas en zonas corporales pocos felices y se acabó el problema.

A Enma le causó gracia la expresión tan sutil en un chico tan deslenguado, y el contraste fue tan, pero tan notorio que Gokudera acabó preguntándose en su fuero más interno por qué el chico Simón siempre lucía tan afligido y nunca sonreía.

Enma se puso a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. En esa ocasión el silencio fue reconfortante.

El sol acabó difuminándose lentamente en el cielo, los colores anaranjados del atardecer cubrían todo Namimori y ellos dos seguían en el mismo lugar, sin haber cruzado más que unas pocas palabras que versaban, principalmente, sobre Tsuna. Así, Enma pudo descubrir lo mucho que Gokudera apreciaba a su jefe.

¿Sus amigos lo verían de la misma forma? ¿Sería para ellos la misma clase de jefe? Él no tenía un Gokudera, aunque Suzuki era lo más parecido que tenía a una hermana mayor y siempre estaba velando por su funesta persona.

La noche finalmente llegó y con ella el frío más crudo del otoño, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a ser quien diera el primer paso para quebrar ese clima extraño de confort y camaradería. Hasta que el teléfono de Gokudera sonó.

—El décimo —dijo sin siquiera haberlo tomado del bolsillo de la campera, y no es que lo hubiera sabido de antemano por haberle puesto alguna melodía predeterminada, es que era el único que solía llamarlo. De hecho, si se había comprado un celular en Japón había sido para poder estar siempre en contacto con el décimo, en caso de que este necesitase su ayuda.

Y mientras Gokudera hablaba con el jefe Vongola, el teléfono de Enma también sonó.

—Es Adelheid…

Cuando cortaron se dieron cuenta de que era hora de despedirse y de tomar cada uno su camino. Tsuna había llamado porque se había preocupado cuando la familia de Enma lo había ido a buscar para preguntarle por el jefe. Mientras que Adelheid había acabado llamándolo por lo mismo en cuanto supo que Enma no había vuelto a casa después de clase.

—Bueno… —murmuró Enma dando un paso al frente, ¿para saludarlo? Era tan torpe con esas cosas, y Gokudera no era menos.

—Será mejor que… —señaló la calle—te acompañe de todos modos a casa, por las dudas… digo, pueden estar en el camino y…

Enma asintió y de esa manera comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de la Familia Simón. En la puerta estaba Adelheid, esperando con cara de pocos amigos. Había algo en la expresión de ella que acojonaba a cualquiera y Gokudera no sería la excepción.

—Lamento haberte preocupado —Enma volvió a disculparse con ella, pese a que ya lo había hecho por teléfono.

—Podías haber avisado, Shittopi-chan dejó su meditación para salir a buscarte… —vio que el joven Vongola tomaba unas notas en un cuaderno, y su rígida mirada se fijó en él.

—Fue mi culpa —se excusó luego de hacer las anotaciones pertinentes sobre el UMA en cuestión y guardar el cuaderno dentro del morral—, le propuse esperar y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

—Bien —asintió ella con una expresión muy dura a la que Gokudera no supo qué connotación darle, sentía que estaba rindiéndole cuentas a Hibari por destrozar la escuela o algo similar, ¿ella también iría a morderlo?—, gracias por escoltarlo a casa, Vongola. —Sin decir más, dio la vuelta y se metió dentro para calentar la cena que se le había enfriado al jefe.

Enma, entonces, se dio cuenta de que ahora sí tocaba decir _adiós_.

—Gracias, Gokudera —bajó la vista a la acera, tenía ganas de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla al estilo occidental, pero no se animaba a ser tan osado pues no sabía cómo se lo tomaría y no quería arruinarlo. Milagrosamente no lo había arruinado más allá de lo esperado en él, no quería echarlo todo a perder en ese último minuto.

—No es nada —dijo con aspereza. En esos momentos de urbanidad solía ponerse un tanto nervioso y dicha timidez se traslucía a incomodidad. Porque cuando él pasaba por borde, muchas de esas veces, se debía a que no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir frente a cumplidos o reconocimientos, era anormal ¿y qué?—Lamento no haberles podido dar una paliza.

Enma torció la boca. Ya tendría oportunidad para eso, dudaba que lo dejaran tranquilo, aunque si lo habían visto con Gokudera en esa esquina, quizás en el futuro se lo pensaran dos veces.

—Bien —murmuró Kozato levantando una mano, tembloroso, como una señal extraña de saludo—, ¿nos vemos mañana en clase?

Gokudera asintió y pensó en que si sería prudente ofrecerle pasar a buscarlo. Por las dudas, quizás los matones eran de "trabajar" desde la mañana bien temprano, pero antes de que pudiera insinuarlo, con toda la pena del mundo –sin saber a qué venía esa pena que sentía-, la voz de Adelheid los traspasó de lado a lado.

—La cena va a volver a enfriarse si no entras.

Con eso el chico se metió dentro de la casa y Gokudera se quedó con el ofrecimiento atravesado en la garganta. Suspiró escandalosamente y caminó en dirección a su apartamento; ya era muy tarde para ir a hacerle una visita al décimo.

…

Se incorporó y apagó el reproductor de música cuando vio al décimo salir de casa. Lo recibió con la sonrisa matutina y diaria, para empezar a caminar a la par. Tenían unos pocos minutos a solas antes de que Yamamoto se les uniera en el camino a la escuela.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal con Enma? —lo escudriñó disimuladamente, tratando de ver si estaba muy molesto o, por el contrario, se vislumbraba un _podía ser peor_; pero Gokudera alzó los hombros, indiferente.

—La pandilla no apareció ayer. —Tsuna asintió, ya se lo había dicho por teléfono la noche anterior—No sabía qué hacer, si hoy pasarlo a buscar o no… digo, porque pueden intentar pegarle de nuevo… —miró a su décimo y este le sonrió con calidez.

Tsuna se daba cuenta de que le estaba diciendo aquello para darle pie, como si esperara una nueva orden de su parte o una nueva dirección y sentido. Por otro lado, notaba sin dificultad que todo había salido bien. Gokudera no había matado a Enma ni Enma había salido corriendo de su guardián.

Quizás sí y Reborn tenía razón: esos dos podían hacerse amigos. Después de todo, Enma era más chico que Gokudera por un pelo, así que la excusa de "no me agrada la gente más grande que yo" no tenía cabida. Algo en todo eso le relajó. No es que Gokudera fuera pesado o absorbente con él, como Haru solía gritarle en la cara a la Tormenta cada dos por tres, pero le agradaba la idea de que pudiera hacerse amigo de alguien más aparte de él.

No sabía cuánto se arrepentiría de eso, poco tiempo después.

Lo primero que hicieron, cuando los dos entraron a clases en compañía de Yamamoto, fue mirar hacia el banco de Enma para ver si este estaba entero. El chico se hundió avergonzado en la silla intimidado por esa obvia pesquisa visual.

Gokudera se sintió aliviado al ver las marcas viejas, pero ninguna nueva. Y es que… era su deber, después de todo el décimo le había dado la importante misión de escoltarlo y salvaguardar su integridad física, ¿qué clase de mano derecha sería si por incumplimiento del deber el jefe de una familia aliada se aparecía golpeado?

…

Su mundo y toda su vida giraba en torno al décimo, de eso Gokudera también era muy consciente, no tenía problemas, de hecho, en reconocerlo orgullosamente y en voz alta. Por eso mismo a veces trataba de tomar distancia. Una o dos horitas por semana, nada más –no fuera a ser cosa que el décimo precisase su ayuda en esos momentos cruciales-. Una o dos horas en las que él aprovechaba para ir a la tienda de comics con el absoluto y total disimulo de quien entra a un sex shop.

Pero no alcanzó a poner siquiera la mano en el picaporte que un tumulto de gente joven llamó su atención. Se acercó con curiosidad, sospechando que se debía a una pelea, más que nada por las expresiones de algunas chicas que reconocía de su curso.

Entre la gente distinguió a Haru, en medio de un torbellino y reclamando a viva voz que dejaran de abusar de los débiles en el nombre del amor. Cuando visualizó al débil en cuestión, se dio cuenta de que era Enma.

—¡Ah! ¡El décimo va a matarme!

No tardó un segundo en involucrarse en la pelea, repartir algunas hostias y apaciguar las aguas. En la calle casi no quedaba gente, asustada por el temperamento del chico. Hasta Haru se había ido a seguir con su propia misión de amor, que involucraba tristemente a Tsuna –para desgracia de este-, serena al ver que Gokudera se haría cargo de ese pobre chico. Alcanzó a decir un "lo dejo todo en tus manos" y se marchó, mientras Gokudera refunfuñaba que ella no había hecho nada, más que empeorar las cosas.

En el piso habían quedado tres de los cuatro que estaban pegándole a Enma; uno logró escaparse, pero se aseguró de hacerle llegar el mensaje a través de esos tres que se levantaban para escapar de ese monstruo que, imprudentemente, usaba dinamita.

—Y como lo toquen otra vez, esto se parecerá a una caricia en comparación de lo que les voy a hacer.

Cuando en la calle solo quedaba Enma jadeando de dolor, se acercó a él para tratar de ayudarlo. En cuclillas se puso a juntar todos los elementos que estaban desperdigados. Le habían roto el cierre de la mochila y habían pisoteado todo lo que estaba en ella.

—G-Gracias —murmuró Enma, sentándose con mucha dificultad en la acera.

Gokudera no le respondió, apenas lo miró. No con lástima, ni tampoco con suavidad porque todavía seguía enojado con los abusones en cuestión y sentía la adrenalina a flor de piel.

—¿Eran ellos? Los que te pegaron la semana pasada—preguntó, notando que incluso le habían sacado los pantalones. Lo buscó e intentó a ayudarlo a ponérselo al ver que le costaba moverse sin que en su rostro se reflejara el dolor de la golpiza.

—No, estos eran otros. No sé quiénes…

Gokudera plantó un gesto de hastío muy gracioso. O sea ¿había más?

—¿Te quitaron algo?

—El dinero y el celular.

—Ven, párate —intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, lamentándose por no haber sido él quien le robase a esos cuatro mientras tuvo la oportunidad, pero debía reconocer que él no era de los que iban tras esos botines. A decir verdad Gokudera era matón por otros motivos, no por dinero o poder.

Enma ahora no solo lucía golpeado, además tenía una expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro que lo atravesaba al medio. Era tan contagioso que hasta Gokudera mismo se advertía decaído por la situación cuando no tenía por qué. Con Tsuna era igual: cuando no podía estar ahí a tiempo de evitarle un daño, acababa por sentirse nulo y miserable. Al borde del suicidio.

—Te lastimaron mucho —reparó en el detalle, chasqueando la lengua en señal de molestia con el revés.

—Me alegro —dijo el chico, desconcertándolo. ¿De qué se alegraba? ¿De la paliza? Enma no tardó en explicarse—, me alegro de que anduvieras cerca.

Gokudera asintió, él también se alegraba de haber decidido ir a la comiquería esa tarde o no sabría en qué peores condiciones hubiera quedado Enma de no haberlo hecho.

Ahora sí se preguntaba qué le diría a su décimo, con qué cara lo miraría después de haber fallado estrepitosamente en la misión encomendada. Debía resarcir su incapacidad de alguna manera.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa. —Apenas podía caminar y no le importaba si Enma había salido a la calle porque tenía algo importante qué hacer, lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar de los golpes; eso le llevó a reparar en la gravedad de las heridas—¿Te duele el cuerpo por dentro?

—Me duele todo —aclaró, aceptando levemente la ayuda del chico para caminar. Apoyó apenas el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Por suerte no estaban lejos de casa.

—Sí, pero… ¿te patearon en el estómago o en las costillas? Creo que deberíamos ir a un hospital, por las dudas…

Enma sonrió tenuemente y lo miró por un breve segundo. Murmuró tan bajo un "gracias por preocuparte" que Gokudera no lo escuchó, ni tampoco le pidió que repitiera lo dicho. Al final terminaron frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia Simón. Gokudera buscó por él las llaves dentro de la mochila rota y abrió la puerta.

Había ido una sola vez a esa residencia en compañía del décimo y no la recordaba tan desordenada. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no había nadie en casa. Mejor, pensó interiormente, de esa manera no tenía que andar dando explicaciones al aparecerse con el jefe de ellos tan lastimado. Porque para él era claro que si alguien le devolvía al décimo en esas condiciones, habría consecuencias. Consecuencias dolorosas.

—Los sábados… la mayoría tiene actividades en los talleres de la escuela —explicó Enma a una pregunta que no había sido formulada, aunque sí pensada.

—¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Sí, en el baño —señaló una puerta hacia la que Gokudera se dirigió.

Había pensando en ayudarle a llegar a su casa, dejárselo a la familia Simón para que lo atendiesen e ir a visitar al décimo porque ya habían pasado las dos horas de tolerancia, pero no podía mandarse a mudar y dejar al chico en esas condiciones, de mal en peor, solo. Podía descompensarse. Y si se moría… ahí sí que no tendría palabras para el décimo.

—¿Tardarán mucho en venir? —preguntó cuando volvió a la sala.

—No lo sé, Shittopi-chan y Adelheid deberían estar en casa —Enma alzó los hombros, dándose cuenta de la impaciencia del chico—; pero si tienes cosas que hacer, ve —ofreció gentilmente—, estoy acostumbrado a curarme solo, así que…

Gokudera no se negó verbalmente, ni siquiera con la cabeza, pero al estar buscando el algodón junto a un líquido, que reconoció inmediatamente como un antiséptico sin alcohol, le estaba dando una negativa muy clara. Definitivamente no iba a irse y dejarlo así.

Lo tomó de un brazo y con el gesto le indicó que se sentara en la silla, pero el jefe Simón prefería recostarse en el sillón o en su cama para estar más cómodo.

—Me duele la espalda —se excusó.

Gokudera lo siguió hasta una habitación en donde había cuatro camas. Se sentó al borde en la que el chico se había echado y empezó con la labor de enfermero.

—Sé lo que hago —se quejó, cuando Enma tocó su mano como si buscara indicarle el camino de las heridas o la forma en la que debía limpiarlo.

—Lo siento.

—Cuando era chico pasaba mucho tiempo con un doctor —explicó, tratando de curarlo sin hacerle ver las estrellas—, un doctor de pacotilla —aclaró con gracia y refiriéndose a Shamal—, además estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto con el décimo.

La sonrisa que Enma le regaló cuando nombró a Tsuna estaba empañada por algo que, Gokudera supo adivinar acertadamente, era melancolía. Tomó aire, sintiendo que todas esas preguntas que se había hecho en el último tiempo volvían a aquejarlo. Le iba a dar migraña.

Enma no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que Gokudera hablaba de Tsuna con ese cariño tan palpable, se moría de envidia. ¿O eran celos? No lo supo, pero imaginarlo al Vongola curando las heridas de su jefe le produjo un retorcijón en el estómago.

—Te criaste en Italia, ¿cierto? —preguntó tímidamente—Me contó Tsuna —aclaró.

Y Gokudera no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al escuchar aquello, porque le agradaba darse cuenta de que su décimo solía hablar de él. Bien o mal, no le importaba.

—Sí… —era hombre de pocas palabras cuando se trataba de su infancia.

—Ouch —se quejó levemente, como si buscara reprimir el dolor para evitar molestar de alguna tonta forma a Gokudera, como si Gokudera pudiera molestarle que al chico le doliese algo que, era evidente, debía dolerle.

—Tengo que limpiar bien; sé que duele, pero aguanta —Lo retó con la intención de seguir, sin embargo se quedó a medio camino cuando Enma tomó suavemente su mano.

Definitivamente, ese chico tenía algo raro en los ojos, porque cuando lo miraba de esa forma lograba inquietarlo de sobremanera. Para colmo, en esa ocasión, no le soltaba la mano ni tampoco escondía la mirada, como habitualmente acababa haciendo tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde.

Y Gokudera seguía sin entender como un chico tan fuerte no sabía valerse por su cuenta en la calle. En su momento, cuando apenas lo habían conocido, se lo había dicho a sí mismo: se parecía mucho a su décimo en tantos aspectos que le fastidiaba; porque era como ver a Tsuna en un espejo, como ver a su idolatrado jefe desde otra perspectiva. No es que Hayato fuera un necio, incapaz de ver todos los defectos de su jefe, al contrario, el punto es que también podía ver todas esas nobles virtudes que tanto le atraían de Tsuna. Y de alguna manera esa comparación en el pasado le disgustaba, porque el décimo era único. O debía serlo.

Aunque tenía que ser sincero y admitir que lo que más le fastidió en esa época, había sido que esos dos congeniaran tan bien y pudieran llegar a ser tan buenos amigos, desplazándolo a él en la rutina diaria de su décimo. Y claro, también le fastidió descubrir en las batallas que Enma era tan fuerte como Tsuna.

Otra vez tenía ganas de agarrarlo de los hombros y gritarle que despertase; pero Enma no tenía a un fanático a su lado que le hiciera sentir que era capaz de cualquier cosa, no tenía un Gokudera a su lado que le hiciera creer que no era tan inútil para todo. Ni mucho menos tenía un Gokudera que le salvase el pellejo de aquella forma tan entregada, insensata e imprudente, aunque… eso último quizás estaba cambiando un poquito.

—Eres fuerte como el décimo —al final, contra todo intento de evitar decirlo, ahí estaba, diciéndolo, motivado por el aire enrarecido que los había subyugado—, no entiendo por qué te dejas pasar por encima. —Pero Enma no dijo nada, siguió mirándolo de la misma manera y, finalmente, le soltó la mano—T-Te pareces mucho a él en algunos aspectos —reiteró con vergüenza.

¿Vergüenza de qué? No lo sabía, pero se sentía apenado por esa observación. Sin embargo era cierto, los dos eran la clase de individuos que poseían un poder descomunal en batalla, pero que no gustaban de usarlo con personas comunes.

A ellos no les complacía lastimar a la gente; en ningún sentido.

—Sí, ambos somos pésimos estudiante —lo dijo con una pizca de burla.

—No hablo de lo malo solamente.

—Hasta en eso…

—¿Eh? —No entendía a qué venía esa expresión tan inconexa con lo que estaban hablando. Se dio cuenta de que el algodón estaba empapado en sangre y buscó en cambio una gasa para seguir limpiándole la boca; en ese momento la mano inexplicablemente le tembló.

—Digo… cuando a Tsuna lo ayudas con las tareas escolares no le va tan mal.

¿Era una queja? Gokudera lo sintió así. Y no tenía por qué quejarse el borrego, él no tenía ninguna obligación para con el jefe Simón, que lo partiera un rayo. Sí, eso se dijo, autosuficiente como él solo, pero por alguna mística razón sus palabras no fueron acordes con ese pensamiento.

—Puedo explicarle a los dos —alzó un hombro—, digo… son los mismos temas, ¿no?

¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo esa ayuda? No entendía, él adoraba disfrutar de esos ratos a solas con el décimo y despotricaba interiormente cuando su jefe le pedía que también le explicase a Yamamoto, porque el beisbolista mancillaba los momentos a solas. Y ahí estaba: ofreciéndole compartir esos ratos sagrados.

Dios, que se negase; que se negase rotundamente.

—Sería genial —dijo Enma, y Gokudera no supo por qué, pero no se sintió tan decepcionado como previó.

La puerta de calle siendo abierta los puso en alerta. Gokudera tomó distancia de Enma y este se sentó en la cama acomodándose la ropa, como si en vez de estar curando heridas, hubieran estado haciendo algo indebido que debían ocultar y disimular.

La culpa, de alguna retorcida manera, los había mellado a ambos, y se daban cuenta de que ese sentimiento era compartido porque ambos tuvieron el mismo torpe proceder de buscar disfrazar algo que no necesitaba ser disfrazado.

Gokudera se alejó hasta la pared y tosió incómodo frente al detalle de estar en el cuarto del jefe Simón, con él en la cama huelga decir. Adelheid los miró, primero al Vongola y luego a Enma, notando de inmediato sus heridas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me pegaron —se señaló la cara.

—De eso me doy cuenta —volvió a mirar al Vongola, pero este había desviado el rostro plantando un gesto de fiereza para después cruzarse de brazos. No sabía por qué, pero seguía sintiéndose culpable, cuando él no había hecho nada malo.

—Gokudera me ayudó a llegar a casa.

Adelheid vio sobre la mesita de luz el botiquín. Frunció el ceño, por algún extraño motivo ese chico le perturbaba. Pese a que era integrante de una familia aliada, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta ante el evidente acercamiento hacia su jefe. Porque de golpe, de no verlo más que con el décimo Vongola, ahora era la segunda vez que lo veía en su casa.

Gokudera interpretó esa expresión como una queja implícita. Como la misma que él tendría si Adelheid le hubiera llevado al décimo en esas condiciones. Y la entendía.

—Lamento no haber intervenido más a tiempo —le sostuvo esa mirada, con tanta rudeza que Enma se levantó de la cama levemente alarmado.

—Gokudera ya se iba.

—Bien —dijo ella—, gracias de nuevo.

Pero las gracias que le daba al chico Vongola no eran del todo sinceras. Una parte de ella sabía que Gokudera era la clase de chico problemático que siempre era un imán para los problemas. Sin dudas le traería más inconvenientes a su jefe que soluciones.

A esa conclusión llegó mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta para verlo irse por la calle.

…

La primera pista de que aquellos dos estaban congeniando más de lo que le gustaba, llegó cuando Enma sacó el tema de las malas calificaciones y de lo _bueno_ que era Gokudera en ayudarlo a él con la tarea. Y en la _suerte_ que tenía…

Sí, era muy afortunado de contar con el cerebro de su auto proclamada mano derecha. Y no, por supuesto que no tenía problemas en compartirlo.

—Si quieres, puedo pedirle que te explique lo último que vimos en la clase de historia —trató de sonreír—, Gokudera es bueno explicando esas cosas, se ve que le gusta o no le cuesta.

—Genial —murmuró sin un ápice de emoción, pero sintiéndolo igualmente. —La verdad es que necesito que alguien me ayude, no puedo desaprobar este examen o me llevaré la materia a marzo.

La sonrisa forzada de Tsuna se convirtió en una mueca extraña. Se lo notaba absorto, pero antes de que Enma pudiera preguntarle a qué se debía ese porte, el mismo chico develó lo que pensaba, fijando los ojos en su compañero con el fin de que su híper intuición le dijera hasta qué punto estaba en lo cierto.

—Veo que al final te terminó agradando Gokudera —más de la cuenta, se dijo mentalmente; sintiéndose inmediatamente trastornado por dicho pensamiento.

—Sí —admitió, reflexionando con la mirada cargada de sentimientos—, la verdad es que… Gokudera-kun me gusta.

Pestañeó al notar lo extraña que había sonado esa expresión, hasta él se advertía alterado por la connotación que se le podía dar a ese "me gusta".

—Quiero decir, tenías razón… no es un mal chico.

Tsuna asintió algo ido y le dio un sorbo a su jugo, regalándole otra nueva sonrisa efímera y falsa. Y esas palabras se le quedaron grabadas a fuego: "Gokudera-kun _me gusta_". Lo persiguió durante todo el día y fue recién por la noche, cuando lo abandonó, que pudo preguntarle a su guardián si estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo una vez más.

Gokudera no se negó como imaginó, ni tampoco ofreció tanta resistencia para evitar ser el profesor particular del chico. Pensar que al principio ni quería escoltarlo hasta la casa y ahora aceptaba sin más la propuesta de estar horas explicándole temas de la escuela.

Horas…

Así, de pasar a ser dos los burros, pasaron a ser tres; sin embargo Enma estaba muy atrasado con los temas y era al que a la larga más le costaba entender y al que más le tenía que repetir los puntos importantes.

Tsuna se lo vio venir y su híper intuición estaba en lo correcto: Gokudera no dudó tampoco en aceptar darle clases extra. Como si la idea de estar explicando temas de la escuela todo el santo día fuera algún tipo de pasatiempo nuevo que había adoptado la Tormenta.

…

Enma juntó todos los útiles y los libros de la escuela ante la mirada perspicaz de Adelheid; fue al baño, luego a la habitación de los chicos y se apareció de nuevo en la sala no solo con su pantalón y pulóver favorito, sino que además perfumado. La mujer olfateó el ambiente, recociendo de inmediato el perfume importado de Julie.

—Va a matarte si sabe que estás usando su perfume favorito.

Enma pareció volver en sí con esas palabras, miró a Adelheid quien le regaló una mueca de disconformidad con su actitud. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta, en la expresión cotidiana de abatimiento, que lo había avergonzado al resaltar el detalle de que se había perfumado.

—¿Adónde irás?

—Gokudera-kun va a explicarme algunos temas de la escuela —murmuró, como si se estuviera excusando ante su madre por alguna imprudencia cometida.

Adelheid pensó bien las palabras a decir mientras terminaba de secar los platos, al mismo tiempo que Koyo entraba por la puerta principal.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Y no puede explicarte esos tema Shittopi? —Supo que eso no sería posible, porque por nada del mundo Shittopi-chan interrumpía su meditación, así que miró al recién llegado, señalándolo con la cabeza—Dile a él, seguramente sabrá explicarte, son temas que ya vio el año pasado…

—Déjalo —dijo Koyo dándose cuenta de la situación, era un tema que entre ellos habían hablado, cuando Enma no estaba en casa y Adelheid quiso ponerlos de sobre aviso—, es evidente que prefiere que se lo explique el Vongola.

La intención maliciosa no pasó desapercibida para Enma, le quitó la mano cuando trató de cachetearle socarronamente una mejilla.

—Me voy —dijo retraído, antes de que alguno intentara frenarle el paso. Sin más se marchó, con tanta rapidez que Adelheid se quedó suspirando sola en medio de la cocina, mirando la puerta cerrada.

—Deja de torturarte con eso —le reprendió Koyo, adivinando en su semblante las cuestiones que la atormentaban.

—Es que sabes cómo es Enma en ese sentido.

—¿En ese sentido? ¿Te refieres a…? —hizo un gesto obsceno con la boca simulando el sexo oral estrictamente masculino, y recibiendo a cambio un puño en el brazo por parte de la mujer.

—Es un niño todavía…

Koyo alzó las cejas y bostezó. Lo cierto es que nadie podía prohibirle nada a Enma, él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y, más que cuidarlo, otra cosa no quedaba por hacer. Adelheid era demasiado sobreprotectora con él.

—Ya sé —dijo, y por el tono Adelheid sospechó que se burlaría de ella—, te refieres al Vongola. ¿Temes que lo pervierta?, pobre de él.

El golpe que le dio la mujer, en esa ocasión, le hizo ver las estrellas y le desacomodó los anteojos. Para ella Enma era muy frágil, en aspectos concretos, pero más en los asuntos del corazón. Su joven jefe tenía heridas que no había cerrado con el tiempo y que quizás nunca cerrarían; la muerte de su madre y de su hermana sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba. Y si ese Vongola lo lastimaba de alguna manera, y no precisamente pensaba en un daño físico porque sabía que Enma en ese sentido sí era fuerte, no dudaría en matarlo lentamente para que sufriese.

…

Cuando abrió la puerta, Gokudera estaba tan nervioso que no se percató de nada, ni de la ropa ni del perfume. Para él, el chico lucía igual que siempre: con ese semblante de acomplejado social que llevaba sobre los hombros cual estandarte.

—Pasa —invitó, sintiéndose levemente invadido. Estaba nervioso porque él no solía recibir visitas. El décimo no había ido muchas veces, ya que casi siempre era él quien se la pasaba todo el santo día en la casa de la familia Sawada. —¿Quieres tomar algo?

Enma negó apocado con la cabeza y se sacó la mochila para dejarla sobre el sillón. Miró alrededor y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la biblioteca, sonrió levemente al ver uno de los estantes repletos de mangas; pero no hizo mención al respecto ni tampoco sostuvo demasiado la vista, con el fin de evitar demostrarle que lo estaba espiando descaradamente.

—Siéntate —señaló la silla y la mesa de lo que sería una cocina. El apartamento era pequeño y apenas estaba dividido por una arcada. Enma pudo ver la cama occidental a lo lejos y una puerta que, supuso, era el baño.

Le gustaba estar allí. Se sentó en una de las sillas en un silencio tan cerrado que arrastró a Gokudera a buscar llenarlo de alguna manera.

—Si no quieres tomar nada, entonces empecemos. —Se sentó junto a él para poder darle las notas que había tomado en clase.

A Enma le gustó, también, conocer más de cerca la letra del Vongola. Acarició la hoja en donde estaban impresas, como si así pudiera acariciar la mano que las habían trazado.

Gokudera notó extraño el gesto, pero no le dio demasiada importancia o no podía, porque notaba que hacerlo podía llevarlo por terrenos que había querido evitar circular. El chico estaba raro. _Rarito_ siempre le había parecido, pero esa tarde se pasaba y no era la primera vez que se sentaba a explicarle temas de la escuela como para alegarlo a los nervios evidentes de "la primera vez".

En esos últimos meses, debía reconocer, habían pasado mucho tiempo a solas. Principalmente en la biblioteca de la escuela y una sola vez en la casa de la familia Simón. Con los exámenes a cuestas, Gokudera le había propuesto reforzar las clases y por eso ese domingo lo tenía ahí con él.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le fastidiaba el aire enrarecido entre los dos, pero más le acabó por fastidiar el haber provocado esa expresión de tristeza en el chico cuando lo preguntó. Es que se lo había cuestionado de malos modos, trasluciendo todo el hastío con el cual cargaba.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, siendo dos completos desconocidos. En esos pocos meses habían logrado conocerse un poco mejor y dejar de lado esa incapacidad de ser sociales que los perseguía, pero de vez en cuando parecían volver al punto de partida. Y esa fue una nueva ocasión.

—Lamento mucho que tengas que perder el tiempo conmigo. —Porque Enma no dejaba de lado que incluso hasta los domingos debía darle clases.

—Ya te dije que yo no soy así —le aclaró con dureza—, si algo me molesta no lo hago y punto.

—Pero… sé que Tsuna te lo pidió.

Lo que le estaba dando a entender era que comprendía las razones por las que toleraba perder horas de su vida explicándole esos temas sin recibir nada a cambio. Ambos sabían que él no sabía –ni debía como mano derecha- rehusarse a un pedido de Tsuna y Gokudera mismo había sido quien, en más de una ocasión, había resaltado el detalle de que el décimo le había pedido que le hiciera ese favor.

—A mí también me viene bien —explicó, con el único fin de que dejara de sentirse así al respecto, como si fuera una molestia para él, porque ciertamente, aunque le molestase la gente en general, él en particular no le importunaba tanto—, digo… vienen los exámenes de fin de año y explicarte los temas es como repasarlos y estudiar. Así que me sirve a mí también.

Enma sonrió, porque se daba cuenta una vez más que en su tosca forma de ser, Gokudera estaba tratando de ser gentil. Más lograba conocerlo y más le gustaba, y más pensaba con celos en lo afortunado que era Tsuna de tener un amigo como Gokudera que, encima de tener aquellas virtudes, era muy lindo.

Su respiración se agitó notablemente ante ese último pensamiento. No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, de hecho lo pensó desde el primer momento que lo vio y siempre, pero nunca delante de él. Era como si temiera que Gokudera pudiese ver a través de sus ojos y descubrirlo. Pero lo cierto es que Hayato no era adivinador ni tampoco gozaba de algo como la híper intuición, si bien admitía percibir la ligera vibración que emitía el chico cuando se le quedaba mirando de esa manera tan particular. Sí, esa que siempre lograba mortificarlo.

¿Ahora qué pasaba? ¿Había dicho de nuevo algo malo?

—Tsuna tenía razón —murmuró tan bajo que el guardián tuvo que acercar levemente el cuerpo hacia él—, Gokudera-kun es muy agradable —intentó sonreír, pero no le salió—. Te tenía miedo, ¿sabes?

—Sí —contestó sin problemas, elevando ambas cejas en un gesto de absoluta resignación que le arrancó, al fin, una sonrisa al otro.

Y es que Gokudera solía tener presente que acojonaba al cincuenta por ciento de los alumnos de Namimori, así que el detalle no le sorprendía, ni le conmovía.

Enma negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si Gokudera le permitiría salir indemne si se atrevía ir más allá. Lo que quería hacer le parecía muy precipitado, no estaba muy seguro de haber interpretado correctamente lo que sentía cuando estaba junto al Vongola, aparte él no tenía experiencia en esos temas.

Lo cierto es que tampoco quería quedarse con las ganas. Se había reprimido tanto en esos últimos días por eso que uno llama "prudencia", que su tolerancia al respecto había llegado a cero.

Por eso su mano se posó con tanta duda y tanto miedo sobre la de Gokudera. Y con tanta lentitud que este tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer y retirarla en caso de que el gesto le importunase demasiado.

Pero Gokudera no lo hizo…

Notó el temblequeo en esa mano que buscaba acariciarlo sutilmente sin conseguirlo. Simplemente la miró, como si estuviera atento al más leve movimiento.


	2. 01, Enma Kozato, 2 de 2

**Capítulo 2 de 2**

* * *

Enma soltó el aire que había retenido al notar que el Vongola no se había puesto de pie ni le había golpeado por atreverse a tener un gesto tan personal. Tragó saliva, apretando con un poco más de confianza dicha mano y Gokudera hizo algo que, además de sorprenderle gratamente, le hizo sonreír otra vez. Dio vuelta su propia mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mirándole luego fijamente a los ojos con un poco de asombro por el vuelco de la situación.

Por insólito que suene, le había asombrado. Porque aunque Gokudera no era idiota tampoco imaginaba que alguno de los dos fuera a ser capaz de admitir que les agradaba la compañía del otro, y que esa era la razón por la que por momentos se mostraran como dos completos desconocidos. No había sido fácil aceptar que en más de una ocasión habían disfrutado de los ligeros roces accidentales. Como el quedar apretujados entre medio de una muchedumbre estudiantil o, como le pasaba con el décimo, cuando sus cuerpos quedaban pegados en un transporte público lleno de gente, haciéndoles bullir las hormonas.

—Bien —dijo Gokudera carraspeando y retirando esa mano como si de repente la de Enma quemara. Tomó las hojas y continuó—, la tecnología en la edad media… este tema es fácil —lo miró, regalándole una media sonrisa que pecaba de sugestiva. Sonrisa que Enma correspondió levemente.

Se perdieron unos minutos entre explicaciones, pero se notaba que Gokudera no estaba con todas las luces para explicar, ni Enma con todas las luces para entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Su mente era una bruma espesa, porque también se daban cuenta de que con haber sentido el ligero toque de los dedos no se quedarían conformes.

Enma se estiró apenas, lo necesario para alcanzar con los labios la mejilla de su tutor improvisado, sorprendiendo a Gokudera por el gesto y arrancándole otra sonrisa cómplice. Dejó de mirar la hoja para mirarlo a él. Dudó unos segundos antes de hacer lo que quería. Las piernas le temblaban, pero así y todo Hayato se animó a rozar esos mismos labios con los suyos.

Con una mano, que había comenzado a sudar de nervios puesta en la mejilla, lo acercó más a él para profundizar ese beso. Sintió los dientes de Enma clavándose suavemente en sus labios y casi al instante la humedad de su lengua, buscando tímidamente la suya. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos, estupefacto por ese atrevimiento, y luego la boca, deleitado por la agradable sensación del leve y suave roce de ese beso.

La mano de Gokudera cobró más firmeza sobre la mejilla del chico, mientras que con la otra buscó la manera de llegar a su cintura sin morir de pena, necesitaba hacer algo que le ayudara a tenerlo más cerca y satisfacer esa demanda que se traducía a un inexplicable temblequeo que no lo abandonaba ni lo dejaba en paz. Tenía las mismas mariposas en el estómago que sentía cuando estaba por completo a solas con el décimo, la única diferencia es que no estaba con él décimo. _Obvia_ diferencia.

Enma se aferró de la camiseta roja del Vongola, como si buscara con el gesto darle más confianza para acercarse, pero el teléfono celular de Gokudera rompió todo el encanto.

De golpe, estar hablando con Tsuna luego de haberse estado besando con Enma le hizo sentirse despreciable y muy culpable. Cuando no tenía razones para sentirse así.

Notó que Enma se ponía de pie para juntar sus cosas. Predecía sin necesidad de palabras que era hora de marcharse; el décimo requeriría la presencia de su guardián y Gokudera no sabría rehusarse.

Y a Enma ese detalle incomprensiblemente no solo le molestaba, además le dolía.

Gokudera cortó, dejándole esa sensación a Tsuna de que algo andaba mal con él, para pararse y buscar rápidamente algo en su mente que frenase la partida del chico.

—¿Te vas?

—Escuché que Tsuna te invitó a ir a lo de Yamamoto. Supuse que querrías ir, porque le dijiste que sí…

Asintió, pero era solo para jugar video juegos, no era algo tan importante o elemental como estudiar o… besarlo.

—¿Quieres venir?

Enma giró lentamente, sorprendido por esa imprevista invitación. No sabía por qué, pero no le parecía correcto aceptar, sin embargo tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo que quería quedarse un rato más con él.

—Adelheid va a preocuparse si no le aviso que llego tarde a casa.

—Llámala —le dio su celular, sabiendo que todavía no se había comprado uno desde que se lo habían robado—, dile que no se preocupe, que yo te acompañaré a casa.

Enma asintió, tomando con algo de duda el celular para marcar. A Adelheid no le hizo mucha gracia, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, más que nada porque Enma no le estaba preguntando si podía, simplemente le estaba avisando que llegaría tarde, pero que no se preocupase porque el Vongola lo acompañaría. Adelheid no sabía qué le inquietaba más, si los rufianes que lo acosaban diariamente o el guardián en cuestión.

Cuando Gokudera se apareció en la tienda de Yamamoto en compañía de Enma, fue la segunda pista que obtuvo Tsuna. Sin dudas esos dos se estaban llevando mejor de lo esperado y no podía reclamárselo a Gokudera porque él había sido quién lo arrastró a ello.

No podía reclamarle a su supuesta mano derecha el que ahora no le dedicase tanto tiempo ni tanta atención como antes, que ya no pasara tantas horas a su lado. No era quién, y si bien al principio el detalle le aliviaba un poco –Haru en el fondo tenía algo de razón, Gokudera podía ser un poquito absorbente a veces- no sabía por qué motivo en el presente le fastidiaba hasta el punto de convertirlo en una persona que odiaba ser.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su decepción fue tan transparente que Enma se escondió tras Gokudera, buscando pasar desapercibido.

—Yo lo invité, décimo. Como estábamos estudiando juntos…

Tsuna se obligó a plantar su mejor cara, tratando de borrar esos sentimientos tan egoístas que lo habían gobernado en ese breve instante.

—Genial, así podemos hacer partidas de dos —disimuló, regalándole una sonrisa a Enma que no convenció demasiado al susodicho.

Yamamoto los hizo pasar amablemente a su cuarto y entre juegos de consola y galletas de vainilla la tarde murió. La vuelta a casa fue de lo más incómoda y extraña, porque Gokudera quería acompañar a los dos, cuando los dos vivían en el sentido opuesto. Y pese a que Enma y Tsuna discutieron afablemente sobre acompañar al otro, al final terminó ganando Enma, porque Gokudera se mostró de acuerdo con la idea de acompañar primero al décimo.

Así que los tres iban caminando en un silencio demasiado embarazoso en dirección a la residencia Sawada. En la puerta, Tsuna se despidió de ambos y le dio las gracias a Gokudera, lamentando no poder invitarlo a cenar, como solía hacer cuando regresaban tarde de lo de Yamamoto y lo escoltaba hasta su casa. Tuvo que ver como su auto proclamada mano derecha se iba junto al jefe Simón.

El silencio no fue menos incómodo cuando quedaron ellos dos solos, al contrario, fue más pesado e intolerable. Enma buscaba la manera de conseguir lo deseado, sin ser demasiado osado y sin pretender asustarlo o darle una idea errónea de su persona.

—Es temprano —murmuró, haciendo el primer vago intento—¿podemos…?

Gokudera lo miró, entendiendo las intenciones. Él también quería seguir con lo que habían dejado a medias. Durante toda esa tarde, mientras lo miraba jugar a los videojuegos, no había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado. En el hecho sensacional de que se había besado con un chico.

Él no era de pensar en esas cosas, se tomaba tan a pecho su papel de mano derecha que no tenía tiempo para pensar en amoríos o, siquiera, en darle espacio a otra persona que no fuera el décimo en su vida. Al final, la gente tenía razón… su vida giraba _demasiado_ entorno a Tsuna y la familia Vongola.

La máscara finalmente se había caído y le molestaba tener que darles la razón a todos esos bocones sobre su dudosa y ambigua vocación al décimo. Él decía que no se trataba de nada de eso, aseguraba que lo suyo no era amor sino entrega y devoción, pero ahora… ahora no estaba tan seguro. Porque Enma venía a demostrarle que los chicos sí podían atraerle al punto de querer besar a uno; de querer tocarlo de una forma indebida y descubrir todas esas emociones que ya de por sí en solitario se sentían muy bien.

—¿Quieres volver a mi departamento? Puedo seguir explicándote…

Enma asintió, aliviado de no haber sido él quien al final lo propusiera, si bien había sido el que había dado pie para que la propuesta surgiese.

Era evidente que a ninguno de los dos le importaba un ápice Historia o siquiera el examen en cuestión, al menos eso quedo en claro apenas Gokudera terminó de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento y su espalda se apoyó bruscamente contra ella, apresado por el calor del cuerpo del chico y la torpeza de un beso desesperado.

—Oh, Dios, eres… tan lindo.

Gokudera sonrió ante el cumplido y pensó lo mismo del chico, pero a él no se le daban esas cosas. A Enma tampoco, pero aquello le había surgido espontáneo, como el que no piensa en lo que está diciendo, ni mucho menos, en cómo lo está diciendo.

Gokudera lo abrazó por la cintura, sin estar bien seguro de lo que debía o no hacer en esas circunstancias, nunca había tenido _tanta_ intimidad con alguien, menos que menos con un chico de su misma edad que, por lógica, podía llegar a tener su misma nula experiencia. Sin embargo Enma logró desconcertarlo cuando comenzó un desesperado recorrido por el cuello, primero con los labios, dejándole besos que le hicieron dar un vuelco en el estómago, y más tarde con la lengua, que le provocó una ligera erección.

Su propio gemido logró desconcertarlo, no porque desconociera el propio sonido de su voz sino porque le avergonzaba estar gimiendo frente a otra persona; tampoco había podido evitarlo.

Quiso preguntarlo, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir lo que el chico estaba haciendo, quería más… más de lo que pudiera o se atreviera a darle. Y ese "más" fue mucho _más_ de lo imaginado.

Las manos de Enma buscaron con vacilación la pretina del pantalón de Gokudera al advertir la erección, que había ocasionado la suya con pasmosa facilidad. En ese punto, Gokudera lo tomó de la mano y lo distanció un poco. Estaba yendo demasiado rápido y no le daba tiempo a acostumbrarse a la novedad que de por sí era hacer esas maravillas con un chico.

—¿Ya hiciste esto antes? —preguntó con curiosidad, asomando apenas una fugaz sonrisa nerviosa.

—N-No —mintió Enma, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por haber sido tan precipitado.

Gokudera lo miró con desconfianza, se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo muy sincero, pero de inmediato le sonrió, para aligerarle el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza. Enma era muy transparente por momentos.

—Yo nunca… —negó Gokudera volviendo la sonrisa en una cómplice, y no necesitó ser más específico.

Notó que el chico se había quedado en el sitio, petrificado, tal vez de terror o con la culpa del error mellándolo por dentro; así que lo tomó de una mano y lo arrastró hasta su habitación, que envuelta en penumbras les ofrecía otro escenario. Uno mucho más íntimo que la entrada del apartamento.

Se sentó en la cama invitándolo y Enma se acomodó a su lado, juntando las piernas en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo, un sentimiento de entorpecimiento que fue inmediatamente suplantado por ansiedad cuando fue el turno del Vongola para experimentar.

Había buscado su cuello para hacerle eso que había hecho con él, escasos segundos atrás.

Poco a poco su espalda fue encontrando un lugar en el colchón y enredando los dedos en la grisácea cabellera del chico, escuchando el agradable e incitante sonido de la piel siendo succionada, se dejó llevar… demasiado.

Sentía el orgasmo a flor de piel y todavía no habían hecho lo que, él sabía, era más interesante. O quizá precisamente no "más" interesante, pero sí muy estimulante. Buscó de nuevo la pretina del pantalón y en esta ocasión Gokudera no le quitó las manos de lugar. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si su propio cuerpo reclamaba esa atención que el chico con tanto afán quería prodigarle.

Entendió de buenas a primera las intenciones de Enma cuando lo vio agachándose. Apenas la lengua de este rozó la piel de zona tan íntima, arrancándole un profundo gemido de satisfacción, Gokudera se dijo mentalmente "no soy idiota". Lo tomó de los hombros y lo volvió a acomodar a su lado, para acostarse sobre él e inmovilizarlo.

—¿Con quién haces estas cosas? —volvió a preguntar lo mismo, pero ligeramente con otras palabras. Sin embargo en esta ocasión su expresión había sido algo dura, como si el detalle de que Enma tuviera más experiencia le molestase; pero por supuesto que no era eso lo que le perturbaba, sino la naturaleza evidentemente sensual del chico. No quería meterse en más problemas—Vamos, cuéntame… no me voy a enojar. Te lo prometo.

—Un hombre —explicó escuetamente—, un hombre más grande que yo… pero cuando era más chico—aclaró con cortedad—… nunca hice estas cosas con un chico, es decir… desde que soy grande, o sea… nunca tuve novio… no… yo…

Se cohibió, frustrado con su incapacidad para expresarse, cuando lo que quería decir era que en esa ocasión le resultaba especial. Estaba haciendo esas cosas con Gokudera porque quería, porque se sentía a gusto con él, entre sus brazos y sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Era una sensación muy distinta a la que había experimentado en el pasado. No se comparaba en nada y le agradaba. De hecho, pretendía ir más allá.

—Es distinto —siguió hablando ante el silencio torturante del Vongola; a media luz apenas podía adivinar sus facciones y no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba enojado con él—, contigo es distinto. Es la primera vez que me siento así con un chico de mi edad… y me gusta.

—A mí también me gusta —confesó, rogando interiormente para que eso fuera suficiente para evitar que el chico estallase en llanto, porque parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Pese a que Enma siempre lucía de esa forma, no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto en ese momento.

Tal vez porque le notaba la voz quebrada y comprendía, con una brutalidad aplastante, que había abierto una caja de Pandora. No entendía muy bien de qué manera o hasta qué punto estaba marcado, pero necesitaba borrar esa melancolía de alguna forma.

Se sentía un malnacido por haberle obligado a decir algo que -era evidente- no quería decir porque se trataba de un asunto muy personal. Egoístamente se encontraba prefiriendo no haber sabido tanto de él.

Ahora sabía menos qué era correcto hacer o decir. Si debía callar o seguir adelante con todo. Por suerte Enma no tardó en resolverle el dilema cuando se estiró apenas para besarle en los labios, con una sonrisa fugaz.

—Gokudera-kun es muy lindo… —susurró ahogando el gemido—y quiero verlo desnudo.

El chico arqueó las cejas sopesando el pedido. Le parecía muy injusto ser solo él quien acabase desnudo, así que para _matar_ el pudor, decidió que primero le quitaría la ropa a él.

Los pantalones desaparecieron junto a la camiseta, la ropa interior y todo lo que cubría la piel de Kozato. Con la inexperiencia con la que cargaba, buscó darle placer y acariciarlo, hacerle sentir satisfecho y contenido. Estaba nervioso, eso no lo negaba, pero también ansioso… y cuando le tocó su turno de quedar desnudo se preguntó tontamente si iría a perder su virginidad en su propio apartamento con el jefe de la familia Simón, esa misma noche.

No sabía hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar Enma y no tenía voz para hablarle ni coraje para preguntarle. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, sintiendo todo el acto como algo muy natural. Lo era, sin dudas, pero la sensación ya no era de extrañeza o de incomodidad como lo había sido instantes atrás. Comenzaba a sentirse acostumbrado a la novedad de estar desnudo sobre el cuerpo de otro chico, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

Se sentía muy bien y su propio sexo estaba a gusto rozándose suavemente contra la erección de Enma y, más tarde, con la deliciosa cavidad que le dejaba la entrepierna de este cuando acomodó las piernas a cada lado.

Kozato empezó a jadear, arqueando suavemente la espalda a medida que las oleadas de placer le llegaban como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, sentía la respiración de Gokudera en su cuello y la delirante humedad en la entrepierna. Un frío que le hacía tiritar, luego calor, intenso calor, y frío, para sentir que se moría de nuevo con un calor que lo golpeaba de lleno cada vez que Gokudera lo rozaba así.

Abrió más las piernas y ahí Hayato se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía dominio sobre su propio cuerpo. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, muy despacio, como si su anatomía supiera por cuenta propia lo que debía hacer para satisfacerlo, sin necesidad de haber tenido un entrenamiento o conocimiento previo al respecto.

El estómago se le contrajo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba profanando la intimidad del jefe de la familia Simón, sin siquiera pretenderlo verdaderamente. Se detuvo volviendo en sí de un trance profundo para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, buscando el permiso correspondiente y así poder seguir adelante sin remordimientos. Enma juntó las piernas y apretó el cuerpo de Gokudera contra el suyo, con los brazos lo rodeó por la espalda haciendo que el gesto fuera suficiente. Le estaba rogando que no se detuviera, por nada del mundo.

Y mientras el teléfono celular de Gokudera sonaba en el pantalón que había quedado sobre el piso con una llamada del décimo, su dueño imprimió fuerza en ese rítmico movimiento, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. Uno que era compartido.

Tomó aire y también tomó el rostro de Enma con ambas manos para besarlo y consolarlo, con un cariño inusual que hasta él mismo desconocía ser capaz de poseer y expresar. Tal vez porque estaba agradecido con Enma por estar dándole tanto placer y eso, a lo que no podía darle nombre, pero que lo llenaba de un sentimiento muy cálido que nunca antes había sentido.

Quizás no a ese nivel, porque admitía puertas adentro que solo el décimo lograba darle un giro a su mundo interno. Sin embargo lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, y especialmente en el instante en el que ambos alcanzaron la cima, no tuvo comparación alguna. Y saber que el décimo no llegaba, por primera vez, a la altura de una situación, le parecía incomprensiblemente imperdonable.

Se quedó quieto en el sitio una vez que todo pasó, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Se recostó sobre Enma y este aprovechó para poder abrazarlo mejor. Su pelo rojo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y olía muy bien.

…

El retorno a casa estaba lleno de miradas cómplices, sonrisas sutiles y pocas palabras. Una vez frente a la puerta, era claro que ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en despedirse del otro. La luz siendo encendida les hizo tomar distancia, parecían dos imanes con el mismo polo. El semblante aterrorizante de Adelheid apareció en la ventana arruinando la magia. No tardó demasiado en apartarse, sabía que el gesto de asomarse había sido suficiente para indicarle a Enma que estaba de mal humor por haber vuelto más tarde de lo avisado. Mucho más tarde.

Gokudera miró la ventana, para asegurarse de que no había nadie y luego volvió a fijar la vista en el chico.

—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela —se inclinó apenas y le dejó un efímero beso en la mejilla, un ligero toque que lo dejó con las ganas de más. —Que descanses.

Enma lo vio irse por la calle, con ese caminar de matón que tanta gracia le causaba. Parecía un texano en el lejano oeste. Ante esa idea tonta, carcajeó con tantas ganas que Adelheid volvió a asomarse intrigada por el extraño proceder de su jefe.

No recordaba bien cuando había sido la última vez que había escuchado a Enma reír con tanta soltura, ¿con el jefe Vongola? Agitó la cabeza, tratando de borrar esa mala sensación que no dejaba de perseguirla hasta cuando su jefe lucía feliz.

…

Hacía tiempo que Enma no podía caminar tranquilamente por la calle sin ese miedo constante de que una pandilla o alguien quisiera pegarle para robarle o simplemente por ser "Enma Kozato"; pero lo cierto es que desde que se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Gokudera, su vida se había vuelto muy tranquila y relajada en ese aspecto. Si a eso se le suma la emoción del sexo… Enma se sentía poca cosa para _tanto_.

Seguramente algo muy malo iba a pasar. Para equilibrar la balanza, por supuesto. O quizás, simplemente algo había hecho bien para merecer todo eso.

Sí, seguramente que algo había hecho bien para que _Kami_ se lo pagara de esa forma…

A pesar de que por momentos se comportaban como dos auténticos desconocidos, tenían esos ratos de intimidad que eran una bendición cuando estaban a solas y se extrañaban.

…

La opresora sensación de los exámenes pisándoles los talones desapareció cuando el bendito-maldito día llegó finalmente. Las notas las obtuvieron enseguida y Tsuna no pudo evitar reparar en las de Enma camino a casa y siendo acompañado por su Tormenta.

—Qué mal, ¿no? —murmuró con duda, mirándolo de soslayo—, te pasaste todo el otoño explicándole los temas y no aprobó.

Gokudera perdió la mirada, avergonzado por las razones. No podía excusarse ante su décimo explicándole que eso se debía porque lo que menos habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo había sido estudiar. Se sintió responsable y por eso buscó disculparse.

—Lo lamento, décimo… le fallé.

—No, no —le sonrió para rogarle con el gesto que no se sintiera comprometido por demás—, estoy seguro de que diste lo mejor de ti —alzó los hombros—, quizás Enma es la clase de persona a la que le cuesta mucho —ladeó la cabeza—, aunque si lo lograste conmigo… creo que puedes explicarle matemáticas hasta a un mono.

—No diga eso —paró en mitad de la calle y lo encaró con una expresión de abatimiento que era épica—, ¡prometo esforzarme más y hacer que Enma se saque un cien —pensó en lo que podía ofrecer a cambio— o dejo de ser su mano derecha! —Luego meditó mejor lo dicho, porque dudaba lograr que Enma se sacase un cien y la verdad es que no quería dejar de ser la mano derecha de Tsuna por ningún motivo del mundo—O bueno… haré que Enma apruebe ese examen en marzo o dejo de ser su mano derecha.

La mirada tan seria de su jefe le hizo pensar que había dicho algo muy malo. Tsuna había fruncido el ceño, extrañado ante un cambio que recién en ese momento se percataba. Hasta ese día, Enma no era "Enma" para Gokudera. Podía ser "el chico ese", "el miedoso de los Simón", e incluso "Kozato", pero nunca lo había mencionado con tanta familiaridad y soltura. Y, en apariencias, Gokudera no se había dado cuenta del traspié.

—¿Pasa algo malo, décimo? —Se alarmó al creer que se trataba sobre lo último que había soltado sin haber pensado mejor en lo que decía—No se preocupe, sabe que de todos modos no cumpliré con mi palabra en ese caso: así Enma desapruebe también en marzo, no dejaré de ser su mano derecha —sonrió abiertamente. —Solo quise expresar hasta qué punto me pienso comprometer.

—Sí, me doy cuenta de hasta qué punto te lo estás tomando enserio… —murmuró, para seguir caminando. Ya estaban ante la puerta de su casa.

Gokudera parpadeó, el tono que había usado el décimo no le había gustado para nada. Sonaba como desahuciado, ¿decepcionado? No, eso no era. Se despidieron, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a ser sincero con el otro. Como si ahora ellos fueran lo desconocidos.

Tsuna entró a casa y subió las escaleras sin detenerse a saludar a su madre. Llegó a su cuarto y se desplomó en la cama boca abajo, sin tampoco haberse quitado el uniforme de la escuela. Aferrado a la almohada, hundió la cara en ella y empezó a llorar, rehusándose todavía a admitir los motivos de esa tristeza tan repentina e inoportuna.

—Eres lento, Tsuna —dijo Reborn, con un poco de lástima—, eres lento hasta para entender tus propios sentimientos.

Y es que era verdad. Con todo ese asunto de que Gokudera comenzaba a hacerse muy amigo de Enma, no había pensado en otra cosa… su mente no había estado ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo por Kyoko, como solía ser en un pasado no muy lejano. Y le dolía. Y ahora no le quedaba más que aguantárselo.

Sin embargo Reborn no tardó en hacerle ver que lo suyo era puro y absoluto egoísmo. Y que no estaba mal sentirse así, que tenía derecho a veces a serlo, porque era humano sentir esas emociones. Lo importante es que no acabaran por gobernarlo y enceguecerlo; pero lo cierto es que nadie está exento de sentirlas.

Tsuna descubrió una faceta de sí mismo que acabó por sorprenderlo. Sabía ser celoso de su auto proclamada mano derecha sin siquiera pretenderlo. Adoraba a la gente que lo adoraba a él, no podía hacer nada al respecto para cambiar sus sentimientos.

Se daba cuenta de que lo que le molestaba en realidad era perder la atención que Gokudera le dedicaba, esa tan devota, que le daba tanta seguridad y le hacía sentir menos inútil de lo que era. La adulación, que en la Tormenta nunca había sido falsa.

Cuando entendió que era eso, que su tristeza se debía al miedo que sentía de perder todo aquello, y luego de que Reborn supiera consolarlo con durísimas palabras –si es que a ello se le puede llamar consuelo o baldazo de agua fría-, pudo entender que eso no lo perdería por mucho que Gokudera, alguna vez, encontrase a alguien a quien amar, y que ese "alguien" no fuera _su décimo_.

Tsuna dejó de sentirse tan mal cuando decidió que debía dejar _ir_ a Gokudera de esa manera.

Él quería que su Tormenta conociera a muchas personas, que se abriera a ellas, que tuviera gente a su alrededor que supiera apreciarlo mejor. Y que sobre todo, que fuera muy feliz. No podía ahora quejarse de tuviera un poco de todo eso.

Y no, no tenía que temer perderlo de esa particular forma. Reborn tenía razón: Gokudera no dejaría de ser el mismo obsesivo de su persona como siempre lo había sido. Que habría ligeros cambios cuando Hayato conociera a una persona que para él sería especial, no lo dudaba.

"Tienes que aprender a compartirlo, Tsuna-tonto".

…

Lo vio ir y venir por todo el reducido espacio, preparándose quizás para una salida; suspiró, porque no podía contra un joven hormonal que encima de hormonal, estaba irremediablemente seducido por otro joven hormonal.

De mal en peor y para colmar el vaso, recién acababa de enterarse que eran dos las materias que el jovencito debería rendir en marzo. Los demás lo retaron y se burlaron de él a su manera, con el afecto que le tenían, pero ella no dejaba de mostrarse sumamente molesta.

—No entiendo para qué demonios te las has pasado todo el otoño con el Vongola si ahora vienes con esto… —no recibió contestación alguna, su jefe ni siquiera la miró—¿y se puede saber adónde vas?

—Iré al cine con unos amigos.

Adelheid torció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad. No era idiota, sabía que ese "iré al cine con unos amigos" en verdad significaba un "iré al cine con Gokudera".

¿Qué tan raro era que Enma tuviera amigos? ¿Qué tan raro era que Gokudera también? Ellos también podían socializar con otras personas aparte de Tsunayoshi Sawada; pero el mundo estaba empecinado en ver esa relación, que podía ser sencillamente de amistad –aunque no lo fuera precisamente en esos términos-, como algún acontecimiento único y extravagante.

—Déjalo en paz, mujer —se quejó Koyo.

—Tú cállate y no me des órdenes. —Se daba cuenta de que no le quedaba otra opción más que resignarse con la irremediable situación.

—No la hagas enojar —lo reprendió Julie quien milagrosamente estaba en casa y no tras muchachitas inocentes—, y tú ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi perfume italiano —señaló a Enma, quien seguía ignorando a su familia.

—¿Adónde vas, Enma? —preguntó Rauji levantando la vista de la revista que leía tan absorto.

—Ya lo dijo —fue la contestación de Shittopi—, irá al cine con el raro de los Vongola. —Así como para Gokudera ella era rara, para ella él lo era. Y es que siempre se le quedaba mirándola de una manera que le resultaba exótica; por ponerle un mote decente.

Enma dio un respingo ante las palabras de su amiga. Él no había dicho eso, pero tampoco se molestó en corregirla, porque después de todo sabía que ninguno de ellos era idiota. Él no tenía amigos, al menos solamente a los que estaban ahí y consideraba su familia.

Se sentó en la cama dejando el celular nuevo sobre el cubrecama a la espera del llamado. Ya estaba listo, pero faltaba más de media hora. Así que para distraerse y no estar tan ansioso se sentó a leer mangas. Estaba nervioso porque esa sería la primera vez que irían al cine los dos; de hecho sería la primera vez que iría al cine con alguien que no era parte de su familia adoptiva. Siempre que se veían era en el apartamento de Gokudera, con la excusa de estudiar.

Sonrió con picardía, porque la verdad es que era lo que menos hacían.

Pero la media hora se cumplió y el teléfono celular no sonó. Cuando el reloj completó la hora, tomó el pequeño aparato para mirar los minutos y regalarle a la nada un nuevo suspiro. Se echó boca arriba sobre la cama lamentando que la función ya hubiera empezado.

Suspiró otra vez, ¿y si le había pasado algo malo? Lo mejor sería llamarlo y quitarse esa mala sensación, pero ¿y si estaba ocupado? Algo le decía que lo mejor sería quedarse con esa mala sensación guardada en el pecho.

Kaoru entró al cuarto y lo miró. Enma no necesitaba que su guardián hablase para entenderlo, a veces solo bastaba con estudiar su expresión. Y podía ver preocupación en él.

—¿No ibas a salir?

—No —respondió, dejando el celular sobre la mesa pequeña junto a la cama.

—Ya está la comida.

—No tengo hambre. Me acostaré a dormir.

Kaoru apagó la luz para darle privacidad. De esa forma Enma se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo las sábanas. Esa noche soñó, aunque al otro día no recordó qué, supo que en la pesadilla estaba Gokudera. Al final se había quedado con esa inquietante impresión. ¿Y si era así? Es decir, ¿y si le había pasado algo grave?

Ese domingo desayunó a toda prisa y sin darle tiempo a Adelheid de reprenderlo por atragantarse con la comida, salió de su casa en dirección a la de Gokudera. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y cuando este abrió la puerta, todavía dormido, no pudo suspirar aliviado. Esperaba que al menos tuviera una buena excusa que lograse alejar esas alarmantes sensaciones de él.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No sé —contestó con el tono parco de siempre—. No me fijé la hora al salir.

Gokudera giró, sintiendo como la luz del día le aguijoneaba los ojos. Miró el reloj sobre el aparador. Las ocho de la mañana, de un domingo. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se levanta un domingo antes de las ocho sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo?

—Ayer… ayer no me llamaste para… —cerró la puerta cuando la atravesó, incapaz de poder terminar la oración, porque Uri estaba fuera de su caja y había saltado a sus brazos con emoción.

—Es que… el décimo —dijo a media lengua, entre bostezos—, me pidió ayuda con algo —no especificó con qué y ese detalle logró molestarlo, aunque Enma no lo dijo, ni lo hizo visible—, y se me olvidó avisarte. Perdón —en su disculpa no parecía haber remordimientos.

El chico asintió. Sabía que era así. Había sido así desde el primer instante. Aparentemente esa sensación de que nadie era competencia para el décimo en la vida de Hayato, no lo abandonaría nunca porque era una realidad incuestionable. Solo que en el presente le dolía de una manera que no se explicaba; pero Enma estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el dolor y por eso Gokudera se quedó ese día sin saber cuánto le había lastimado.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —Vio que el chico asentía mirando a Uri entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola como si fuera un peluche—¿quieres acompañarme mientras lo hago yo? —y un nuevo asentimiento, acompañado de una sonrisa afligida—Iré a lavarme la cara.

No creyó haber tardado tanto en el baño, pero cuando volvió a la sala, Enma no estaba. El lugar era pequeño como para no notar a simple vista que se había ido. Frunció el ceño, extrañado por ese comportamiento. Luego miró a Uri, pero el animalillo le dio la espalda, ignorándolo olímpicamente para fijar sus ojos gatunos en la puerta por la que se había ido Enma. Movía la cola, enojada u ofendida por algo.

…

Enma caminó de regreso a casa tratando de contener el llanto. Sabía por los libros, la televisión y las tontas canciones de amor sobre las desilusiones del corazón, pero no creía que podía llegar a doler tanto. No pensaba que era algo tan incontrolable y tan devastador.

Intentó no torturarse por demás con el asunto. Él era fuerte, contrario a lo que la mayoría creía a simple vista. Había aprendido a sobrevivir pese a las heridas. A sobrellevar dolores y un pesado equipaje que a más de uno le resultaría insostenible.

Él seguía de pie. De alguna forma siempre se las ingeniaba para no caer. Por eso no permitiría que un simple chico le arrebatase esa fuerza interior. No valía la pena.

…

—Que te ahogas en un vaso de agua, te digo —repitió Shittopi flotando en el aire—, simplemente se olvidó o… tenía cosas qué hacer, ¿cuál es el problema? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

A la única a la que se había atrevido a contarle había sido a Shittopi. No por nada en particular, es que ella era la única que había estado en casa cuando él regresó con esa expresión de "mi vida es un asco… quiero morir". Así que terminó por soltarlo todo, en parte porque Shittopi sabía ser convincente, entre ruidos extraños y su atosigamiento.

—Tienes razón, es una idiotez —sonrió tenuemente—; no sé por qué me siento así, no sé por qué me importa tanto lo que haga o diga —alzó los hombros. Era un enigma hasta para él.

Y Shittopi no era menos porque, habrase visto, tantos humanos en el planeta para ir a fijarse en ese espécimen humano extraño.

—Esta es la última semana escolar y todavía no empezó a nevar —dijo ella, como si buscara cambiar de tema—Pipupipu~

Enma miró por la ventana, había dejado de llover desde hacía horas, pero el cielo lucía de un gris opaco. Tan acorde con sus sentimientos y esa molesta emoción en el pecho. De golpe, su cabeza se iluminó.

¿Eso significaba estar enamorado?

Una mierda.

El amor, entonces, era una auténtica mierda de color gris.

…

Faltaba apenas una semana para que la "tortura" escolar llegara a su fin, ¿y todo tenía que irse irremediablemente al carajo en ese momento?

Para Gokudera el declive empezó ese lunes bien temprano en la mañana, cuando Bianchi le increpó flemáticamente si "era verdad".

_¿Qué cosa?_

De esa forma Gokudera supo del rumor. De uno que no le perturbó a ella tanto como lo hizo a él. Y si su hermana estaba al tanto, podía dar por hecho que al menos media escuela… no, media escuela no, media Namimori también. ¡Joder! ¡¿Tan inaudito era que él tuviera otro amigo aparte de Tsunayoshi Sawada? Había sido igual con él en su momento: la gente hablaba a sus espaldas, alegando sobre un amor que no era tal. Imposibilitados por no poder explicar que todo era a causa de la mafia, debían quedarse con eso atragantado.

A decir verdad, ni a Tsuna ni a Gokudera les molestaban esas alusiones, porque además los que los conocían, sabían muy bien a qué se debía que Hayato fuera tan sobreprotector con él. Y ahora volvía a repetir la misma historia, pero con Enma Kozato. Solo que con él no tenía excusa válida. No tenía una excusa válida para sí mismo, para engañarse.

Cuando llegó a clase ese día corrió sangre, y poco le importaba lo que podría llegar a hacerle Hibari si lo veía quebrando el orden en la escuela. Ni tampoco le importaba que Ryohei estuviera presenciando dicha masacre estudiantil. Se limitó a agarrar a los sospechosos habituales para golpearlos hasta que lograse sonsacarles toda la información que pretendía obtener de ellos.

¡¿Quién? ¡¿Quién había sido el desagraciado que había esparcido ese rumor? Cuando supo quién había sido, primero no supo cómo reaccionar.

Él se conocía lo suficiente para saber que la ira solía nublarle el buen juicio cuando lo gobernaba, así y todo fue en busca de Enma, encontrándolo escondido en el baño de los hombres.

_Escondido_ de él…

Y dándole con esa actitud una respuesta tácita a la pregunta que lo atormentaba.

Sin miramientos lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó dentro de uno de los compartimientos, cerrando la puerta con violencia. Enma tembló, porque Gokudera lucía acojonante como nunca antes lo había visto. O sí, ya lo había visto así, pero con aquellos a los que el Vongola consideraba un enemigo.

¿Lo consideraba a él un enemigo en el presente?

—¡¿Puedo saber qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

—N-No sé de qué estás hablando —respiraba con dificultad, porque sabía que si Gokudera quería darle una paliza, encerrado en ese reducido lugar no tendría adonde escapar.

Vio el puño del chico en lo alto y cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó a destino.

—¡El rumor! ¡Todos dicen que nosotros dos…! —él también estaba agitado y gritando demasiado fuerte; por eso trató de bajar la voz, no tenía intenciones de que lo escucharan—¡Habla! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Pensaba en el décimo y en cómo este se lo podría llegar a tomar. Acaso, ¿Gokudera olvidaba que los japoneses tenían una visión muy diferente de la homosexualidad y que, aun más importante, Tsuna no era esa clase de persona prejuiciosa?

—¡Habla! —lo estrujó más contra la puerta quitándole el poco aire que le quedaba—¡El rumor de que…!

—¡P-Pero es verdad! —interrumpió, sobrepasado por la situación.

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡¿Entonces sí, fuiste tú? —Guardaba la ligera esperanza de que no fuera así, que cuando lo encarase le dijera que no o le diera al menos una buena excusa; pero Enma no pudo pensar con claridad bajo esa presión.

—¡Sí! ¡Fui yo! —comenzó a llorar, nervioso y alterado—¡Me obligaron a decirlo! —lo miró, con algo que parecía ser ¿odio? Gokudera no supo si se trataba de esa clase de sentimiento, pero era una mirada muy similar al que el viejo Enma, el rencoroso con la familia Vongola, había tenido en el pasado—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Me estaban pegando! ¡Y me obligaron a decirlo! —citó las palabras, gritándolas sin que a él le importase que alguien afuera escuchase—"¡Dilo, di que eres la zorra de Gokudera! ¡Di que te gusta que te monte!"

—Enma…

—¡Y lo dije! ¡Porque además es verdad! —sintió como Gokudera aflojaba el agarre—Es verdad… soy eso —bajó la vista al suelo, hipando de la angustia.

Era demasiada la tensión. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero Gokudera no le daba tregua. Ni a él ni a su maltrecho espíritu.

El Vongola finalmente lo soltó para, con esas mismas manos que habían estado a punto de golpearlo, intentar alcanzar su rostro. Enma se hizo hacia atrás, como un cervatillo asustado. Y en ese punto Gokudera se dijo a sí mismo que era un insensible, un malnacido sin corazón, un animal. Ni eso, era la peor escoria del universo.

Con la yema de los dedos le limpió las lágrimas, pero unas nuevas volvían a arruinar el trabajo hecho. De mal en peor, Enma no paraba de temblar, aterrado de él.

_De él_.

—Deja de llorar —le pidió, con una expresión de arrepentimiento que para Enma fue muy palpable—, y deja de decir eso. Porque no es verdad… —su voz, a diferencia de antes, sonaba mucho más suave.

Observó con más detenimiento el rostro del chico notando que tenía un ojo morado. Lo había increpado tan enojado que ni siquiera había reparado en que estaba lastimado. Y ahora, Gokudera no sabía cómo enmendar lo que él mismo había roto con sus propias manos.

Era, sin dudas, la jodida tormenta que lo destruye todo.

Una vez que podía tener algo realmente bueno en su vida, acababa por arruinarlo. Y Enma, que seguía llorando e hipando como si de Lambo se tratase, lo partía en dos. Y se sentía _tan_ merecedor de ese desolador sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho y quitándole la respiración.

—N-Nunca vas a quererme como a Tsuna —asintió, neurasténico, escondiendo los desesperanzados ojos tras el velo de su pelo rojo—; lo sé.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había involucrado demasiado al décimo en todas sus mentiras.

Y no podía decirle en ese momento que era una mentira. Que el décimo no lo había llamado, ni el sábado anterior pidiendo su ayuda, ni todas las veces que lo usó de excusa para tomar distancia de él. Que si no había pasado a buscarlo ese sábado, había sido sencillamente porque se moría de miedo ante la innegable realidad de que estaba teniendo una relación con un chico, que iba más allá de una sencilla amistad.

No se trataba de estudiar, ni de llevarlo a su departamento a explicarle historia como excusa para tener sexo. Era una salida, como la tendría cualquier pareja. Y sería la primera de ellos. Y sería lo que le indicaría axiomáticamente que _algo_ nuevo comenzaba.

Que algo empezaba a gestarse en su vida y que de tan bueno que era le asustaba, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a merecer tanto, porque él nunca había buscado nada de eso que le daba Enma. Ni había esperado hallar en él lo que, se daba cuenta, podía hacerlo feliz sin que viniese expresamente del décimo, alejando de una bendita vez todos esos fantasmas que siempre lo acosaban a tan corta edad.

Y se aterró.

No, Gokudera no había pedido nada de eso, pero lo tenía. Y era algo bueno. Y no sabía cómo conservarlo ahora que se daba cuenta de ello.

No se había planteado nada hasta que Enma llegó para desequilibrar ese universo falsamente equilibrado, cuyo eje central era el jefe al cual servía tan fervientemente y a quien le debía la vida porque le había dado razón a la suya, a esa que tanto despreciaba y descuidaba siendo todavía un niño. Porque lo era, Gokudera recién se daba cuenta de que por dentro era un pendejo.

El punto es que Enma venía a demostrarle que no solo Tsuna podía hacerle sentir que su vida valía algo, que ahora podía ser ese "alguien importante" en el día a día de una persona. En pocas palabras, no quería admitir que se estaba enamorando por primera vez. De mal en peor había metido al décimo en el medio, por cobarde.

—Por supuesto… —dijo, luego de un largo silencio en el que aprovechó para secarle las lágrimas con afecto y pensar en todas esas cuestiones, sin lograr sacar nada en claro más que la imperiosa necesidad de borrar esa tristeza en Enma de alguna forma—, el décimo es mi mejor amigo, el único que tengo —admitió casi sin tapujos, aunque la imagen de Yamamoto y los demás surcaron su mente como un cometa; quizás tenía más amigos de lo que creía, o incluso de los que pretendía o juzgaba merecer—. Además es mi jefe y siempre voy a estar para él cuando me necesite. Eso no va a cambiar —le pareció oportuno aclarar algo que no pensaba cambiar ni negociar con nadie: él siempre sería la mano derecha de Tsuna y siempre acudiría a él cuando lo llamase. —Pero no lo compares con lo que me pasa contigo… porque es distinto. Y… no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero —tenía una expresión tan abatida y tan arrepentida, que Enma lo miró con aprecio; ya no más con miedo o aborrecimiento, sino con el cariño que todavía, y pese al dolor, le tenía—, el punto es que… quiero estar contigo, de esta manera. Quiero decir: bien… quiero que estemos bien y… juntos —Calló, porque se daba cuenta de que hablaba sin decir nada en concreto. Eran puras palabras aisladas que se rehusaban a formar una oración coherente que le ayudase a explicar lo que le pasaba y lo que quería. Lo que pretendía de esa relación y que le asustaba, al punto que sentía que ninguno de los enemigos a los que se había enfrentado en el pasado se le comparaba.

Vio que Enma acercaba el rostro dubitativamente hacia el de él, en el reducido espacio no era posible tomar demasiada distancia, y aunque el baño no fuera en absoluto un lugar romántico o idílico, para ellos les pareció perfecto.

Todo comenzaba a estar bien. Por fin, en sus vidas, todo parecía marchar sin la pesada sombra de la duda, la angustia y la soledad.

Antes de besarlo Gokudera sonrió, de esa manera que a Enma le gustaba y que le hacía sonreír también a él.

Quizás no todo fuera color de rosa y quizás a veces el amor apestase, pero había momentos como ese en el que valía la pena padecer tanto.

La burla de algunos chicos afuera les puso de sobre aviso. Sabían que ellos dos estaban encerrados allí y ya habían supuesto un montón de barbaridades, que no se molestaron en soltar deslenguadamente.

Enma bajó la vista al suelo estremeciéndose, estaba muy avergonzado por lo que insinuaban, pero Gokudera tenía otro tipo de temperamento y por eso la bilis empezó a subirle a medida que las burlas se hacían más atrevidas, dejando de ser simples insinuaciones punzantes.

—Espera —susurró Enma tratando de detenerlo—, no podemos salir los dos, van a pensar… es decir, están diciendo… saben que…

Gokudera alzó los hombros. Le daba igual lo que decían o no respecto a lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo allí. O lo que hacían afuera. O lo que iban hacer en cuanto salieran de la escuela y fueran a su departamento.

—Les voy a llenar tanto la boca de dinamita que se les van a quitar las ganas de joder.

Dicho y hecho salió del compartimiento con Enma detrás a enfrentar al mundo de una manera demasiado alegórica además de literal. Ni siquiera le impresionó que el décimo estuviera ahí presenciando y escuchando todo.

En un primer instante ni Tsuna junto a Enma pudieron aplacar la furia del guardián. Hecho una fiera, el desastre fue tal que hasta Hibari se apersonó para recuperar la paz perdida. Después de todo era casi el único en la escuela Namimori que podía controlar a la Tormenta.

La siempre oportuna persuasión del décimo al final rindió sus frutos cuando hicieron equipo con la Lluvia y el Sol. Gokudera no salió indemne de esa batalla, por supuesto… no era inmortal o invulnerable al daño; pero Enma se encargaría de curarlo.

Ambos se encargarían de curarse las heridas mutuamente; las del cuerpo y esas que no se ven, pero que siempre quedan en el alma.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno, final semi feliz, ¿no? Digo, que la gente después se me queja del descontrol de mi fluff XD y es que me puede el 5927. Ahora le tocaba sufrir un poquito a Tsuna, que pobre Go-kun, ya lo apaleé bastante en otros fics. Pensé que me iba a salir una trama más elaborada, pero ¡vaya! Poco más de 15.000 palabras para simplemente unir a dos personajes. Lo que es escribir crack, eh, y tratar de hacerlo verosímil… espero haberlo conseguido, al menos XD. Fue lindo escribir esto, me recordó a mi época de gamberra; el estar horas esperando a que pasara la pandilla de turno para que no molestaran a mis amigos *rueda en nostalgia*_

_No sé con qué voy a seguir, sinceramente *alza los hombros*, pero: hasta la próxima pareja que se me ocurra con la Tormenta (que lo más probable es que sea Hibari o Yamamoto… está por verse)._

_Espero que este fic les haya gustado ^^ si es que alguien lo leyó D:_

* * *

12 de julio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	3. 02, Takeshi Yamamoto, 1 de 3

**Ruinas circulares**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating: **M**.** Lime.

**Género: **Drama. Humor.**  
**

**Pareja**: 02. Takeshi Yamamoto.

**Prompt**: 001. Ruinas circulares [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 24.360 palabras (dividido en tres para que no sea tan pesado).

**Resumen**: Se hacía el idiota, pero era condenadamente listo. No existía el insulto ideal para Yamamoto esa noche, y si este antes estaba preocupado sin saber qué le pasaba, ahora estaba doblemente preocupado sabiéndolo. Él podía ocultar lo que le pasaba o sentía tras una sonrisa, Gokudera lo hacía tras una cara de pocos amigos y actitud de chico rudo.

**Nota**: bah! De nuevo me salió drama :/ tenía una idea para hacer algo de acción y humor, pero… iba a ser muy largo y no daba, mi corazón 2759 no me lo permite. Me niego a aceptar que esta pareja me guste tanto, ¡me niego!

**Edit/Nota 2**: Había olvidado decir de dónde viene la idea. Resulta que leí por ahí que según Reborn (dicho en un especial), Gokudera trabajaba duro para costearse el alquiler de su departamento. Eso me sorprendió porque ¿cómo diantres hace para dividir su tiempo? - El décimo le reclama mucha atención XD - Y eso... de ahí a que naciera este fic (si bien que lo haya dicho Reborn me da desconfianza XD Él no es una fuente muy confiable). Gokudera oculta algo...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 de 3**

* * *

"La vida no es esperar a que pase la _tormenta_,

es aprender a caminar bajo la _lluvia_"

* * *

No era la primera vez que sentía como la tensa y delgada soga que lo sostenía estaba a punto de cortarse. Y sabía que tampoco sería la última vez que tocaría fondo; pero por primera vez en la vida se veía verdaderamente superado por las adversidades.

Arrojó el cigarrillo a la acera mandando todo al diablo y se puso de pie para seguir con su búsqueda._ Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte_. Lograría salir indemne una vez más, como había aprendido a hacerlo desde que era un niño.

Y no pediría ayuda, aunque la sensación acuciante de necesitarla desesperadamente lo acosase. Tenía demasiado orgullo porque, a fin de cuentas, había sido el orgullo lo que le había dado fuerzas para seguir mirando al frente sin arrepentirse de nada. O casi nada.

Admitía que había manchones en su pasado que le pesaban, pero que a la vez le habían hecho la persona que era. Buena o mala, a Gokudera no le importaba, pero así había aprendido a sobrevivir. No conocía otra manera de hacerlo.

La gente tiene su propia vida y sus propios problemas como para andar cargando con ajenos.

Sí, seguramente que si le pedía dinero a Reborn, el arcobaleno se lo daría a cambio de comprometerse de por vida a cumplir cualquier pedido que le hiciera a futuro. Sí, si Bianchi se enteraba de su pelea con papá y él se lo pedía, intercedería… después de todo era la consentida del viejo y siempre la escuchaba.

Y sí, seguramente que si le contaba a sus amigos, porque los tenía –no era tan necio como para no reconocerlo- ellos moverían cielo y tierra para ayudarlo.

Pero permitir esa ayuda era como admitir que había sido derrotado y eso… eso no se lo permitiría a sí mismo.

Cuando de niño abandonó su casa, el _Consiglieri_ de su padre fue a buscarlo para llevarlo de vuelta al castillo, mientras él aseguraba estar bien donde estaba, lejos de todas las comodidades que tenía.

Lo llevaron a rastras y volvió a escaparse. Una y otra vez; porque podía ver en los rostros de los adultos que no lo creían capaz, que lo juzgaban débil.

_Aquí tiene todo lo que nunca encontrará en otro lado._

_No sabe vivir solo, es un niño._

_Volverá._

La última vez que había cortado lazos con su padre había poco antes de que Reborn y su hermana se "apiadaran" de él. Su padre aseguró que no le prestaría ninguna ayuda si optaba por seguir actuando de aquella manera irreverente para con él, y Hayato aceptó el trato.

Vio la sonrisa socarrona en ellos y supo que esperaban a que él, en cualquier momento, volviese con la cola entre las patas rogando por un plato de comida; y algún puesto, como siempre había hecho.

No lo hizo. Y no empezaría a rogar ayuda en el presente por muy negras que se las viera.

Ante la puerta del local, había llegado a esa férrea decisión. Se acomodó la ropa y un poco el pelo antes de entrar; pero el reflejo del vidrio le regalaba la imagen de un párvulo. Concluía demasiado tarde de que no había sido una buena idea ir con el equipo de la escuela.

Nadie le da trabajo a un estudiante de secundaria; no solo porque va contra las normas municipales, es que nadie en su sano juicio le pagaría un sueldo a un chico con nula experiencia en el rubro teniendo la posibilidad de contratar a alguien más diestro. Mano de obra siempre sobra en el mundo.

Él no tenía conocimientos de ningún tipo, se daba maña y no representaba ninguna ciencia apilar cajas, pero la clase de trabajos que podían darle en los depósitos de algunos almacenes no cubrían los requerimientos básicos. No es que Gokudera fuera exquisito tampoco; pero comer y pagar el alquiler no parece ir de la mano con "y estudiar".

No pretendía conseguir empleo en un banco o algo similar, ni tampoco pretendía a esas alturas, sentirse cómodo con el ambiente de trabajo, simplemente que el sueldo fuera lo necesario para no tener que andar de las corridas de trabajo en trabajo, bregando con la escuela a la par.

Había sido un día largo. Solo pensaba en llegar a su departamento y echarse a dormir, pero no podía hacerlo, primero debía asegurarse que el décimo no necesitase nada de él. Desde que se había ido de la escuela no había tenía noticias de Tsuna, detalle que le inquietaba. No quería que su jefe corriese riesgos ahora que él tenía tantos asuntos por atender. Se consolaba sabiendo que Tsuna siempre estaba rodeado de gente fuerte, como Reborn o Yamamoto, incluso Ryohei, llegado el caso.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero ahora le tocaba preocuparse primero por su persona si no quería terminar realmente mal.

Había días malos, como ese, en los que se preguntaba si había hecho bien. No podía evitar sentirse liberado de un gran peso y cuando evocaba esa gloriosa sensación de libertad las dudas al respecto, sobre si había hecho mal o bien, dejaban de acosarlo.

Tal vez había sido imprudente y muy idiota de su parte -además de innecesario-, pero nadie jamás le quitaría la satisfacción de saber que estaba siendo fiel a sí mismo. Porque si no lo era, Hayato lo sabía: no le quedaba nada.

Sí… había hecho bien en gritárselo a su padre a viva voz. Tal vez no fue lo ideal el hacerlo vía telefónica, pero esos pormenores ya no importaban, porque se había sacado del pecho toda esa presión y todo el dolor, y en él no había quedado.

En él no quedó…

Le había podido decir absolutamente todo lo que había guardado durante sus pocos años de vida, le había reprochado las mentiras, había hablado sobre su madre por primera vez con él –si a eso se le pudo llamar "hablar"-, hasta le reclamó detalles que junto a toda esa montaña pecaban de irrelevantes. Y si mañana moría, lo haría sabiendo que no se había guardado todo aquello que durante tanto tiempo le pesó.

A veces, como en ese día, se sentía un idiota. Él solo se metía en problemas, y ahora que estaba en uno nuevo no sabía cómo demonios salir.

Esta vez sería muy difícil.

…

Se abrochó la campera hasta arriba y se frotó las manos para poder darles calor; prácticamente no las sentía. Vio a Yamamoto salir del campo y correr hacia él para volver a casa, se puso de pie colocándose el morral al cuello y empezaron a caminar a la par.

—¿Alguna novedad de Gokudera?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza tiritando de frío. Vio que Yamamoto perdía la sonrisa y supo que estaba tan preocupado como él. Admitía que había sido extraña la actitud de la Tormenta esa mañana, pero por lo general Gokudera era en sí un chico un tanto extraño.

—Quizás fue a corroborar si era cierto lo de las ruinas —opinó con duda.

Con esas palabras Yamamoto dejó de mirar el suelo para prestarle atención a su amigo. Sonrió. Sí, ¿por qué pensar que pasaba algo malo? No había motivos para hacerlo. Era cierto que Gokudera nunca dejaba a Tsuna sin su estricta vigilancia, salvo por causas de fuerza mayor como… estar muerto, o internado en terapia intensiva y en coma cuatro.

—¿Las ruinas circulares de Namimori? —estalló en carcajadas.

Conocían al chico bomba y sabían lo mucho que le intrigaban esas cosas; suponían -casi sin dudar- que al escuchar sobre el rumor esa mañana sobre las ruinas misteriosas que se habían encontrado cerca del Templo, había salido corriendo para comprobar si era verdad.

Aunque lo negase fervientemente, a Gokudera le podían toda clase de mitos y misterios.

Yamamoto se relajó. Adoptando esa nueva actitud, logró contagiar a Tsuna. Tenía la facilidad de transmitir paz a los que estaban a su alrededor. Por eso cuando la Lluvia se mostraba inquieta, Tsuna sentía que algo debía andar muy mal.

A lo lejos se acercaba el chico en cuestión, todavía vestía la ropa de la escuela y tenía una cara de tan pocos amigos que Tsuna dio un ligero respingo de temor; pero la actitud de Hayato varió repentinamente cuando lo vio al décimo frente a él y pasó a mostrar una sonrisa radiante.

Se disculpó por haberlo "abandonado" alrededor de cincuenta veces, mientras Tsuna decía que no era necesario pedir tanto perdón y Yamamoto reía. ¿De qué? Nadie nunca lo sabía, era uno de los tantos enigmas del universo: saber de qué se reía Takeshi Yamamoto la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Y? —Le preguntó el beisbolista con su sempiterna sonrisa.

—¿_Y _qué? —Hayato encendió el cigarrillo y soltó el humo con un ligero suspiro de ¿molestia? Sí, estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios porque había dejado solo al décimo, se había salteado las clases para ir a buscar un empleo y todo para ¿qué? Para nada, para seguir igual que el día anterior.

—¡Las ruinas! —exclamó Yamamoto como si fuera una obviedad.

—¿Qué ruinas? —Hayato comenzaba a fastidiarse realmente con su entrometido compañero. Vivía fastidiándose con el beisbolista, pero esa sonrisita estaba colmando su paciencia, _hoy_ más que nunca.

—¿No fuiste a ver lo de las ruinas circulares en el Templo Namimori? —Preguntó Tsuna y ahí comprendió de qué hablaban—¿No salteaste las clases para ir a verlas? ¿Adónde fuiste entonces? —parpadeó, mostrando una cara de preocupación y de leve sorpresa que Yamamoto imitó.

—S-Sí, fui a verlas —mintió.

Sin saberlo había encontrada la coartada perfecta. Perdió la mirada hacia un costado, tratando de esquivar la conversación. Tsuna cambió de tema; su híper intuición le decía que por algún motivo Hayato no se sentía cómodo hablando de ello. No obstante Yamamoto frunció el ceño.

Él no gozaba de algo como la híper intuición, pero era lo bastante despierto –contrario a lo que creía la mayoría- para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con Gokudera.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a presionarlo, tal vez porque sabían que Gokudera no era de los que se sentaba a contar cómo había sido su día con un café de por medio. Ni mucho menos era de los que manifestaban sus emociones abiertamente. Podía estar mal y sus amigos pasarían toda la vida sin saberlo si este se empecinaba en cerrarse. Él no abría la boca más de lo necesario con sus asuntos personales y siempre aparentaba estar igual, así el mundo alrededor se estuviera cayendo, con el único fin de no molestar o alarmar a Tsuna. Solo era muy transparente cuando del décimo se trataba. Y por eso, por el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos y luchando codo a codo, los dos chicos a su lado sabían que era todo un caso perdido insistirle. Cuando estuvieron en el futuro, a Gokudera le había costado un montón admitir que estaba asustado.

Cuando la situación volvió a repetirse a la mañana siguiente, luego de que Gokudera escoltase a Tsuna hasta la escuela y se mandase a mudar al terminar la primera clase, Yamamoto se mostró visiblemente intranquilo. Sin embargo no tenía intenciones de agobiar a Tsuna, bastante tenía este con su entrenamiento. El bebé era inclemente, Yamamoto lo sabía bien porque también lo había padecido.

—Hoy ha vuelto a saltearse clases, ¿en qué andará? —comentó casual, para ver si con eso Tsuna salía con algo que lo consolase a él, pero este le demostró estar igual que el día anterior.

—Ni idea —suspiró—, habíamos quedado en que este sábado estudiaríamos para los exámenes.

—Cierto —se llevó una mano a la nuca, riendo—, olvidé que se acercan los exámenes, todavía no toqué un libro.

—Pero hoy —continuó Tsuna— antes de irse me dijo que no podría ser posible el sábado, pero que me lo iba a compensar de alguna forma.

Yamamoto vio en la expresión afligida de su amigo que compartían el mismo pensamiento. Era prácticamente imposible suponer que Gokudera tuviera alguna prioridad por encima de serle útil a Tsuna. Alzó las cejas y le regaló una nueva sonrisa, buscando algún pretexto para tranquilizarlo.

—Tal vez conoció a una chica y le da vergüenza decirnos.

—¡¿Gokudera? —Tsuna plantó una expresión muy graciosa de incredulidad, como si estuviera diciendo "ni en mil años".

—¿Por qué no? —alzó los hombros.

—Pues —meditó las probabilidades que existían para suponer algo así. Negó con la cabeza; la única muchacha que había acaparado la atención de su auto proclamada derecha había sido Shittopi-chan, y al recordarlo no puedo evitar bromear—, ¿será alguna chica de este planeta?

—Seguro que no —rió quedamente.

—¿No estamos siendo un poco crueles? —reprimió la risa—Hablando en serio, Gokudera es apuesto…

—Sí —admitió, era algo que saltaba a la vista y que las chicas del curso se encargaban de mantenerles muy presente, _pesadamente_ presente todo el tiempo. Siempre tenía a muchachitas del curso y de otros salones revoloteando alrededor suyo.

—Pero él es tan… raro —Tsuna no supo cómo explicarlo ni qué mote darle que no resultase ofensivo—y siempre anda diciendo que las chicas son molestas, ruidosas y entrometidas. No lo veo enrollándose con una.

Yamamoto pareció abstraerse durante ese breve instante, pero el sonido del timbre le hizo volver en sí. El patio interno rebosaba de estudiantes que empezaron a caminar hacia los salones; sin embargo ellos permanecieron ahí, como si primero quisieran resolver el misterio en el que se había convertido la Tormenta antes de seguir con la rutina escolar.

—Pero pudo haber conocido a alguien… —murmuró el beisbolista, pensativamente.

—¿Vamos? —Tsuna se puso de pie; lo mejor sería volver a clases—Hablaré con él y le preguntaré.

Yamamoto negó con la cabeza, y la sonrisa en sus labios parecía ser una melancólica.

—Sabes cómo es contigo…

—Haré el intento —alzó los hombros fugazmente—, al menos…

Yamamoto asintió. Tsuna era el único que podía obrar maravillas en una persona como Gokudera y también sabía que era el único capaz de sonsacarle lo que le pasaba. Lo cierto es que aunque Yamamoto había soltado aquello con el único fin de animar a su amigo, él mismo reconocía que era un poco difícil suponerlo a Gokudera liado con una chica.

Por más que así fuera, no era la clase de chico que dejaría a sus amigos –y a su jefe- por la muchacha que le gustaba. ¡Primero los amigos, después la novia! Ese era el lema; pero, ¿y si había conocido a alguien que acaparaba su tiempo y su atención? Yamamoto alzó una ceja y sin motivos aparentes empezó a carcajear.

Pobre la chica que lograse atravesar las capas que conformaban la ruda personalidad de Gokudera; debería ser una muchacha lo suficiente fuerte y lo suficientemente armada… armada hasta los dientes.

Tsuna lo miró, algo sorprendido por esa risa sin motivos aparentes, pero Yamamoto siempre parecía sonreír sin motivos aparentes, así que tampoco le dio demasiada importancia.

No. Sin dudas no se traba de ninguna chica, pero ¿qué? ¿Una invasión alienígena? ¿Algún trabajo que Reborn le encomendó en secreto para convertirlo en la mejor mano derecha del mundo? Al otro día la historia se volvía a repetir y Yamamoto ya no tenía sonrisas ni palabras para satisfacer a Tsuna. Y si Tsuna no había logrado sonsacarle ningún tipo de información a la Tormenta luego de haberlo intentado esa misma tarde, entonces nadie lo lograría.

…

Le dolía en el orgullo admitirlo, pero su padre después de todo había tenido razón. Y no pensaba llamarlo para decírselo, ni tampoco para pedirle que depositase dinero. Sacó la tarjeta después de que el tablero le hubiera indicado que la cantidad de dólares era de cero.

Había cumplido con la amenaza de una manera demasiado letal y el tiempo se le acortaba a pasos agigantados. Mirar el almanaque colgado en la pared lo humillaba y el reloj se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

El trabajo de medio tiempo que se había conseguido apenas había llegado a Japón no era suficiente en el presente sin la escasa ayuda económica que hasta ese día recibía, y de mal en peor estaba a punto de perderlo. Si la señora Sumira cerraba el negocio y se mudaba a las afuera de la ciudad, ¿qué haría? La anciana le había prometido que hablaría con una amiga que tenía un almacén muy cerca de allí, que no se quedaría sin trabajo; pero nada es seguro.

Es irónico, pero cuando uno cree estar mal, la vida no tarda en demostrar de alguna forma u otra que siempre, pero siempre, puede ser peor. Al llegar a su departamento la nota del arrendador puesta en la puerta le aseguraba que si no pagaba ese mes, podía ir empezando a juntar sus cosas.

Eso hizo. No tenía muchas pertenencias de valor, no era de apegarse a lo material; a lo sumo algunos libros y pocos recuerdos de su madre que había podido reunir durante su vida. Lo más importante lo puso todo dentro de una misma caja para llevarlo ese mismo sábado al depósito de la señora Sumira. Lo dejaría allí, la vieja no tendría problemas. El resto de las cosas se las daría a su vecina, para que se las cuidase o para que los usase, después de todo eran ollas, libros y objetos que habían sido creados para darles un uso. Prefería ser precavido, no quería llegar un día y encontrar que todas sus cosas estaban en la calle. O tal vez había perdido la fe. Armar las cajas era una manera de afrontar una irrebatible derrota, porque aunque se decía que lograría reunir el dinero para pagar la renta, en el fondo sabía que estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

Buscó un cenicero limpio, encendió un cigarrillo, se sentó en la alfombra y pensó… nunca en su vida había pensando tanto como esa tarde. A tal punto que la noche se fue colando hasta oscurecer el departamento, pero él seguía en el mismo sitio, envuelto en la penumbra y con un cenicero que rebalsaba de colillas.

Tenía formas de conseguir el dinero, _viejas_ formas… pero no iba con el estilo de vida que pretendía tener en el presente siendo uno de los guardianes y la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola.

Y la desesperación que comenzaba a cobrar forma, amenazaba con devorarlo vivo. A fin de cuentas Hayato todavía era un niño, por mucho que él ya se viera como un hombre.

…

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. Nada. No había podido sonsacarle absolutamente nada a Gokudera, cuando le preguntó si le pasaba algo, su guardián había salido con uno de sus típicos "todo está bien, décimo, no se preocupe".

"_No se preocupe_".

¿Qué se podía hacer para ayudar a un amigo cuando necesita ayuda y claramente no quiere ser ayudado?

—Ya se le pasará —volvió a animarle, pero Yamamoto sentía que ya no estaba surtiendo el mismo efecto. Tsuna seguía luciendo intranquilo y él no era menos.

Ovnis, UMA's, ruinas circulares, una posible novia… se le había acabado el repertorio de justificaciones al beisbolista, especialmente porque ni él apostaba todas las fichas a esas suposiciones, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Gokudera desaparecía todo el día, se salteaba clases, perdiéndose así de exámenes importantes y, cuando había problemas, aparecía pidiéndoles disculpas al décimo por haberlo descuidado.

—¡Reborn! —exclamó Tsuna de la nada y Yamamoto no pudo evitar buscar al bebé con la mirada, esperando a que se materializase en medio de la clase de historia—Seguramente que él algo sabe… —de alguna forma el arcobaleno siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Alumno, aterrice por favor, que estamos en medio de una clase —reclamó la profesora.

Todos se rieron del lapsus que había tenido Sawada a excepción de Yamamoto. No quiso arruinarle las esperanzas, pero si Reborn no le había dicho nada para ese entonces, era porque no sabía o no tenía intenciones de compartirlo. Por mucho que fuera a preguntárselo, dudaba de que lograse sacar algo en limpio.

Sin embargo Reborn estaba bastante al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Demasiado involucrado para su gusto; pero si Tsuna no iba a preguntárselo él no tenía por qué contarle nada. Eran asuntos personales de Gokudera. Muy personales.

…

Se olfateó la ropa corroborando que sí, olía a pescado. La gente en el transporte público se apartaba de él como si tuviera lepra o alguna enfermedad letal. Rió, pidiendo disculpas en general y sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, por apestar el lugar.

Él estaba demasiado acostumbrado y prácticamente no se daba cuenta; había salido con el tiempo tan justo a buscar al pueblo vecino lo que su padre le había encargado, que no había tenido tiempo de darse una ducha o de cambiarse.

Cuando volvió a Namimori era de noche y se moría de hambre, así que paró en el primer puesto de mala muerte que encontró para comprar un perro caliente. Hacía mucho frío para ser otoño, sin dudas el invierno sería uno muy crudo.

Caminó por las calles de siempre en dirección a su casa. Tenía dos opciones diferentes para llegar a destino en un determinado punto del trayecto. Siempre le había gustado el que bordeaba el río. Más que nada en primavera y en verano, porque era un camino muy frío en esa época del año. Sin embargo esa noche le apetecía tomar esa vía. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí y la noche, pese a ser helada, se prestaba.

Podía, entonces, echarle la culpa al destino.

Comió uno de los tres hot dogs que había comprado y estaba empezando por el segundo cuando una figura sentada en el césped llamó su atención. Era raro ver a alguien cerca del río a esa altura del mes, las parejitas preferían lugares más cálidos.

Se detuvo, porque esa cabellera era característica a kilómetros de distancia. Y lo que menos, menos necesitaba Gokudera en ese momento era una de las típicas sonrisas de Yamamoto y uno de sus típicos saludos con su típica vocecita de idiota. Sí, estaba de muy, pero muy mal humor.

—Ey, Gokudera ¿qué haces aquí? —Levantó una mano a modo de saludo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna—¿No tienes frío? —Lo veía sentado en el pasto y lo imaginaba calado hasta los huesos, para colmo todavía estaba con el equipo de la escuela—¿Quieres? —extendió la mano derecha, ofreciendo uno de los hot dogs.

Gokudera recién entonces lo miró, tratando de plantar su mejor expresión de "vas a morir", como si hubiera olvidado por ese efímero momento que nada de eso funcionaba con Yamamoto. Él siempre había tenido cierta inmunidad insultante a su temperamento. Podía espantar a medio mundo con sus actitudes, alejarlos de su lado con amenazas e insultos, pero Yamamoto era como el bambú al viento. Se quedaba firme y de pie, contra viento y marea.

Sí, y encima sonriendo de esa forma tan… tan… no encontraba palabras. Estaba tan enojado con su mala suerte que no existía el insulto ideal para Yamamoto esa noche.

—¿No quieres? —Yamamoto alzó las cejas, desconsolado.

Gokudera suspiró, se encogió en el sitio y, contra todo lo esperado de su parte, acabó por rendirse. No tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para batallar contra la estupidez crónica del beisbolista. No tenía fuerzas ni ánimos siquiera para mentarle la madre y decirle que se mandara a mudar. Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas tratando así de ignorarlo; cuando bien sabía que Yamamoto no era una persona fácil de ignorar.

—Bueno, me lo comeré.

No. Iba a matarlo. _Bien muerto_. Quizás de esa forma lograse quitarse un poco de encima la frustración con la cual cargaba.

—Pero mira que me lo comeré y después…

Gokudera se puso de pie para tomarlo de la campera y sacudirlo, a ver si con eso se le quitaba lo idiota. Pensó en gritarle que lo dejase en paz, que no necesitaba de su lástima, que no quería que le preguntase por qué estaba ahí, ni si necesitaba algo. Aunque se muriese de ganas de que alguien conocido lo hiciera.

Solo quería que se largase…

Pero no le nació nada de eso. Apenas lo empujó y lo soltó para empezar a caminar hacia otro lugar, algún lugar en donde Yamamoto no pudiera seguirlo; y no tardó en darse cuenta que era lo que precisamente hacía. Mientras comía su hot dog caminaba tras él a una prudencial distancia.

—¡¿Puedes largarte? ¡Apestas a pescado!

Yamamoto sonrió. Al fin Gokudera le había hablado. No importaba cómo o qué, pero empezaba a preocuparle seriamente que no estuviera gritándole o despotricando contra él. El beisbolista terminó de comer su refrigerio y apuró un poco el paso para alcanzarlo.

—¿Para dónde vas? Te acompaño.

—¡No voy a ningún lado! —Paró en mitad de la calle para gritárselo en la cara y vio que Yamamoto alzaba las manos clamando por paz y tranquilidad.

En ese punto Gokudera se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un completo imbécil al estar gritando como un loco, pero se equivocaba el beisbolista si esperaba que le pidiese perdón. No obstante Yamamoto no lo necesitaba; sabía que con el simple hecho de permitirle caminar a su lado era una forma de estar disculpándose con él.

Así era la relación con Gokudera; podía no usar las palabras, o palabras poco amables para con él, pero a la larga o a la corta se hacía entender.

Se sentó en el muro bajo de una casa, cuyas luces apagadas indicaban que sus propietarios no estaban o estaban, pero dormidos. Encendió un cigarrillo y miró hacia un costado, del lado opuesto en el que estaba parado Yamamoto, como si buscara ignorar la compañía de esa noche. Suspiró. No sabía de qué manera advertirle.

—Será mejor que me dejes solo, Yamamoto —logró aconsejarle.

El aludido borró la sonrisa y contrario a lo pedido se acomodó a su lado. No necesitaba, tampoco, que la Tormenta le dijera que la estaba pasando mal, era algo que saltaba a la vista.

Gokudera no lloraba, ni tenía una expresión distinta a la usual, pero era esa actitud de buscar protegerlo de él mismo y de su humor escatológico lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que la estaba pasando realmente mal. Comprendía que Gokudera temía herirlo más de lo usual, gritarle insultos más fuertes y horribles que lo común, y acabar diciendo cosas de las que después se arrepentiría profundamente.

—¿No estás de humor?

—No y por eso lo mejor será que te vayas a… —señaló la calle, reprimiendo las ganas de agregar un "a la mierda"—a tu casa —corrigió.

—¿Y por qué estás de mal humor?

—Punto número uno, porque me crucé contigo. Punto número dos, porque tuve la desgracia de que te me pagaras como una jodida sombra. Punto número tres, porque el simple y puto motivo de que estoy hablando contigo.

—Gokudera conoce los números del uno al tres, bien —se mostró sorprendido, disimulando así que le había herido un poco.

—¿Quieres morir, idiota? —cuestionó, para enseguida tratar de ser persuasivo por las buenas, no pretendía hacer ni decir nada que el décimo pudiera llegar a reprocharle después y, especialmente, su consciencia—Estoy de mal humor, ¿ok? Y tú sabes bien cómo soy cuando estoy de buen humor, así que… —arrojó la colilla, chistó y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la campera—… perdón.

¿Gokudera le había pedido perdón? Por supuesto, no era tan cretino como para no darse cuenta que Yamamoto se había convertido en una persona digna de toda admiración; porque ¿qué clase de sujeto es capaz de quedarse junto a alguien que solo sabe ser hiriente? Un amigo. Y Yamamoto sin dudas había demostrado serlo en más de una ocasión. Eso, o es que en verdad era muy idiota. O masoquista.

Yamamoto hizo de cuenta que no lo escuchó, no dijo nada como "no te preocupes" o "lo entiendo", ni mucho menos un "está bien, no hace falta que pidas perdón", porque sabía que eso lograría poner a Gokudera en un lugar incómodo.

Pese a su carácter, había sabido pedirle perdón en los momentos que debió hacerlo, y Yamamoto era sencillamente de los que no necesitaban de más para olvidar una tonta rencilla.

—Un mal día, ¿eh? —dijo casual, llevando los brazos tras la nuca y mirándolo de reojo.

Gokudera ahogó una risa lastimosa. Yamamoto era pésimo para disimular las intenciones verdaderas de sus actos. Era demasiado honesto, demasiado transparente. Demasiado bueno. Eso creía Hayato, equivocándose en algún punto, porque Takeshi sabía esconderse muy bien tras sus sonrisas.

—Sí, un día de mierda…

—¿Y… qué pasó? —Otra vez intentó sonar indiferente, pero su compañero lo miró de una manera tan venenosa que le llevó a agregar rápidamente—Si quieres contarme, digo…

Gokudera negó resignadamente con la cabeza y volvió a prender otro cigarrillo. Yamamoto sospechó que se quedaría sin saberlo, pero se consolaba diciéndose que al menos lo había intentado. No obstante Gokudera le sorprendió, abriendo la boca para soltar lo que tenía atragantado.

—Me estoy por quedar sin trabajo, es eso —miró el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y sonrió, buscando ocultar su malestar con esa mueca.

Yamamoto pensó que iba a seguir hablando, pero en eso quedó.

—No sabía que…

—¿Trabajaba? —completó—¿Y de qué te crees que vivo, imbécil? ¿Del aire? —preguntó con aspereza, pero con esa que le indicaba a Yamamoto que había logrado atravesar las capas que cubrían la ruda personalidad de Gokudera.

Era uno de los pocos momentos en el que podían hablar como dos amigos. Los "imbécil", "idiota" y demás insultos similares tenían un tono distinto. Estrambótico sería decir que eran de camaradería, pero Yamamoto lo sentía así: que el chico los soltaba por puro protocolo, como una especie de retorcida costumbre que tenía, pero que en el fondo se había abierto más a él, y al mundo.

—¿Por eso faltaste todos estos días a clase? —Yamamoto de pronto se sintió aliviado, sin saber bien por qué. Y rió, ganándose a cambio una mirada asesina.

—No sé de qué te ríes, pajero.

—Es que con Tsuna inventamos toda clase de hipótesis. No es que me esté riendo de tu situación.

Eso le llevó a Gokudera a plantar un gesto distinto, de su ceño fruncido pasó a mostrar un semblante pensativo y exhausto.

—No le digas nada al décimo, no quiero preocuparlo. Bastante tiene con el entrenamiento de Reborn...

—Pero es que… —se encogió momentáneamente de hombros—ya está preocupado.

—Le dices algo y date por muerto —amenazó.

—Está bien, está bien.

El nuevo silencio no fue incómodo, casi nunca lo era entre ellos. Porque entre los amigos esa clase de silencio nunca lo son. Gokudera pensó y hasta esperó el "nos vemos" de Yamamoto, pero el _friki_ seguía sentado ahí, a su lado, quieto como un mimo. Y el cigarrillo se le había consumido entre los dedos.

—¿Y… conseguiste empleo? —preguntó, luego de pensar bien las palabras a decir; vio que Gokudera negaba con la cabeza, serio como él solo. Takeshi recargó la barbilla en la palma de su mano y Gokudera pensó que se parecía al _Pensador _de Rodín.

—¿Estás pensando, Yamamoto? —simuló estar sumamente sorprendido.

Siempre estaba tratándolo de tonto, incluso aunque en verdad no pensara eso de él. Sabía muy bien que al chico no le faltaba cerebro, porque era él quien le explicaba los temas de la escuela a Takeshi, este simplemente era muy vago.

El beisbolista no dijo nada sobre lo que estaba analizando, no hizo preguntas entrometidas ni mostró un semblante distinto al sereno de siempre. En esos pocos minutos su mente había trabajado a todo motor y apenas alcanzó a mostrar una punta de lo que cavilaba.

—De verdad… no sabía que trabajabas. Me sorprende. —Y era evidente que si lo hacía era porque lo necesitaba.

—Y si tú también, ¿qué dices? —alzó un hombro, como todo un gamberro que busca pelea.

—Pero es distinto —no explicó por qué, ya que para él era clara la diferencia.

Si Yamamoto se quedaba sin "trabajo", en parte sería genial. Tendría más tiempo libre para estar con sus amigos, jugar al beisbol y podría perder horas frente a la televisión. La diferencia entonces radicaba en que él no lo hacía tanto por obligación.

—Es tarde, idiota —dijo Gokudera mirando su reloj de pulsera—, son casi las diez, tu viejo va a preocuparse —miró la bolsa que llevaba.

—¡¿Las diez? —Las horas habían pasado volando sin que se diera cuenta; se puso de pie para seguir su camino a casa, pero había algo en el ambiente y en el semblante de Gokudera que no le permitía marchar con calma. No podía -ni quería- irse y dejarlo así.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó fastidiado cuando lo vio dando la vuelta.

—Si son las diez, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías acostarse temprano para mañana estar fresco —le regaló una sonrisa de compasión—¡Estoy seguro de que mañana encontrarás empleo!

—Vete —lo espantó con una mano, como si fuera un perro o algún pájaro molesto.

Yamamoto giró y empezó a caminar, pero no pudo evitar volver sobre sus pasos. Algo no le cerraba y seguía inquietándole. Cuando Gokudera lo vio regresar otra vez entornó los ojos y contó hasta mil. ¿No podía entender que simplemente quería estar solo para poder pensar y hundirse en su miseria? Si es que ya no estaba hundido.

—¿Ahora qué mierda quieres? —Tal vez se había olvidado de soltarle algún refrán estúpido para darle ánimos.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa por una taza de té?

Gokudera arqueó las cejas, no porque fuera raro que le invitase a tomar un té caliente a su casa, sino porque… eran las diez de la noche. No eran horarios de visitas. Pestañeó, ¿hasta qué punto Yamamoto se hacía pasar por idiota y era condenadamente listo? No, si seguramente el lazo con él era _karmático_. Sí, Yamamoto era su karma.

—A mi viejo no le molestará, seguramente ya está acostado y… —silenció lentamente—¿Por qué estás aquí, Gokudera? —la pregunta podía pecar de estúpida, más viniendo de él, pero ambos sabían que en ese momento y después de todo lo conversado tenía otro trasfondo.

—Porque se me da la regalada gana —contestó entre dientes y corriendo la cara, estaba tan cansado que sentía que los ojos se le cerraban. De hecho, quería cerrarlos y no abrirlos nunca más, o abrirlos y encontrarse con que todo había sido una pesadilla. —Además… —ese había sido el pie que necesitó para librarse del agobio—es tarde para buscar un lugar y no tengo adonde ir —La señora Sumira era una anciana que se acostaba temprano, no buscaba molestar a una de las pocas personas que le prestaba desinteresadamente su ayuda.

No sabía por qué estúpido motivo estaba allí compartiendo sus problemas con Yamamoto, tal vez por la sencilla razón de que necesitaba soltar todo aquello. Era humano a fin de cuentas y siempre reconforta saber que hay alguien dispuesto a escuchar.

—No tengo para pagar el alquiler. En teoría tenía hasta mañana, pero me echaron hoy a la tarde de la pensión.

Y Gokudera no le estaba contando parte de sus desgracias, de resumidas maneras y a tirabuzones, esperando a que Yamamoto le solucionara dichos problemas, ni tampoco pretendía de él algunas palmadas en la espalda y palabras de consuelo barato, simplemente necesitaba que alguien lo escuchase. Solo por esa noche. Después si quería, que diera la media vuelta y "ahí te ves". Sin embargo sabía que Takeshi no era de los que daban la espalda para seguir con su día. Y tal vez por ese motivo había abierto la boca.

—Nadie le da trabajo a un chico de secundaria y todo lo que puedo conseguir son trabajos de… mierda.

Volvió a perder la mirada y recién en ese punto Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que Gokudera estaba avergonzado, ¿avergonzado de qué? Para el beisbolista era francamente admirable todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Si bien sabía que Gokudera era fuerte, nunca lo había visto tan fuerte como en ese momento, pero era una fortaleza que nada tenía que ver con la desplegada en un campo de batallas.

—Pagan una miseria y sí o sí tienen que ser de medio tiempo, por la escuela —aclaró—, así que el sueldo es doblemente una mierda.

Yamamoto no supo cómo responder a ese momento de extrema sinceridad, se daba cuenta de que para que Gokudera estuviera ahí soltándole todo aquello a él, debía estar realmente superado por la adversidad, aunque ni sus ojos verdes ni su postura lo demostrasen.

Gokudera no tenía muchos amigos, así que hasta cierto punto había sido previsible. A Tsuna no le iría con sus dramas, quedaba por descarte el beisbolista.

—Vamos —agitó un brazo invitándolo—, mientras tomamos el té me sigues contando.

Gokudera pensó que Yamamoto daba por hecho que lo acompañaría a su casa, que daba por hecho que le seguiría contando asuntos personales, que daba por hecho que no tenía donde dormir esa noche y que no podría rechazar la oferta aunque por estúpido orgullo quisiese.

Hacía mucho frío y Yamamoto no iba a dejarlo dormir en la plaza o en la estación de trenes. Así fuera en verano. ¿Para qué están los amigos, no? El problema es que Yamamoto no vivía solo; esa no era la casa de Takeshi, sino la del padre.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí en el negocio, si no quieres hacerlo en mi habitación —invitó, una vez que cerró la puerta del local y prendió la luz para ver por donde caminaban.

Contra todo lo pensado, al final lo había seguido hasta su casa.

—S-Solo por esta noche —bajó la vista al suelo, fastidiado con el revés de acabar admitiendo lo mucho que Yamamoto le estaba salvando en esa ocasión—, me iré mañana antes de que tu viejo se levante, ni se dará cuenta de que estuve en la casa.

—No te preocupes por él —negó sonriente—, no se va a molestar. De verdad.

Gokudera asintió con desinterés en la plática y bostezó, con eso Takeshi supo que el té debería quedar para otro momento. Además había conseguido lo que pretendía. Era muy obvio que lo del té había sido una pobre excusa para que Gokudera no se sintiera tan abochornado.

—Espera aquí.

—¿Y adónde quieres que vaya?

Yamamoto no respondió a la pregunta mordaz para irse y volver al rato cargando con dificultad un tatami desplegable y una pequeña estufa eléctrica. Gokudera se acercó a ayudarle, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

No dejaba de sentirse apenado, no por la situación de estar recibiendo esa ayuda, sino que esa ayuda proviniese del chico al que trataba pesimamente mal sin siquiera merecerlo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo caliente antes de dormir o ya quieres acostarte? —preguntó amablemente, notando que Gokudera se mostraba incómodo, ¿de estar ahí? Lo más probable —Sé que no es el mejor lugar, pero… ¿de veras no quieres entrar a la casa y dormir conmigo? —volvió a ofrecer en un ligero murmullo. Entendía, de todos modos, que no se sintiese a gusto invadiendo la casa sin haber sido previamente invitado.

—El lugar está bien —dijo firmemente, luego meditó la respuesta a lo primero que le había ofrecido—y sí, me gustaría tomar un té… —vio que se ponía de pie para ir a prepararlo y lo llamó con seguridad, pero esta flaqueó cuando dio la vuelta y Takeshi lo miró fijamente. Le regaló al beisbolista un gesto que era una mezcla extraña de vergüenza con fastidio—¿tienes galletas o… —se rascó la frente—algo para acompañar el té?

Yamamoto sonrió afablemente cerrando los ojos y asintió, pero cuando giró esa sonrisa se borró de un plumazo. Si antes estaba preocupado por Gokudera sin saber qué le pasaba, ahora estaba doblemente preocupado sabiéndolo.

Le preparó una emparedado bien completo, presumiendo que no había cenado, y se hizo uno para él también. Cuando volvió a la tienda, Gokudera ya había acomodado el tatami y se había puesto más cómodo. Se había quitado el morral de la escuela, las zapatillas y los kilos de ropa que llevaba encima para paliar el frío, quedando solo en camiseta, pantalón y medias.

—Te hice un emparedado, pensé que te iba a gustar más —dejó el plato sobre el tatami y se sentó frente a él—, tiene pollo, lechuga, tomate… le puse mayonesa, sé que te gusta. El té estará dentro de un rato, te lo traje por si quieres empezar a comer, ¿el pepino te gusta? No sabía si te gustaba…

Yamamoto era de hablar mucho y Gokudera era hombre de pocas palabras cuando se trataba de él. En respuesta lo tomó y lo mordió. Tenía tanta hambre que no le importaba lo que tuviera adentro. Había tratado de ahorrar el poco dinero que le quedaba para poder pagar sus deudas y por eso comía lo justo y necesario. Odiaba tener deudas y no quería que el arrendador se quejase con Bianchi de nuevo, porque de esa forma su hermana acabaría por enterarse de todo el revés.

—¿Tú no te habías comido dos hot dogs?

—Sí, tres en realidad —confesó innecesariamente—, pero me tenté.

—Cerdo muerto de hambre.

Yamamoto rió ante el insulto, siempre se reía ante los insultos de Gokudera, pero en esa ocasión por la manera en la que se lo había dicho, con sorpresa y resignación. El chico bomba lo miró, estudiándolo con los ojos.

—La ventaja de ser deportista —murmuró.

Si él comía la misma cantidad que Yamamoto acabaría pesando el doble en apenas semanas, sin embargo el beisbolista mantenía a la perfección su línea. Gokudera bien lo sabía, lo había visto muchas veces desnudo en los vestuarios del colegio. Tenía el mejor cuerpo -junto al cabeza de césped- de entre todos los chicos del colegio. O al menos de los que él había prestado atención.

—Dime… ¿qué harás?

—¿Con qué? —alzó los hombros, molesto con el detalle de que Yamamoto se lo hubiera preguntado. No quería pensar en eso—Buscaré trabajo —dijo finalmente.

—Ya sé, pero mientras… —tragó lo último que le quedaba del emparedado—¿Dónde te quedarás?

—Ya encontraré un lugar… —al ver que no le creía agregó—, la señora a la que ayudo tiene un galpón enorme, ya hablé con ella… —dijo con un tono que aparentaba decir "no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien"—Y cuando ella se mude…

—¿Se irá?

—Sí, tiene a los hijos viviendo afuera y ya esta vieja, así que se va para estar cerca de ellos —continuó con lo importante—, supongo que para cuando pase, ya habré encontrado otro trabajo. Espero… —alzó las cejas. Eso o iba muerto.

—¿Y… tu hermana?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿No te podrá ayudar? —preguntó con un tono de obviedad que resultó degradante.

—No quiero involucrarla.

—Reborn seguramente puede conseguirte un lugar y…

—Escúchame, Yamamoto —pidió con un tono tan duro que el susodicho borró todo gesto ameno de su rostro para abrir bien los ojos y escuchar atento, cual niño—, no quiero que nadie, pero nadie sepa de esto.

—No tienes de qué apenarte, o sea, estás pasando por dificultades, para eso está la familia y los amigos, además…

—¿Me estás escuchando, idiota? No quiero que le cuentes nada a nadie de todo lo que yo te dije hoy. Menos que menos al décimo…

—Está bien.

—Promételo —se lo hizo jurar, porque sabía que por mucho que le amenazara con romperle los huesos del brazo derecho, no iba a lograr persuadirlo.

—Pero… —quiso exponer su punto y convencerlo, sin embargo Gokudera fue inclemente hasta con la mirada.

—Promételo.

—Está bien —se mostró apocado—, te prometo que no le contaré a nadie.

—Confié en ti, te conté cosas que a nadie más le conté. No traiciones esa confianza.

Golpe bajo. Yamamoto ahora sí sería una tumba. Maldito embaucador. El beisbolista suspiró escandalosamente, había sido vilmente derrotado.

—Además —continuó Gokudera—, este problema es mío. Así que borra esa cara de "¿qué voy a hacer?".

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —se quejó—, pero…

—No te preocupes —al final lo había dicho, y reconocer que Yamamoto estaba preocupado por él le ayudaba a ver que no todo era tan amargo—, ya pasé por situaciones similares en el pasado y logré salir adelante. Esto es solo un… mal trance. Pero ya va a pasar. Siempre pasa.

Yamamoto asintió, simulando estar conforme con eso, pero lo cierto es que él no se dimensionaba del todo el problema. En el lugar de Gokudera no sabría qué hacer o para donde salir corriendo, pero el chico bomba estaba sentado frente a él con la misma cara de siempre. Como si no estuviera con un pie en la calle, sin comida y casi desempleado.

Tal vez era un poco cierto lo que siempre le gritaba la Tormenta cuando estaba muy enojado con él, de que en el fondo era un poco "nene de papá". Takeshi no tenía mayores preocupaciones, el techo y el plato de comida, su propio padre se lo aseguraba. Además no sabría cómo hacer con la escuela y las prácticas, haciendo a la par varios trabajos de medio tiempo.

—¡El té! —recordó súbitamente. Había olvidado la hornalla encendida. Fue corriendo a prepararlo mientras Gokudera se acomodaba en el tatami. Cuando volvió con todo listo, notó que se había quedado dormido. Dejó las tazas sobre el mostrador, tomó la estufa eléctrica para encenderla y se acercó al tatami. —Sí, te quedaste dormido —confirmó sin necesidad, acercando su rostro al de Gokudera para observarlo más de cerca.

Tomó las frazadas que habían quedado a un costado y lo tapó para que no pasara frío. Apagó la luz y acomodó todo para irse a dormir, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Y eso que Gokudera le había dicho que no se preocupase.

…

Cuando se despertó al otro día se sintió muy desorientado; miró hacia sus costados sin saber qué hacer. No le parecía muy educado de su parte andar deambulando por lo casa, pero necesitaba pasar al baño y Yamamoto no daba señales de estar despierto todavía.

Se levantó y envolvió el tatami, luego dobló las frazadas y miró hacia la puerta que conectaba el negocio con la casa. ¿Qué más daba…? La abrió con la idea de ir al baño, conocía la casa de Yamamoto, había estado miles de veces; pero a medio camino se llevó un susto de muerte.

—Despertaste, Gokudera.

El mentado dio un respingo de sorpresa, giró la cabeza y vio a Yamamoto junto a su padre sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Señaló nerviosamente hacia adelante, como si buscara justificar su intromisión.

—Iba al baño.

—Ve, ve… —dijo Tsuyoshi—y luego ven a desayunar.

—Buenos días. —Acompañó el saludo -que le había salido demasiado formal- con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—¡Haha! Tu amigo siempre es muy cortés.

Tal palo, tal astilla, pensó Gokudera mientras iba al baño. Al volver los dos hombres –si a Takeshi podía decirle _hombre_- seguían en el mismo lugar y en la mesa habían puesto una taza más para él.

Se sentía un poco tenso, además de invasivo. El padre de Takeshi le volvió a ofrecer asiento notándolo engorroso. Le pareció bueno sonreírle para dejarle en claro que no molestaba, sin embargo el ambiente estaba cargado y Yamamoto hijo, que no sabía cómo encarar el tema.

Le había dicho a su padre con una contagiosa seguridad: "déjamelo a mí", pero estaba en el asiento con la boca cerrada y aterrado. Al final las palabras le nacieron desde adentro con una naturalidad que le asombró.

—Te tengo buenas noticias, Gokudera.

El aludido lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño, serio y callado esperó a que continuara hablando, mientras Yamamoto padre le llenaba la taza con té.

—Mi padre necesita a alguien que lo ayude con el negocio y yo… la verdad es que tengo muy malas notas.

—Es verdad, tiene que sentarse a estudiar —decidió cooperar Tsuyoshi—, el tema es que necesito su ayuda para hacer rodar el negocio. Atender y cocinar puedo hacerlo solo, pero en temporada alta se complica bastante.

Gokudera asintió comprendiendo lo que estaban insinuándole, no supo por qué, pero se sintió molesto. Quizás de que insultaran su inteligencia. No era idiota y se daba cuenta de que todo era verso; seguramente Yamamoto le había contado a su padre, rogándole para que le diera trabajo a su amigo y este aceptó.

No obstante el enfado por la evidente lástima desapareció gradualmente dando paso a un sentimiento de honda gratitud. Los dos estaban tratando de ser sutiles para no herirlo, estaban dando lo mejor para conseguirlo, sin éxito, pero lo estaban haciendo sin que tuvieran ninguna necesidad u obligación. Hayato no era nada ni nadie para ellos. Así que decidió hacer de cuenta de que no se había percatado de la obviedad y los dejó seguir hablando.

—Le dije que tú estabas buscando trabajo —continuó el beisbolista jugando nerviosamente con la cuchara, la postura seria de Gokudera le inquietaba de sobremanera—, así que…

—¿Todavía sigues buscando?

Gokudera miró a Tsuyoshi cuando le habló, tratando de reprimir el gesto de alzar las cejas, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ni que durante la noche, mientras dormía, hubiera decidido que no. Era evidente que si se lo había contado ayer, en el presente seguía en las mismas circunstancias.

—Sí —respondió finalmente y Yamamoto se sintió aliviado; Gokudera no se había comportado _bordemente_ con ellos y, lo más importante, había abierto la boca. Tanto silencio iba a socavarlo—, pero… no estamos en temporada alta y a Yamamoto no le está yendo tan mal este año.

_Touché_. Gokudera cerró los ojos. "... estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… te están dando trabajo y tú…".

—Es verdad, pero… —habló Tsuyoshi enseriándose, gesto que le llevó a Gokudera a desesperarse, porque no quería dar la sensación de que estaba despreciando la ayuda—Si voy a emplear a un chico nuevo, necesitaré explicarle cómo es el trabajo; y eso es mejor hacerlo en esta época, el trabajo es infernal en temporada alta. Además, así Takeshi podrá tener mejores notas desde _el vamos_ —sonrió, y Gokudera en consecuencia supo de quién había heredado su amigo la sonrisa.

Tsuyoshi sabía, su hijo ya le había dicho cómo era Hayato. "No es mal chico, pá", de eso se daba cuenta. Era la clase de muchachito orgulloso que no sabe pedir ayudar y que se cree muy fuerte por la tontera de no querer reconocer sus limitaciones, lógicas limitaciones.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría trabajar aquí? —acabó por preguntar, sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Sí —Gokudera asintió incluso con la cabeza, viendo por un leve segundo la nueva expresión de alivio que le regalaba Takeshi—, le agradezco mucho, señor. Espero serle útil.

—¡Haha! No seas tan formal —con una mano le invitó a servirse—Desayuna, que tienen clases…

—Pero… —Gokudera trató de mostrarse dispuesto a comenzar de inmediato con el nuevo empleo, pero Tsuyoshi elevó un dedo frenando dichas intenciones.

—Luego hablaremos mejor, pero sin dudas una de las condiciones va a ser que tú asistas a clases —se cruzó de brazos—. Eres un estudiante todavía y como tal debes seguir estudiando. No falta mucho para que terminen la escuela.

—Gracias, señor —le regaló una sonrisa que, los dos se dieron cuenta, había sido inmensamente sincera.

Y mientras desayunaba pulieron aquel contrato de palabra; Tsuyoshi no podría darle un buen sueldo, pero a cambio de ello y por no poder pagarle como correspondía, le ofrecía un cuarto donde dormir y las cuatro comidas del día. De esa manera medio sueldo ya estaba pago.

Con profunda honestidad, Gokudera hubiera hecho aquel trabajo solo por esas dos poderosas razones: comida y techo.

Le darían una pequeña habitación pegada al local que usaban como depósito para que tuviera intimidad y él ya no tendría que pensar en alquileres y arrendadores.

Sonrió más abiertamente y miró a Takeshi. Esa sonrisa parecía decir "¿Ves? Te lo dije". Todo podía estar irremediablemente mal, pero después de la tormenta siempre salía el sol –o en este caso la lluvia-. Podía tropezar con miles de piedras en el camino, pero no caía.

Y en esa ocasión no se debía a ningún tipo de suerte –en la que no creía- o mérito exclusivamente propio. Se podía culpar al azar siendo un necio, pero lo cierto es que la razón de que todo no fuera tan negro, radicaba en ese chico que ahora le sonreía y le palmeaba el hombro amistosamente, mientras iban camino a la escuela.

—Bueno, ya, idiota—lo espantó—, no te pongas cargoso —se quejó, corriendo el hombro y metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón para plantar su mejor semblante de matón.

Le agradecía el gesto y todo, pero que no esperase a que de golpe le tuviera la paciencia que nunca había sabido tenerle. De todos modos Yamamoto no dejó de sonreír.

—La que me espera… —murmuró ido, mientras lo veía reírse _vaya Dios a saber de qué demonios_—¡¿De qué te ríes ahora, retardado?

¿En dónde se estaba metiendo? Negó con la cabeza. Si alguien le hubiera dicho dos meses atrás que él acabaría compartiendo el techo con Yamamoto Takeshi, mínimamente hubiera asesinado al fantasioso y luego se hubiera suicidado. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, ni muerto se creía capaz de tolerarlo más de media hora. ¿Cómo haría para tolerarlo en la convivencia, entonces?

* * *

**No me lo imagino a Gokudera tan maduro como lo muestro en este fic, ¿o sí? Bueno, uno crece y madura con el correr del tiempo. Tomando en cuenta que Gokudera en este fic tiene diecisiete o dieciocho años, más su pasado (se nota que tuvo una infancia dura)... Ustedes juzgarán. No quiero hablar más porque temo arruinarlo (y nadie quiere saber el final de la película antes de ir al cine). Ah, sí, va en tres. Ténganme paciencia.**

**Lo tengo completo, pero en la semana corrijo lo que falta y lo traigo enseguida. Promesa. Muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

15 de Julio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	4. 02, Takeshi Yamamoto, 2 de 3

**Capítulo 2 de 3**

* * *

Al momento de la verdad se dio cuenta de que la convivencia no era para nada tan difícil como imaginó que sería. Se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela y cuando podía, Gokudera estaba en la casa de familia Sawada con el décimo, además en verdad debía trabajar, así que no se cruzaban más de lo estrictamente necesario, que era durante las comidas y en los pequeños descansos que le daba Tsuyoshi.

Era evidente que el inquilino trataba de pasar lo más desapercibido posible; rara vez salía de su cuarto cuando estaba en la casa y Takeshi mismo no era de ir a buscarlo. Como si él también buscara no molestarlo más de la cuenta. Debía agradecer cuando Gokudera tenía días buenos y aceptaba volver de la escuela caminando a su lado.

No era broma, había bastante trabajo allí. El negocio marchaba bien, pero además de atender las mesas había que cocinar y tener los encurtidos siempre listos, sin dejar de lado la limpieza y todo el asunto de los proveedores y los pedidos. Tanto trabajo le restaba tiempo para dedicarle a Tsuna, pero sus prioridades habían cambiado abruptamente en el presente.

Gokudera no tardó muchos días en darse cuenta de su ineptitud; poco o nada sabía sobre cocinar, menos que menos tenía la maestría de Tsuyoshi para con el cuchillo. El hombre le tenía una santa paciencia, siendo un pésimo cadete.

El chico no tardaba en lamentarse cuando echaba algo a perder. Un condimento mal puesto, algo mal cortado y todo terminaba a la basura. A veces sentía que más que una ayuda era una piedra en el camino de ese buen hombre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por segunda vez en el día. La primera había sido por romper un vaso mientras lavaba a las apuradas, en esta ocasión por confundir los condimentos de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, todo tiene solución — Tsuyoshi le regaló una franca sonrisa, notando el evidente agobio y frustración del chico. Se daba cuenta de que le importaba serle útil y ya por el simple hecho de que se esforzase, le agradaba—. No te amargues, nadie nace sabiendo y todo se aprende en la vida —le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo para reanimarlo.

—Creo que mejor me pongo a limpiar, ¿no? —Luego de dar esa sugerencia, soltó lo que en verdad pensaba y tenía atragantado—Gracias, señor.

Tsuyoshi se dio cuenta de que ese agradecimiento no se debía a nada reciente; que era uno general, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —dejó de amasar para mirarlo y luego se dirigió al cuenco sobre la mesada—, al contrario, yo te agradezco que seas tan buen amigo de Takeshi.

Gokudera alzó las cejas, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ese cumplido; sabía que no lo merecía. No era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener, ni tampoco trataba a Takeshi precisamente de manera amable.

—Si puedo ayudar en algo a los amigos de mi hijo —asintió—, lo haré —de vuelta se había puesto serio y taciturno. Gokudera lo dejó seguir hablando, mientras lo veía arreglar el desastre que él había hecho—. Takeshi no trajo nunca un amigo a casa hasta que los conoció a ustedes.

Gokudera ahogó una minúscula sonrisa._ ¿Dios los crea y la mafia los amontona?_; ahora entendía por qué ellos tres eran tan buenos amigos. Y sí, podía decir sin sentir remordimientos que Yamamoto también era su amigo, no solo Tsuna. Sin desmerecer al cabeza de césped y toda la gente que lo rodeaba y, misteriosamente, lo aguantaba.

Era raro estar escuchando aquella confesión, porque Yamamoto siempre le había parecido la clase de chico simpático al que nunca le faltan amigos. El beisbolista siempre estaba rodeado de gente; gente del club, de chicas, de compañeros. Era muy admirado. Sin embargo entendía la diferencia entre ser admirado y tener amigos.

Podía tener mucha gente a su alrededor, pero igual sentirse y estar solo al final de un día duro.

—Desde que su madre nos abandonó él siempre ha sido así —hizo volver en sí al chico, quien se mostró un poco turbado, pero a la vez curioso por esa confidencia. Notaba sin dificultades que Tsuyoshi iba a hablar de algo muy personal—. Desde entonces siempre ha actuado así… siempre está sonriendo, como si buscara no preocupar. No preocuparme —corrigió—. Takeshi es un buen hijo, nunca me trajo problemas. Y me inquietaba que no pudiera tener amigos… si es buena persona y simpático ¿o no?

Gokudera asintió y volvió a perder la mirada, procesando toda la información recibida.

—Bueno, soy el padre, ¿qué voy a decir de él? ¡Obvio que para mí mi hijo será maravilloso!

¿La madre lo había abandonado? Takeshi nunca había contado nada, aunque tampoco ellos le habían preguntado. Al menos él; quizás el décimo sí estaba al tanto. De golpe, el recuerdo de aquella vez en la que Yamamoto había querido suicidarse por no poder jugar beisbol emergió en su cabeza, inquietándolo.

El hombre a su lado pareció haber leído su pensamiento aunque esto fuera improbable, porque lo siguiente que dijo tenía de cierta manera mucho que ver.

—No nos hace bien ocultar siempre el dolor. —Lo miró fijamente, esperando a que entendiese que lo decía por él y no tanto por su hijo—Está bien sentirse mal y decirlo. Tener un amigo en el que poder confiar en los momentos difíciles…

Gokudera sabía que desde esa conversación no podría evitar mirar las sonrisas de Yamamoto con otros ojos. Si en verdad fuera un chico tan feliz como siempre aparentaba ser, no se le hubiera cruzado en su momento saltar desde un tejado, ¿verdad?

¿Y si siempre estaba triste y nadie se daba cuenta? En eso se parecían mucho –pensar en ese parecido con Yamamoto le irritó de sobremanera-, porque Takeshi podía ocultar lo que le pasaba o sentía tras una sonrisa, mientras él lo hacía tras una cara de pocos amigos y actitud de chico rudo.

—Yo tampoco tuve amigos antes —admitió sin pudores, era lo mínimo que podía confesar después de que el hombre le hubiera contado asuntos tan personales.

Tsuyoshi sonrió abiertamente, el chico no era precisamente de hablar poco, y tanto silencio circunspecto iba a acabar por hacerle pensar que lo estaba molestando con todas esas cuestiones tan íntimas. Le simpatizaba Hayato, le parecía un buen chico tras esa fachada.

—Gokudera —Takeshi apareció por la puerta lateral con cara de fatalidad—, ¿me ayudas con el ejercicio seis de matemáticas? No me sale —le pareció que ese semblante era buena excusa para demostrarle cuánto precisaba de su ayuda—, si no entrego este trabajo bien hecho, reprobaré.

—Ve a estudiar tú también —le ordenó Tsuyoshi.

—Pero falta lavar los… —señaló los trastos apilados.

—Ve —agitó la cabeza—, ya terminó tu día de trabajo, muchachito.

Gokudera caminó hasta el cuarto de Takeshi y se sentó en el suelo tomando las hojas cuadriculadas. La mitad de los ejercicios estaban mal y la otra mitad podrían haber estado más prolijos, por lo menos.

—¿Tú prestas atención en clases, idiota? —Señaló uno de los puntos—Esto lo vimos a principio de año. No podrías hacer este —señaló otro—, sin antes saber hacer este bien.

Pese al reto, Yamamoto rió a su manera, de esa que en el pasado crispaba los nervios del chico bomba en un tris. En el presente no tanto, tal vez porque ya se había acostumbrado a él.

Podían echarle la culpa a la convivencia forzosa.

—Ey, Gokudera —lo llamó mientras lo veía garabatear en la hoja, pues él también tenía que hacer su parte—. Estoy feliz de que vivas aquí.

Levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando con una expresión que más de sorpresa parecía de terror. Como si en vez de decir eso le hubiera amenazado o soltado algún insulto inesperado. Ciertamente no era algo que esperase.

—¿Terminaste? —dijo, al no saber qué decir, porque, ¿qué podía decirle?_ ¿Yo también? _No solo sonaba cursi, no era cierto. Si estaba viviendo allí era porque no tenía donde caerse muerto.

Aunque admitía que la circunstancia actual no era tan mala. La habitación que tenía era pequeña, pero cálida porque tenía una estufa. Tsuyoshi cocinaba muy rico y Takeshi… Takeshi no le fastidiaba tanto como temió desde un primer momento a que lo hiciera.

—Sí. Espero que no te moleste —continuó, como si un tema tuviera que ver con el otro—, pero le conté a Tsuna que estás quedándote a vivir aquí.

—¡Te voy a matar! —Gokudera le saltó encima queriendo comérselo vivo.

De mal en peor, Yamamoto no había tenido mejor idea que estallar en carcajadas echando más leña al fuego, pero es que le había causado mucha gracia. De lucir tan tranquilo, el rostro de Gokudera se había desfigurado, para gritarle eso como si estuvieran en medio de una guerra y luego saltarle encima como el leopardo cazando una presa.

—¡Para, para! —reclamó entre risas, sintiendo el tirón de pelo—De todos modos se iba a enterar tarde o temprano… —tomó distancia de Gokudera cuando este se cansó de golpearlo en la espalda—¡No le conté nada de lo que te pasó!

—¡¿Qué le dijiste? —exigió, agitando un puño.

—Que mi viejo te está dando trabajo y que como no puede pagarte mucho, te ofreció un lugar a cambio —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—, nada que sea mentira; pero lo que quiero decir es que no le dije nada sobre tus problemas.

Vio que Gokudera se llevaba una mano a la frente y suspiraba escandalosamente. Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír, pero la carcajada le nació ahogada. Igual fue suficiente para suscitar de nuevo su furia y una lluvia de golpes. Se le fue al humo, sin clemencias.

—Si el décimo sabe que estoy aquí —analizó, sentado sobre el estómago del beisbolista, cansado ya de pegarle—, Reborn seguramente también y mi hermana no tardará en averiguar por qué… —le soltó los brazos y se dejó caer de costado, para liberar el cuerpo de su amigo—¡mierda!

—¿Qué problema hay con que Bianchi lo sepa? —preguntó sentándose en la alfombra, jocoso, pero a la vez jadeante por el ejercicio extra—O sea, ¡no tiene nada de malo! Estás trabajando —él no veía el punto de Gokudera porque, era evidente, este no le había sido sincero del todo.

La Tormenta lo miró con resignación, como si le estuviera diciendo tácitamente con los ojos "a ti lo estúpido no te lo voy a poder quitar ni a golpes", pero al menos lo iba a intentar con malsano gusto.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De tus caras —lo imitó satisfactoriamente—, a veces son muy graciosas.

Se puso de pie raudamente, y Yamamoto pensó que tendría que volver a calmar a la fiera, pero Gokudera simplemente se limitó a señalarlo con un dedo, tembloroso de furia.

—Agradécele a tu padre que todavía sigas con vida —se guardó la bronca y caminó hasta la puerta—, es un buen hombre y no merece sufrir. Dios santo, padecer un hijo tonto.

—Ey, no te vayas, que no terminé de hablar —lo llamó agitando una manito de una manera que a Gokudera le causó simpatía, pero por supuesto que no iba a demostrarle su simpatía—, le invité a jugar video juegos… y también viene el sempai con él, hace mucho que no lo vemos desde que se graduó.

—Bien, es tu casa, imbécil… —alzó un hombro—¿o me tienes que pedir permiso a mí?

—Solo te lo estoy contando.

Gokudera asintió y casi murmura un "gracias", sus labios al menos lo habían dibujado. Lo que estaba haciendo Yamamoto no era otra cosa más que prepararlo a posibles preguntas indiscretas y situaciones incómodas.

Pero cuando los chicos llegaron, fue una noche más entre amigos. Ni Tsuna ni Ryohei le hicieron preguntas, más que manifestar sumamente divertidos lo exótico y extremo que era suponerlos a ellos dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Ryohei no podía creer que Yamamoto siguiera vivo y a Gokudera tan sereno y no al borde de una crisis de nervios; él era uno de los que mejor sabía lo "inflamable" que era la Tormenta, al más leve chispazo reaccionaba. Tsuna se daba cuenta que aunque no se llevaran bien a simple vista, igual sabían complementarse. Siempre habían sabido hacerlo de alguna forma que a él se le escapaba. Por su parte no necesitaba hacer preguntas, al menos no a Gokudera, porque lo que quería saber sobre su guardián de la Tormenta, o lo poco que _podía_ saber, lo había averiguado por Reborn.

Ver a Gokudera bien lo alivió. Ahora ya no faltaba a la escuela, no se salteaba clases, no se perdía de exámenes y siempre aparecía por la calle en compañía de Yamamoto. Ladrándole por algo que este hubiera hecho o dicho, o simplemente por ser Yamamoto, pero el punto es que Gokudera paulatinamente volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sin embargo, no lo era. Había habido un gran cambio interno en el chico, uno que los demás apenas alcanzaban a distinguir.

…

Ese domingo había terminado de llevar sus objetos más personales al pequeño cuarto que le habían dado en la tienda. Yamamoto se sorprendió al ver que era tan poco. Cuando Gokudera le pidió ayuda para ir a buscar sus pertenencias pensó que iban a necesitar un camión y otro cuarto; pero apenas se trataban de dos cajas y dos bolsos con ropa.

La parte que le tocó a él llevar, la dejó en el suelo y, curioso como un niño, se sentó a ver lo mismo que Gokudera. Quería ver sus objetos personales y conocerlo mejor a través de ellos, pero el chico no tardó en mostrarle los dientes.

—Ya está, gracias. Ahora ve a hacer algo…

—Déjame que te ayude a ordenar.

—No voy a ordenar nada —cerró la caja y la empujó hacia un lado hasta que quedó contra la pared.

La otra caja había quedado abierta y se veía la foto de una mujer. Yamamoto la miró con curiosidad, se daba cuenta de que era la madre porque el parecido era abrumador. Mismo cabello, mismos ojos, misma tez. Misma intensa mirada esmeraldina.

Cuando Gokudera dio la vuelta y lo vio contemplando con tanto tesón la caja cuya fotografía de su madre asomaba, la tomó con brusquedad y la cerró violentamente, como si la pobre caja tuviera la culpa de algo. Contrario a lo esperado, Yamamoto no dijo nada. No hizo preguntas ni ninguna mención al respecto.

—¿Hoy también lo vas a ayudar a mi papá?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

Yamamoto se rascó la mejilla, borrando por ese breve intervalo la sonrisa.

—Pero es domingo.

—¿Y qué con eso? —buscó sus cigarrillos, quería fumar uno. Ahora que vivía en un lugar ajeno no se animaba a fumar en la casa. Ninguno de los Yamamoto tenía el vicio y es sabido que siempre resulta desagradable a la gente que no fuma el olor del cigarrillo.

—Bueno, pero…

—Si lo puedo ayudar, ¿por qué no voy a hacerlo? No es tampoco que tenga que hacer algo mejor.

—Podemos jugar a los videojuegos —propuso lo que desde hacía rato quería proponerle.

—Sabes que no me gustan —mintió.

—El de lucha sí.

—Igual, quiero ayudar a tu viejo.

Después de todo, el viejo lo estaba ayudando a él. No le alcanzaría una vida para pagarle a los Yamamoto, y saberse tan en deuda con ellos no le desagradaba pese a su carácter orgulloso. Tsuyoshi tenía razón: es maravilloso saber que se puede contar con la gente. Su fe por la raza humana no estaba perdida del todo.

La voz de Tsuyoshi interrumpió una discusión que venía en camino. Ambos la olían. Iban a terminar, uno a los gritos, el otro muerto de risa. Gokudera se puso de pie al darse cuenta de que lo llamaba a él y Takeshi no tardó en seguirlo.

En la tienda estaba Bianchi, con una expresión tan neutra que uno no podía adivinar si estaba feliz, amargada, enojada o tranquila; pero se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a su hermanastro tras las gafas de una manera que lo amedrentó. Al menos eso pensó Takeshi, que Gokudera lucía un poco asustado, además de sorprendido de verla ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitamos hablar.

Gokudera asintió y los otros dos se dieron cuenta de inmediato que sobraban en ese lugar, un lugar que paradójicamente era de ellos.

Los hermanos necesitaban intimidad, así que Tsuyoshi se ofreció a hacerle un té a Bianchi invitándola a que se pusiera cómoda.

La Tormenta dio la vuelta y ella lo siguió. Miró ecuánimemente el cuarto que ocupaba su hermano y pensó en cómo ir al punto sin ser demasiado directa. Afuera había quedado Takeshi quien no había podido evitar acercarse despacio hasta la puerta entre abierta.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, pero en verdad era más fuerte que él. Quería enterarse de aquello que Gokudera le había ocultado, quería saber qué era lo que pasaba. Quería ayudarlo, era su amigo, pero si no conocía el problema, jamás podría hacer algo por él.

—Hablé con papá —fue lo primero que escuchó decir de Bianchi—. ¿Estás loco-?

—Mira, Bianchi… —la voz de Gokudera revelaba que comenzaba a alterarse—no te metas. Es asunto mío.

—Me meto, porque encima de que les das esos disgustos ni siquiera eres capaz de contarme y me tengo que enterar por otros.

¿Podía suponerse que ese otro era Reborn?

—¿Y qué cambiaba si te decía? ¿Y qué te iba a decir?

—La verdad. Soy tu hermana… podía haber ayudado.

—No necesito ayuda.

—No parece que no la necesites. Estás aquí después de todo, ¿no? —Golpe bajo. Una jugada sucia, pero acertada por parte de Bianchi.

Gokudera ya no sonaba enojado, ni tampoco molesto; Takeshi podía suponer que se debía a razones obvias, a que tal vez respetaba a su hermana mayor -aunque lo disimulase muy bien- o a que le pesaba demasiado todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Y si el viejo se agarra esos disgustos es porque quiere, me importa bien poco…

—Ya sé que no te importa —no era cierto, era evidente que sí le importaba—, pero a mí sí.

—Y seguramente que te llamó para que hicieras algo por tu hermano descarriado, ¿verdad? —Takeshi notó que el tono de voz era insólitamente extraño, tanto que había acabado por conmoverlo.

El silencio era brevemente interrumpido por el ruido de Gokudera moviendo las cosas, como si estuviera ordenando y tratando así de ignorar a su hermana.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó ella finalmente, le había costado horrores soltar esa sencilla oración—¿Es cierto, Hayato?

—¡Sí, es verdad! —explotó—¡¿Puedes dejarme en paz ahora?

—No es… —Bianchi parecía nerviosa, con la voz entrecortada—No es eso lo que me molesta, no está mal… o al menos a mí no me parece que esté mal… pero hay maneras y maneras de hacer las cosas. Pudiste haberlo hecho de otro modo, ¿no te parece? Y ahora no tendrías que andar rogando por un plato de comida.

—¡Yo no ruego por un plato de comida! ¡Trabajo, que es muy distinto! ¡No soy tú, a mí papá me desheredó desde hace mucho tiempo! —Buscó tranquilizarse y el tono le nació mucho más apagado—Como si con lo poco que me mandaba igual pudiera hacer algo. Está podrido en dinero, pero yo igual tengo que romperme el alma trabajando… ¡Así que no vengas a sermonearme!

—¡Y lo haces porque tú quieres, Hayato! ¡Fue tu elección irte así de la familia!

—¡Lo sé!

—¡¿Entonces? ¡No te contradigas! —Porque negaba la ayuda, pero no tardaba en reconocer cuánto le molestaba no tenerla—¡¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo? ¡Papá te quiere, a su manera y tú…!

Tsuyoshi apareció por el costado y pescó a su hijo con la oreja pegada a la pared. Takeshi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dejándole en claro que mejor esperase antes de llevarles el té. La discusión estaba en su apogeo.

Y por estar batallando con su padre, quien le reclamaba con susurros actitud tan reprochable, se había perdido parte de la conversación. Bianchi salió del pequeño cuarto sorprendiéndolos a los dos afuera, con cara de circunstancia.

—Gracias, señor. Me quedaré a tomar el té otro día.

Hayato apareció detrás de ella con los ojos rojos, ¿había llorado? ¿Estaba a punto de hacerlo? Takeshi se sintió muy contagiado por esa emoción. Se quedó en el sitio, incapaz de darles privacidad a los hermanos. Bianchi se despidió de Gokudera en la puerta.

—¿Necesitas dinero?

—No.

—Puedo d-

—No —reiteró con firmeza, para después ablandar el tono de voz—Gracias, Bianchi —Y parecía ser tan sincero que tanto a ella como a Takeshi se les frunció el ceño de tristeza.

—Eres mi hermanito —Tuvo un gesto que, al menos el beisbolista, jamás le había visto: colocó una mano tras la nuca de Gokudera y le aferró el cabello en una ruda caricia.

No pudo decir nada más, en parte porque no hacía falta. Gokudera sabía lo que Bianchi quería decirle en ese momento, sin conseguir que las palabras surgiesen. Eran ambos orgullosos a su manera y no les gustaba llorar frente a los demás; pero Hayato había entendido que podía contar con ella y que no dejaría de quererlo nunca, más allá de sus elecciones, incluso aunque la tratase mal y a simple vista no la quisiera de la misma forma.

Bianchi podía parecer fría la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esa vez Takeshi conoció un lado de la mujer que le sorprendió gratamente. A él le hubiera gustado tener una hermana así, o al menos una hermana.

Cuando Gokudera cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta se encontró con la estatua viviente que era Takeshi. Este se mostró perturbado por haber sido sorprendido y miró hacia los costados buscando algo con lo que poder disimular, hasta que dio con unas servilletas que se puso a doblar, pese a que ya estaban dobladas. Pero Gokudera no le ladró tanto como creyó, simplemente lo miró con una de esas miradas letales y le murmuró un "piérdete" habitual para encerrarse en el cuarto y no salir en todo lo que quedó del día.

Esa noche comieron padre e hijos solos, como desde hacía más de un mes y medio no lo hacían. Takeshi casi no probó bocado y por eso Tsuyoshi se puso de pie y sirvió un plato, para ponérselo a un costado. Su hijo lo miró con cara de no entender qué era.

—No tengo hambre. —De hecho todavía no había terminado con el primero.

—Me doy cuenta —señaló el plato—, llévaselo, no va a estar sin comer todo el día.

Takeshi negó con la cabeza; conocía a Gokudera lo suficiente para saber que lo sacaría del cuarto a mordiscones. Si fuera Hibari sería un hecho.

—Ve —lo alentó su padre—, ¿qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? No va a matarte, tampoco. —Su hijo ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que indicaba no apostar tanto por esa afirmación—Si te acuestas tan preocupado no vas a poder dormir en toda la noche —le sonrió tenuemente—, además quizás tu amigo necesite hablar con alguien.

Takeshi se puso de pie tomando el plato servido para Gokudera. Era cierto, si se suponía que eran amigos, no tendría que tener tanto miedo, ¿miedo a qué? No lo sabía, tal vez a importunarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Como si mostrar preocupación pudiera molestarle a alguien.

Lo cierto es que un amigo está para eso. En el peor de los casos le ladraría y Yamamoto se quedaría sin haber sido de ayuda, pero con intentarlo no podía perder nada. Porque nada tenía, más que esa molesta y persistente sensación en el pecho. Su padre tenía razón, si se iba a acostar sin haber hecho al menos un intento de ver cómo estaba Gokudera, no lograría conciliar el sueño.

…

Tardó una eternidad para decidirse a llamar. Pensó que iba a recibir un grito alegando que no tenía hambre, que estaba durmiendo, que no quería ser molestado, pero al final la puerta se entre abrió.

—Te traje comida, por si quieres cenar aquí-

Gokudera terminó de abrirla y pasó junto a Yamamoto quitándole el plato de las manos para sentarse en uno de los bancos del negocio, ¿con la intención de comer? Takeshi no tardó en servirle un vaso con agua para acompañar la cena.

—Gracias —dijo la Tormenta al recibir el vaso.

Takeshi se fue, pero volvió enseguida con una taza de té y un trozo de pan. Se había quedado con hambre, y ahora que la preocupación por su amigo comenzaba a dejar de pesarle tanto, el estómago le estaba reclamando. Gokudera sonrió, preguntándose una vez más cómo hacía para comer así.

A diferencia de Yamamoto, era evidente que él no tenía hambre, porque fue más lo que jugó con la comida que lo que comió en verdad. Había aceptado sentarse a comer para no preocupar de más a los Yamamoto; no quería miradas de desvelo ni preguntas difíciles, pero era claro que el beisbolista estaba haciéndole compañía esa noche para convertirla en una muy larga y pesada.

—¿A qué vino tu hermana?

—A ver cómo estaba. —Contestó tan rápido que parecía que había estado ensayando un cuestionario de preguntas y respuestas, supuso que esa sería una de las preguntas a ser formuladas. Y por eso Takeshi comprendió que debería ser más directo o estarían allí sentados toda la noche sin llegar a nada en concreto, y le urgía saber qué era eso que lo traía tan mal a Gokudera.

Creía que merecía saberlo porque, después de todo, lo había ayudado. Y parecía ser que el mismo Gokudera se daba cuenta de eso, que la gente que le daba techo merecía al menos su sinceridad.

Por ese motivo había decidido que si se daba la oportunidad, sería honesto con Yamamoto hijo.

Al principio porque se decía que le importaba poco el cómo se lo pudiera llegar a tomar Takeshi, pero lo cierto es que si quería ser honesto, era sencillamente porque esa noche lo necesitaba. Del mismo modo, sabía que podía dejar de torturarse suponiendo una mala reacción por parte de sus amigos.

Quería ser sincero, porque ya no quería ocultarse, porque era horrible ser él, sentirse así y no poder hacer nada por cambiarlo. Bueno, al menos estaba intentando ser franco consigo mismo, ser más real, más auténtico.

—No pude evitar escuchar parte de la discusión —continuó Yamamoto, no muy seguro de cómo seguir—, ustedes estaban gritando, no es que yo los estuviese espiando.

Gokudera torció la boca en un gesto de profunda incredulidad.

—Eres un fisgón de primera.

Yamamoto sonrió despreocupadamente, para seguir con lo que le interesaba.

—Escuché que hablaban de su padre, sobre que le dijiste algo que le molestó —de nuevo adoptaba esa costumbre de jugar con la cuchara cuando hablaba de algo que lo ponía nervioso—, ¿qué pasó?... Digo —se acomodó en la mesa apoyando los codos y llevando las manos a su mejilla, dispuesto a escucharlo atentamente. El gesto infantil nuevamente le causó simpatía a la Tormenta—, peleaste con él… pero si no quieres contarme, yo entiendo. Nada más que… me da curiosidad.

Gokudera asintió y aunque Yamamoto creyó que el chico seguiría callado como un muerto, Hayato abrió la boca frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. Era claro que pensaba contarle, pero el tema es que no sabía cómo empezar.

—¿Puedo saber por qué tu viejo te dio una patada? —insistió, dándole pie con esa pregunta a que ordenase las ideas dentro de su cabeza.

—No es que él me dio una patada, yo me fui hace tiempo —perdió la mirada, no era fácil tocar ese tema y mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía—… en el presente porque me llamó maricón. Maricón de mierda.

Yamamoto soltó una risita que no pudo reprimir, ganándose a cambio una de las típicas miradas mortales de Gokudera. Y es que la expresión le había causado mucha gracia porque parecía ser el berrinche de un niño, niño que está ofendido porque su padre le dijo que "no" a algún capricho.

¿Quién puede enojarse por ser llamado "maricón"? ¿Cuántas veces uno suelta insultos a diestra y siniestra? No por eso se anda yendo de casa o cortando todo vínculo con las personas. De ser así, todos estaríamos peleados con todos, y más Gokudera, que gustaba de insultar bastante seguido y como un Varia.

—¿De qué te ríes, infradotado?

—Nada, es que… ¿solo porque te llamó maricón de mierda?

—No voy a dejar que ese viejo me llame así —aseguró con una expresión de matón que atemorizaría al más mafioso, pero Yamamoto siguió jocoso, al menos hasta que Gokudera continuó hablando—. Aunque lo sea. No se lo voy a permitir.

La respiración se le agitó notablemente, porque la confesión había sido a medias. Miró a su compañero notando que seguía observándolo con esa expresión tan inocente que le daban ganas de golpearlo… y lo supo con más certeza. Supo que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que temer perder una amistad, amistad que no empezaba a valorar en el presente por las circunstancias actuales, porque -aunque Gokudera no lo dijera abiertamente- siempre había valorado la amistad de Yamamoto.

—Discutimos por teléfono —hizo un gesto extraño con la mano que tuvo que hacer verbal—: webcam, así que pude verle la cara cuando le dije todo… —trató de sonreír, pero no pudo—de todo le dije… lo muy enojado que estaba con él por cosas de mi infancia.

No quiso ahondar en esos motivos, ya habría muchas noches por delante en las que podría contarle a un amigo pasajes de su infancia, miedos, traumas, sueños. Nunca antes había tenido esa oportunidad y ahora comprendía por qué la gente valoraba tanto el tenerlo.

Yamamoto lo dejó hablar, se daba cuenta de que Gokudera se estaba abriendo a él como nunca antes lo había hecho y quería eso, quería conocerlo.

—La cara que puso cuando le dije que no quería comprometerme con ninguna mujer, siquiera siciliana, que prefería estar con un hombre, fue épica —rió lastimosamente.

La verdad es que no se sentía feliz por lo que había hecho, aunque sí aliviado.

—Pero —Yamamoto abrió la boca después de dejarlo hablar a sus anchas—, ¿es… es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso…

Gokudera entendió a lo que se refería, pero antes de contestarle tragó saliva y lo miró desafiante, como si le estuviera diciendo con los ojos: _atrévete a burlarte de mí, a mancillar nuestra amistad con una risa, y no sabrás la paliza que te espera_.

—Sí, es verdad.

Sin embargo Takeshi no se rió; de hecho ni siquiera sonreía y eso acabó por mortificarlo todavía más, porque podía significar que le molestaba enterarse de aquello. Tal vez no era bueno ser tan sincero; tal vez, si quería conservar a sus amigos, debería empezar a cerrar la boca… y otras partes de su anatomía.

—Vamos —lo alentó Gokudera, fastidiado por esa pasividad y neutralidad en el otro, ¿es que no le iba a decir nada? Acababa de confesarle que era gay y el otro se le quedaba mirando con la misma cara de idiota de siempre—, ríete —le ofreció—¿por qué no te ríes? Ríete.

—Pero si no dijiste nada gracioso como para que me ría —se encogió de hombros.

¿Es que el idiota no se enteraba nunca de nada? Gokudera frunció la frente, quizás no le había entendido. De repente se sintió tentado de gritarle en la cara: "¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? Soy gay, puto, marica, homosexual!", pero Yamamoto plantó una sonrisa nerviosa para de inmediato ofrecerle café con leche.

No supo ni por qué aceptó, quizás porque quería descubrir cómo mierda funcionaba la cabeza de Yamamoto y qué clase de mal aquejaba su cerebro para que fuera tan jodidamente anormal de quedarse como si nada después de que él se había estado comiendo la cabeza con mil reacciones posibles.

¡Café con leche!

Y el otro, que le ofrecía café con leche.

Concluyó que eso se podía deber a la cultura del país que habitaba. De donde venía, esos temas eran escabrosos, pero Japón por momentos le parecía un planeta aparte. Que no todo era color de rosas el país del sol naciente, pero en algunos detalles se salían de lo socialmente "esperado" en otros lugares del globo.

Sí, seguramente. O Yamamoto definitivamente era retardado.

En la cocina, Takeshi tuvo tiempo de sobra para recuperarse del impacto y para ordenar su cabeza. Miles de cosas se empezaron a juntar, desde lo irrelevante que había sido compartir baños públicos con Gokudera y las incontables veces que se desnudó ante él, a todas esas sensaciones que le hacía sentir tenerlo tan cerca. Y ahora, _mucho_ más cerca.

Se le cayó el tarro de café, se quemó, volcó la leche, estaba hecho un desastre, todo por hacer las cosas a las apuradas, no quería que Gokudera se le escapara. No ahora que parecía ser cada vez menos inalcanzable. Temía que al volver, el chico adoptase una sus distintivas posturas distantes, pero al regresar con las dos tazas, Hayato se había encogido en el sitio subiendo los pies al banco en el que estaba sentado.

Lo había esperado.

—Aquí tienes el azúcar, no sabía cuántas ponerles, mira que es de primera calidad. Es muy dulce. —bien, no era del azúcar sobre lo que quería hablar. Lo miró huidizamente y apenas sonriendo cuestionó con calma—¿Y desde cuando…?

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Lo sabes —completó—. Es decir, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—¿Qué soy así? —vio que Yamamoto asentía y trató de hacer memoria. No es que no se lo hubiera planteado a sí mismo en su momento, solo es que quería darle la respuesta correcta—Pues… creo que primero fue cuando tenía once años —rememoró con nostalgia. —El jefe de la pandilla en la que andaba —hizo una mueca con la boca de desprecio, mirando la taza que entre sus manos le daba calor y confort—, se llamaba Santino, pero todos le decíamos Sonny, y era… todo lo que yo quería ser —asintió—, lo admiraba. Él no tenía más de quince años y el resto no pasaba de los catorce; pero cuando tienes once años, los chicos de quince te parece que ya son hombres.

Yamamoto sonrió, eso era cierto, y con esa mueca lo animó a seguir hablando. Pese a que Gokudera aún se sentía nervioso e incómodo por estar compartiendo esos recuerdos, intentó seguir con más confianza.

—Habíamos hecho un buen golpe —vio que Yamamoto no entendía a qué se refería y decidió ser más gráfico—, veníamos de robar una casa y estábamos muy contentos por el botín conseguido.

El beisbolista no dijo nada, pero le pasmó conocer ese lado turbio de Gokudera y este pareció adivinarlo porque no tardó en justificarse con impaciencia.

—No necesitaba robar, pero sí necesitaba de la pandilla. La calle es muy dura, Yamamoto. Sin su protección hubiera acabado muerto o en manos de un pedófilo.

—Yo no te estoy diciendo nada.

—¡Ah!, ¿por qué te quedas mirándome así entonces? —arqueó las cejas—Es algo que dejé de hacer cuando llegué aquí, nunca me gustó apropiarme de lo ajeno, pero en su momento tenía que comer…

—¿Y tu familia?

—No quería nada de ellos, así que más me valía aprender a subsistir. Tuve que hacerlo desde los ocho años, así que… —dijo con tanta naturalidad que Yamamoto se sintió un párvulo inocente.

Se daba cuenta con una brutalidad aplastante que ellos dos eran de universos diferentes. Que Gokudera podía provenir de una cuna de oro, pero no por eso desconocer lo difícil que a veces puede ser la vida. En cambio Takeshi no había gozado de mayores lujos, nunca vivió en un castillo, pero jamás había necesitado de una pandilla o de robar para poder sustentarse.

No lo estaba juzgando, solo estaba sorprendiéndose al conocer por primera vez a Gokudera. Al verdadero, con todos sus lados, los malos y los buenos.

—La cosa es que veníamos de dar este golpe, estábamos contentos así que fuimos a festejarlo —siguió con el punto importante del relato. Para otras noches también quedarían esas confesiones turbias—. Nada del otro mundo: prendimos una fogata y nos sentamos a tomar cerveza alrededor del fuego. No éramos muchos en la pandilla. Solo cuatro, además del jefe —aclaró—. Dos de ellos estaban al tope de drogas así que enseguida quebraron, el tercero en cuestión se fue —tomó aire— y me quedé a solas con Sonny. Yo estaba sobrio porque no tomaba, nunca toleré el alcohol, en ese entonces no me gustaba… simplemente hacía de cuenta que tomaba para que no me molestaran —alzó los hombros ante ese recuerdo intrascendente—, ni tampoco consumía lo que ellos consumían —la mirada de Yamamoto le arrastró a aclararlo con más énfasis—, en mi vida consumí ese tipo de drogas. Solo fumé marihuana, pero nada más…

—Está bien, no soy tu padre, no tienes que excusarte.

—No, porque de nuevo te me quedas mirándome así —levantó una ceja, socarronamente.

—Lo siento —miró la taza dándole un sorbo antes de que terminase enfriándose—, sigue, por favor… te quedaste a solas con Sonny, ¿y?

—Bueno, yo era el más chico así que no me molestaban tanto ni me presionaban para que consumiera —aclaró—, además Sonny me protegía bastante —debía darle créditos—, y esa noche estábamos frente a la fogata, sin hablar… yo estaba nervioso de estar así con él, sin saber por qué lo estaba. Me preguntó si alguna vez había besado a una chica, yo sabía que ellos ya sí, incluso tenían sexo. Los había visto —aclaró con algo que no era pena, pero que se le parecía. Se lo notaba mucho más relajado, porque Yamamoto mismo no lucía tan tenso como al principio—. Le dije que no, por supuesto —sonrió de costado—, y me regaló un cumplido… me dijo que seguramente a mí no me iban a faltar chicas porque era muy apuesto.

—Tenía razón —se animó a opinar y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de la expresión de Gokudera, a la que no supo qué connotación darle, agregó—, es decir… las chicas del curso, todas —exageró—están locas por ti —escondió la cara tras la taza, bebiendo un café con leche que estaba la mar de amargo. Se había olvidado de ponerle azúcar.

—Se acercó más a mí, diciéndome que le gustaba cómo lucía mi piel y el color de mi cabello, estaba sin camiseta y yo también, era verano… —gruñó ante el recuerdo— me abrazó, yo estaba confundido, pero me gustaba estar así con el jefe… y casi inmediatamente después de darme un beso en la mejilla me preguntó si no le mamaba la verga.

Yamamoto escupió todo el café con leche y Gokudera volvió a plantar su mejor cara de asesino serial.

—Casi me bañas de café, imbécil, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, sigue… es solo que… —le había sorprendido—¡¿qué hiciste en ese momento?

—¡Y nada! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera, si era muy chico? Me tomó desprevenido —alzó los hombros—, por supuesto que le dije que no. Temí que me echase de la banda por rechazarlo, pero eso no pasó… aunque las cosas cambiaron desde esa noche. Ya no era su favorito, ya no me cuidaba tanto y ahí sí tuve que empezar a hacerme fuerte para conseguir un lugar en la pandilla y ganarme el respeto de todos. Corría con la desventaja de la edad. Además nuestra banda no era muy fuerte y siempre estábamos metidos en rencillas con otras y… era todo una mierda —finalizó riendo quedamente. Había sido una risa forzosa.

—Pero no hiciste nada… gay esa noche —hasta casi parecía decepcionado el idiota.

—Ese día —aclaró—, pero cuando tenía trece años, estábamos bañándonos en una piscina de una casa que… qué sé yo, estaba vacía o sus dueños no estaban —aunque recordaba que la piscina estaba limpia y por eso era evidente que recibía mantención, no importaban esos detalles de todos modos—, lo resumiré —no era un recuerdo que le gustase evocar—, me besó y me tocó mientras me secaba el cuerpo con una toalla; a mí se me paró y aunque no me gustó mucho en ese momento… pocos días después andaba con una erección que era increíble. Al final me terminé masturbando recordando ese momento en la piscina y fue ahí, creo… —dudó un poco—que me di cuenta de que me gustaba Sonny. Y de que por lógica me gustaban los chicos.

—Waou.

—Y "waou" es todo lo que me dices —negó con la cabeza. —Poco tiempo después no lo volví a ver nunca más, Reborn me trajo para Japón, de eso ya hace casi cinco años y… conoces el resto de la historia.

Yamamoto asintió. Se lo notaba muy interesado en la vida sexual de su amigo.

—¿Y no hiciste nada más mientras estuviste aquí?

—No.

—¿Y no hay nadie que te guste?

Esa pregunta la sintió más entrometida que la anterior, así que dio por finalizada la conversación poniéndose de pie para tomar la taza y llevarla a la cocina.

—Me muero de frío y sueño, iré a acostarme.

Lavó lo poco que habían ensuciado y caminó hasta su cuarto, mientras sentía que Yamamoto lo seguía como una sombra. ¡No le iba a contar toda su vida sexual! Pero no era eso lo que a Takeshi le interesaba tanto en ese instante.

Una vez en su cuarto improvisado, Gokudera se echó en el tatami viendo como el otro entraba con total confianza. Pensó en sacarlo a los gritos, ya había superado el tiempo de tolerancia que usualmente le tenía, pero lo que le dijo le hizo perder el hilo de lo que quería gritarle.

—Yo nunca…

—¿Tú nunca qué?

—¿Alguna vez estuviste con una chica? —preguntó, sentándose en la pequeña alfombra.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza buscando el cenicero. Si Yamamoto se iba a poner pesado, al menos se consolaría con el tabaco. Con suerte lo mataba antes de que Takeshi terminase de hablar.

—¿Tú? —preguntó casi por compromiso, haciendo chasquear el encendedor—¿Te acostaste con alguna?

—No —se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás como los locos, antes de continuar—, de hecho… creo que no me interesa hacerlo con una chica… aunque me da curiosidad.

Hayato arqueó las cejas, soltando el humo escandalosamente. ¿Qué le estaba insinuando? ¿O qué quería insinuarle el muy idiota? Decidió hablar ante tanto silencio confuso.

—Yo tampoco estuve con un chico, no me tomes por un puto fácil —aclaró, señalándolo con el dedo índice que sostenía el cigarrillo.

—No, pero tienes experiencia… al menos un poco.

¿Lo estaba consolando o confortando de alguna forma? ¡Vaya!, ahora que Yamamoto le daba su bendición podía sentirse orgulloso de su escasa experiencia sexual y seguir con su vida sodomita. Sin embargo Takeshi reveló lo que quería decir con esas palabras al completar mejor la idea.

—Mucha gente pasa toda la vida luchando para saber qué quieren ser el día de mañana, a veces mueren sin conseguir saber qué son… y tú, no solo sabes que quieres estudiar criptozoología, sino que desde que tienes casi once años tienes muy en claro que te gustan los chicos, y ya —movió la mano, como si estuviera jugando al tenis y le hubiera dado a una pelotita imaginaria—, vas y se lo dices a tu viejo —asintió—, me gustaría tener ese coraje. Yo no podría —analizó perdiendo la mirada—, yo todavía siento un poco de culpa a veces cuando me masturbo.

Hayato reprimió la carcajada llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente. Solo Yamamoto podía salirle con algo así. A veces se reía para no golpearlo por menso, a veces le parecía vomitivamente adorable, a veces lo desconcertaba. En ese momento fue un cóctel de todas esas emociones.

—Pero supongo que siento culpa porque… —trató de ignorar la risa de su amigo—yo sé que muchas veces no pienso precisamente en chicas —Fijó su vista al cubrecama, como si estuviera hablando con él y no con Gokudera—, que cuando se me pone dura, no es siempre por el roce con alguna chica. De hecho casi nunca es por una chica —admitió sin tapujos. —Supongo que me molesta… que la gente que conozco… es decir… que las fantasías incluyan a…

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Yamamoto? Me saca de quicio que seas tan patético para… —no pudo completar la frase, primero porque no quería pecar de vanidoso al decir lo que pensaba, y segundo porque no había podido continuar con la mirada desesperada que le había regalado el chico sentado frente a él.

—Lo siento, es que…

—¿Qué quieres saber, qué buscas saber? —apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero con notable bronca—¿Quieres que te de un beso para ver si te gusta? ¿Piensas que con eso vas a saber si eres raro o no?

—¿Piensas que soy… marica?

—Dímelo tú, porque das más vuelta que un trombo y ya me estás mareando —farfulló, fastidiado—, déjame aclararte algo —afirmó elevando un dedo—, yo no soy sujeto de prueba. Ni tampoco seré tu puta.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y no voy a experimentar contigo solo porque ahora tienes el culo lleno de preguntas —empezó a despotricar—y ahora vete. Quiero que me dejes en paz, imbécil.

—Pero… no entiendes.

—Sí, entiendo perfectamente. Yo vengo a confesarte que soy gay y a ti no se te ocurre mejor idea que experimentar con tu amigo gay porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer. ¡Ve a cascártela o a jugar a los videos! No estoy para eso en este momento de mi vida, Yamamoto.

Era evidente que Gokudera no estaba con ánimos de experimentar nada que ya había asumido, menos que menos a arruinar una de las pocas amistades que tenía. Por eso le molestaba que el otro estuviese allí buscando un beso o algo, como si Gokudera pudiera darle respuestas que son intrínsecas y por ende muy personales.

Yamamoto se puso de pie con clara intenciones de irse, por un breve instante Gokudera tuvo ganas de pedirle que se quedara, sin embargo el beisbolista lo congeló en el sitio al abrir la boca.

—Tú fuiste sincero conmigo y yo nada más… quería… hacer lo mismo. Ser sincero —bajó la cabeza en un gesto formal de saludo—, lamento haberte molestado. Buenas noches.

Y Gokudera acabó por patear lo que tenía más cerca. Terminaba de entender algo axiomático: que si su amigo le estaba diciendo todo aquello era porque tenía dudas, dudas válidas que no se sentía a gusto compartiendo con cualquiera.

Hayato había sido la primera persona a la que se había atrevido mencionarle esos temas, no es que buscara o esperase algo de él. O tal vez sí. En esa noche de confesiones nada más quería comprensión, tenía derecho a sentirse confundido, ¿verdad? Y a compartir esas confusiones con alguien que pudiera entenderlo, porque había estado o estaba en ese mismo lugar.

…

Se había quedado dormido para cuando escuchó el llamado en la puerta. Le había tomado cerca de una hora decidirse a ir hasta el cuarto de Yamamoto. La idea era pedirle disculpas, explicarle que había mal interpretado todo y que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, más después de que Takeshi lo hubiera hecho para con él.

Ese había sido el plan, pero no estaba dentro de dicho plan sentarse en su cama, ni mucho menos buscar calor en esa noche invernal, bajo las frazadas.

Aceptó el abrazo, porque después de tamaña confianza un abrazo era nada en comparación.

—Estás congelado —frotó con energía los brazos de Gokudera.

—Lo siento —le interrumpió—, a veces soy un poco… duro con la gente. Lo sabes.

Yamamoto asintió, somnoliento.

—¿Te quedas? —Lo aferró por la cintura cuando advirtió que se alejaba. Es que Gokudera no tenía nada qué hacer ahí si ya se había disculpado y el otro prefería dormir.

—Solo venía a pedirte perdón, sigue durmiendo.

Sí, claro. Y si solo había ido a pedirle perdón, ¿por qué se había metido dentro de su cama? ¿Y por qué pegaba más su cuerpo al de él? Esa cercanía, aunado al leve contacto de los dedos de Gokudera recorriéndole disimuladamente la espalda, le provocó una notable erección que le obligó a tomar distancia, como si el otro de repente quemase o como si se sintiera avergonzado de demostrar el placer que hallaba en esa cercanía.

—Tranquilo —le susurró, tratando de no reírse. Si Yamamoto supiera todas las veces que a él se le había parado por su culpa, no se sentiría tan incómodo. Además él también era hombre y por lo tanto no había nada de qué apenarse. Era normal y natural que pasara.

—¿De qué te ríes, Gokudera? No es gracioso —susurró molesto y pudoroso por el percance, y por eso Hayato se dio cuenta de que no había podido evitar carcajear.

—Ah, desgraciado, tú siempre te estás riendo por cualquier idiotez. Déjame en paz a mí ahora —pero contrariando la última petición, pegó más su cuerpo al de él, escabullendo las manos para meterlas dentro de la parte baja del piyama del beisbolista.

—¿Qué haces? —Era tan evidente lo que pretendía.

—¿Quieres?

El silencio de Yamamoto fue letal, lo hundió en la más amarga vergüenza, después de lo mucho que le había costado admitir que le agradaba la mera idea; pero el beisbolista no tardó en explicar las razones de su embotamiento.

—El cuarto de mi viejo está al lado…

—No vamos a gemir.

—Pero me voy a sentir más cómodo si es en otro sitio…

—Ok —se puso de pie y se fue hacia su cuarto tratado de no hacer ruido al abrir y cerrar puertas.

Yamamoto se quedó un rato en la cama, tratando de frenar un poco el alocado palpitar de su corazón o le iba a dar un infarto. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, se sentía muy aturdido. Ni siquiera sabía si Gokudera se había enojado o lo estaba esperando. Ese "ok" no le dejaba nada en claro.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Quería? Es decir, ¿quería que Gokudera lo tocase? Por supuesto, Hayato siempre le había atraído. Si bien no de una manera sexual al principio, siempre le había parecido llamativo. Ahora esa atracción se estaba convirtiendo en una sexual. Su propio pene se lo decía.

¿Y quería de verdad? Sabía que sí, pero las piernas no le respondían. Plantó una sonrisa enorme ante la idea de poder recorrer el cuerpo de Gokudera con las manos; quería tocarlo, tanto como quería besarlo.

No sabía si lo estaría esperando en el cuarto de la tienda, pero no se quedaría con la duda.

* * *

**Lo de la madre de Yamamoto lo inventé, no es algo que hubiera sacado del canon de la serie. Como nunca lo aclaran en el manga lo que pasó con ella...**

**Este fic me gustó como lo empecé, pero… me siento muy insegura por cómo lo termino. En fin, que esta pareja aunque me gusta me cuesta HORRORES, sean clementes. Estaré trayendo el final la semana que viene… o cuando deje de pelearme con el texto.**

**Ah, edité un poco el capítulo anterior (nada relevante, la trama sigue igual), porque habían algunas oraciones que parecían haber sido escritas por un UMA. Pido perdón por eso *se autoflagela*, pero las betas huyen despavoridas de tan prolífica autora.  
**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, Mari y YUKI-NII-Oo, son a las única a las que no pude responderles =(. Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para dejarme su parecer.  
**

* * *

23 de julio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	5. 02, Takeshi Yamamoto, 3 de 3

**Advertencia**: M, muy M. Le tuve que pedir a Hibari que me mordiera los dedos para no terminar escribiendo Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 de 3**

* * *

Cuando llegó al local vio la luz encendida del pequeño cuarto, pero no se animó a entrar. Se quedó parado en la puerta contemplándolo silenciosamente mientras lo veía fumar uno de sus cigarrillos; tenía el torso desnudo y llevaba puesto solamente el pantalón deportivo con el que solía dormir. Lucía como un jodido dios griego. Podía no tener músculos marcados, pero su nacarada piel invitaba a ser probada hasta saciarse.

—¡Mierda, Yamamoto! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto? —exclamó cuando lo vio, cual acosador, espiándolo desde la puerta con esa expresión tan seria—No te quedes ahí parado como un menso.

El beisbolista sonrió, porque Gokudera no lo había sacado a patadas. Pasó y cerró la puerta tras él, quedándose rígido en el sitio, mirándolo como si nada trascendental ocurriese, sonriéndole como siempre.

—Ya me estaba por quedar dormido.

—Es que fui al baño —excusó innecesariamente, y con el pulgar señaló la puerta. Por los gestos Gokudera se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más nervioso que él.

—Ven… —Lo llamó, pero al ver que se quedaba ahí de pie, apagó el cigarrillo y se estiró lo suficiente para tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo.

De esa forma Yamamoto fue cayendo lentamente sobre el incitante cuerpo que se ofrecía ante él. Se mordió los labios, deseando probar los que tenía tan cerca y apestaban a tabaco. Sonrió de nuevo. Nunca el olor a cigarrillo le había parecido tan maravilloso.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Gokudera de la nada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que yo tampoco tengo experiencia. No te creas que…

—Ya lo sé… ya me lo dijiste.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —lo tomó de los brazos pegando más la pelvis a la de él, con ese gesto, que a Yamamoto le supo a indecorosa invitación, descansó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él—, estoy un poco nervioso, idiota. — Y ansioso. Dios, ¿se lo tenía que explicar todo con manzanas?

—Ya me había dado cuenta de eso también. —Desgraciado. Y pudo haberle ahorrado el disgusto de tener que reconocerlo en voz alta, como mínimo.

Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Gokudera, quería conocer el gusto de su piel, pero no se atrevió a ser tan precipitado, apenas le dejó un beso que les hizo estremecer y dejarlos con ganas de más. Le buscó con disimulada impaciencia los labios, para empezar primero con besos superficiales, tanteando la boca suavemente, tomando distancia cada tanto para mirarle la cara y sonreír distendido al darse cuenta de que era endemoniadamente hermoso. Y suyo en ese momento.

La lengua de Gokudera asomó tentadora, en el mismo instante en el que las manos de Yamamoto se colaron bajo su cuerpo. Fue lo que el beisbolista necesitó para hundir la suya y robarle un beso mucho más profundo.

El húmedo e insinuante contacto que ahora hacían sus lenguas los alentó a continuar. Pero no parecía ser suficiente, así que pasaron a las mordidas y a batallar, para ver qué boca tenía dominio sobre la otra. Y todo eso se sentía condenadamente bien. Un cosquilleo que subía por las piernas, como si de una caricia se tratase, estimulando sus sentidos, para acabar arremolinándose en el estómago. Tomaron aire y frotaron disimuladamente las erecciones, buscando demostrarle al otro hasta qué punto todo eso les estaba gustando y lo muy dispuestos que se encontraban.

¿Y se habían gustado así todo ese tiempo, sin saberlo? Ahora creían entender mejor porque a ellos les costaba tanto ser amigos.

Fue el turno de Hayato para sonreír, pensando en lo injusto que le resultaba que solo Yamamoto pudiera morderle con tanta libertad. Le quitó la camiseta y se vio tentado en hacer lo mismo con la parte baja del piyama, pero no lo hizo; con solo tenerlo de esa manera, de momento, se conformaba.

Se acostó encima de él y empezó a recorrerle el pecho con besos húmedos, deteniéndose en cada músculo que incontables bateos le habían formado. Yamamoto estaba increíblemente bueno. Siempre le había parecido un chico muy apuesto, pero ahora que lo tenía para sí se daba cuenta de que era mucho más de lo que había osado fantasear.

Yamamoto tampoco se mostró muy a gusto con la situación, no le gustaba estar tan pasivo siendo que se moría de ganas de acariciarlo y colmarlo de besos.

Se colocó de costado, empujándolo levemente y con las manos buscó bajarle apenas el pantalón. Gokudera se lo permitió, gemido mediante. Había sido como un ligero gruñido, ¿de inconformidad? Tal vez. Yamamoto se quedó sin saberlo, porque de inmediato le tocó desconcertarse cuando lo vio dándole la espalda.

Sin usar las palabras, Hayato le indicó lo que pretendía con esa pose, que podía pecar de fría, lejos de serlo en verdad. Tomó las manos de Takeshi con las suyas, y la que estaba debajo de sus cuerpos la guió a través de la cintura. El beisbolista entendió lo que pretendía cuando le soltó un imperativo "tócame". Sin recelos y con hambre de él lo abrazó más contra el cuerpo, buscándole la erección para empezar a masturbarlo deliciosamente despacio.

La otra mano que estaba más libre, la colocó sobre la cadera; pero Yamamoto no tardó en escabullirla para bajarle un poco más el pantalón. Y cuando el trasero quedó expuesto, no resistió la tentación de liberar el pene del encierro para poder apretarlo contra las nalgas.

Gokudera tembló con ese íntimo contacto y un quejido de satisfacción se le escapó de los labios entre abiertos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de sentir el pecho de Takeshi pegado a la espalda y el pene suave y cálido de este, entre los glúteos.

No supo qué tan lejos quería llegar Hayato, si le permitiría la invasión o acabaría con un kilo de dinamita en zonas corporales poco exploradas; pero a su vez creía comprender sus razones.

Le resultaba más fácil y menos vergonzoso gemir y dejarse llevar en esa posición que de frente. Cara a cara.

Si le daba la espalda, Takeshi no podría ver los gestos de placer que cada leve movimiento de cadera le arrancaba.

Estar así era muy gratificante, sintiendo el ardor y las caricias rudas del otro. La mano de Hayato le enseñó a tocarlo, le guió con entusiasmo, indicándole como quería que lo masturbase, si más lento o más rápido. Si quería que jugara con el glande, el frenillo, la base o los testículos. La mano ya no le pertenecía a Yamamoto, pero eran sus dedos los que le daban un impetuoso placer.

Con la otra mano apretaba la cadera del Gokudera, incitando el movimiento de ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Con cada uno de esas leves oscilaciones que no tardaron en ser acentuadas, el pene se deslizaba ardientemente, electrizándolos y rebosándolos con ansias y necesidad de sentirse aun más.

Con la única mano libre, Hayato se había aferrado al borde del tatami, como si necesitara un punto desde donde asirse. Sintiendo las débiles mordidas y las marcas que el beisbolista le dejaba en el cuello, en los hombros y en la espalda, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse solas, desobedeciendo las ordenes prudentes y sensatas de su cerebro.

Se abrieron despacio, para darle a su cuerpo una posición más cómoda.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Yamamoto frente a esa seductora posición, casi era un ruego—¿Puedo, Gokudera?

Pero el chico no respondió, tenía la mente en blanco. Era evidente que quería, pero le temía a lo desconocido, al dolor de la penetración. Suponía que sin lubricación sería una experiencia horrible, porque no es que nunca hubiera jugado en solitario con aquella parte de su cuerpo. Él sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación y su cuerpo parecía necesitarlo, la garganta se le había secado de gemidos y la piel le sudaba, pese a los cinco grados bajo cero que presumía el clima de Namimori.

De todos modos no hizo falta abrir la boca para responderle, Yamamoto se aferró a él clavándole los dedos en la nívea piel de la cadera, trayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse en un abrazo. De inmediato le eyaculó entre las nalgas, con un quejido ahogado que provocó irremediablemente el suyo.

Sin darle tiempo a de recuperarse del orgasmo, Gokudera dio la vuelta y lo avasalló. De frente, le exigió que lo masturbase con más energía para ayudarlo, y eso hizo Yamamoto, complaciente, feliz, agradecido.

Gokudera no tardó en alcanzar el clímax, envuelto en las agradables sensaciones que había experimentado.

Todo eso, el sentir la humedad de Yamamoto, el sentirse tocado de esa manera por él, logró enloquecerlo de placer.

Suponía que tener esa clase de intimidad le iba a gustar, pero nunca creyó que fuera a ser tan asombroso con Yamamoto; este se sintió privilegiado tanto como deleitado, por haber sido testigo de las expresiones de gozo que le había regalado un sensual Gokudera. Era la primera vez que le había parecido un ser tan erótico.

Cuando el semen se desparramó sobre el vientre, Gokudera le pidió disculpas por el detalle, pero Takeshi no sintió asco. Al contrario, eso avivaba una llama interior de la que no tenía noción de poseer.

Hayato se dejó caer pesado sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amigo, ambos tenían los pantalones a medio bajar y se sentían satisfechos. Se estaba quedando dormido, disfrutando la suave caricia de Yamamoto, mientras le pasaba la yema de los dedos sobre la espalda, masajeándole palmo a palmo los omóplatos. Inspiró varias veces con energía y se abrazó más a él. No quería, no tenía intenciones de tomar distancia del beisbolista, se sentía demasiado bien estar así entre sus brazos. Peligrosamente bien.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó, luego del prolongado silencio.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido. —Le buscó el rostro y Hayato pudo ver una seriedad en él que le resultó preocupante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gokudera… —Sin necesidad pronunció el nombre, pero había sido la formalidad lo que acabó por desvelar al susodicho.

—Sí, así me llamo.

Decidió ignorar la pulla del otro. No era fácil hacer la pregunta.

—¿Qué… somos?... Es decir… ¿estamos juntos?

¿En eso pensaba el beisbolista con tanto tesón? Hayato arqueó una ceja. Por hacer esas cosas sucias y placenteras no implicaba, necesariamente, que ellos dos ya estuvieran enrollados en algo, además, no lo sabía. Se sentía bien hacerlo con él y punto, pero… ¿ellos dos? ¿Juntos? No, _no pegaban_. Eran de mundos diferentes. Lo mejor para Yamamoto sería olvidarse de tener algo serio con él y conocer alguna chica o chico más acorde a su estilo de vida. ¿Un japonés con un tres cuarto italiano de ascendencia siciliana? La mera idea era hilarante. Como si las familias italianas -y de mal en peor, mafiosas- fueran conocidas por su escaso amor a la sangre y las tradiciones.

Yamamoto era muy inocente si creía que podría vivir una historia de amor gay con él. Eso solo se veía en las películas o en los mangas raros que cada tanto compraba Bianchi, pero la vida real era muy diferente.

—Puede ser —respondió finalmente, echando otra vez la cabeza sobre el pecho de Yamamoto y cerrando los ojos. No tenía ganas de entrar en debates a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Puede ser? —se quejó el beisbolista, pero vio la sonrisa bribona en esos labios tan apetecibles y supo que lo mejor sería no molestarlo con el tema. Milagrosamente Hayato estaba de buen humor.

—Tonto, me dices "Gokudera" ¿y pretendes que seamos algo? —Se burló—Empieza por intentar llamarme por mi nombre y después veremos…

Eso hizo Yamamoto desde entonces. Empezó a batallar con Hayato para lograr una intimidad propia de las parejas. Trataba de abrazarlo cuando quedaban los dos solos, como en la cocina, luego de que su padre hubiera ido hasta el frente a buscar algo del frigorífico de la tienda, pero Gokudera no tardaba en separarse molesto, alegando que Tsuyoshi podría verlos, cuando en realidad lo que le fastidiaba eran esas actitudes de novio, sin que nadie lo hubiera nombrado como tal.

Sin embargo, aunque lo espantaba con una mano y lo empuja sin clemencias, a la vez sonreía cómplice, indicándole con esa mueca tunante que el intento de cercanía no le incomodaba tanto como despotricaba. Y casi todas las noches, por no decir todas, esperaban a que Tsuyoshi estuviera lo suficientemente dormido para encerrarse en el cuarto de la tienda y gozar de esa proximidad que durante el día no podían tener.

Por la noche las hormonas explotaban, reclamando la atención que se habían estado negando y provocando durante el día -fuera en la casa o en la escuela- con meros roces intencionales que no podían satisfacer porque ni el lugar ni el momento se prestaba a ello.

De esa forma, poco a poco, empezaron a explorarse y a llegar cada vez más lejos. No obstante la vez en la que finalmente pasó lo que ambos buscaban, no fue durante la noche, ni tampoco en el cuarto de la tienda. Había sido por la tarde, en el dojo.

Gokudera había ido una vez que Tsuyoshi salió de la casa rumbo a la feria del pueblo, en busca de condimentos exóticos. Sabía que Yamamoto estaría allí, entrenando como cada domingo. La intención de Gokudera era clara, aprovecharían esas horas a solas como nunca antes. Ya no podía tolerar tanta desatención, el estar un día más tan inmaculado.

Lo observó entrenar con la ropa que él, en su mente, se limitaba a llamar de "samurái", por un buen rato, al menos hasta que Yamamoto salió de su abstracción y lo vio apoyado contra el marco de la ancha puerta y de brazos cruzados.

Se quitó el casco y arqueó las cejas. Comprendió enseguida que su padre no estaba en casa cuando Gokudera caminó hasta él con esa expresión de "no perdamos tiempo, idiota, desnúdate".

El beisbolista estaba perlado en sudor y pese al detalle, a Hayato no le dio aversión. Le recorrió la piel del cuello con la lengua y le quitó la ropa que llevaba, pliegues y pliegues interminables de tela abultada.

Con dichas prendas en el suelo, tuvieron un improvisado lecho y sobre él empezaron a recorrerse el cuerpo de la manera en la que habían aprendido a hacerlo en ese corto tiempo. Conocían la manera de conseguir hondos gemidos de impaciencia en el otro; sin embargo esa tarde nada parecía contentar a Gokudera, ninguna caricia ruda ni ningún beso húmedo. El ceño fruncido y el gruñido de exasperación eran buenos referentes. Hacía frío, mucho frío en ese lugar, pero eso tampoco le importaba...

Empezó a acariciar a Yamamoto como más le gustaba a este, pero no se detuvo en su pecho ni en su vientre. Siguió bajando, hasta que los labios llegaron, primero a los testículos y más tarde a la erección. Los gemidos de Yamamoto, a esas alturas, viendo y sintiendo como Gokudera engullía el pene sin reparos, eran desvergonzados y sueltos.

—¿Tienes un condón? —Yamamoto negó con la cabeza y Hayato suspiró—Bueno, pero si ninguno de los dos hizo nada, supongo que estará bien, ¿no?

—Supongo —respondió sin darle demasiada importancia, estaba muy excitado y se sentía flotando en una nube espesa, con los sentidos embotados de placer.

—¿Quién a quién? —Él seguía preocupado por la parte técnica, mientras Yamamoto solo quería dejarse llevar y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera que fuera.

—No sé —contestó ido.

Sonrió con una mueca que lo dejó más diablillo de lo usual y escaló el cuerpo de Yamamoto. Este se sentó en el piso, sintiendo el arrebatador contacto de su pene con la anatomía de su amigo. Codiciaba la fría y suave piel de esos muslos, pero a diferencia de él, Gokudera todavía estaba vestido y el roce con la ropa le molestaba.

Entendió lo que se proponía hacer esa tarde cuando tomó distancia para desvestirse por completo, y lo comprendió más claramente aun, cuando lo vio sacando un pequeño frasco del bolsillo del pantalón, prenda que no tardó en quedar olvidada en un rincón.

Arrodillado frente a él, le untó el pene con el aceite.

—¿Vamos a…?

Gokudera no dijo nada, era tanta su avidez que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con nimiedades. Se sentó en las piernas de Yamamoto y mientras este lo sostenía por los muslos se dejó hundir poco a poco, acostumbrándose progresivamente al sufrimiento y a la invasión.

Fue un delirio, perdieron el control y la cabeza en cuanto el dolor no significó lo que era al principio: una auténtica tortura. Se movieron acompasadamente, aumentando el ritmo, hasta tornarlo uno impetuoso y frenético a medida que alcanzaban la cima. Cuando pasó, se quedaron quietos en esa posición, abrazándose fuerte, colmados de felicidad.

Permaneció sentado en el suelo con Gokudera encima, incluso después de que la marea orgásmica los hubiera abandonado, y le besó el pecho, que era lo que más cerca tenía, con cariño y pasión. Parecía estar dándole con ese gesto las gracias por tanto placer y alegría.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera abrir la boca o volver en sí, el llamado de Tsuyoshi a la distancia los puso en alerta.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Gokudera poniéndose de pie rápidamente, ignorando el dolor punzante entre las nalgas.

—¿Tan rápido volvió?

Hayato no perdió el tiempo respondiendo las obviedades de su amigo. Tomó sus ropas y salió corriendo desnudo hacia la parte trasera del dojo. Se vestiría afuera. Yamamoto alcanzó a colocarse el pantalón, pero la parte alta del _kurogi_ era todo un problema, especialmente estando tan nervioso. Recordar cómo iban los pliegues le resultó imposible y así lo encontró su padre: a medio desvestir.

—Oh, todavía estás entrenando —parecía absorto, o más bien sorprendido de hallar a su hijo en esas condiciones: agitado, semi desnudo y solo—, buscaba a Hayato —sonrió, para tratar de atenuar la pena en su hijo—, ¿no sabes dónde está? Creí que estaba contigo, porque adentro no está.

—¿N-No está en la casa? —intentó disimular, dando la vuelta para ajustarse el cinto y que su padre no viera en su cara la vergüenza que estaba padeciendo.

—No —respondió dando la vuelta—. Bueno… Debe haber salido —se fue sin darle importancia a nada de lo ocurrido y, fundamentalmente, sin hacer preguntas enredosas.

A Gokudera le tomó una eternidad volver a entrar a la casa y enfrentar al padre de Yamamoto con la mejor cara de inocencia que podía falsear. Era un descaro de su parte presentarse ante él como si nada; pero el hombre no le colocó en una situación embarazosa. Apenas lo vio se mostró complacido con su presencia, porque necesitaba ayuda para acomodar el pedido de bebidas que había llegado la tarde anterior.

Ese fue el día en el que se dieron cuenta de que tontear así podía ser tan estupendo como arriesgado. No querían volver a verse en esa clase de apuros, especialmente Takeshi. No se atrevería a decirle a su padre nada de lo que sentía por Gokudera, y este lo sabía muy bien sin necesidad de que se lo aclarase.

Jugar así –si a eso se le puede llamar un juego- era peligroso. Hayato no pretendía molestar a Tsuyoshi de ninguna manera, le caía demasiado bien el hombre. Le había dado trabajo, techo y comida. Arriesgarse a perder todo eso, en ese momento de su vida, no era lo que pretendía. Como tampoco pretendía pagarle toda la ayuda que le había brindado desinteresadamente con un gran disgusto.

Sin embargo para Yamamoto no se trataba solo de "hacer algo que se sentía muy bien". Cuando Gokudera lo encaró en su habitación improvisada, no tardaron esa noche en discutir, porque era claro que ambos tenían posturas diferentes al respecto.

Takeshi entendía su punto, pero no sabía cómo explicarle que no se trataba de algo que podía buscar en otro chico, porque lo que le daba él, no lo pretendía de otro. No era muy difícil de captar.

Y él, pensando que había más que algo meramente carnal, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Gokudera no pretendía que fuera más allá de eso.

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿no? —cuestionó con dureza—Que no querías que por nada del mundo tu viejo se enterase de que… —iba a ser hiriente, pero se arrepintió a tiempo. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

—Eso ya no me importa tanto, pero…

—Además… no me gusta —negó inclusive con la cabeza—. No me gusta hacer esto a sus espaldas. ¿A ti sí?

Y Dios, no… no es que pretendiese hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina, frente a Tsuyoshi, pero follando con su hijo sin que este supiera lo que pasaba bajo su propio techo, le parecía que estaba mal. Como si estuvieran burlando su confianza, riéndosele en la cara. ¿Así le pagaba la ayuda ofrecida? ¿Haciéndole gay el único hijo que tenía? ¿Qué además era una futura promesa? Es decir, Yamamoto lo tenía todo para triunfar, podía ser una estrella del deporte si se lo proponía, podía casarse con la mujer más bonita del universo, podía darle nietos hermosos. ¿Cuántas veces Tsuyoshi le había dicho a él –como si supiera lo que le hacía al chico- lo orgullosos que estaba de su hijo y lo mucho que esperaba de él?

Dejaba de lado que Yamamoto no dejaría de ser quién era, por sus elecciones sentimentales. Podía ser igualmente "exitoso" estando a su lado.

Sin embargo había otras cuestiones que en ese momento no se animaba a afrontar y que tenían que ver con sus orígenes. No se animaba a enfrentarlo porque hacerlo significaría que tomaba más en cuenta a Yamamoto de lo que quería o _podía_. Hacerlo también implicaría más dramas de los que ya tenía con su familia.

—Yo no soy como tú —se quejó, con una expresión de dolor emocional que a Gokudera lo partía en dos—, yo no puedo ir a mi padre y decirle que… soy… así.

—Ni siquiera puedes decirte a ti mismo que eres gay —lo señaló con hiriente mordacidad—, y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, porque sé que no es algo fácil. Si yo lo hice fue porque… porque estaba enojado con mi viejo y me resultó fácil en ese momento —reconoció—; pero somos diferentes. Lo sabes —bajó la vista al suelo—, yo estoy buscando algo que tú no buscas.

—¿Y qué es? Si no me lo dices, yo…

—Ya no quiero esconderme, ya no quiero sentirme mal por hacer estas cosas. No —aclaró con vehemencia—no pretendo que me tomes de la mano cuando vamos por la calle o que me beses frente a otros o… alguna de esas idioteces —Porque si lo hacía, lo golpeaba; podía ponerle la firma—. Hablo de otra cosa.

—Si no me explicas…

—Y es que si no lo ves es porque claramente no vale la pena. Además, no quiero complicarme más la vida. Es tan sencillo como eso —se encogió en el sitio, con el ceño severamente fruncido de molestia; había perdido la mirada para poder murmurar lo siguiente sin sentirse destrozado—; tú me complicas la vida.

Yamamoto pestañeó y se remojó los labios para seguir contraatacando con palabras. Algo se le escapaba y no saber qué, le llevaba a pensar en la única razón que podía tener Gokudera para negarse rotundamente a que lo volviera a tocar. Ni hablar de abrazarlo o besarlo, se lo había prohibido terminantemente.

—¿Te sientes orgulloso? —preguntó—Hayato, ¿te sientes orgulloso?

—¿De qué?, imbécil —se sentía irritado por la evidente pregunta capciosa. Odiaba las preguntas capciosas. Odiaba que Yamamoto se le quedase mirando así. Odiaba sentir que todo el esfuerzo por cuidar lo que empezaba a valorar, como nunca antes en su vida había valorado, era en vano.

Yamamoto lo superaba, realmente…

—De mí, de lo que podemos llegar a ser… —continuó—¿Te sientes orgulloso o te avergüenzo?

—Eres un idiota —Abrió la puerta y así lo invitó a irse, sin palabras.

—Siempre te avergoncé, ¿verdad?

Lo sabía, Gokudera no lo dejaba caminar a su lado porque temía que la gente los relacionaran. No fuera a ser cosa que pensaran que ellos dos eran amigos. Después de todo Gokudera se lo había refregado en la cara una y mil veces; pero eso era en el pasado, por supuesto que en el presente no sentía ni pensaba igual respecto a muchísimos asuntos, que venían y no venían al caso.

—Vete, que no quiero que tu padre nos sorprenda en una situación rara otra vez.

Para Gokudera la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Yamamoto se había quedado dormido en el pequeño cuarto y el despertar a la mañana siguiente no fue nada dulce. Gokudera le obligó a levantarse y a vestirse para que se fuera cuanto antes a su habitación; pero cuando los dos salieron de la habitación, Tsuyoshi estaba frente a ellos. Cinco minutos más de sueño y tal vez hubiera encontrado a su hijo durmiendo desnudo y abrazado al chico al que le había dado trabajo.

La excusa de Takeshi fue un sencillo "ayer a la noche estábamos hablando y me quedé dormido, ¡haha!", y como siempre, Tsuyoshi había hecho de cuenta que nada pasaba, cambiando rápidamente el tema.

Habían experimentado alivio en ese instante, porque lo cierto es que no había nada malo en compartir un cuarto con un amigo, pero Gokudera no dejó de pensar durante todo el día en lo que estaba pasando. La imagen de Tsuyoshi, de alguna manera, le recordaba a su padre y, por efecto rebote, a su familia. Y ahí, de vuelta a empezar…

Era sencillo: tenían que dejar eso de lado. Porque podía ser muy difícil de sobrellevar, porque no tomándose en serio algo que comenzaba a serlo podían lastimar a las personas y lastimarse ellos. Y era claro que Takeshi no quería nada de eso, aunque no se lo dimensionase tanto como él.

Recién estaba descubriendo los placeres del sexo, ¿era eso lo que le motivaba a jugar al novio? Grandísimo idiota. No es que pretendiese casarse con Yamamoto ni nada parecido, pero era un buen amigo –uno de los pocos que tenía- y todo había empezado a torcerse. Las cosas podían salir aun peor si permitía que esas emociones mutasen.

Sentía que Takeshi lo estaba ahogando, obligándole a cuestionarse un montón de asuntos que no le daban la regalada gana de cuestionarse.

Por eso, esa noche, Yamamoto se fue del pequeño cuarto bastante enojado. Más allá de su apacible temperamento se había sentido herido, porque Hayato no le había dejado nada en claro, solo esa horrible sensación de humillación, fundamentando que lo suyo solo era un afecto fugaz.

Él era muy consciente de que su padre podía pescarlos en una situación comprometedora y, llegado el caso, hablaría con él; pero no le daría tremendo disgusto si Gokudera se sentía avergonzada de él y de lo que podrían llegar a tener.

No obstante, lentamente empezó a entender a lo que se refería Gokudera o al menos lo que esperaba; pero estaba tan disgustado que durante esa semana no le dirigió la palabra ni se acercó a él. Ambos pasaron a ignorarse y el detalle no dejó de resultarle llamativo a Tsuyoshi. Él conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para saber cuándo estaba herido o molesto, triste o contento.

El siempre sonriente Takeshi, estaba siendo demasiado transparente. A tal punto que hasta Hayato tenía ganas de sopapearlo y exigirle que disimulase un poco. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba yéndose al demonio cuando Tsuyoshi mismo sacó el tema.

Gokudera se limitó a guardar silencio, pues acababa de descubrir que el hombre no tenía nada de idiota; que si creían que le estaban tomando el pelo, se equivocaban.

—Hablé con un amigo —dijo con seriedad, sin dejar de acomodar en el escaparate de la tienda los bocadillos de muestra—, tiene un almacén enorme en el centro de Namimori. Paga bien.

Hayato tragó saliva.

—Señor…

Este lo miró y trató de sonreírle, buscando dejarle en claro con el gesto que sí, podía estar un poco fastidiado por el ambiente actual que había en la casa, pero no tan irritado como temía. De hecho, no le echaba la culpa a ninguno de los dos… las peleas son circunstancias que suceden cuando dos personas se tienen afecto, y el daño suele ser proporcional.

—Hablé con él —continuó—y te hará una entrevista mañana por la tarde.

—¿No quiere que trabaje más aquí? —Le costó hacerlo, pero logró preguntarlo—Si hice algo mal, me gustaría saberlo… —Incluso se atrevió a exigirlo con un poco de dureza.

No creía haber hecho nada terrible; bueno, más que follarle el hijo.

—No, Hayato —le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de camaradería—, de verdad eres una gran ayuda —vio que el chico le sonreía descreyendo sus palabras—y me gusta tu compañía.

—¿Entonces?

—Pensé que el cambio te iba a gustar… —alzó las cejas, había cierto deje de obviedad en el tono de su voz—… te dará un buen sueldo y podrás tener tu propio lugar, además de aprender un oficio. ¿No te gustaría eso?

—Sí, por supuesto —admitió, asintiendo reiteradas veces para después perderse en su mente. Desde un primer momento su instancia allí era algo transitorio.

—Pero hazlo si te complace… —pese a su ofrecimiento, parecía estar diciéndole con los ojos que lo hiciera—yo no te estoy echando —aclaró—, si prefieres quedarte aquí, serás bienvenido.

—Gracias.

—Además… —El chico le prestó entera atención y la mirada que Tsuyoshi le regaló le dio escalofríos, parecía atravesarlo de lado—quiero que mi hijo esté bien.

Gokudera dio la vuelta, intimidado. Acaso, ¿Tsuyoshi lo sabía? ¿Takeshi había sido capaz de decirle o insinuarle algo? Sin embargo se debía a lo indudable que resultaba el hecho innegable de que ellos dos estaban peleados. La distancia se sentía en la casa, los chicos no se hablaban más que lo estrictamente necesario. Y era indudable, también, que si Tsuyoshi debía elegir entre su hijo y la manzana podrida, sin titubear escogería el bienestar de su hijo.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor —dijo con pesar, con uno que para el hombre fue evidente; pero Tsuyoshi no podía hablar con franqueza del tema si antes no eran sinceros con él.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, pero si estás peleado con mi hijo —levantó las manos—, no soy quién para meterme, pero… —pensó bien las palabras a soltar—trata de solucionarlo, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré.

—Eres un amigo importante para él.

Decir eso los colocó a los dos en una situación comprometida. Gokudera carraspeó y siguió acomodando en las bandejas los bocadillos para pasárselos luego. No tenía voz ni palabras para explicarle lo afortunado que era Takeshi de tener un padre como él, y cuánto le hubiera gustado que el suyo fuera así.

…

Yamamoto entró con Tsuna a la tienda y le dio el aviso a su padre de que ya estaba en casa. Pensó en que, si ahora que estaban de vacaciones en la escuela, lo invitaba a Tsuna a jugar video juegos, Gokudera no tardaría en unírseles y quizás así ellos dos lograrían vencer la distancia. Al menos Hayato no haría ni diría nada demasiado revelador ante el décimo.

La presencia de este, entonces, era una pobre excusa para hacer las paces; pero cuando lo fue a buscar a su cuarto, el tatami no estaba, ni tampoco las cajas y pertenencias de la Tormenta.

Fue a la cocina, dejándolo solo a Tsuna en la tienda, para buscar a su padre y preguntarle sin rodeos y sin esconder su zozobra.

—Gokudera, ¿dónde está?

Tsuyoshi no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que temía desde un primer instante. El chico se había ido sin haberse amigado, o al menos aclarado lo que tenía que aclarar, con su hijo.

—Encontró un lugar donde mudarse —respondió, luego de un breve silencio—. No era mucho lo que se tenía que llevar.

Vio en la expresión desolada de su hijo que el detalle de que el otro se hubiera ido así, de un día para el otro no solo le molestaba, le dolía profundamente. En ese poco tiempo, Takeshi se había vuelto más expresivo, más transparente con sus emociones. Como si ya no pudiera controlarlas y esconderlas tras una sonrisa de falso bienestar.

Yamamoto pensó en que todo era muy injusto. ¿Se quedaría sin saber nada sobre Gokudera hasta que terminasen las vacaciones? ¿Mientras tanto qué?

Tsuna no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ellos.

—¿Pelearon?

—Algo así —se sentó desganado en uno de los bancos.

—Ya sabías que él se iba a ir, ¿no? —trató de consolarlo, si a eso se le puede llamar consuelo o sopapo de realidad.

—Pero pudo haberme dicho que ya había conseguido otro lugar, después de todo yo…

No terminó la oración, no tenía sentido hacerlo si no podía ser franco con Tsuna. Este lo miró con curiosidad y después le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, mañana seguramente lo veré —se veían religiosamente casi todos los días con su autoproclamada mano derecha—, y le diré que venga a hablar contigo. —Yamamoto negó sin palabras—Si se lo pido yo…

—No, no hagas eso —se puso de pie y caminó de un lado al otro como si no supiera qué hacer, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Tsuna y se disculpó sinceramente—, lo siento, ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día?

Sin darle tiempo a quejarse –aunque Tsuna no fuera capaz de hacerlo- o a reclamarle, se preparó para salir. No podía esperar al otro día, ni siquiera podía esperar una hora.

Sabía que tarde o temprano lo volvería a ver, fuera en la escuela o fuera porque Tsuna se lo pidiera expresamente, pero no quería tener que aguardar ni cinco minutos para hablar con él.

Al menos quería hacer el intento.

Sin saber dónde buscar, frecuentó los lugares en donde Gokudera podría estar: la tienda de comics, la plaza, la galería, cuya tienda de rarezas había acaparado la atención de su amigo cada vez que debían ir al centro a buscar algo que su padre les hubiera encargado. Pero nada… no lo halló, pronto se haría de noche y las tiendas cerrarían.

Sin ganas de volver a casa, sus pies lo llevaron frente al templo Namimori. El lugar le recordaba vagamente a su dojo y la comparación de un lugar santo con un lugar en donde había pecado, le perturbó; pero dicha conmoción no le duró demasiado. Enseguida sonrió, a su estilo.

La cinta de "prohibido pasar" le supo a invitación. Era ese el sendero que lo llevaría hasta la zona más agreste del bosque. El camino todavía era natural, apenas había sido limpiado por las enormes y pesadas máquinas que dormían en silencio a cada lado de dicho sendero. Se lamentó de ver varios árboles tumbados, le gustaba ese lugar tal como lo recordaba de pequeño. Le daba paz.

Siguió camino y cuando llegó al lugar recientemente explorado, no le sorprendió encontrarlo. Lo primero que dijo fue un desconcertante "era cierto".

—Digo, las ruinas… —Yamamoto señaló los montículos de piedra puestos en círculos, buscando darle claridad a sus primeras palabras.

Según el noticiero eran las ruinas del antiguo Templo de Namimori, que había quedado sepultado y escondido por la flora luego de que se construyera, mucho tiempo después, el Templo más nuevo. Era una reliquia arqueológica en el presente y seguramente no tardaría en atraer a cientos de curiosos, al menos cuando terminasen con la limpieza y el estudio de la zona.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Hayato lo miró, fastidiado—¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

Aquello era insólito, porque si se encontraba en ese lugar era simplemente porque sus pies lo habían arrastrado allí después de que hubiera terminado de acomodarse en el nuevo departamento arrendado.

No había querido quedarse encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, así que había salido a caminar, pero sin tener ningún interés en las mentadas ruinas.

—No lo sabía —sonrió, cerrando los ojos—, pero estaba cansado de buscarte y no encontrarte, así que decidí venir aquí —alzó los hombros, ni siquiera él tenía plena consciencia de las razones de haber terminado allí, pero no se arrepentía, porque después de todo frente a él estaba Gokudera.

Lo había hallado. Como la noche en la que se encontraron por casualidad, si es que acaso algo como la casualidad existe.

—Vamos, se está haciendo de noche — impuso, pasando a su lado; pero el beisbolista lo tomó del brazo deteniendo su indecisa huida.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de mi casa?

—Porque la situación era una mierda, Yamamoto. —Volvía a hablarle con esa distancia del pasado, que en el presente lo hacía sentirse vulnerable—, porque era tan evidente que no sabíamos cómo mierda sobrellevar esto, que hasta tu viejo se daba cuenta —trató de tranquilizarse—, él me consiguió el nuevo empleo.

—¿Por qué, si no lo necesitabas, estabas bien en…?

—No, no lo estaba —negó con tenacidad—Agradezco la ayuda de los dos, de verdad… pero no —no sabía cómo explicárselo sin develar su propia confusión. —Tengo que valerme por mi cuenta, ¿ok? No puedo vivir toda la vida con ustedes —alzó los hombros fugazmente—, eso siempre lo supimos los tres: lo mío era provisorio.

—Pero a mí me gustaba… que estuvieras ahí… y que…

—A ti lo que te gustaba era follar —sonrió con socarronería y descrédito, pero en la expresión de Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que lo había lastimado, y no pretendía eso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías conseguido un lugar, que te ibas a ir hoy?

—Porque tú no me hablabas, idiota —el reproche nació con algo de culpa y de vergüenza. Culpa porque sabía que también era su responsabilidad, y vergüenza porque le daba pena reconocer que le fastidiaba padecer esa distancia con él—. En estas dos semanas no me hablaste ni una sola vez —puso su mejor cara de matón para que aquella última oración no sonara como algo dicho por una niña despechada y dolida.

—Tú tampoco —se cruzó de brazos, pero se relajó al darse cuenta de que no era sobre lo que quería hablar. De hecho, ya no le importaba nada de eso. Trató de ser espontáneo y con una sonrisa, continuó—Ey, me alegro que hayas encontrado un lugar —le palmeó el brazo, amistosamente.

—¿Quién te entiende, imbécil? Primero me dices…

—No, no… es que entiendo —asintió. Gokudera debía valerse por su cuenta, estaba bien recibir ayuda y, por mucho que le gustase teniéndolo viviendo consigo, no era situación agradable para él.

—¿Quieres…? —Gokudera empezó a caminar, pero paró haciéndole una seña con el brazo para que lo siguiese por el sendero—¿Quieres ir a conocer mi departamento?

Yamomoto le sonrió y de inmediato trotó para darle alcance. Gokudera no tardó en alzar las cejas y aclararle con dureza que no lo llevaba para tener sexo, simplemente para hacer las paces de una bendita vez y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

El problema es que había pasado mucho, eso era claro. Yamamoto se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y besarle, quería estar con él, pero comprendía con una brutalidad extrema lo que Hayato esperaba de esa posible relación. Unión que el mote "exótica" se le hacía irrisoriamente exiguo en ese momento.

En ese reducido espacio que era el nuevo apartamento de Gokudera, lo veía y lo notaba más inalcanzable que nunca. El detalle lo desesperó, pero supo disimularlo.

Se lo dijo a sí mismo, aunque no lo manifestó verbalmente. Él también estaba dispuesto a todo.

—Se lo voy a decir —dijo de la nada y acaparando la atención de Gokudera, quien dejó de mirar por la ventana para fijar los ojos en él. —A él —aclaró—, a mí papá… hoy a la noche se lo voy a decir.

—¿Qué cosa? —frunció el ceño, comenzando a perder la calma.

—Que te quiero, tonto.

Gokudera se quedó petrificado en el sitio y la ira, que lo había gobernado durante esos escasos segundos, se esfumó por completo. No había esperado esa resolución tan rápida por parte de Takeshi y, especialmente, no había esperado escuchar decirle que lo quería de una manera tan abierta y espontánea. Volvió en sí y negó con la cabeza, quería detener la locura que pensaba llevar a cabo, porque no tenía mucho sentido que lo hiciera sin tener presente los riesgos a correr.

—Tu padre es un buen hombre, no le des ese disgusto.

—Tú lo hiciste.

—Pero es distinto.

—¿Por qué?

Hayato se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera tirarse del pelo. Yamamoto tenía la facilidad de alterarle los nervios como ninguna otra persona en todo el planeta. Superaba al cabeza de césped, y eso ya era mucho decir.

—A veces tengo ganas de matarte. —Lo dijo con calma, pero montó en cólera cuando el otro empezó a reír con su arrebato de sinceridad—¡Y encima te ríes!

De golpe, el chico dejó de carcajear.

—¿Le dijiste a tu padre que eras gay solo para molestarlo o porque querías empezar una nueva vida dejando de sentirte mal por serlo? —pese a la pregunta lacerante y directa, no había borrado la sonrisa de los labios.

Gokudera bajó la vista, cohibido. Bueno, podía ser un poco de las dos. Podía ser que en verdad era un hipócrita, que se creía maduro y la _gran cosa_ por haberse atrevido a decirle a su padre sobre su condición sexual, cuando en realidad lo había hecho por el calor del momento. Porque quizás no le hubiera dicho nada, de no haber sido por la provocación.

Tal vez… pero no importaba, porque esos eventos siempre se dan por algo, nada es azar. Todo acto tiene consecuencias. Y la consecuencia de su acto era el cariño que había aprendido a tenerle a Takeshi. Muy a su pesar.

—No tiene sentido. No lo hagas si no estás seguro.

—¿De qué te quiero? —Y lo volvía a decir, con esa sonrisa que a Gokudera lo deshacía en partes.

—Lo vas a amargar, eres su único hijo y espera nietos.

—Pero también quiere que sea feliz.

—No lo hagas —volvió a exigir con dureza.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —borró la sonrisa, hablaban de su padre, ¿qué tan mal podía salir? Así y todo, quien más debía preocuparse era Takeshi, no él.

—Déjalo. Lo nuestro no tiene… razón de ser —gruñó—, mierda, suena a algo que diría la protagonista de una novela —la cara de asco le arrancó una nueva carcajada al otro, pero Hayato no se inmutó, no estaba para sulfurarse por naderías.

—¿Por qué?

Gokudera abrió la boca, elevando el labio en una mueca que dejaba por sentado su desconcierto. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A "por qué sonaba como algo que diría la protagonista de una telenovela" o "por qué lo suyo no tenía razón de ser"? Con Yamamoto podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué no tiene razón de ser? —precisó.

—¡Qué denso que estás hoy, Yamamoto! —El aludido estalló en nuevas carcajadas, aparentando estar relajado. —Porque aunque nos pongamos serios, esto no tiene futuro —acabó por decir con un tono tan bajo de voz que parecía haber sido murmurado.

—Si no me explicas… —volvió a reclamarle.

—Es que lo que estoy tratando… imbécil —se sentó en la mesada de la cocina, mientras Yamamoto se acomodaba frente a él para escucharlo muy atentamente—. Mi familia está en la mafia, lo sabes bien —le recordó con severidad.

—Sí, ¿y con eso?

—Que, bueno… es una familia italiana.

Esa sonrisita iba a acabar por exasperarlo y enajenarlo como nunca, de verdad.

—Lo sé.

—Y bueno, imbécil —de repente se dio cuenta de que Yamamoto no tenía por qué entender lo que estaba tratando de decirle, así que decidió ser explícito de tal manera que le quedase claro—, los italianos tenemos —se corrigió—, tienen un fuerte sentido tradicional de la familia. Por ejemplo, mi padre jamás aceptaría que Bianchi se casara con alguien que no es italiano. Sería una deshonra para la familia, un insulto.

—Pero… tú eres mitad japonés, ¿verdad?

Hayato arqueó las cejas y después suspiró, dejando caer los hombros pesadamente.

—Me superas, Yamamoto —confesó.

—¿Qué tiene que yo no sea italiano? Porque a eso te refieres ¿verdad? —Se acercó más a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Si mi padre se entera… y se va a enterar porque yo no pienso esconderte —quería responderle con esas últimas palabras lo que no había podido decirle la noche que discutieron, que sí: estaba jodidamente orgulloso de lo que podrían llegar a tener—, y si eso pasa, encima de que soy… gay… —chistó, frunciendo el ceño—Van a decirme algo como: "Eres puto, al menos consuélanos y dinos que tu pareja es italiana".

—¿Y te importan mucho todas esas cosas? —le preguntó, dejándole un beso en la mejilla, le gustaba sentir las rodillas de Gokudera apretándole la cintura, la posición era muy sugerente—Digo… eso de la familia y de que yo no sea italiano.

—No, a mí me importa en lo más mínimo. Son idioteces, además… yo soy mitad japonés, tú lo has dicho.

—¿Y te importa que a tu familia le importe?

—Tampoco —admitió sin tapujos, recibiendo el suave roce de los labios de Yamamoto sobre los suyos. Maldición, lo estaba doblegando.

—¿Entonces?

—Repito lo que dije al principio: es una familia mafiosa —explicó, tomando tanta distancia como le fue posible en esa posición, para poder mirarlo fijamente—¿Sabes lo que hacen las familias italianas cuando la niña o el niño de la casa decide casarse igual con alguien que no es del agrado del cabecilla de dicha familia mafiosa? Sea o no sea italiana esta persona en cuestión.

—No, pero puedo suponerlo.

Gokudera asintió.

—Te mandarán a matar. Tendrás algún horrible accidente en la carretera y yo… —hundió la cara en el pecho de Yamamoto, atrayéndolo más hacia él—, no quiero que la mafia y las carreteras se lleven a las personas que me importan…

No quería que la gente que amaba muriese en más accidentes. Las autopistas a veces pueden ser autopistas al infierno. Sin ir más lejos, una se había llevado a su madre. Y no quería que otra autopista se lo llevase a Yamamoto.

No creía merecerlo, ni tampoco Takeshi se merecía tener un final así. Porque lo soportaba, lo quería como era, pese a la dura manera en la que lo trataba y a los miles de defectos que ostentaba y que muchas veces no se molestaba en ocultar.

Nadie sería capaz de quererlo tanto, habiendo conocido sus lados más oscuros.

Y no se sentía mal por buscar proteger eso, porque después de todo, Gokudera tenía la capacidad de apreciar aquello que mucha gente tiene y no valora, por estar acostumbrada a tenerlo incondicionalmente.

—Pero no es seguro que algo así pase y tenemos la excusa de que los dos somos japoneses —dijo, sonriéndole con tanta frescura que no parecían estar hablando de una posible muerte asegurada. Como si hubiera decidido tomarse aquella advertencia más en broma que enserio; pero sabía que Gokudera estaba siendo sincero y real. Muy real.

—¿No te importa, idiota? ¿Correr el riesgo? No sabemos si nos vamos a poder aguantar un mes o un año. Ya es un milagro que no te esté gritando.

¿Lo estaba probando, acaso? Yamamoto pensó bien en la respuesta, o al menos le hizo creer al otro que lo estaba analizando concienzudamente.

—No, no me importa correr el riesgo. Y sobre lo otro: vivimos bajo el mismo techo y sobrevivimos, ¿no?

—Te estoy diciendo que… —reprochó, definitivamente jamás lograría entender cómo funcionaba la cabeza de ese chico.

Él, que le estaba diciendo que corría el riesgo de ser asesinado simplemente por ser la pareja indeseada del hijo de una familia mafiosa y Takeshi, que sonreía como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

—Reitero: no estamos seguros de que a tu padre le importe y en tal caso, a mí no me importa… —le sonrió, besándole en los labios, apenas un tenue beso voluble.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó aturdido, casi espantado, Takeshi podía jurar que hasta incluso parecía asqueado—¿Vamos jodidamente enserio? —Más allá de lo dicho, como si le causara honda molestia, no tardó en sonreír, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Yamamoto para que la mueca no fuera visible.

—¡Haha! Creo que sí —lo abrazó con cariño, para buscarle la cara y besarlo como le gustaba hacerlo, de una bendita vez.

Yamamoto pasó la noche en el departamento de Gokudera y le hizo el amor con palabras, con caricias, con el cuerpo, con los besos y con la mirada. Al otro día amaneció dándose cuenta de que era un hombre diferente, por motivos que no lograba dilucidar del todo. Y con esa sonrisa que llevaba cual estandarte, se apareció esa mañana para desayunar con su padre.

Inevitablemente terminaron hablando de Hayato. Le contó que había conocido el lugar nuevo que se había conseguido, que sí, que estaba bien y que le estaba muy agradecido por todo. Se animó a contarle parte de los problemas de Gokudera, aquellos que lo habían llevado a vivir por esa corta temporada allí, con ellos.

Le explicó que su amigo le estaba muy agradecido porque después de que su padre le hubiera dado la patada definitiva, se le había hecho muy difícil hallar un rumbo en su vida.

—¿Puedes creerlo, pá? —preguntó Takeshi con sumo cuidado, eligiendo muy bien las palabras. Mordió su emparedado mientras su padre, sentado frente a él, lo escuchaba con atención—Gokudera fue muy valiente, ¿no te parece? No dudó en decirle a su padre que era gay cuando lo supo…

Esperó, con su sempiterna sonrisa, la respuesta de Tsuyoshi; fuera cual fuera esta. El hombre se dio cuenta de que su hijo no solo buscaba explicarle los motivos que había tenido el joven en cuestión para necesitar su ayuda, ni tampoco pretendía que le dijera si estaba bien que siguiera siendo amigo de alguien que podía traerle muchos problemas, miradas acusadoras y prejuicios en una sociedad podrida de valores.

Su hijo, muy a su manera, le estaba confesando lo que ya sospechaba.

—Me parece —meditó cuidadosamente, asintiendo con la cabeza— francamente admirable —le sonrió—. Que haya tenido coraje para decírselo a su padre —chasqueó la lengua—, no cualquiera puede hacerlo —alzó las cejas—, hay que ser muy valiente.

Takeshi guardó lentamente la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Con ellos, nada más, le estaba dando gracias por la respuesta. Se lo veía aliviado y no era para menos, ahora Takeshi mismo podía sentir como esa angustiante sensación de culpa lo abandonaba al poder ser sincero con su padre y, especialmente, consigo mismo.

—¿Pá?

—¿Sí?

Aunque llamó su atención, no parecía estar dispuesto a hablar con tanta franqueza, al menos no de momento. Ya tendría tiempo para eso.

—¿Puedo invitar a Gokudera a pasar las fiestas con nosotros?

Tsuyoshi asintió y Takeshi entonces se puso de pie con notable energía y nerviosismo, se lo notaba feliz y el hombre pudo ver que su hijo sonreía, en esa ocasión, con verdadera sinceridad. Cuando lo dejó solo, se permitió suspirar afligido. No podía decir que corroborar lo que ya temía le hiciera precisamente dichoso, pero… era su hijo, pese a todo. Su único hijo. Y claro, no iba a ser _abuelo_ nunca, pero tampoco iba a darle una patada por ello.

Takeshi se dijo que Gokudera tenía razón: debía sentirse orgulloso de la relación que tenía con su padre. No tenía que preocuparle tanto inquietarlo con sus problemas, estaba bien a veces no sonreír y ser sincero con las emociones. Sin dudas su padre prefería más que fuera así, a que verlo ocultándose toda la vida.

Esa Nochebuena, Gokudera la pasó con los Yamamoto y si bien siempre había sentido que los chicos eran su familia, que Bianchi lo era y que, bien o mal, incluso su familia en Italia seguía siéndolo, por primera vez se sentía parte de una.

Aunque ellos fueran solo dos, le hacían sentir bienvenido y a gusto en su círculo íntimo.

Esa Nochebuena, la laptop estaba encendida y su padre estaba en la pantalla. Luego de una incómoda y áspera conversación, Gokudera llamó al beisbolista para que lo conociera. Había querido dejarle en claro y sin palabras que no, no le había dicho que era gay solo para fastidiarlo y que sí, ese chico de sonrisa sincera era una de las personas más importantes para él, y que le tenía sin cuidado lo que tuviera para decir al respecto; pero su padre no dijo nada. No hizo mención, no preguntó qué era en su vida, si solo un amigo o su pareja. Suponía que lo segundo, pues por algo se lo estaba presentando. Ni tampoco se quejó, apenas alcanzó a soltar un sonido gutural -de inconformidad o de rendición- ante el "hola, señor ¡haha! Todo un gusto" de Yamamoto. Los chicos frente a la pequeña cámara incorporada se quedaron sin saber lo que pensaba el hombre.

Esa Nochebuena, se dio cuenta de lo que Bianchi había querido decirle. A su manera, su padre le quería. Al menos, al estar aceptando aquello como algo irremediable sin amenazas mafiosas de por medio y sin preguntas incómodas, podía indicar que le importaba poco o que lo aceptaba. Y no podía decir que le importaba poco, porque por algo lo había llamado para saludarlo pese a todas las cosas horribles que Hayato le había gritado.

No, tal vez nunca lograría hacerle sentir orgulloso a su viejo y no le importaba. No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que de lo malo, también pueden rescatarse cosas buenas. No sería la última vez que sentiría como la tensa y delgada soga al cuello, le daba el aire que necesitaba. Y sabía que tampoco sería la primera vez que tocar fondo le haría sentirse tan fuerte, una vez que lograse levantarse. Con ayuda o sin ayuda.

Pero por primera vez en la vida y viendo la sonrisa de Yamamoto -sí, esa que en un pasado no tan lejano lo exasperaba tanto- se daba cuenta que acompañado, era más fácil afrontar las dificultades, y el camino se hacía más llevadero.

No. Jamás se arrepentiría de haber ido esa noche al río con el único fin de ahogarse en la miseria, y no, jamás se arrepentiría de haberse tragado todo su orgullo para permitirle a un amigo que le tendiera una mano, cuando claramente más la necesitaba.

Entre trabajos mafiosos, misterios sobrenaturales, la siempre atenta y estricta vigilancia que Gokudera le prodigaba al décimo, la enseñanza espartana de Reborn, los alimentos venenosos de Bianchi, la despreocupación de Tsuyoshi y su capacidad para simular que no se enteraba de nada, ambos crecieron como individuos.

Sí, a Gokudera le seguían fastidiando muchas cosas de Yamamoto y seguía ladrándole cada vez que este se escondía tras sus sonrisas, tanto como a él le molestaba que Gokudera lo hiciera tras actitudes rudas, pero los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de por qué la Tormenta y la Lluvia se complementaban. Todos los actos, tendían a unirlos. No importaba cuan fuerte fuera el dolor, cuán difícil y dura fuera la tormenta, ni que tan torrencial se volviera la lluvia, amenazando con ahogarlos. Sabían que podrían resistir a todo, simplemente creyendo en la fortaleza de ambos.

Si estaban ahí, uno al lado del otro, era porque ellos mismo lo permitían al darse cuenta de que tenían una razón para necesitarse. Y estaba bien; no había nada de malo en necesitar a la gente a su alrededor, saber pedir ayudar, aceptarla con dignidad y valorar el gesto de la otra persona, cuando a su manera sabe estar.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Estoy peleada con este final, terminó muy a lo… ¿autoayuda? *se pega un tiro*, pero OH MY GOD no quería empezar a jugar con eso de la tormenta y la lluvia porque iba a caer en clichés que detesto.**

—**Por cierto, antes, mucho antes… las familias mafiosas italianas se tomaban muy en serio el asunto de la "familia". Que Gokudera le hubiera presentado a su padre su pareja, tiene un gran significado: todavía respeta a su padre y como tal sabe que es su obligación hacerlo, aunque no le guste ni un poco la idea. Puede parecer una tontera, pero vengo leyendo libros sobre la mafia italiana y es algo que me gusta mucho… el respeto que le tienen al concepto de familia, así estén en desacuerdo con ella.**

—**En Japón no le dan tanta importancia a la Nochebuena, al menos no como se la damos nosotros con una religión predominantemente católica. Es por eso que es común ver en algunos mangas o DJ's que los personajes pasan la Navidad con amigos o con la pareja. Digamos que la Navidad es para pasarla con la pareja, o amigos en caso de no tenerla, y el Año Nuevo, sí con la familia. Ahí a que tenga tanto significado que Yamamoto le hubiera pedido a su padre permiso para invitar a Gokudera en Nochebuena. Tácitamente le estaba diciendo que sí, era su pareja. Igualmente, los japoneses no tienen tanto mambo con la homosexualidad como los tenemos los occidentales y/o europeos… esto ya lo conté en otro fic :P Así que no me repito.**

—**Al principio, este fic, iba a tener un mal final para la pareja, pero me encariñé tanto con los chicos, que quise darles un final feliz. Ya, me va el fluff ._. deberé admitirlo de una buena vez.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado ^^. **

**¿Con qué pareja sigo, gente? De momento tengo en mente uno con Hibari y otro con Lambo, pero me quedan como cinco más. ¡AYUDA! D:**

* * *

1 de agosto de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Gracias, Nico. Por esa noche no dejarme dormir en la estación de trenes bajo ningún punto de vista.


	6. 03, Kyôya Hibari, 1 de 1

**En la boca del lobo**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating**: T. Lime.

**Género**: Parodia.

**Pareja**: 03. Kyôya Hibari.

**Prompt**: 006. La boca del lobo [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 3744 palabras.

**Resumen**: Siempre está metido en problemas y haciendo lo que no debe. De esa forma el director entiende muy bien que debe disciplinarlo duramente por el bien suyo y el de la escuela. Le dieron ganas de morderlo en ese momento. ¿Dinero? Claro, puede conseguir de Gokudera eso y mucho más. Ya lo tiene bajo su yugo y no tardará en tenerlo bajo su cuerpo.

**Nota**: Era hora de cortar con tanto fluff y con tanto dulce, he aquí la participación estelar de Hibari Kyôya (?). Perdón Tary, pero salió así XD No lo pude evitar. Ahora me paso a responder sus comentarios :-3

**Publicidad**: como cada año, se celebra en LJ el intercambio multifandom de fics y arts conocido como _Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras_. Es un buen momento para leer/ver sobre lo que siempre quisiste leer/ver (pero nadie escribió o dibujó XD) y, a la vez, escribir o dibujar sobre lo que te gusta. No te preocupes si tu fandom es raro o tu kink muy siniestro (o si solo sabes dibujar o escribir), nadie se queda sin su regalo. He participado por tres años consecutivos y doy fe de que es muy serio. Para más información y saber cómo llegar, vayan a mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 de 1**

* * *

Malditos herbívoros que arruinan mi mañana. Todos ellos son iguales. Todos. Me repugnan, y si no los muerdo hasta la muerte es porque soy muy consciente de que después no tendré a nadie a quien morder. Eso crea un dilema existencial en mí.

_Morder o no morder_, esa es la cuestión.

Ahí viene el lame bolas de 3° A, seguramente me va a decir "sempai" con su voz de imbécil y va a mencionar los disturbios del otro día, para después lamerme el ego con su mejor cara de idiota y enamorado incondicional.

—Ah, Hibari-_sempai_—dicho y hecho— fue horrible lo que ese grupo de segundo hizo en el ala derecha del colegio. Pero por suerte lo tenemos a usted.

Respondo con un gruñido y nomás tengo que enseñar una tonfa para que me deje en paz. _Hazte fama y échate a dormir_. Eso planeaba hacer y nada ni nadie iba a entrometerse en mis designios: subiría a la azotea, le enseñaría los dientes a los que estuvieran usurpando el lugar y con una reparadora siesta -de media mañana- estaría listo para hacer relinchar a ese caballo desbocado como a un pequeño pony.

Pero mi vista se percata en la figura que ha pasado velozmente a mi lado. Es Gokudera.

Seguramente ahora hará de cuenta que no me vio para poder seguir de largo con ese aire de chico rudo. No fuera a ser cosa que todos nos demos cuenta de lo que ya sabemos: que es un marica de primera clase. Cabrón.

Eso me da una idea, la mañana es larga y puedo dormir en otro momento. Buscaré a Sawada. Me divierte ver a mis presas acorraladas, todas ellas desprenden ese olor a miedo que tanto me excita.

Es mi herbívoro favorito para morder cuando estoy aburrido, porque siempre suele estar rodeado de otros herbívoros igual de interesantes. No, no es que a mí me agrade interactuar con ellos, por mucho que el rubio oxigenado con complejo de maestro se empecine en restregarme. Hablando de restregar y de ese rubito…

Oh… ahí se acerca Yamamoto. Seguramente ahora me va a sonreír y saludar como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida o como si él me cayera bien. Quizás eso pudiera ser posible en el alocado universo paralelo que el que su cerebro vive. Suponer que alguien como él pudiera llegar a agradarme; pero claro, no es un día redondo si Yamamoto Takeshi no me sonríe a mí y hasta cada puta baldosa que compone Namimori. Y por supuesto, no puede faltar el gritón del grupo y uno de sus predecibles "esto es extremadamente duro"… Extremadamente dura va a ser la tonfa que te voy a meter por donde no te brilla el sol –qué ironía- si no bajas la voz.

Todo está demasiado tranquilo hoy en la escuela y eso me amarga. No me gusta aburrirme, porque termino haciendo cosas de las que después me arrepiento, como enseñarle versos de poemas a Hibird. Después tengo que poner cara de circunstancia cuando al diablillo se le da por recitarlos en los momentos más inoportunos, como cuando estoy mordiendo gente.

Eso me quita prestigio, porque no va con mi target el estar blandiendo las tonfas mientras de fondo se escucha "No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio". No más tengo que ver la sonrisita de Cavallone para tener muy presente que el aburrimiento es contraproducente para mí, no solo para el resto de los mortales.

Reviso mis bolsillos, están demasiado delgados. Bueno… ha llegado la hora de hacer una recorrida antes de mi siesta (de media mañana, sí).

La primera víctima del día será Gokudera, siempre lleva dinero encima el muy idiota y hoy estoy con ganas de joderle bien el día; sé que me entretendrá un buen rato hasta que me canse de correrlo.

Lo mejor es que alguien como él siempre se las ingenia para darme motivos. Siempre está metido en problemas y haciendo lo que no debe. De esa forma el director entiende muy bien que debo disciplinarlo duramente por el bien suyo y el de la escuela.

¿Dónde se meten estas ratas cuando las busco? Siempre me rondan como moscas a la miel, pero ahora todos parecen oler mi sed de sangre porque no hallo a nadie interesante en mi camino. No, los que me cruzo son todos débiles… no podrán entretenerme más de un segundo.

Lo veo a lo lejos, su pelo es tan característico. Mira disimuladamente a sus costados y eso me lleva a esconderme para ver que está tramando; es claro por su actitud de matón barato que algo lleva entre manos. Lo veo subir las escaleras que conducen al tercer piso, actualmente en construcción.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír regodeado de placer.

_Eso es, Gokudera, dame motivos para querer disciplinarte. _

Está prohibido subir a esa zona, así que me dispongo a recordárselo muy dolorosamente. Mi caminar es lento, pausado, porque he de disfrutar de cada paso que me acerca más a mi presa. Pero por mirar al frente con el fin de lucir acojonante y majestuoso, trastabillo; putos escombros. Alguien tan digno como yo se ha llevado un escalón por delante. Qué demonios, ¿he peleado contra Mukuro y sus ilusiones de circo y un escalera me va a desnucar? Miro rápidamente hacia atrás y hacia los costados. Por suerte no hay nadie presenciando tan bochornoso suceso o tendría que cargármelo.

¿Qué irá a hacer allá arriba? ¿Contrabandear droga? ¿A fumar marihuana? Sin convidarme, maldito desgraciado… a mí, al jefe del comité disciplinario. Muy irreverente de su parte. Casi me relamo los labios de gozo al suponer el botín que voy a poder quitarle, junto a gritos de agonía; sin embargo cuando llego al pasillo deshabitado no lo veo.

¿Dónde se metió?

Camino tratando de no hacer ruido, para evitar alertarlo de mi presencia. Es más excitante sorprenderlo y llenarlo de horror. Sin embargo mi búsqueda no tiene éxito, ¿dónde estás, _dulzura_? Quiero morderte hasta la muerte, pero si no te dejas ver, no podré.

Pienso un instante, muy lejos no pudo haber ido. Hay un solo salón a medio construir en este piso, pero está oscuro. La puerta levemente abierta me da la pista que necesito para seguir con mi cacería. Ingreso sigilosamente, sosteniendo la puerta para evitar que esta rechine, y lo que escucho me congela momentáneamente en el sitio.

¿Puede ser… puede ser posible? Me acerco lentamente hasta donde provienen esos escandalosos gemidos y, efectivamente, lo compruebo. Esos dos asquerosos herbívoros estaban… _mordiéndose hasta la muerte_ mutuamente, uno encima del otro. _Así_.

—Zorras —murmuro, sin la verdadera intención de develar tan rápido mi presencia, pero es que la palabrita me cosquilleaba la garganta.

—¡Hibari-san! —me grita Sawada, como si en vez de ser el mismísimo Hibari Kyôya, fuera la madre o qué sé yo. Imbécil.

—Apareándose —recalco, con el fin de hundirlos más en la ignominia antes de devorarlos vivos.

Noto que no están desnudos del todo, Gokudera sigue mirándome con esa cara de retrasado mental, será que le cuesta procesar la información. Sí, idiota, acabo de descubrir su secretito.

Y me hace tan feliz que creo que voy a sonreír. No, fue solo una leve comezón de alegría.

Mi presa del día tiene los pantalones bajos y su apetecible trasero italiano al aire. Me dieron ganas de morderlo en ese momento, pero… _calma, Hibari_. Los tienes comiendo en la palma de tu mano. Tiempo al tiempo y podrás disfrutar de tu plato.

Sawada busca sus pantalones para ponérselos, tratando quizás de tapar la poca vergüenza que le queda. Si lo he visto al inmoral corriendo enloquecido por toda la escuela solo en ropa interior… y que ganas me daban de morderlo cada vez que lo veía en paños menores.

Es una regla de oro: no corras ante un perro o este no resistirá la tentación de ir tras de ti. La gente no lo entiende y siempre corre de mí, sin comprender que eso aviva mi llama.

—Creo que está de más decir que las zorras tienen terminantemente prohibido aparearse en la escuela —cuidé bien mis palabras, paladeé cada una de ellas, sintiendo el sabor de la victoria. —Tienen perreras donde hacer estas asquerosidades.

Gokudera, al fin, parece reaccionar y se sube los pantalones para proteger con su cuerpo a su hembra, como todo buen macho herbívoro. Acaso ¿teme que en cualquier momento salte sobre ellos para masticarlos?

Por esa actitud defensiva bajo la vista y me doy cuenta de que estoy empuñando una tonfa. Es una mala costumbre que tengo, a veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que lo hago.

De verdad. Lo tengo tan incorporado que hasta cuando le estoy pidiendo un kilo de pan a la panadera adopto esta postura.

No me quita el sueño. Después de todo me excita que me teman. Sí, incluso hasta cuando compro el pan.

—Debería darles vergüenza, dos alumnos de Namimori comportándose como rameras baratas.

Gokudera parece entender en mi mirada que no estoy dispuesto a disciplinarlos sin, primero, haber llegado a un acuerdo. Es evidente, porque de no haber pretendido negociar con ellos, ya estarían marcados y listos para el matadero. El italiano parece entender rápidamente mi juego y mi lenguaje, porque con un leve movimiento de cabeza, me lo pregunta a rajatabla.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

—Oh —me deleito de nuevo, apoyando la espalda contra un casillero. El cuarto parece ser uno de trastos, está lleno de cacharros… y zorras en celo—. No sé si todo el dinero del mundo será suficiente para comprar mi silencio esta vez.

Sawada luce demasiado atemorizado para hablar, sabe que las consecuencias de haber sido descubierto por mí no serán menos que horrorosas.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—¿Morderlos hasta la muerte? —con una tonfa en alto le fui al humo, pero Gokudera me esquivó galantemente no sin darle un oportuno empujón a Sawada para salvarlo del golpe.

Corrieron de mí, como las ratas cobardes que son.

Los dejé ir, porque mi revancha sería dulce. Muy dulce. Había descubierto su secreto y pensaba aprovecharme de ello. ¿Dinero? Claro, podía conseguir de Gokudera eso y mucho más. Inclusive sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo.

No tardé en interceptarlo en un pasillo, estando a solas sin ese herbívoro que lo custodiaba (sí, por mucho que Gokudera creyera ser el macho, en realidad era la hembra); pudo ver en mi mirada que no tenía escapatoria y cuando revelé mis intenciones se mostró muy enojado. Eso me divirtió.

—¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! —me gritó en la cara y tuve que secarme un ojo.

Oh, el herbívoro está marcando su territorio, o al menos intentándolo con nulos resultados. Me importa muy poco que Sawada sea su Barbie. Yo también quiero jugar con ella (de chico mi padre nunca quiso comprarme una, me regaló una tonfa en su lugar).

Le dejo en claro de nuevo que quiero al loco de la ropa interior y que nada me hará cambiar de parecer. Al menos es lo que le hago creer, porque es tan previsible…

—Entrégalo o tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza.

—Te daré dinero, pero déjalo en paz —noté la desesperación colmándolo, sabe que conmigo no se juega—. O t-te d-daré una paliza.

Alzo una ceja. ¿Gokudera, dándome una paliza a mí? Eso es algo que me gustaría filmar para verlo después y tener con que reírme en los ratos de aburrimiento y así evitar enseñarle poesía y versos burdos a Hibird. Porque claro, tampoco es muy honorable que el presidente del comité disciplinario conozca el lenguaje primitivo de cortejo que utilizan los herbívoros para aparearse entre sí.

Fue una experiencia horrible para mí la mañana en la que se le dio a Hibird por sobrevolar los pasillos de la escuela al canto de "_Hibari-san necesita que le peinen el canario, Hibari-san necesita que le peinen el canario ~_", lo peor de todo es que no puedo enojarme como el pequeñín porque había sido mi culpa, por enseñar lo indebido. Así que simplemente lo castigué y no lo dejé estar en su lugar favorito, en el que suele acompañarme cuando hago las rondas; que de paso me ahorra un problema, pues ya se sabe que los pájaros comen y desechan casi al mismo tiempo. De esa forma aprendí, en poco tiempo, a no darle de comer cuando está en mi cabeza.

Volviendo al herbívoro que se cree carnívoro…

—Las cosas no se solucionan solo con violencia, Gokudera Hayato.

Vi la sonrisa de profunda ironía que me dedicaba, como si le sorprendiera que yo dijera algo así. Me insulta. Yo no uso la violencia, la gente me teme gratuitamente. Yo disciplino, no agredo. Lo suyo es de matón de barrio.

Pero estoy satisfecho, porque he logrado mi verdadero cometido. Gokudera no tarda en sacrificarse en pos de salvaguardar la integridad física y moral de su hembra en celo. Ya lo tenía bajo mi yugo, y no tardaría en tenerlo bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo como la zorra que demostró ser.

Siempre lo supe. Qué "décimo esto", que "décimo aquello", era evidente que se moría de ganas de morder a su _querido_ décimo. Me pregunto en qué momento pudo hincarle los dientes.

En fin, tampoco es algo que ahora me importe demasiado.

…

Mis dedos repiquetean sobre el escritorio. Me molesta estar impaciente. Miro el reloj en la pared, más le vale que sea puntual. El golpe en la puerta me lleva a bajar los pies del escritorio y a incorporarme como si fuera alguna chiquilla que espera inquieta por su galán. Me arreglo la ropa y por ello me siento más idiota, de ser posible.

—Adelante, Gokudera Hayato.

Daba por hecho que era él. La penumbra del atardecer en la oficina obra maravillas en su asustadiza expresión. Una mueca, que simula ser una sonrisa, se asoma en mis labios. Camino hasta el lugar con el fin de cerrar la puerta, pero el muy imbécil se repliega contra la pared tratando de no lucir atemorizado.

Le clavo la mirada y desciende la vista al suelo. Ese gesto de vergüenza y redención le queda estupendamente bien a alguien tan insolente como él.

—Quítate la ropa —digo sin miramientos, para ver hasta qué punto está dispuesto a jugar conmigo. Termino de cerrar la puerta a la vez que escucho como enciende una de sus dinamitas.

Oh… veo que no va permitirme que mancille su honor sin antes dar pelea. _Eso le gusta mucho a Hibari-sama_.

Con un rápido movimiento de las tonfas apago todas y cada una de las que enciende con desesperación. Sabe que está acorralado, sabe que yo lo sé, y sabe que me gusta saber que él lo sabe.

Sin embargo… no es así como pretendo que sean las cosas. ¿Si lo emborracho antes? No, eso tomará tiempo y la verdad es que este no solo es oro, es más tirano que yo. Hay mucha gente en el mundo a quién morder y Dino se pone pesado si lo dejo esperando mucho tiempo en la azotea. Más en pleno otoño (ni hablar desnudo).

No voy a permitir que haga volar la escuela con sus dinamitas, así que lo mejor será noquearlo de momento. Eso hago, con extrema facilidad… aunque debo admitir que el herbívoro mejoró bastante desde nuestro último encuentro.

Lo recuesto sobre el sillón y espero a que recobre lentamente la consciencia. Tenga la plena intención de que su despertar sea así: teniéndome a mí encima.

—¡H-Hibari! —traga saliva e intenta apartarme, pero he drenado sus fuerzas. Busco su cuello para lamerlo y después, por supuesto, morderlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de mí? ¿Una caricia? ¿Palabras amorosas? ¿Flores y bombones?

Un gemido. Me regala un quejido que me hace subir la sangre y _otra cosa_. La zorra finalmente ha caído en la boca del lobo.

Trato de reprimirme, sin demasiado éxito. Pego más mi cuerpo para que sienta lo mucho que me provoca y busco una de sus manos para llevarla raudamente a mi necesitada entrepierna.

—Pórtate bien o me veré obligado a disciplinarte duramente —Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, igual lo voy a hacer.

Le dejo en claro con esas palabras que no toleraré ninguna actitud subversiva y él parece comprenderlo muy bien, pues escabulle temblorosamente una mano hasta alcanzar mi erección.

Eso es, Gokudera… aprieta fuerte. Como seguramente lo hace tu hembra contigo.

Me mira, tal vez sorprendido de ver en mi cara expresiones que no ve a diario. Sí, mírame bien, infeliz. Ahora cada vez que me veas en el pasillo te vas a acordar de la cara que tengo en este momento y te vas a hundir en la más hermosa de las humillaciones.

Busco sus labios y profano su boca con un beso, metiendo mi lengua y saboreando cada sucio recoveco… las cosas que se habrá metido allí, el pilluelo. Pero hay algo, en su actitud, el echarse hacia atrás y la mueca en sus labios, que me perturba de sobremanera.

No obstante es la expresión en su rostro lo que en verdad acaba por trastocarme. Me ve como la clase de monstruo que no busco ser. Me fastidia esa postura. Santo Dios, es solo sexo… ¿desde cuándo el marica se hizo monja? Le saco la mano bruscamente de mi entrepierna y me pongo de pie.

—Vete —le ordeno, mientras me acerco a la jarra de agua para tomar el insípido brebaje (tan insípido como él) por el simple hecho de hacer algo que me distraiga. Buscando en vano algo que aclarase mi cabeza.

Para colmo sigo duro. Gracias al cielo el rubito está esperándome arriba para entrenar. Así podré descargar toda esta rigidez acumulada en el cuerpo.

—¿Eh?

Veo desconcierto en su rostro; todavía sigue acostado en el sillón y apenas atina a incorporarse. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora le sorprende? ¿Qué se piensa, que voy a violarlo? No soy _esa_ clase de desgraciado. Seré otra clase de desgraciado, pero no esa…

—Vete, Gokudera Hayato. Antes de que me arrepienta y te folle hasta hacerte sangrar.

Parpadea. No, si voy a matarlo. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme pasar por este momento de deshonrosa compasión? Le enseño una tonfa, para lucir más duro y borrar esa incomodidad, ese malestar en el pecho y en mi orgullo.

—¿No vas a…?

—Mil, todas las semanas —intimo—. O no solo el director se enterará de que eres una zorra.

Sabe que le hablo de dinero. Y si no tengo esa suma cada semana religiosamente, ya puede ir haciendo sus maletas para volver a Italia. Porque mi escuela no va a volver a pisarla nunca más, al menos.

De esa forma no tendré que verlo por los pasillos y sentir esta fastidiosa sensación en mí. Acaso, ¿son, estas, emociones humanas? Me repugnan.

—Creo que… prefiero pagar de este modo —me dice el imbécil, con una expresión en el rostro que me hacen dar ganas de golpearlo. Sigue hablando, tratando de explicarse—Es que… no tengo esa suma.

Parezco meditarlo, pero no, no voy a bajar el monto. De golpe entro en sí (creo que tantos golpes con el caballo me han matado algunas neuronas). Acaso, ¿el herbívoro ahora quiere que lo muerda hasta la muerte?

Es una puta histérica, ¿quién le entiende?

—Pensé que… iba a ser distinto —continua parloteando, pese a que mis ojos le dejan en claro que me molesta que la gente me hable sin que le dé el permiso correspondiente para hacerlo.

—¿Distinto? —y yo, que encima le sigo la corriente. No, si cuando yo digo que Dino vino al mundo para joderme la existencia, no lo digo en vano. Esto lo aprendí de él… es decir, a conversar con herbívoros antes de devorarlos.

—Ya sabes… —alza un hombro con el ceño todavía fruncido, siempre lo tiene fruncido. No puedo decir lo mismo de otras partes de su cuerpo—, mordidas, sangre, muerte.

Sonrío de costado. No, esas cosas las dejo para gente que es capaz de tolerar toda mi voracidad. Gokudera todavía es una cría de herbívoro… no sabe lo que es estar esposado a una cama sintiendo el calor de cada latigazo.

Yo sí lo sé.

—Nuevo trato —murmuro, tratando de lucir intimidante. Tratando, lo cual me resulta insultante. Darme cuenta de que tengo que esforzarme para lograrlo me humilla. —Me das una monumental mamada y yo seré gentil. —Me relamo de emoción al darme cuenta de que el otro no lo está dudando demasiado.

No lo voy a montar sin antes darle una lamida de carnívoro, por supuesto. Gokudera no parece entender a lo que me refiero; pero cuando a los pocos minutos de empezar la faena le bajo los pantalones para buscar con mi lengua su parte más oculta, logra comprender hasta qué punto me gusta jugar sucio.

Y esto es solo la punta del iceberg. Me complace suponer que con su hembra no ha hecho nada de las inmundicias que pienso hacerle.

Son dos niños.

Sawada después podrá agradecerme fervientemente con una felación por entrenar tan bien a su zorra; no es que me interese en lo más mínimo que ese pervertido exhibicionista me agradezca algo.

La tarde es larga, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para mostrarle el lado más guarro de mi persona. Sí, de esa forma será él quien tendrá motivos para agachar la cabeza de vergüenza cada vez que vea en los pasillos al otro.

Cavallone puede seguir esperando en la terraza. Mejor, así estará malhumorado sin esa sonrisita estúpida y podré descargar furiosamente la tensión sexual que este herbívoro desabrido me dejará.

Aunque… también debo reconocer que Gokudera supo sorprenderme otra vez. O será que las ganas que le tenían fueron suficientes para desatar la Tormenta. No lo sé; pero cobrarme las deudas de esta manera ha sido lo mejor que me pasó desde que me vi obligado a involucrarme -contra mi voluntad, que eso quede claro- con esta parva de herbívoros inútiles. A los que siempre les tengo que echar el ojo encima porque, claro, siempre estás metiéndose en problemas y necesitando ayuda… digo, disciplina. No es que me importe ayudarlos. De ninguna manera.

Y no, reitero, tampoco es que a mí me agrade relacionarme con ellos, por mucho que se empecine el rubito adinerado en afirmarlo. Sin embargo reconozco que intercambiar fluidos corporales e interactuar de esta manera tan cercana con Gokudera, está empezando a gustarme demasiado. Pobre de él. Hasta creo poder sentir lástima de lo que le espera.

No, no siento una pizca de remordimiento.

No, si me gime en el oído así.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**XD**

**Sí, hay un leve Dino/Hibari (bastante implícito) y un menos leve Gokudera/Tsuna (bastante explícito XD). Espero que el detalle no les haya molestado, ah, y que haya sido parodia. Me divierte "molestar" así a personajes que son "serios".**

**Sigo con Lambo, creo, y después… no sé. ¿Haru?**

**Gracias a Noki por su comentario lleno de amor. En anónimo no puedo responder T.T**

**Por cierto, ya sé que Hibari suele referirse a los demás con nombre y apellido completo, pero su mente es un mundo aparte XD además se me hacía muy pesado ponerlo a cada rato, porque nombra a todos muchas veces. En los diálogos sí, porque reitero, una cosa es pensar sobre algo o alguien, y algo muy distinto es cómo nos presentamos ante el mundo mediante nuestra forma de hablar.**

* * *

7 de agosto de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	7. 04, Lambo Bovino, 1 de 3

**Y las sombras quedarán atrás**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating**: T.

**Género**: Drama u_u (para no perder la costumbre), Acción (muy leve y a partir del capítulo 2).

**Pareja**: 04. Lambo Bovino.

**Prompt**: 005. Y las sombras quedarán atrás [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 20.460 palabras (dividido en tres partes).

**Resumen**: Atrás quedaron esos días en los que correteaba tras I-Pin por una caja de bombones y buscaba matar a Reborn con mil artilugios distintos. En los que le traía problemas a Tsuna y dolores de cabeza a todos sus demás hermanos del corazón. Ellos siempre supieron cuidar bien de él y no le alcanzará la vida para agradecérselos. Ahora, ya era un hombre.

**Nota**: puede que esto parezca más friendship o family que otra cosa al principio, pero tengan fe que es un Gokudera/Lambo.

Me costó horrores hacerlo, creo que fue el fic que más me costó escribir desde… desde que empecé a escribir -a los seis años (?)-, porque me resultó duro tener que tocar la relación fraternal entre Lambo y Gokudera. No puedo verlos como pareja, sin embargo me esforcé para que fuera un poco y un poco. Digamos, de ir torciendo esa relación fraternal que tienen los dos. Hay algo de acción, más que nada porque la mafia no es solamente cajas, anillos y rayitos mágicos de colores.

Ah, hay bocha de parejas implícitas y menos implícitas. Sé que Lambo trata muy formal a Tsuna, al menos al Tsuna más joven, pero me lo figuro tratando a SU Tsuna como a un hermano. Lo que fue en verdad para él.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 de 3**

* * *

Aunque a veces pareciera que Lambo viviera en su propio universo personal y narcisista, en donde primaba la cantidad de citas que podía coleccionar en una semana, era lo bastante maduro para saber apreciar lo que sus hermanos habían hecho por él.

Y no se trataba de haber tenido un plato de comida y un techo donde refugiarse, igualmente significativo. De hecho, era algo que siempre le agradecería a "mamá"; a una que no era de él, pero que la sentía egoístamente suya.

Había sido eso, junto a otras actitudes, lo que le habían ayudado a crecer.

Porque entre llantos y desmadres, entre reclamos y demandas, fue Tsuna la primera persona en preocuparse por él de aquella particular manera. Era quién lo arropaba por las noches, cuando mamá no podía. Era quién le ayudaba con la tarea cuando Gokudera le perdía la paciencia que nunca había aprendido a tenerle. Y era quien pasaba tardes enteras cuidándolo, cuando bien podía haber tenido su típica vida adolescente. ¿Cuántas citas con Kyoko-neesan había arruinado? Tantas como las que él sí tuvo en su adolescencia.

Porque entre sushi y tazas de leche con chocolate, entre juegos violentos de beisbol que le daban miedo y tardes enteras compartiendo la consola, sentía de forma tangible ese lazo que lo conectaba con aquellas personas que poco a poco aprendía a querer. Yamamoto había sido el primero a quien le pudo contar, tímidamente, que una chica de su clase le gustaba. Fue el primero que le dio consejos amorosos y fue quien le compró dos entradas al zoológico para que pudiera invitar a la chica de sus sueños. Y fue también él primero que le habló de sexo con suma naturalidad, porque el tartamudeo nervioso de Tsuna no le había dejado nada en claro, solo la ligera sensación de que había preguntado algo malo.

Porque entre extremas clases de boxeo y gritos masculinos para subir la moral, Ryohei había sabido entrenarlo para convertirlo en un hombre, con todas las letras. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que eso no implicaba algo tan sencillo o básico como saber defenderse en la calle o saber defender a las personas que para él eran importantes. Era quien le daba consejos y el empuje necesario para superarse cuando solía sentirse al Lambo inútil de siempre (cortesía de Gokudera). Le había enseñado a nunca negarse a una cita o a un cumplido porque, en palabras que en verdad eran dignas de Naito Longchamp: la belleza interior es siempre superior a la exterior. De esa forma Lambo aprendió a nunca rechazar a una dama, con las consecuencias que ello le acarreaba.

Porque entre los "te morderé hasta la muerte" y los "maldita vaca herbívora", recordaba muy claramente, como si hubiera sido ayer, el día que la Nube lo salvó de una muerte certera, cuando ya no abrigaba esperanzas y solo podía repetirse que debía resistir, esperando como una princesa a que su príncipe azul (casi siempre de pelo gris y un temperamento de los mil demonios) fuera a su rescate lanzando dinamita a diestra y siniestra. Quizás Lambo en ese momento no supo verlo con tanta claridad, como sí pudo hacerlo poco tiempo después y, especialmente, siendo testigo de otras actitudes que le permitieron conocer mejor el lado oculto Hibari. Si la luna lo tiene, la Nube no sería la excepción. Había podido conectar todas esas secuencias a la primera vez, porque cuando le gritó, inclemente, que si se quedaba tirado en el suelo un segundo más, lo mataría él, había evitado un ataque certero del enemigo al levantarse como tiro, asustado por las amenazantes tonfas. Y lo comprendió mejor en el momento en el que le ordenó la retirada porque no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Ambos lo sabían: el enemigo era mucho más fuerte, demasiado para él. _Siempre lo eran_.

Porque entre silencios eternos y sonrisas retraídas, Chrome había sabido ser delicada con su espíritu sensible además de buena oyente. Con ella siempre había podido llorar sin sentirse avergonzado, especialmente cuando hacerlo a cierta edad producía más que una sencilla y ligera incomodidad. Nunca dejaría de ser un llorón y aunque siendo un niño poco le importaba, al comenzar a crecer llevaba tatuado en la mente el odioso "los hombres no lloran, vaca estúpida", y la voz de su consciencia, aunada a esas palabras, sonaba igual que la voz de Gokudera… para su desgracia. Con Chrome podía sentirse el Lambo llorón de siempre sin sufrir remordimientos por serlo.

Porque, sí… entre bombas e insultos, entre los "Hakodera" y los "Vaca estúpida", había sido Hayato la primera persona en enseñarle a ser fuerte, pero de una fortaleza que no tenía tanto que ver con la física o la que podría llegar a desplegar en un campo de batalla. Hayato había sido la primera persona a la que pudo considerar como un hermano, porque sabía que por muy mal que se tratasen y por mucho que lo enfureciera, él siempre sería la primera persona en salvarle el pellejo, sin tener presente y sin recordar todos los insultos que le hubiera dedicado, todos aquellos malos ratos que le hacía pasar por puro gusto. Era la primera persona en darle la ayuda solapada que podía llegar a necesitar. Había sido al regresar de su primer día escolar como estudiante de secundaria baja, cuando un grupo de matones quiso pegarle, que se dio cuenta de ello. Él podía y sabía defenderse muy bien solo, pero no lo necesitó en su momento porque Hayato no había dudado en dar un paso al frente diciéndoles a los rufianes en cuestión –tan rufianes como él- que si tenían algo que arreglar con el chico, primero lo harían con él.

Así, Lambo creció, y con él su irreverencia, pero por muchos problemas que les trajera a sus hermanos en el presente, eso no implicaba que lo hacía olvidando todo lo que habían hecho por él, ni tampoco implicaba que por desobedecerlos no los respetaba.

¿Qué tenía de malo que buscase ser parte de la familia de una forma más activa? Tenía quince años, ya no era un niño.

Admitía que dicho afán lo llevaba a cometer locuras, como entrometerse en las misiones de los demás guardianes; pero él sabía luchar y comportarse como un hombre si la situación lo requería, ¿por qué no podían entenderlo?

Esa noche no fue la excepción y no tardó en despertar la furia de su Leviatán.

Gokudera tenía fama de ser inclemente en la organización, incluso más que Hibari. Por paradójico que sonase, era así. Porque Hibari no solía inmiscuirse demasiado en los asuntos de la Familia. Aparecía cuando era convocado o cuando lo necesitaban y solo mordía hasta la muerte a aquellos que perturbaban la paz, _su_ paz. En cambio Gokudera se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo mafioso, _debía hacerlo_ porque la familia dependía de muchas de las actitudes y decisiones tomadas por los guardianes. No solo para lograr subsistir, aun más importante, para lograr permanecer ocultos a los enemigos.

Lo que compensaba la crueldad de Hibari era su aparente carácter tranquilo, que efectivamente lo era solo en apariencia. En cambio Gokudera y su mal temperamento eran leyenda dentro de la organización. Y lo que por momentos tantos dolores de cabeza le traía al Décimo Vongola.

Sin embargo Lambo era uno de los pocos hombres en el bajo mundo que, ante el juicio ajeno, no le tenía ni una pizca de miedo. Algo admirable a ojos de los que estaban por debajo de los seis guardianes del Décimo.

No obstante sí le tenía respeto, uno frío. No escatimaba en poner distancia de él hasta incluso cuando le dirigía la palabra. Claro que no era el mismo Lambo el que le hablaba a sus "hermanos", que el Lambo que se dirigía a sus "compañeros de armas". Frente a los hombres de la organización y en situaciones determinadas, él sabía llamar a las _cosas_ por su nombre. O en este caso, a demostrar el respeto que les tenía a dichas personas que merecían su reverencia. Por eso Tsuna era, para él, "Décimo Vongola" ante la organización, pero a solas, como cuando miraban televisión o compartían una merienda, se permitía ser más informal.

Maldita costumbre que le había pegado Fuuta en el pasado de llamarlo Tsuna-nii. A Basil podía hacerlo responsable de los honoríficos que gustaba emplear de vez en cuando y a las chicas de la consideración que había aprendido a tenerle a las de su género.

Pero según juzgaba Gokudera, Lambo ni siquiera les tenía algo similar al respeto. En el fondo, el chico sabía con ladina astucia que por mucho que le gritase e incluso lo golpease -en el caso de que Tsuna no fuera incapaz de impedirlo como siempre hacía- Gokudera, así y todo, no lo mataría. Por ende podía sacarlo de quicio sin tanto temor a las consecuencias. Lo habían hecho desde que era un párvulo de cinco años, ¿por qué sería diferente en el presente?

No obstante, sería una falacia asegurar que Lambo no le tenía miedo. El carácter medroso del Trueno de la familia también era leyenda en el bajo mundo.

No es raro suponer que por este amasijo de personalidades la gente ajena al círculo íntimo no lograse entender la relación tan extraña que tenían los Vongola, especialmente ese par tan disparejo y a la vez tan… _milagrosamente_ unido (aun en contra de los deseos de los involucrados).

Lambo, quien le temía a algo tan inocente como a las palomas, no dudaba en levantarle la voz a la Tormenta del Décimo, con lo violento que este era. Ni tampoco Gokudera Hayato, siendo tan severo como era con aquellos que osaban desafiar al Décimo, era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que gritarle cuando desobedecía.

Desde afuera, los demás contemplaban con asombrosa admiración esa insólita alianza. Por supuesto que los demás guardianes no lo veían con los mismos ojos. No les asombraba. Después de todo ellos habían crecido juntos, como individuos y como organización.

Lambo debía admitir que si nadie se metía con él era en gran parte por la Familia a la cual por fortuna pertenecía; sin embargo, pese al pésimo concepto que muchos tenían de él, Bovino sí poseía todas las aptitudes de un guardián para hacerse valer, en caso de necesitarlo. Claro que nunca lo necesitaba y he ahí el problema… Era un _incomprendido_ social. Se sentía tan solo. En el presente más desde que I-Pin había dejado la Familia para ser una chica común y corriente; durante las vacaciones escolares solían tener mucho trabajo y no había tiempo para recrearse como los jóvenes que eran.

—¡Pudieron haberte matado, imbécil! —el puño de Gokudera golpeó la pared y Lambo se acurrucó más en ella.

Tsuna guardó silencio sin descruzar los brazos. Por supuesto que no le iba a permitir que se extralimitara con el chico, pero el escarmiento de momento le vendría bien.

—¡Pero no me mataron!

—¡_Yo_ voy a matarte! —Apretó los puños para tratar de contenerse—¡Echaste todo a perder, vaca estúpida! ¡Como siempre!

—Gokudera —murmuró el décimo y solo eso fue suficiente para calmar a la fiera—. Lambo, te dijimos antes de empezar que si necesitábamos tu ayuda, te la íbamos a pedir. Moviéndote por tu cuenta, no solo te pones en peligro a ti mismo, pones en peligro a los demás, al no saber en qué lío te estás metiendo.

El punto era tan bueno, que cuando Tsuna dejó de hablar, hubo un voto de silencio. Lambo lo quebró, comenzando a llorar. Haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse, repitiendo incesantemente "debo… resistir" sin éxito.

—Bueno, lo entendí, ¿qué más quieren que haga?

—Primero, que pidas perdón —exigió Yamamoto con una seriedad inusual en él—, segundo que cuentes todo lo que pudiste ver cuando te infiltraste en el castillo de los Barzini.

Gokudera dio la vuelta y se fue, casi pasando por encima al Sol quien recién había llegado para ver a la oveja-_vaca_ negra de la familia siendo retado por haber hecho una de las suyas.

Según juzgaban algunos: tratando de hacerse lucir innecesariamente, como todo adolescente temerario que se cree superior e inmortal.

Lambo no contestó, se enfocó en la figura que dejaba el cuarto. Con Gokudera siempre era igual. La Tormenta no quería escucharlo, no quería comprobar que él también era capaz de pelear y defenderse por su cuenta. Que era bueno en lo que hacía, que… necesitaba de su aprobación, por alguna estúpida razón que no terminaba de entender. _Traumas de la infancia._

Estaba tan enojado que se guardó la información, incluso aunque su jefe le hubiera dicho a su apacible manera que era una orden. Los había mandado a cagar con ese tonito educado que gustaba forzar y lo dejaba, adrede, como a un sobrador, para después irse por el pasillo hasta su cuarto y encerrarse en él. Caprichoso y mañoso como siempre.

Fue tal el alboroto que Gokudera se terminó enterando, por mucho empeño que puso Tsuna en lo contrario. No tardó en estar frente a la puerta de Lambo exigiéndole a este que la abriese si no quería terminar con un kilo de dinamita en la cabeza; pero ese día Lambo fue tozudo como nunca.

Por lo general solía terminar sucumbiendo de miedo ante la idea de desatar la furia de sus hermanos. La seriedad de Yamamoto era algo que lograba conmover a cualquiera. Y frente a tan obstinada negativa, la dinamita finalmente fue usada, pero para tirar la puerta abajo.

—¿No te parece que has exagerado? —reprochó Tsuna. Era la segunda puerta en el mes que Giannini tendría que arreglar por su culpa.

Lambo estaba acuclillado en el piso, tapándose la cabeza para protegerse de la explosión. En su pelo, siempre perfectamente peinado con mousse, había trozos de material.

Gokudera intentó tomarlo de un brazo para arrastrarlo hasta afuera, pero Lambo forcejeó con él, hasta que Tsuna intervino para separarlos y meterse antes de que la caldera terminase por explotar.

—Por favor, Lambo, esa información puede ser importante para nosotros; compórtate como un adulto…

—Vete a la mierda, Tsuna-nii —El que no hubiera usado el "décimo Vongola", como solía hacer y en cambio lo hubiera nombrado con esa calidez, marcó una diferencia y sus palabras no sonaron tan duras. Sin embargo el cachetazo no se hizo rogar por parte de Gokudera. Y si lo había golpeado había sido porque, primero, el jefe merece respeto; segundo, porque a _Tsuna-nii _no debería hablarle así.

Lambo lo miró con tanto odio que lo congeló en el sitio.

Tal vez era cierto lo que sus ojos parecían acusar: se había excedido un poco. Sí, podía haberlo dinamitado al menos una docena de veces por semana -en promedio- y haberse peleado a puño limpio cuando este solo era un crío, pero una cachetada, jamás había recibido. Ni siquiera Nana había intentado disciplinarlo así. La única persona a la que se lo hubiera permitido.

Si Haru-san lo hubiera visto, sin dudas estaría reclamándole duramente a Gokudera semejante atrevimiento. Lambo volvía a sentirse solo e incomprendido, porque hacía meses que Kyoko-san se había ido de viajes de estudios con ella. De mal en peor, Reborn se había llevado también a Bianchi a Italia. Las extrañaba mucho, pero no era un niño para echarlas de menos de esa forma. Se suponía que ya era un hombre. Al menos lo que hacía con chicas de su edad era propio de la gente adulta.

—Te odio —decirlo en voz alta le heló la sangre.

Agradecía que Fuuta estuviera de misión y no en la base o no podría con su expresión de "¡no le digas algo tan feo a Hayato-nii!".

Había sido tan sincero y tan letal que Gokudera se quedó petrificado en el sitio. Pestañeó, como si volviera en sí o como si quisiera hacerlo. No entendía por qué, ni creía que le interesaba saberlo, pero esas dos palabras se le habían calado hondo.

Tal vez había sido el tono empleado, de profundo desprecio; tal vez el brillo de sus ojos, afirmando sin clemencias dichas palabras. No lo sabía, pero su turbación fue tal que Tsuna acabó por buscar algo de qué valerse para disipar el extraño ambiente que la últimas palabras de Lambo habían dejado en el lugar.

—Sabes cómo es…

Y Gokudera también sabía que no era la primera vez que oía ni oiría esa oración. A decir verdad, Lambo cada dos por tres se lo decía; pura y exclusivamente a él.

Cuando era un niño lo decía como si se tratara de un habitual "buenos días". Tiempo después dejó de hacerlo, el día que Tsuna le reprendió explicándole pacientemente que esa clase de palabras podían herir a las personas. Desde entonces Lambo había intentado dejar de lado insultos de ese talante.

Pero algo, en esa ocasión, había sido distinto a todas esas veces. Porque en las ocasiones anteriores sabía que Lambo soltaba palabras lacerantes movido por el enojo y la frustración, por capricho y enajenación, pero que no las sentía realmente.

En el presente, Gokudera no podía decir lo mismo.

…

Lo buscó por toda la base hasta que lo encontró llorando desconsoladamente en la falda de Chrome. Suspiró y miró a la chica, quien en silencio acariciaba el abultado cabello de Lambo con afecto. Apenas esbozó una minúscula sonrisa cuando vio al jefe.

Sin usar las palabras, lo acomodó en su cama y se puso de pie para ir afuera del cuarto y hablar en privacidad.

—¿Otra vez discutió con Gokudera-san?

Tsuna asintió y con la cabeza señaló la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Cómo está?

—Enojado, jefe —dijo escuetamente.

—Voy a pasar a hablar con él… —intentó dar un paso, pero Chrome lo frenó colocando sutilmente una mano en su brazo, que retiró de inmediato con lentitud.

—Me dijo que quiere irse.

—¿Irse —sonrió de costado—, adonde?

Chrome no respondió con palabras, guió la mirada al suelo, impasible. Con la mano le dio permiso para entrar a su cuarto. Tsuna dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en ella y colocando una mano sobre la espalda del chico.

—Lambo —lo llamó, pero el aludido se removió inquieto y furioso—¿Es verdad que quieres irte? ¿No te parece que ahora eres tú el que está exagerando?

—Si no soy útil para ustedes, prefiero irme con mi familia a Italia —al resaltar la palabra familia, intentaba dejar por sentado que a ellos ya no los consideraba como tal.

Tsuna ahogó el suspiro y se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Sabía que Lambo era muy impulsivo, hacía y decía las cosas sin pensar. No era la primera vez que amenazaba con irse de la organización, pero nunca cumplía. El enojo no solía durarle demasiado.

—Si quieres volver a Italia, sabes que no me opondré, Lambo… pero no eres inútil.

—¡Estoy cansado de que él siempre me haga sentir un estorbo! Siempre lo fui para él…

Tsuna arqueó las cejas, saturado con el tema. Sabía que hablaba de la Tormenta. Si las madres fundamentaban la existencia de la psicología, para Lambo lo era Gokudera.

—No te considera un estorbo.

—¡Ah, ¿no?! —se sentó en la cama para gritárselo a viva voz—¡¿No es el que siempre me dice "eres un estorbo, vaca estúpida"?!

—Pero… hace mucho que no te dice así —Tsuna debía reconocer que Gokudera era bastante duro con Lambo. Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora que el niño comenzaba a ser un adolescente con todas las de la ley, se había tornado problemático que siguiera siéndolo.

Lambo se tomaba muy a pecho lo que sus hermanos decían, pero era peor cuando lo dicho salía de la boca de Gokudera. Desde ya que esto no era obvio más que para él, por algo era el jefe de la Familia y por algo tenía lo que llamaban híper intuición.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que te dijo Bianchi? —murmuró con calma. Claro, lo que Bianchi le había dicho una vez que dejó de buscar matarlo al entender (gracias a Dios) que Lambo no era Romeo—Los hermanos a veces se dicen cosas feas, pero…

—¡Él no es mi hermano! ¡No quiero un hermano como él! ¡Es despreciable!

—Dices eso porque estás enojado, Lambo —le reprochó—, pero no te olvides que puedes lastimar a las personas al decir cosas así. Te quiere mucho y le duele que le digas que lo odias.

—Es mentira, no me quiere —se secó las lágrimas, por ese breve intervalo Tsuna sintió que estaba ante el Lambo de cinco años que él hubiera conocido en su momento—, y no me importa que no me quiera. Yo no lo quiero, lo odio.

—Sí te importa, sino no estarías llorando.

—No-me-im-por-ta.

—Ok, tú ganas —Él mejor que nadie sabía que nada podía contra la terquedad de su guardián más joven.

Se puso de pie comprendiendo que en esta ocasión algo se había quebrado, ¿el fino lazo que los unía, quizás? No, Tsuna tenía fe en esa unión; pero era evidente que algo se había agrietado en Lambo. Que la relación tal vez podría llegar a ser distinta. Que era hora de recordarles a los dos lo mucho que se querían, pese a lo mal que se llevaban.

Dejó a Lambo en compañía de Chrome y buscó a su otro guardián, quien pese a ser un adulto a veces no dejaba de comportarse como un auténtico adolescente berrinchudo. La puerta del cuarto de Gokudera estaba abierta, pero la golpeó por educación y para hacerse notar. En cuanto la Tormenta lo vio, le regaló una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Dice que se va a ir.

Eso fue suficiente para borrar la mueca de falso bienestar en sus labios.

—Eso dice siempre, décimo. —Circunspecto, le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo, terminando de acomodar la ropa recién traída de la lavandería.

La aparente indiferencia de su guardián le daba la pista de que descreía sus palabras.

—Esta vez parece decirlo en serio —el tono de su voz había nacido parco, casi inexpresivo y eso fue suficiente para acaparar la atención del guardián. —Lambo ya no es un niño, Gokudera.

—Pues se comporta como uno —chasqueó la lengua—, como siempre.

Tsuna se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose muy molesto con la frialdad impresa en esas palabras, sin embargo sabía que no era eso, sino simple escepticismo. Gokudera firmemente no lo creía capaz de dejar la familia, porque después de todo, ellos lo habían aceptado como era: siendo el desastre que siempre fue.

Su familia en Italia lo había librado a la buena de Dios cuando apenas era un crío de cinco años, ¿qué le hacía pensar que lo necesitarían en el presente? ¿Qué lo recibirían con el afecto que nunca habían sabido demostrarle y que ellos sí le tenían?

—Espero que hagas algo —dijo Tsuna con firmeza—, porque yo esta vez no moveré un dedo. Si se quiere ir no lo detendré.

—No se irá —canturreó Gokudera con flojedad.

Tsuna cerró los ojos y después se frotó la frente, su guardián había dado la vuelta para concentrarse ahora con unos CD, la manera en la que lo ignoraba a él, siendo su querido e idolatrado décimo, le indicaba que la conversación lo ponía mucho más que incómodo.

—No te odia —dijo con afecto—. Sabes que no.

Gokudera dio la vuelta, plantando la mejor cara de desconcierto que podía simular, pero sabía que ante Tsuna era inútil esconder sus verdaderas emociones e inquietudes.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes —negó con una sonrisa—. No te odia, Gokudera.

El aludido frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por no poder negar que el detalle de sentir ese desprecio lo hería. Por mucho que buscara esconderlo, la duda al respecto estaba mellándolo.

—Cosechas lo que siembras, ¿no? —dijo la Tormenta simulando indiferencia, miró hacia sus costados fijándose qué le faltaba por guardar; pero su mente se había alejado del cuarto y de lo que debía ordenar. Se había ido muy lejos, al pasado.

Tsuna creyó entender acertadamente lo que su guardián había querido decirle con esa frase. Trataba de fingir que no le afectaba el desprecio de Lambo porque, después de todo, él se había criado sintiendo el que le había dedicado Gokudera. ¿Era eso? _Karma_. Recibes triplicado lo que das.

—No hagas como si no te importara.

—Es que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto —dijo con suma rapidez, como si hubiera adivinado que lo que el décimo iría a decirle—. Si él me desprecia, bien… —alzó los hombros—la vida continua. —Arrojó la cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre la cama—Cada año el pendejo se pone más difícil.

—No te desprecia, sabes que te admira. —Aquellas palabras acapararon de vuelta la atención del guardián, Tsuna sonrió con picardía—¿O ya te olvidaste?

Tomó aire, satisfecho. Por fin podía ver una expresión más transparente en Gokudera, ahora se mostraba contrariado. Había pestañado y guardado silencio, un poco estupefacto. Dolido y desquebrajado por dentro, pero ligeramente esperanzado. Al menos su mirada transmitía un poco de paz, de esa que evidentemente necesitaba.

Decidió dejarlo solo no sin antes recordarle de nuevo que él, en esa ocasión, no iba a interceder. Cuando se fue, Hayato se echó boca arriba sobre la cama. Estuvo mirando el techo el tiempo suficiente para que la cena estuviera lista.

Cuando se sentó, lo hizo tan bruscamente que se mareó. Permaneció un rato en esa posición sin tener la intención de pensar en nada, pero como si sus ojos obedecieran sus emociones encontradas, se fijaron en el último cajón de la cómoda.

Sabía que estaba allí.

Ahí guardaba sus recuerdos materiales más preciados. Se paró y caminó hasta él para abrirlo. Entre objetos que eran de su madre, cartas de su primer y ya olvidado amor, y fotos de su _famiglia_, estaban los dibujos de Lambo. Le costó dar con el que buscaba. Algún día debería reunir el coraje suficiente para acomodar ese cajón, pero no era algo fácil; siempre que se lo proponía terminaba enredado entre trozos del pasado, se le iba la noche y el cuarto acababa por terminar más desordenado de lo que en teoría estaba.

Dio con el papel y, sentándose en el suelo, lo abrió lentamente. Como si tuviera temor que al hacerlo este borrase o se encontrase con que no era como lo recordaba. Como lo había atesorado.

Se lo había dado Tsuna de contrabando, pidiéndole que no le dijera nada a Lambo. Fue luego de una discusión en la que el niño se había enojado tanto, pero tanto con Gokudera, que se había fugado de la casa… a la de Haru. Después de todo era un niño de siete años.

En su momento había sentido alivio, pensando en que al fin se habían quitado a la vaca estúpida de encima; pero con el correr de las horas y sobre todo cuando pasó un día entero, la ligera molestia no se apartaba, especialmente porque todos lo miraban como si le estuvieran culpando de lo ocurrido.

Ya, él le había gritado, cierto, pero le había gritado como siempre lo había hecho. Si la vaca se estaba volviendo más sensible con el correr de los años, de lo que ya era de por sí, no era su culpa.

Haru había llegado al otro día a la casa del décimo, hecha una furia e increpándole a la Tormenta por herir así a un niño tan bueno e indefenso como Lambo. Y él, que se _quedaba_ sin saber qué demonios había hecho de diferente a las ocasiones anteriores para afectarlo tanto.

¿De qué se lo declaraba culpable? Gokudera creyó tener derecho a saberlo.

Y como no entendía, Tsuna subió a su cuarto y hurgó entre las cosas de Lambo. Llamó a Gokudera aparte y le pidió en un susurro que lo acompañara a su habitación. Una vez en ella, empezó a hablar con un tono sobrio de voz muy similar al que usaba en el campo de batalla y que, en ese momento, le congeló la sangre de espanto. ¿Su décimo estaba enojado con él?

Seguía diciéndose que no había hecho nada _tan_ terrible para estar en el banquillo de los acusados.

—_Lambo se toma muy a pecho lo que le dices últimamente… te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? _—En su mano tenía un trozo blanco de papel que no había acaparado su atención hasta que el mismo Tsuna lo miró, como si le estuviera hablando a dicha hoja y no a su guardián—. _El lunes hizo este dibujo…_

Gokudera había arqueado la ceja, preguntándose que tenía que ver un dibujo con el aparente reto que le estaba dando su jefe; porque sin duda le quedaba claro que lo estaba regañando.

—_Tuvieron una clase_ —continuó, mientras agitaba la hoja para que la tomase. Que el papel no era Hibari, no iba a morderlo—, _en la que debían en dibujar a la persona que más admiraban._

Cuando Gokudera al fin lo abrió se encontró con los trazos enclenques que podía hacer un niño de siete años y llamarlo dibujo. Niño que sabía diferenciar mínimamente con colores los rasgos básicos de las personas que lo rodeaban en el día a día.

Un Gokudera de pelo gris, con cara de enojado y dinamitas en una mano que tenía seis dedos, lo dejó boquiabierto.

—_No me dibujó a mí, ni a mamá…_ —continuó Tsuna—_… te dibujó a ti _—remarcó.

—_D-Décimo_ —¿qué podía decir en un momento tan embarazoso como ese?—_Yo… no sabía…_

—_Ahora lo sabes, así que cuida lo que dices…_ —casi fue una amenaza, que enseguida suavizó con un tono de voz mucho más suave, acompañada de una sonrisa_—… porque puedes lastimarlo. Lambo te quiere. _Te quiere mucho.

"_Lambo te quiere mucho_". Desde esa tarde, esa frase se le quedó grabada a fuego, acabó por creérsela y, no pudo precisar cuándo ni cómo, pero él también aprendió a quererlo. Como el hermano molesto que nadie puede soportar, aprendió a tenerle esa clase afecto.

Lo que nunca aprendió a tenerle fue paciencia.

En el presente, sentado en el suelo con el dibujo en la mano, amarillento por el paso del tiempo, sonrió. Sentía las mismas emociones que había sentido esa vez y que experimentaba cada vez que miraba dicho dibujo.

_Orgullo_.

Lambo no había dibujado al Décimo, ni siquiera a Hibari, quien nadie dudaba al decir que era el guardián más fuerte. Ni tampoco a su mamá adoptiva o a su familia en Italia. ¡Ni siquiera a Reborn! Bueno, aunque en teoría a este lo odiaba.

El punto es que Lambo tenía de donde elegir, ciento de personas lo rodeaban a diario; pero pese a toda esa gente fuerte que lo ayudaba a crecer y presenciaba dichos cambios, había elegido dibujarlo a él.

Por supuesto que Lambo nunca supo que su secreto había sido descubierto. El décimo, en ese entonces, le había pedido silencio a la Tormenta porque sabía que el niño no tenía intenciones de hacerle saber algo tan bochornoso para él.

Receloso de ello, ni siquiera había querido mostrar la tarea. Cuando esa tarde llegó a casa y mamá le preguntó qué había hecho en la escuela, le mostró el dibujo a ella, pero se lo ocultó a Tsuna. Por supuesto que para el susodicho no le había resultado nada difícil averiguarlo, aprovechando la hora del baño para curiosear entre sus pertenencias.

Fue ver el dibujo y sentirse tan sorprendido como su guardián. Al menos en un primer instante, porque lo cierto es que el garabato confirmaba lo que Tsuna ya había intuido desde hacia tiempo. No tardó en sonreír complacido y el papel, luego, desapareció misteriosamente.

Lambo trató de dar con él por cielo y tierra, sin explicarle a nadie lo que buscaba, limitándose a decir "debo encontrarlo, debo encontrarlo". A Tsuna le había resultado muy tierno descubrir aquello y lo había guardado porque algo le decía que algún día podría llegar a necesitarlo. Si en cambio se lo quedaba Lambo iba a acabar como los demás dibujos: rotos a pisoteadas, mojados con leche y jugo de uva y, en consecuencia, en el tacho de basura.

…

Gokudera se puso de pie doblando la hoja amarillenta y la metió dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, luego subió las escaleras para ir a la cocina de la base y comer. No le resultó extraño que en la mesa faltase el más pequeño de la familia.

—Después va a tener hambre —susurró, quebrando el silencio mortuorio. Los presentes se le quedaron mirando de una manera que le llevó a preguntarse si acaso habían hecho voto de silencio. Admitía que en ese cerrado mutismo sus palabras habían rebotado contra las paredes y sonado fuera de lugar, fundamentalmente porque nadie estaba hablando de Lambo y, por lógica, podían no entender a qué iba el murmullo—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Los miró, levemente sobrecogido. Dejó los oashi sobre la mesa y alzó las cejas—Qué ambiente —se puso de pie, fastidiado—, así no se puede comer.

—Gokudera —Tsuna intentó llamarle la atención.

—Buen provecho. —El guardián elevó una mano y se fue.

Caminando por los pasillos no pudo evitar desviarse un poco. Las habitaciones de los guardianes solían estar todas en el mismo nivel, pero la del décimo, junto a la suya y a la de Yamamoto, estaba en un nivel más abajo. Por eso no tenía excusas para pasar frente al cuarto de Lambo, pero tampoco necesitaba de una para hacerlo, ¿o sí?

Miró de reojo, tratando de aparentar que no lo hacía. Al ver que estaba de espaldas frenó el paso ante la puerta inexistente. Había olvidado que hacia pocas horas él la había destrozado con una de sus dinamitas.

Lambo estaba acomodando sus cosas y sobre la cama, ya limpia de escombros, había una maleta abierta, llena de ropa. Gokudera frunció el ceño. La palabra prendía de su boca, pero no tenía voz para preguntarle si en verdad se iba. Apenas se animó a pensarlo.

Lambo se dio cuenta de que su espacio personal había sido invadido. Dio la vuelta lentamente y en cuanto lo vio frunció el ceño, acomodando con cierta violencia contenida las pertenencias más personales. No rompió el frasco de perfume porque era de plástico, de haber sido de vidrio la historia hubiera sido muy distinta.

Sin embargo Gokudera no dijo nada. Nunca había sabido cómo _hablar_ con Lambo. Siempre estaba gritándole y despotricando contra él. No era Yamamoto, no podía decirle "¿quieres jugar una partida a la consola?" como excusa para pasar un rato a solas, ni era Chrome o Ryohei. Lamentablemente era Hayato Gokudera, la persona más insociable dentro de la base compitiendo codo a codo con Hibari. Sin dejar de lado que era a quien más le costaba relacionarse con Lambo sin terminar a los gritos y a los golpes, incluyendo los llantos de la víctima y los retos del Décimo.

Tomó aire y hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al mismo tiempo que Lambo perdía su paciencia.

—¿Qué quieres?

En respuesta Gokudera se metió dentro del cuarto sin haber sido invitado. Lambo dio un ligero respingo y se echó hacia atrás, temblando levemente, ¿iría a golpearlo? ¿Otra vez? Maldición, Tsuna no estaba cerca; pero la mano que el guardián había levantado no ostentaba un puño, sino un trozo de papel.

Un _inofensivo_ trozo de papel.

Gokudera le instó a que lo tomara, agitando impaciente la mano, que tampoco era una bomba. Lambo estudió sus facciones, tratando de adivinar si estaba enojado, molesto, triste, contento, chiflado, algo… pero nada. Se mostraba impertérrito, ¿incómodo? ¿Redimido? No lo sabía, pero le pareció que lo mejor sería tomar lo que le daba.

Sin decir nada dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Lambo más desconcertado que al inicio. Alzó las cejas preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba ahora a Gokudera para actuar de esa manera tan misteriosa. Abrió el papel y tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no caer de trasero al piso.

Reconocía el dibujo, ¡si cuando era chico había pasado unos meses horribles buscándolo! temiendo que cayera en las manos equivocadas. ¿Quién iba a decirle que estaría en poder de la última persona a la que le hubiera querido mostrar su arte?

Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Era un hecho: nunca dejaría de ser un llorón.

* * *

**La inseguridad me come viva, pero igual muchísimas gracias por haber leído ^^, espero que les haya gustado. En cuanto pueda traigo lo que sigue.**

* * *

29 de agosto de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	8. 04, Lambo Bovino, 2 de 3

**Capítulo 2 de 3**

* * *

Estaba acostado y sintiendo como el estómago le tronaba de hambre. Eso de irse a dormir sin cenar no había sido una buena idea. Escuchó el llamado a la puerta y, creyendo que a esas horas de la noche solo podía ser el décimo, no se preocupó por estar en ropa interior y le dio el permiso para pasar.

—Lambo… —Ante él no estaba su jefe; de todos modos no se mostró cohibido. Se sentó en la cama y buscó el pantalón para ponérselo, con tanta calma que Lambo tuvo tiempo de sobra para acomodar las palabras en su mente, y hasta hacer una canción con ellas si quería.

—¿P-Por qué tenías esto? —Le costó _un mundo y medio_ preguntarlo.

Gokudera se rascó la cabeza, buscó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—Te pregunté que por qué tenías esto —reiteró, ya sin tanta seguridad. —No entiendo por qué lo tienes tú si…

—Me lo dio el décimo, hace años —respondió interrumpiéndolo, con un tono tan apagado que pareció ser de hastío. —No te enojes con él.

Caminó hasta su cajón de los recuerdos y con un dedo, sin palabras, le pidió que se acercara.

Lo abrió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo, Lambo no tardó en imitarlo. No tenía por qué tener miedo. Gokudera revolvió hasta que dio con la pila pequeña de papeles.

—Este fue uno que dibujaste en tercer grado, se suponía que la consigna era dibujar a tu familia —trató de reprimir la sonrisa—, pero nos dibujaste a nosotros seis. —rió quedamente.

Lambo arqueó las cejas y tomando la hoja rememoró:

—La profesora no me creyó —También rió bajito, mientras estudiaba los detalles del dibujo, sintiendo una emoción extraña que le oprimía el pecho, pero que no era molesta aunque le daban ganas de llorar.

Bueno, pero _todo_ le daba ganas de llorar.

La profesora le había reprendido diciéndole que debía retratar a su familia mientras él le aseguraba severamente que esa era _su_ Familia. Su Familia mafiosa. La buena señora lanzó una carcajada y acabó por felicitarlo por tamaña imaginación.

—Este me lo hiciste cuando estuve internado —Gokudera miró el dibujo con nostalgia.

Había despertado en la cama del hospital después de haber pasado casi un mes en coma, al borde de la muerte. Sobre la mesa, repleta de presentes y augurios de buena salud, había un papel apoyado contra un florero.

I-Pin había coloreado el dibujo de un Gokudera gruñón y Lambo había escrito con endeble caligrafía un "¡recupérate y vuelve a casa pronto!", como si él viviera con ellos.

Para ese entonces Lambo ya tenía diez años.

—Este lo hiciste para mi cumpleaños número veinte.

En su mano tenía uno de los que más le gustaba, tal vez porque en ese no se mostraba un Gokudera gruñón y con dinamitas encendidas en las manos, sino uno feliz, con manos de cinco dedos y junto a un Lambo demasiado grande en proporciones. Después de todo Lambo para ese entonces ya tenía casi once años.

Ese había sido el último dibujo hecho por el Picasso de la familia. Nunca había tenido madera de artista, pero a Gokudera le parecían horrorosamente perfectos.

—No tenía nada para regalarte —recordó, rompiendo el monólogo de Gokudera—, y pensé que un dibujo iba a suplir esa falta —lo tomó, leyendo lo que estaba escrito—"Hakodera y Bobito"

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, reprimiendo la carcajada. Lambo se sulfuraba ante ese mote, se había habituado al "vaca estúpida", pero cuando Gokudera pasó a llamarlo "Bobito", algo en la expresión le causaba profunda molestia. Tal vez que solo se lo dijera él.

—Te lo decía con cariño —lo empujó, hombro con hombro—, _bobito_.

—No me digas así —reclamó con desgana, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de lucir enojado, lejos de estarlo en verdad.

En esa época, cuando supo que los chicos malos de su clase lo llamaban "Bovino bobo", lo reprendió por permitirlo: "Solo yo puedo recordarte lo muy idiota que eres, _Bovino bobito_". Se enojó tanto que gastó la ración de granadas del día en él, pero desde entonces, no permitió que nadie lo llamase "bobo" o similares, y se enfurecía ante el mote.

Le había enseñado en su momento a defenderse de los abusones, le había dicho que no permitiera que nadie en la escuela lo tildase de tonto, aunque lo fuera; pero en el fondo sabía que cuando de Gokudera salía esa palabra, siempre nacía con algo que uno podría llamar "cariño".

El silencio que sobrevino entre los dos fue embarazoso a más no poder. Hasta que oportunamente el estómago de Lambo hizo su colosal participación y se unió al diálogo.

—Veo que tú también tienes hambre —Gokudera se puso de pie—, ven, vayamos a saquear la despensa.

Lambo tomó los papeles con prisa para dejarlos dentro del cajón, a excepción de uno. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar reparar en los objetos que había. Sabía que la mujer de la foto era la madre de Gokudera y pensar en que sus dibujos compartían un espacio tan vital en la vida de la Tormenta, lo llenó de un sentimiento al que no podía darle nombre.

Y con una sonrisa subió hasta la cocina.

Comieron sin usar cubiertos, directamente con la mano. Hablaron poco porque el hambre primaba, pero entre los dos fueron reconstruyendo el pasado que tenían en común, hilando pasajes de la infancia de Lambo. Había muchas cosas que él no recordaba o bien, que las recordaba desde su lugar de niño, un recuerdo distorsionado.

Los "¿y te acuerdas de aquella vez?" pobló el espacio que compartían, mientras el chico lo escuchaba hablar, contándole muchos pasajes que él recordaba y otros tantos que no.

—Había una chica que me gustaba mucho —confesó ya sin pena, en ese entonces alegaba que las mujeres le resultaban molestas y entrometidas, pero una muchacha extranjera que había conocido en la tienda de rarezas le había dado conversación sobre ovnis y seres extraños. —Ella había ido a la casa del décimo porque él la había invitado. —Lo miró, divertido—¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

La muchacha le había escuchado hablar con sumo interés sobre los UMA's y Tsuna no había podido evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de la emoción en su guardián, y por ese motivo no tardó en invitarla a su casa a tomar un té. Porque pese a que Gokudera se lo había negado con ahínco, asegurando que no tenía interés en ella, había sido evidente que congeniar tanto con una chica con sus mismos gustos excéntricos le había abierto un nuevo mundo. Las mujeres ya no le parecían tan aburridas.

—No, no me acuerdo…

—Tomaste un palo —contó con calma, mordiendo un trozo de pollo—, se lo partiste en la espalda y saliste corriendo —hizo el gesto con las manos.

—¿De verdad hice eso? —abrió grande los ojos ante tanta violencia de su parte.

—Y te sorprende —entrecerró los ojos. Lambo era de tener esa clase de actitudes y otras más impetuosas. En su momento tuvo que agradecer que no hubiera usado una granada—. Esa fue la última vez que la vi —había cierto desazón en el tono, pero Lambo no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

La melodía de su risa, así como voz, siempre era elegante y cautivadora pese a que todavía era muy joven.

—¿Y por qué lo hice?

—No sé —alzó los hombros—, yo corrí detrás de ti para molerte a golpes. —Tsuna había dicho que habían sido celos y aunque lo descreyó ese día, en el presente se figuraba que algo de eso hubo—. La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hiciste; ella no había hecho absolutamente nada, ¡si recién llegaba! —argumentó con firmeza—. Pero sí, señor… —asintió—le partiste un palo en la espalda y saliste corriendo. Me acuerdo muy bien.

Lambo, jocoso, le pidió que le contara más anécdotas como aquella. En la base era difícil saber si era de día o de noche, pero el reloj en la cocina marcaba más de las cinco de la mañana para cuando Gokudera se cansó de traer a la mente las travesuras de un pequeño, antojadizo y molesto Lambo.

—Era un dolor en el culo —reconoció con algo que parecía ser jactancia.

—Lo sigues siendo —argumentó con dureza y una pizca de gracia; pero Lambo estaba muy divertido para ofenderse por ello, además lo decía sin mostrar verdadero disgusto, como si en el fondo le agradase tener esa clase de recuerdos para compartir con él. —Nunca sabíamos de lo que eras capaz de hacer.

—Cuéntame algo más.

—Ya es tarde, Lambo —miró el reloj de nuevo—, son las seis de la mañana —se puso de pie colocando sobre la pileta a lavar lo poco que habían ensuciado.

—Iré a dormir. —Admitió su cansancio bostezando—Buenas noches... —dudó un instante— o debería decir "buenas mañanas".

Gokudera correspondió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero antes de que dejase la cocina le frenó el paso con una simple interrogación.

—¿Te irás? —Por fin había conseguido hacer esa crucial pregunta que le estuvo atormentando todo el santo día.

Lambo pareció contrariado, como si no supiera la respuesta o como si temiera dar la equivocada. En su vanidad no quería reconocer que ya no tenía motivos para partir.

—Tal vez —alzó las cejas, autosuficiente y presuntuoso, mientras se miraba las uñas para lucir más desamorado—; puede ser.

Si esperaba que Gokudera le rogase, podía hacerlo sentado.

—No puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Lambo —había cierta aspereza en sus palabras—, eres un guardián Vongola —terminó de lavar y se secó las manos—, el décimo te necesita.

—No me necesitan —contradijo, frunciendo el ceño y enfurruñándose como un niño. Miró hacia un costado, para ocultar las emociones que lo desbordaban.

—Podemos llegar a necesitarte.

Con eso Lambo asintió y adoptó una postura más digna de un guardián. Y aunque Gokudera se quedó sin saber si le había hecho el mínimo caso, al otro día y con pocas horas de sueño estuvo listo en la oficina de la central Vongola para decirle a su jefe todo lo que sabía sobre Barzini.

La predisposición de un caprichoso Lambo, aunado al detalle de que no había mencionado nada respecto a su partida, le dio a pensar a Tsuna de que esos dos habían podido amigarse de nuevo.

Siempre era igual con ese par.

Tsuna decidió esperar a que Yamamoto y Gokudera estuvieran presentes antes de hacerle hablar; de esa forma Lambo no tendría que contar todo dos veces. Desayunaron mientras aguardaban por ellos.

…

La historia de Lambo había revelado lo que ya sospechaban; Barzini no estaba escondido donde se suponía que debía estar. El menor de la familia aseguraba no haberlo visto ni tampoco haber tenido problemas para llegar a la sala central del castillo. Por lógica era de esperar una cantidad considerable de hombres apostados allí para salvaguardar la seguridad de su jefe.

—Por descarte —dijo Yamamoto, al ver que Tsuna le cedía la palabra—, está refugiado en el bunker de la alameda; pero no nos confiemos tampoco en que no está en el castillo.

—Entonces, el plan sencillamente es matarlo —Gokudera alzó los hombros, impávido—, ya, ¿qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo?

—No son mafiosos comunes, Gokudera —le sermoneó el jefe—, ellos también tienen cajas.

—Sí, yo las vi —Lambo asintió con seguridad.

—Fueron astutos —Yamamoto sonrió, cerrando brevemente los ojos—, nos obligaron a subestimarlos. De esa forma íbamos a ir con la guardia baja. Seguramente esperaban que enviáramos a los _regimes_ más débiles.

—Y hubiéramos tenido un montón de bajas de ser así —Gokudera perdió la mirada. —Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Cuál es el paso a dar?—Él siempre había sido hombre de acción, aunque uno pensante. El plan iría elaborándolo sobre la marcha, como casi siempre hacía cuando el tiempo apremiaba. Él gustaba sacar soluciones de la galera—Déjeme ir a mí al castillo —pidió con raigambre—; si esperan a que nosotros vayamos allí como primer lugar, de seguro habrá una trampa y estarán apostados la mayor cantidad de hombres.

Tsuna sonrió levemente, Gokudera nunca había tenido problemas en enfrentar lo más peliagudo de las misiones, incluso aquellas que implicaban trampas. Era bueno para sortear obstáculos mentales y físicos; pero había sido por su carácter tan temerario que no había dudado en darle el control absoluto de la zona sur de Namimori, que implicaba el negocio de armas.

Siempre había tipos duros tratando de negociar con los _caporegime_ para venderles, y no era problema el negocio en sí –ellos mismos solían recurrir al mercado negro-, el principal problema era cuando los integrantes de alguna de las familias con las que tenían enemistades pretendía introducir "cajas" en el mercado.

Fuera cual fuera la Familia a decir verdad, porque las cajas imprudentemente usadas por gente no capacitada o de plano inexperta, siempre traía problemas. Y aunque ellos no necesitaran de algo como las armas de fuego, las tenían por una cuestión de lógica.

_No emplees un fusil para matar una mariposa._

Por eso había asignado a Gokudera aquella zona. Su temperamento era lo suficiente rígido para mantener a raya a hombres que estaban acostumbrados a lidiar diariamente con la muerte. En el bajo mundo le tenían tanto respeto, como miedo. Asimismo, el _regime_ de dicha zona también había sabido crearse su reputación. Siempre cumplían todas las misiones; no hacerlo implicaba desde el desterramiento a la muerte, dependiendo del grado de insubordinación cometido.

Los hombres de Gokudera eran fieles a él porque sabían lo que podría llegar a pasarles de no serlo.

Si había algo que alguien con la filosofía de Gokudera odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, era la traición. Por ese motivo nadie se atrevía a traicionar la confianza de quien era a la vez el hombre más leal al Décimo Vongola.

Gokudera se encargaba de dejar en claro a cada novato que una traición hacia él, era indirectamente una traición hacia Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lo cual era imperdonable.

—El tema de quién irá lo dejaré para lo último —aclaró Tsuna, guiando la mirada hacia la Lluvia—, Hibari-san sigue en el oeste, ¿verdad?

—Sí, todavía no ha terminado de _limpiar_ la zona.

Muchos años atrás la mera insinuación al respecto hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a un joven Tsuna, pero en el presente sabía lo necesario que era cargar con unas cuantas muertes sobre los hombros.

No, él jamás aceptaría quitarle la vida a alguien, no era Dios, ni era nadie para decidir algo de ese talante, pero a veces era difícil razonar con los hombres del bajo mundo.

Y para eso estaba Hibari. Él sí sabía hacerles entrar en razón de una manera _muy_ persuasiva y actuar cuando las _palabras_ no servían. Esa era la razón por la que le había dado el control absoluto de la Zona Oeste de Namimori donde el narcotráfico hacía de dicho sector un verdadero campo de batalla, con hombres que estaban dispuestos a todo, a lo que fuera, con tal de no perder un negocio tan lucrativo, valuado en millones de dólares.

Eran, a la larga, la clase de mafiosos más temibles porque eran capaces de vender a su madre al mejor postor. El negocio de las drogas –legales e ilegales- es lo que más dinero mueve y moverá siempre en el mundo.

A Tsuna no le importaba llenarse los bolsillos con el vil metal, con lo que ganaba en los negocios propios de la Familia le alcanzaba de sobra. Sus designios tenían que ver con el Tri Ni Sette, muy lejos de esa clase de vida. No obstante era una realidad que el no tener interés en ser parte de esa movida le traía varios inconvenientes. La lista de enemigos de los Vongola era tan larga como la de los aliados.

Como Tsuna controlaba gran parte de Japón con su carisma e influencia, la droga no circulaba por carriles que serían convenientes para los narcotraficantes. Por eso, cada cierto periodo de tiempo, diversos capos mafiosos solicitaban entrevistas con el Décimo Vongola para ofrecerle tratos jugosos en negocios turbios. El problema empezaba cuando Tsuna, gentilmente y con una sonrisa, luego de haberles ofrecido cigarros, tabaco, alcohol y comodidad en la oficina falsa que tenían en el centro de Namimori, se negaba rotundamente.

La clase de hombres con la que debía lidiar el Décimo no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta. La guerra, entonces, no tardaba en iniciarse apenas el despachado mafioso en cuestión se hubiera ido frustrado e insatisfecho por la respuesta obtenida, que resultaba ser siempre la misma e inflexible.

Tsuna lo solucionaba de la manera más sencilla. Él mandaba a uno solo de sus hombres a luchar contra el ejército de turno. Hibari solía encargarse a la perfección de esa clase de asuntos en compañía de su reducido _regime_.

—¿Cuánto tardará en volver?

Yamamoto alzó los hombros, Hibari no era un hombre que gustase de comunicar el avance de sus misiones; él no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie y si respondía a Sawada Tsunayoshi era simplemente porque había aprendido a tenerle el mismo respeto que le tenía al _bebé_. Aunque no dejaba de asegurar cada tanto que algún día los mordería a los dos hasta la muerte.

Si bien las razones por las cuales Hibari servía a Tsuna permanecían ocultas hasta cierto límite, todos sabían que tenía que ver con un incidente ocurrido hacía varios años, en el que Tsuna intercedió a favor del ex presidente del comité de disciplina. Historia larga y que en la Familia era leyenda, un rumor vago y a veces escéptico sobre cómo había conseguido Tsuna domar a alguien tan inclemente, cruel y desalmado como lo era Kyoya Hibari.

Tsuna había sido muy reservado al respecto, ni siquiera su _Consigliere_ o su mano derecha conocían la historia. Por eso suponían acertadamente que gran parte del respeto que le tenía Hibari a Tsuna se debía justamente a ese voto de silencio.

—Cuando lo llamé para saber qué tal iba el trabajo lo único que me dijo al respecto fue: "No fastidies, Yamamoto Takeshi, o te morderé hasta la muerte cuando vuelva", y me cortó —estalló en carcajadas, mientras Tsuna suspiraba y dejaba caer desganado su cuerpo sobre el escritorio.

—Siempre igual —refunfuñó Gokudera cruzándose de brazos.

Lambo seguía en silencio, observando la escena con suma atención. Sabía que su lugar no era allí, en la oficina de Tsuna mientras este tenía una reunión con sus hombres más fieles, pero de cierta manera se sentía parte de ese círculo, se sentía cerca de ellos como nunca antes.

Los tres siempre se reunían en la oficina de la base, llegaban a un acuerdo, llamaban a los demás Guardianes para informarles y de allí salían las órdenes que impartían a los demás. Y ser parte de ese vínculo cerrado le hacía sentirse importante y valorado.

Tsuna lo miró como si recién reparase en él. Creyó que le hablaría, pero simplemente le sonrió y desvió de vuelta la mirada para fijarse en la Lluvia.

—Onii-chan debe ir a su zona, estamos con las defensas bajas. —Pese al paso del tiempo, Tsuna nunca había dejado de llamar al guardián del Sol con el mismo mote que de jóvenes—Con todo este asunto de Barzini hemos perdido a muchos hombres y algunos capos se han aprovechado de ello.

Ryohei se encargaba de lo que, de cierta forma, mantenía económicamente a la Familia y que era el juego; tanto legal, como el entretenimiento ilegal.

Aunque Tsuna se había negado a sumar la prostitución a la larga lista por una cuestión de principios, eran mayoría las prostitutas que preferían trabajar bajo el control de Sasagawa. Porque de él no solo recibían protección, sino también atención médica y una subvención económica por parte de la Familia Vongola cuando no podían ejercer por enfermedad o por cualquier otro motivo.

Sin duda lo que le ofrecía Sasagawa era mil veces mejor a que estar en la calle o bajo el yugo de algún otro jefe mafioso sin escrúpulos.

De esa forma el negocio se fue formando sin que Tsuna estuviera plenamente de acuerdo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba dándole refugio a una docena de chicas que buscaban seguridad bajo su ala, ofreciéndole sus servicios a cambio para el beneficio económico de la familia. Servicios que igual pensaban darlo en la calle, con o sin la protección del Décimo Vongola.

Sasagawa mantenía a raya a todos los chulos que buscaban lastimarlas y había sabido ser gentil con ellas a su masculina y extrema manera. Las mujeres en el bajo mundo lo adoraban, porque él no permitía ninguna clase de abuso hacia sus chicas y eso incluía a los hombres de su propio regime. ¡_Respetar a una mujer al extremo!_, era lo que siempre decía antes de moler a puños al insubordinado de turno.

Con los salones de juego, la Familia vivía bien. Poseían la infraestructura más importante de todo Japón: un hotel con casino que era controlado por Ryohei. Cada pelea llevada a cabo, fuera profesional o no, también era controlada por él. El porcentaje de todo el dinero que obtenían por televisar encuentros entre boxeadores conocidos, y las entradas que cobraban en las peleas callejeras ilegales, eran también administrados por Sasagawa.

Este era conocido por tener un carácter explosivo, pero también por ser simpático y atento con las personas. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser un Vongola y por eso se lo tenía en consideración. Podía invitar con una cerveza a un desconocido y hablar sobre boxeo con este por horas, pero si lo "buscaba", también podía dejar al desdichado de turno sin un hueso sano, internado en el hospital y al borde de la muerte. Otro que sabía poner en apuros a Tsuna. Con un par de copas de más, Ryohei era _extremadamente_ peligroso.

—Tú tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo —aseguró el décimo mirando a Yamamoto con una tenue sonrisa; no tardó en percibir la incomodidad de Gokudera gracias a un suspiro seguido de un leve carraspeo. Lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente—Tú querías ir al castillo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces —Yamamoto tomó la palabra—, lo mejor será enviar a Chrome y a su _regime_ a la alameda, en busca de Barzini.

Tsuna asintió con convicción. A ella le quedaría el trabajo más difícil, tratar de conseguir que Barzini dejase su escondite y se entregase por las buenas. Sabía que eso último no sería posible, y en cuyo caso la única opción viable para el hombre sería la muerte.

El décimo tomó aire, tratando de borrar esa ligera sensación tirana que siempre le dejaba la Parca. La manera de no sentir remordimientos, el mecanismo que utilizaba, era traer a la memoria los cadáveres de todos aquellos que habían sido parte de su querida Familia. Personas que habían sido leales a él y que Barzini había matado.

No quería que más integrantes de su Familia muriesen.

De esa forma pudo alejar las dudas de él. Si le daba la orden a Chrome, ella llevaría a cabo el trabajo con la eficiencia que siempre supo emplear cuando su jefe le da indicaciones. Y también, como siempre, la acompañaría su particular _regime_. Particular porque era uno de los más exiguos de todos pues apenas estaba compuesto por Ken y Chikuza. El resto solía tener un _regime_ que iban de la docena, como tenía Hibari, a los cincuenta o los cien hombres.

—En cuanto a Lambo… —lo miró, notando que por haberlo mencionado estaba colocándole en una situación difícil.

Quería darle un lugar importante en la Familia, lo habían hablado con Yamamoto la noche anterior. Ellos mismos habían empezado a involucrarse en los trabajos de la Familia con tan solo quince años. Proteger a Lambo, al final, había resultado lo peor, porque era evidente que el chico quería ser un participe más activo.

—Vendrá conmigo —Gokudera interrumpió el dictamen del jefe, sorprendiéndolos.

Tsuna meditó la propuesta; era muy arriesgado para Lambo enfrentarse a una de las partes más dura del trabajo; más tomando en cuenta su poca experiencia en batalla, pero a la vez creía comprender el fin de Gokudera. Sonrió. Sí, sin dudas la Tormenta sabría cuidarlo y actuar acorde a las circunstancias. No tenía de qué temer.

—Bien —accedió, dándoles el visto bueno. Cuando Gokudera se puso de pie para irse, Lambo lo imitó, parándose tan rápido del asiento que la silla rechinó ensordecedoramente. Era evidente que estaba ansioso. —Harás lo que Gokudera te diga, ¿está claro, Lambo? —Tsuna buscó asegurarse de ello.

—Sí, jefe —asintió con solemnidad.

—Y tú —dijo la Tormenta mirando a Yamamoto—, cuida bien del décimo, idiota.

—¡Haha! No te preocupes, no pasará nada aquí en la base.

Gokudera gruñó por lo bajo. Quería ir al castillo a encargarse del asunto, pero se suponía que él era el guardaespaldas de Tsuna. Dejarlo sin su estricta vigilancia lo inquietaba, no obstante sabía que si quería cuidar de la seguridad de su jefe, más le valía erradicar el problema de raíz.

Cuanto antes terminase con el trabajo, todo volvería a la calma y ya no habría más intentos de asesinato. Todavía le dolían las cicatrices de los balazos que había recibido en uno de los últimos atentados contra Tsuna. Los hombres de Barzini habían ido contra ellos una tarde cuando Tsuna despedía a su madre en el aeropuerto.

Apenas bajaron del coche una lluvia de balas cayó sobre ellos, casi sin darles tiempo a nada. Habían apuntado a mansalva contra Gokudera siendo conscientes de que por ser el guardaespaldas del Décimo solía estar siempre alerta, armado y dispuesto a dar guerra.

Tsuna supo protegerlos a los dos, tanto a su madre que se había refugiado contra el auto, como a su mano derecha; pero Gokudera no la sacó barata y tuvo que ser hospitalizado. Otra vez al borde de la muerte.

Cuando los dos se fueron de la oficina, Yamamoto aprovechó la soledad para tocar un tema con Tsuna en el que había estado meditando en los últimos días.

—Si todo sale bien… me gustaría darle mi zona a Lambo. Es muy tranquila.

Tsuna sonrió con incredulidad. Si el Norte estaba en paz era precisamente por el temperamento apacible y negociador de Yamamoto. No por obra y gracia del Cielo, sino de la Lluvia.

—Está bien, igual te necesito como _Consigliere_ aquí.

Pensaba darle a Chrome la zona de Yamamoto cuando la sucesión fuera llevada a cabo, pero no le parecía mala la propuesta de su Guardián. De esa forma Lambo podría tener su propio _regime _y adquirir más experiencia; pero consideraba que debía conseguirse sus propios hombres y los de Yamamoto ser reubicados.

Pero se estaba adelantando demasiado, primero quería evaluar el desempeño de Lambo en esa misión; esperaba que todo saliese bien. Por un leve instante la duda lo colmó, porque ese par nunca había aprendido a llevarse _bien_.

…

Sin embargo las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo esperado. Resultó ser que Barzini no estaba refugiado en la alameda, así que Chrome no tuvo dificultades para enfrentarse a los pocos hombres que estaban allí. La información que recabó era la que necesitaban para dar el siguiente paso. Barzini sí había estado refugiado en el bunker de la alameda, pero debido al movimiento imprudente de Lambo, habían decido por la seguridad del jefe enviarlo de vuelta a la fortaleza del castillo. La Niebla no haría tiempo de llegar para ser un refuerzo, pero llegaría, tarde o temprano. Mientras, Lambo y Gokudera deberían arreglárselas lo mejor posible.

El saber que el enemigo tenía cajas los había ayudado a tomar medidas preventivas. Gokudera siempre era preventivo. Según en palabras de Tsuna: era un perseguido, pero tenía motivos para serlo ya que todo el tiempo estaban queriendo matar al _Don_, ¿qué clase de mano derecha sería si no lo fuera? A medida que Tsuna se iba haciendo conocido por su carácter amable y por su autoridad, los sicarios iban en aumento.

Por eso ya a nadie le sorprendía que Gokudera, antes de cada viaje, se echase al suelo en traje para inspeccionar y asegurarse que bajo el auto a conducir no hubiera ninguna bomba, por ejemplo. Y debido a ese carácter obsesivo, ya estaba preparado para enfrentar a una cantidad de hombres mucho superior a la estipulada, e incluso a la que esperaban según los informes.

Fue una autentica masacre. Tuvo que enfrentarse a cajas que nunca antes había visto.

Lambo había estado todo ese tiempo tras sus pasos, pero en un determinado momento, ya dentro del castillo y con tan solo un tercio del enorme lugar inspeccionado, le había perdido el rastro.

Trató de no preocuparse por él, lejos de conseguirlo en verdad.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo que se le cantaba? ¿Por qué siempre se metía y los metía en problemas? Antes de buscar a Barzini, debería primer encontrar a Lambo o no podría dinamitar el castillo a gusto y _piacere_.

Lambo tenía sus propias cajas, pero lo que no tenía era experiencia, así que el uso que podía hacer de ellas era pobre o ineficiente. Gokudera dio vuelta por el castillo, recorriendo de nuevo los lugares por los que ya había pasado, pero era un jodido laberinto y todos los hombres ya estaban alertados de su presencia; regía el caos absoluto y no podía caminar sin toparse con un tropel de hombres.

Sabía que ya había pasado por un lugar cuando se encontraba con los cadáveres que habían dejado en el camino, pero no tardaban en aparecer más y más, que salían como ratas de alcantarillas. Y en uno de los cuartos creyó escuchar a Lambo llorando.

Caminó hasta allí y en medio de la penumbra, sobre el suelo, pudo reconocer la vianda de comida que _la vaca _había llevado. Maldición, ¿en una situación como esa se le daba por comer? ¿Y encima llorar?

—¿Lambo, dónde te… ? Oh, no —protestó—Maldición, ¿no sé te podía ocurrir un mejor momento para usar la bazooka de los diez años, vaca idiota?

—¡Debo… resistir! —Un Lambo de cinco años repetía su mantra, pero apenas lo vio pareció recordar algo sumamente importante y no tardó en reprochárselo—¡Hakodera, ¿por qué escribiste eso? Ahora me darás bombones en compensación o diré que-!

—¡Haz silencio! —Lo calló, tomándolo en el aire y tapándole la boca con una mano mientras el pequeñajo se agitaba enfurecido en sus brazos—Bien, solo cinco minutos —murmuró neurasténico—, quédate quieto por cinco condenados minutos.

Podía escuchar la procesión de hombres armados que pasaban corriendo por el pasillo. La puerta entreabierta de lo que parecía ser una sala de juegos –lo deducía por las mesas de pool- le permitía adivinar la cantidad a la que debería enfrentarse; por las sombras que se proyectaban en la pared podía hacerse una idea bastante certera.

Miró al pequeño que tenía entre los brazos, sintiéndose inquieto por su seguridad. Un Lambo de quince años, en una situación como esa, era una cosa, pero un Lambo de cinco años cambiaba todo el panorama.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —Murmuró, pero como el pequeñín se largó a llorar escandalosamente, volvió a taparle la boca.

Se sentó en el suelo sin soltarlo y apoyó la espalda contra una de las mesas para esconderse mejor. Tanto tiempo como hiciera falta. Los minutos transcurrían lentamente, eran los cinco más largos de toda su vida. De mal en peor, se habían metido tres tipos dentro de la sala.

Preparó una de sus dinamitas; con una sería suficiente para quitárselos de encima, pero no quería utilizarla salvo que fuera muy necesario. Sabía que el jaleo terminaría por develar su posición. Para colmo, el maldito bribón que tenía sobre las piernas hacía lo imposible para tratar de zafarse.

Pudo suspirar aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que los sujetos abandonaban el lugar, hablando entre ellos sobre seguir buscándolos en otro sitio. Eso había estado muy cerca.

—Lambo, escúchame…

—¡Debo… resistir! —Chilló—¡Hakodera!

—Te daré todos los dulces que quieras —negoció con impaciencia—, siempre y cuando hagas silencio. Escúchame —le rogó imperativamente—, estamos en una situación peligrosa, así que… —volvió a taparle la boca cuando otra vez escuchó voces demasiado cerca. Sabía que el diablillo no le haría el menor caso.

Trató de organizar su cabeza, de sostener a Lambo fuertemente para que no se fuera corriendo, aguardando ansioso a que esos tortuosos minutos pasaran de una condenada vez. En algún momento Lambo pareció tranquilizarse, _demasiado_. Cuando lo espió, sorprendido por tanta pasividad, notó que se había quedado dormido. Mejor, seguramente faltaban pocos minutos.

Sonrió mientras lo veía respirar enérgicamente. A veces olvidaba que Lambo alguna vez había sido así de pequeño; tan tierno que lucía y en verdad era un rufián que le había dado más dolores de cabeza que en el presente. Dormido parecía ser tan inofensivo que hasta daban ganas de llorar.

Se preguntaba qué había estado haciendo en su época. Seguramente que corriendo a I-Pin, ¿no había dicho algo sobre dulces? No. ¿Una caja de bombones? Tal vez su Gokudera le había arrebatado los dulces en castigo por alguna travesura cometida.

Eso activó un recuerdo lejano que había estado dormido en su cabeza por muchos años. El de un día de San Valentín, cuando tuvo que correrlo para rescatar unos chocolates que en teoría eran para el décimo -y que en realidad terminaron siendo para él -; pero no recordaba que Lambo hubiera usado la bazooka en esa ocasión.

No pudo seguir rememorando el pasado, las voces de los hombres volvieron a ponerle en alerta, estaban lejos, pero podrían llegar a descubrirlos si el pequeño Lambo se despertaba y se ponía a chillar. Por fortuna eso no pasó, un humo rosa le encegueció y sobre sus piernas ya no tenía el débil peso de un Lambo de cinco, sino el de quince años.

—Lo siento, mi _yo_ del pasado usó la- —intentó excusarse, pero Gokudera lo silenció poniéndole una mano en la boca.

—Están cerca y se juntaron muchos —le susurró en el oído, causándole ligeras cosquillas. Lo acomodó porque ya le dolía tener semejante peso en la entrepierna—, así que lo mejor será esperar a que se vayan y tomarlos por sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios te pasó, por qué estás tan herido? —cuestionó viendo un hilo delgado de sangre correrle desde la sien hasta la barbilla.

—Es que...

Lambo tragó saliva queriendo explicarle lo que había visto, pero fue incapaz. La posición era incómoda, en todos los sentidos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que Gokudera lo había tenido así, sobre la falda… ¿Cinco minutos atrás? La situación era tragicómica y le confundía aun más que el extraño viaje que había tenido en esa ocasión. ¿Habría estado funcionando mal la bazooka de los diez años?

Para colmo la nueva situación en la que se hallaba envuelto lograba confundirlo incluso más, de ser posible. Ya no estaba en edad para que le hicieran _upa_, pero entendía que el más leve movimiento alertaría a los hombres que habían entrado al cuarto. En esas circunstancias sería difícil hacer de tiempo para armarse y defenderse. Lentamente Gokudera escabulló la mano entre sus prendas para dar con sus dinamitas y tener todo al alcance en caso de necesitarlo a último momento.

Lambo se removió inquieto al sentir el leve contacto de esas manos revisándolo todo a través de las prendas. Se dejó caer lentamente a un costado, hasta terminar sentado sobre el suelo y evitar así esa intimidad.

Le había hecho transpirar y sabía que si su corazón latía frenéticamente, como si estuviera en una cita con la chica más linda que en el mes hubiera conocido, no era solo por el peligro que les aguardaba afuera.

Podía sentir la cálida respiración de Gokudera en la mejilla, este tenía la boca ligeramente entre abierta para atrapar el aire que necesitaba y pese a la penumbra del cuarto, sus labios brillaban y lucían tentadoramente suaves.

Volvió a humedecerlos al sentirlos resecos y estos volvieron a brillar apeteciblemente –no, no era un momento para reparar en esos detalles intrascendentes._ Lambo, no estás en una cita_-. Se advertía agitado, por los nervios de tener que lidiar con la situación. Con la que le hacía vivir Gokudera y con la que de por sí era el estar infiltrados en terreno enemigo.

El cuerpo de Gokudera también sudaba y desprendía calor, uno que envolvía al joven que trataba de tomar distancia de esos brazos musculosos que lo asían protectoramente.

Se acomodó y a gatas se alejó, de tal manera que en otro momento hubiera resultado vergonzosamente gracioso.

En ese instante Gokudera pudo tener total libertad, se puso de pie y arremetió, acabando con el problema principal en poco tiempo. Nada que un kilo de dinamitas y sus cajas no pudieran solucionar.

En cuanto pudo encarar a Lambo más relajado, le exigió con dureza que se pegara a él y que no se distanciara por nada del mundo.

—Sé mi jodida sombra, ¿está claro? —_Santa madre de Dios_. —Comiendo empanadas…

—No fue mi culpa —despotricó—, mi _yo_ más joven usó la bazooka y yo también tuve que usarla porque Reborn me lo ordenó. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Gokudera siguió refunfuñando como un viejo gruñón. De mal humor caminó por los pasillos insultando a diestra y siniestra mientras le pasaba por encima a los cuantiosos cuerpos tirados. En un determinado momento se dio cuenta de que volvía a hablar solo.

—¡Me lleva el demonio! —Se jaló del pelo, saturado—¡¿Ahora dónde mierda se metió?! —Le iba a dar un ataque de histeria. Si no lo mataba Barzini, lo mataba Lambo. Eso sería muy irónico. —¡Cuando te encuentre voy a mandarte al matadero, vaca idiota!

Lambo había tomado distancia de él porque, primero, lo necesitaba… necesitaba alejarse y ordenar su cabeza -el viaje de la bazooka lo había trastocado- y, segundo, porque no pensaba seguirlo si iba a tratarlo de aquel modo, como si hubiera cometido algún crimen imperdonable. Tampoco había sido para tanto. Ni tampoco había sido _técnicamente_ su culpa.

No había podido entender que si Gokudera estaba enojado, no era con él, sino con la circunstancia de no poder evitar preocuparse. Y que fuera por Lambo empeoraba más la situación.

Cuando hacía trabajos con los demás tendía a desentenderse porque todos eran capaces de cuidarse solos, y aunque no dudaba de la fortaleza de Lambo cuando este sabía ponerse serio, tampoco podía evitar inquietarse por él, más si se le daba por usar la bazooka de los diez años y dejarle en su lugar a un Lambo pequeño y vulnerable.

Cuando lo volvió a hallar le sorprendió encontrarse con una escena tan feroz. Apenas abrió la puerta ancha de una de las salas se encontró con Lambo cubierto de sangre, temblando y llorando.

Pensó lo peor y se desesperó.

—¡Lambo! —deliberó un instante, no sabía si ir a socorrerlo o matar a quien lo hubiera puesto en peligro, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta tomar cartas en el asunto. Porque en ese cuarto todos estaban muertos. Incluido Barzini—¿Qué… demonios pasó aquí?

—¡Hakodera! —sollozó Lambo cayendo, pero sus rodillas no alcanzaron a tocar el suelo. La Tormenta lo aferró contra sí y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¡De donde sale tanta sangre!

Pudo hilar lo que había pasado dentro de esa sala cuando Lambo, hipando, se le contó a media voz. Esa sangre no era de él, sino de los sujetos que se había tenido que cargar, sin saber que entre ellos estaba Barzini.

El menor de la Familia Vongola no había esperado encontrarlo refugiado allí. No esperaba encontrarlo en el castillo, de hecho. Gokudera no entendía un ápice cómo demonios se había dado todo, pero lo importante es que más allá de los nervios que parecían comérselo vivo, Lambo estaba sano y todo había salido bien.

No tenían nada que hacer con Barzini ya muerto y con gran parte de sus hombres electrocutados. Gokudera se acercó al cadáver y se aseguró de que fuera el auténtico jefe y no un doble. Le quitó el anillo como prueba de que lo habían matado y dejó el castillo en compañía de un Lambo que no dejaba de temblar.

Un guerrero puede acostumbrarse a la sangre, pero no a la muerte. Reaccionar con fría impasibilidad a la hora de matar no es algo sencillo, si bien siempre prima el instinto de supervivencia en el calor de un enfrentamiento.

—¡Mierda, funcionas bien bajo presión! —Gokudera le desordenó el pelo, molestándolo para tratar de distraerlo y hacerle volver en sí.

—¡Déjame en paz, idiota! —gruñó como un niño—¡Me quedé solo y de repente aparecieron todos esos tipos! Carajo, ¡nunca en mi vida tuve tanto miedo! Tuve que usar la caja y… —aunque sí recordaba momentos de extremo temor, no es que nunca antes hubiera estado en situaciones tensas. —Debo… resistir —desvió la cara, para que Gokudera no lo viera quebrándose.

La Tormenta lo sabía, Lambo solía atacar con todo cuando se enojaba o se asustaba, así era su temperamento. Carcajeó apenas; tenían los dos unas pintas que daban asco, los trajes hecho jirones y cubiertos de mugre.

Había sido como el bautismo de sangre de Lambo; ahora oficialmente era un hombre de la mafia.

La sorpresa de los demás no fue menos cuando supieron que quien había matado a Barzini no había sido Gokudera ni Chrome, sino que Lambo completamente solo y a la buena de Dios se había encargado del trabajo.

El susto que se había llevado le enseñaría a obedecer las órdenes, pues si Tsuna le había dicho que le hiciera caso a Gokudera, había sido por algo.

La noticia de que la mayor amenaza hacia la Familia Vongola en Japón había sido erradicada por el más joven de sus guardianes corrió como y con el viento. Tsuna le dio la Zona Norte que antes era de Yamamoto, con algunos hombres para que formara su propio _regime_; pero la felicidad y el momento de gloria no duraron demasiado.

Cuando llegó la noticia a Italia y la Familia Bovino supo del progreso que había tenido Lambo, lo mandó a llamar. Claro, ahora que notaban que era competente, lo solicitaban, cuando primero lo había librado a su suerte.

Tsuna no quiso negociar con la familia Bovino, no le gustaba ni un poco la idea. Él había estado esos diez años lidiando con Lambo y ahora, que ya se había convertido en todo un hombre de la mafia, debía "devolverlo". Ni que fuera un paquete o algún robot al cual programar.

Por eso mismo dejó que Lambo tomara la decisión que él, por sentimentalista, no podía tomar. Después de todo su guardián más joven era lo suficientemente maduro para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Le dio una semana para que lo pensara bien antes de darle una respuesta, pero Lambo estuvo seguro desde el primer momento.

* * *

******La página está andando como el traste. Me di cuenta de que se había comido parte de las notas, así que si hay algo medio raro en el texto (como que falta el pedazo), avisen, porque puede ser error de la página y yo ni me entero XD Revisé antes de subirlo, pero... no sé. Aviso por las dudas.**

**Un poco de vocabulario, extraído de la Wikipedia así que no me fio demasiado XD Yo me baso en el libro de Mario Puzo (de hecho, de ahí viene "Barzini"), aunque vale destacar que no sigo la jerga y el "cómo es" el mundo de la mafia en la vida real. Digamos… con cajas y rayitos mágicos de colores uno pueda tomarse ciertas libertades y fantasear a sus anchas.**

_Vicejefe, Sottocapo o Underboss**:**_** La mano derecha militar del Don y normalmente su posterior sucesor.**

_Consigliere**:**_** Significa "consejero" en italiano. Se encarga de aconsejar al Don sobre todas sus acciones y movimientos. Es su mano derecha no militar.**

_Caporegime_**: Cada _caporegime_ dirige un _regime_, que es un grupo de soldados. En cada familia hay un número variable de _regimes_ que van en lo normal desde dos hasta cinco, pero se sabe de familias muy grandes (mierdah! me volvió a cortar el texto)**

**Básicamente había pensado a los seis guardianes como _Caporegime_, con sus _regimes_ cuantiosos. No es lo mismo ser consejero que ser la mano derecha. Digamos que los dos lo son, pero desde lugares distintos, uno como guardaespaldas y hombre más fiel, el otro como consejero y hombre más fiel XD.**

**Cada vez que Yamamoto dice "por cierto, yo soy su mano derecha" para fastidiar a Gokudera, asiento con la cabeza. Sí, señor… tiene la personalidad ideal para ser Consejero del décimo. Pero Gokudera ES su Mano Derecha. Y todos felices. Son mi OT3.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^.**

* * *

_5 de septiembre de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	9. 04, Lambo Bovino, 3 de 3

**Capítulo 3 de 3**

* * *

Si algo había aprendido, por haber sido parte de ese bajo mundo desde niño, era a ser fiel a la familia, a no abandonarla cuando más necesitaba de uno. Frente a Tsuna, en la oficina de este y luego de que la semana de plazo se hubiera cumplido, intentó explicárselo, sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo. Tsuna había intuido que esa sería su respuesta y no le molestaba, al contrario, lo entendía perfectamente. En su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Es mi familia, Tsuna-nii —se excusó, sintiendo una culpa inexplicable, porque él también era consciente de lo que muchos pensaban, pero no se atrevían a decir—, sé que en estos diez años no he sabido nada de ellos, que… no se han preocupado por mí.

—Sí, a su manera se han preocupado por ti —Tsuna le sonrió, porque se daba cuenta de que más allá de su egoísmo Lambo sabía ser misericordioso. A su lado estaba Yamamoto. Gokudera no andaba cerca y eso le aligeraba la culpa; porque ante la Tormenta sería más dura la sensación de ingratitud. Sentía que estaba traicionando a su familia del corazón.

—Sí, sé que en estos años se han interesado por mi progreso —Había mantenido un frío y lejano contacto con su familia, casi siempre a través de Tsuna—, pero…

—Pero quieres ir —le ayudó el ex beisbolista con empatía—, es entendible Lambo. Tu familia está pasando por un mal momento y necesitan de tu ayuda. Te la han pedido expresamente. No te sientas culpable por ello.

—Y no te sientas obligado tampoco a aceptar dar esa ayuda —aclaró Tsuna—, pero no quiero que te vayas creyendo que nos estás abandonando. Si decides ir a Italia por tu familia, nadie te juzgará.

—Será una temporada —agregó Yamamoto para animarlo—, cuando todo esté bien podrás volver de nuevo.

—Además —continuó Tsuna al ver que Lambo lucía más relajado—, pensé en darte trabajo. Así que no dejarás de ser un Vongola si eso es lo que más te preocupa. —Era su Guardián, no dejaría de serlo nunca, pero entendía sus inquietudes.

—¿De qué se trata? —Lambo arqueó las cejas, curioso por la propuesta.

—Serás una especie de embajador en Italia, un representante de la familia Vongola —explicó la Lluvia.

—Estamos expandiendo el negocio. Japón nos queda chico —el jefe tomó la palabra—, y como en Italia tenemos contactos, lo mejor será comenzar por allí, pero necesitamos alguien de confianza… que sea de la familia ¿entiendes?

—¿Y quién mejor que tú, ahora que estarás allá? —Yamamoto le puso una mano en el hombro—Eres un chico con mucho carisma y es lo que se necesita para los negocios. Aparte estarás con Reborn, y Dino te ayudará… —le tranquilizó. Cavallone le pondría al tanto de todo y el ex Arcobaleno sería el nexo—; y tú podrás ayudar a tu familia económicamente.

—Además estarás más cerca de mamá… —Tsuna volvió a sonreír—y eso me dejará muy tranquilo.

Lambo sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho y aliviado con las palabras de los dos. Asintió, aceptando el trabajo sin que le importase lo que este implicase. Lo haría de todos modos; porque siempre haría lo que fuera por su familia del corazón.

Sin embargo no podía estar del todo tranquilo. Durante los días previos a su partida, trató de evitar a Gokudera y fue tan obvio para este, que acabó por ser él quien lo buscó. Ya estaba al tanto de su viaje y por eso suponía acertadamente las razones que tenía para esquivarlo.

Cuando vio a la Tormenta en su cuarto, bajó la vista al suelo y no le dio tiempo a hablar.

—Ya sé que el Décimo Vongola me necesita, pero mi familia ahora me necesita más que él, además yo voy a ayudarlo de todos modos, desde Italia y-

—Lambo —Gokudera sonrió, sumamente divertido. ¿Había estado todos esos días haciéndose la cabeza por lo que le había dicho hacia semanas en la cocina? Lambo le producía tanta perplejidad, como furia y ternura; un cóctel extraño, sin duda. —Está bien. —Titubeó—solo… quería desearte buen viaje.

Lambo lo miró con desconfianza, incluso frunció el ceño y se replegó hacia atrás cuando Gokudera caminó hacia él para pasar a su lado y dejarlo solo en la habitación; pero antes de que la Tormenta abandonase su rango visual, alcanzó a decirle:

—Gokudera —perdió la mirada para decirlo, en su orgullo se negaba a reconocerlo—, gracias.

En eso resumió lo muy aliviado que se sentía de no haber tenido que lidiar con el reproche de él. No podría irse tranquilo si Gokudera tomaba su partida como una traición hacia los Vongola. Y aunque Gokudera se sintió ofendido porque, claro, Lambo no se había molestado en decirle que se iría y tuvo que enterarse por otro –y ese otro había sido Tsuna, sin ir más lejos- ahora confirmaba sus tontos temores para no querer contarle.

Contra su voluntad, no pudo evitar reprochárselo.

—Vaca idiota, venir enterarme a horas de tu viaje que te vas —chistó, con media sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Ni siquiera pensabas despedirte de mí, desgraciado?

—Pero es que pensé que…

—Pensé, pensé —se burló—¿No ves que eres un bobito?

Eso fue suficiente para suscitar la furia del menor; no se detuvo a preguntarse ni a preguntarle a qué se debía el insulto gratuito. Miles de granadas se cargaron una pared que Giannini y sus hombres deberían reparar más tarde.

Lambo se fue con la promesa de volver pronto, en cuanto todo estuviera bien en Italia. Suponía que le tomaría algunos meses, quizás como mucho un año, pero ¡vaya! que la familia Bovino necesitaba de su integrante más joven. Y para mucho más que solo limpiar inodoros.

Lo que Lambo pensó que serían ocho meses, se convirtieron en nueve años. Casi una década, que pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Durante ese tiempo fue haciéndose cargo de los negocios de la familia Vongola en Italia, aprendió mucho más sobre el bajo mundo, creció como individuo y maduró en numerosos aspectos, pero en el fondo no dejó de ser el mismo de siempre.

En esos años vio en pocas ocasiones a sus hermanos, puntualmente en las bodas o cuando alguno de los Guardianes viajaba a Italia por algún trabajo. Le hubiera gustado mantener contacto con Gokudera, pero lo cierto es que era al que menos había tratado y visto en ese tiempo.

La última vez que se lo cruzó había sido para la boda de Yamamoto y Haru, hacia ya más de cinco años, pero la Tormenta había tenido sus propios negocios por atender, sumando su obsesión al trabajo y su amor hacia la mafia, siempre estaba ocupado y era poco el tiempo que le podía dedicar a las personas que no fueran Tsunayoshi Sawada.

La excepción claro, fueron los enlaces de sus amigos más cercanos, porque poco antes había sido el turno de Ryohei y una chica que Lambo recordaba como la bruja _Shishi_. Es más, los Vongola recordarían que el momento más gracioso de ese enlace sería el de Lambo señalándola a Hana y diciendo "shishi babaa".

La cara de Hana había sido tan épica como la de Lambo y la foto que le sacaron en ese momento ilustraría de por vida la enajenación de los dos; pero tampoco fue mucho lo que pudo tratar a Gokudera en dicho evento.

Las bodas al estilo Vongola eran colosales, encontrarse con alguien en una de ellas podría ser a algo similar que a gestar un milagro. Por ese motivo, no haber podido dar con Gokudera le había herido en lo más profundo. Que ni siquiera la Tormenta se molestase en acercarse a él, todavía más.

No esperaba tampoco que tomase el teléfono y lo llamase para saber qué era de su vida, suponía que se enteraba de él por medio de los demás, pero hubiera sido agradable tener presente esa extraña unión y no solo en la fecha de sus cumpleaños. Reconocía, sí, que en su infancia le había dado muchos problemas y que siempre había simulado ignorarlo. Ahora podía sentir un poco de todo ese veneno. _Karma_.

Los demás se mostraban más afectuosos con él y era evidente que no querían cortar el vínculo, pero Gokudera era un poco como Hibari en ese aspecto. Si la gente se acercaba a ellos, pues bien, que sufriesen las consecuencias, pero no eran de buscar acercarse a los demás por cuenta propia.

Pero fueron circunstancias; desencuentros que Gokudera no había previsto, por supuesto. En el casamiento de Ryohei tenía un asunto importante por atender debido al tráfico de armas que al final resultaron ser cajas peligrosas, así que llegó temprano y a las dos horas se marchó, cuando Lambo apenas llegaba. Para el casamiento de Yamamoto había pasado algo similar, pero a la inversa. Buscó a Lambo, pero el que se había ido temprano acompañando a Nana que estaba cansada había sido él.

Para cuando le tocó el turno a Tsuna de casarse, Lambo estaba listo para enfrentar las sombras del pasado, las del presente y las del futuro. Le gustaba la vida en Italia, se sentía como en casa, pero su ciclo allí ya había terminado y tenía ganas de volver con ellos para vivir cerca de sus hermanos.

Las mujeres italianas le agradaban y ellas a él lo adoraban, pero extrañaba la paz y serenidad que le daba Japón. Si seguía teniendo la clase de vida que tenía en Europa, moriría muy joven. Además nunca había podido alejar de su mente que alguien lo esperaba en su futuro, en su destino.

…

Le gustó encontrarse primero con Chrome, lucía como toda una _femme fatal_. El vestido de gala que llevaba puesto le indicaba que era más tarde de lo previsto; se había perdido el enlace. En la fiesta, luego de saludar a los recién casados, buscó a I-Pin. La encontró junto a su pequeño y con un nuevo embarazo. Se había casado hacia cuatro años con un modesto comerciante y el detalle, lejos de agradarle, le demostraba que el paso del tiempo era inclemente.

No sabía si era envidia o qué diantres. I-Pin le había dicho que eran celos, porque Lambo siempre había sido muy egoísta para lo que consideraba suyo y para con la gente que adoraba. El mundo debía girar alrededor de él. No obstante ella lo había conocido y aceptado así desde que eran unos críos.

Lo bueno de conocerlo tanto es que no era de las que acababan haciendo las típicas preguntas que solían hacerle: "_¿Estás casado? ¿Para cuándo, entonces? Mira que los años pasan volando. Siempre presentas a una chica distinta, que esta se llama Mirna, la anterior Ana…"_.

En el fondo siempre supo que Lambo nunca encontraría a una mujer con la que sentar cabeza, siempre sería descuidado, caprichoso, egocéntrico y un poco infantil. Después de todo, era al que más le había costado crecer de los dos; pero sus defectos eran parte de su encanto.

Admitía, eso sí, que le agradaba la idea de ver a Lambo feliz, y aunque no podía asegurar que lo estaba al cien por ciento ese día, al menos en el diálogo mantenido con él notaba que comenzaba a madurar, buscando otros rumbos y otros aires en su vida. Ya no más fiestas mafiosas, lujos y mujeres ligeras de cascos.

Le había tomado su tiempo, pero Lambo empezaba a crecer.

I-Pin comenzó a reír ante ese pensamiento, desconcertándolo. Le estaba hablando sobre lo mala que era la comida en los aviones de la compañía, no le había contado un chiste. No le veía lo divertido al asunto del pollo.

—Lambo… ha pasado el tiempo, pero tú no cambias y a la vez sí.

El aludido alzó una ceja sorprendido con esa contradicción. Se perdió en los enormes ojos expresivos de su amiga, hasta que el pequeño Kuon llamó la atención de su madre y esta tuvo que disculparse con él y dejarlo solo para atender a su hijo.

Lambo se puso de pie y buscó a sus hermanos. Tsuna y Kyoko estaban todo el tiempo rodeados de personas que buscaban saludarlos y felicitarlos por el enlace. Mientras los veía siendo asediados, se preguntaba por qué se habían tomado tanto tiempo en dar ese paso. Creía entender las razones. Un jefe mafioso nunca pretende exponer a la mujer que ama a los peligros del bajo mundo. No obstante, en el presente con una criatura en su vientre, toda esa prudencia se iba al tacho.

Se encontró con Reborn en compañía de Shamal, pero desde hacía años que ya no buscaba matarlo, así que se limitó a dedicarle un fingido desprecio que fue correspondido con una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas. Verlo en su versión adulta no dejaba de inspirarle respeto pese a que debería estar acostumbrado luego de haber pasado esos diez años bajo su yugo. Buscó a Bianchi, quizás ella podría decirle donde hallar a su hermanastro.

Esperó ver a Gokudera rodeando a la pareja recién casada, después de todo era el guardaespaldas del jefe y por lógica, lo sería automáticamente de su esposa y de sus hijos, pero el guardián de la Tormenta no estaba allí. Suspiró, mirando alrededor haciendo un paneo y pudo reconocer a Dino y a Fuuta, junto a Basil, quiso ir a saludarlos, pero sus ojos se reencontraron con Yamamoto.

—Yama-nii —lo llamó, esbozando una efímera sonrisa para ir al punto—, ¿has visto a Gokudera?

—Hace rato que no pasa por aquí —señaló dentro del enorme salón—, lo vi perdido entre los copetines hará una hora, ¡haha! Y siempre vuelve, pero… todavía no lo vi pasar.

Saludó con una reverencia a Haru, mientras ella le desarreglaba el peinado con afecto.

—Te ha crecido mucho el pelo, Lambo-kun —dijo, como si todavía fuera el de cinco años que ella hubiera conocido hacia ya veinte.

Luego del previsible "¡Preséntame a tu novia un día de estos!" y del consecuente "¿Cuál de todas ellas, Haru-neesan?" y las risas, se metió dentro del salón en una búsqueda infructuosa. A cada paso que daba, debía frenar para cruzar una o dos palabras con los conocidos.

Encontrar a Ryohei sentado a la mesa junto a su esposa fue una bendición porque de él sí pudo obtener la información que precisaba.

—¿Cabeza de pulpo? —Señaló las escaleras—No se sentía bien… —alzó los hombros—Supongo que habrá ido a acostarse.

—Bebió como un cosaco. —El ligero y parco reproche de Hana no pasó desapercibido para los hombres.

Lambo se disculpó y los dejó solos. Siguió camino por las enormes y galantes escaleras de mármol del castillo Vongola, predio cedido al Décimo en exclusividad para llevar a cabo una boda al estilo occidental, como era de esperarse.

La seguridad era apabullante, cada dos pasos se encontraba con algún miembro de la Vongola apostado a cada centímetro del salón, estudiando todo con mirada crítica. Al verlo, muchos lo saludaban con afecto, al menos los que lograban reconocerlo como el Lambo de quince años que tantos problemas había dado en la base. Los que no le tenían tanta confianza, sabían identificarlo y lo saludaban formalmente con una reverencia para después permitirle el paso.

La larga alfombra roja hacía un gran contraste con el blanco de las paredes. Las puertas estaban cerradas y no recordaba cuál era la que le pertenecía a él, pese a que Chrome le había dado el número hacia pocas horas. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que siguió camino con la excusa de conocer el lugar.

Al final de uno de los interminables pasillos encontró una puerta entre abierta que parecía ser la de una sala de juegos. No le costó reconocer a los dos que estaban dentro, uno era Gokudera y el otro con el que hablaba tan enérgicamente, no lograba verlo porque la lámpara en la pared le ocultaba el rostro, pero logró adivinar por la figura, y especialmente por las tonfas, que se trataba de Hibari.

Dio unos pasos metiéndose al cuarto. La Nube sostenía a Gokudera con una de sus armas, aprisionándole el cuello. El sonido de sus zapatos rozando la alfombra fue suficiente para que Hibari girase inclemente la vista, molesto con quien había osado invadir su espacio personal.

Lambo lo miró con ecuanimidad; no había temor en sus ojos, porque más allá de saber cómo era Hibari, tenía la plena confianza de que no saldría herido. Al menos en esa ocasión.

—Bien —sentenció Hibari con frialdad—; encárgate tú de él —dijo de la nada, escudriñándolo previamente de arriba abajo—Yo iré a cambiarme los zapatos —miró a Gokudera con desprecio.

—Imbécil, si quieres pelear… —Gokudera arrastraba las palabras dejando en evidencia que la cantidad de alcohol que corría por sus venas era preocupante.

—Sabes que no me gusta tener ventaja —lo soltó, haciendo que se tambalease al perder el punto de apoyo—. Cuando mañana estés sobrio, te daré la paliza de tu vida por haberme vomitado los zapatos.

—¿Y quién te pidió que hicieras de niñera, infeliz? Jódete.

Un golpe con la tonfa en la cabeza fue lo que Lambo necesitó para salir de su introspección. Dio un respingo hacia atrás, como si le sorprendiera la violencia inusitada a la que tan acostumbrado había estado en el pasado. El cuerpo de Gokudera cayó hacia un costado, flácido.

Hibari guardó su arma y se marchó por el pasillo, del lado opuesto. Lambo aprovechó la distancia para acercarse al cuerpo de Gokudera, notando que no estaba inconsciente del todo, solo embotado por el alcohol y el golpe. Intentó ayudarlo, pero se lo negó y como pudo se puso de pie, sintiéndose mareado por los litros de vino que había bebido y por el doloroso golpe seco en la sien. _Desgraciado_, un día de estos iba a terminar por matarlo. O dejarlo tonto, lo que pasara primero.

Caminó hasta el cuarto que le habían asignado y que estaba junto al del matrimonio. Dejó la puerta abierta y trató de caminar hasta el baño sin que le importarse llevarse todo por delante, pared, silla y marcos de las puertas incluidos.

Aunque quiso negar la ayuda, tuvo que reconocer que algo tan sencillo como abrir el grifo de agua fría representaba una tarea titánica en ese momento. Lo peor fue intentar desvestirse solo. Debía bañarse, porque por muy borracho que estuviera tenía plena consciencia de que el pastón en el pelo y en la camisa era vómito. Se sentía fatal, como nunca antes en su vida, o como no recordaba haberlo estado.

Lambo lo siguió por detrás, dándose cuenta del empeño de Gokudera por ignorarlo. No solo a él, sino la circunstancia en la que estaba envuelto. Se sentó en la silla y se sirvió un trago de whisky mientras lo veía batallar con su propio cuerpo, intentando meterlo dentro de la tina sin caer. Iba a terminar con la cabeza abierta. Pero no se levantó a ayudarlo, porque sabía que Gokudera no se lo permitiría.

El Lambo de hacía diez años atrás podría no entender a qué se debía la furia de la Tormenta, pero en el presente un millar de interrogantes empezaban a ser respondidos lentamente.

Gokudera estuvo dentro de la tina el tiempo suficiente para que el atardecer bañara la habitación con cálidos colores. La botella de whisky estaba vacía. No era ningún merito, ya había estado empezada y podía suponer por quién.

El agua dentro de la tina comenzaba a helarse y el cuerpo a tiritar de frío. Mientras Lambo se quedaba dormido sobre la silla. El sopor del alcohol, el del viaje y el cansancio mental por hallar las otras respuestas que no fueran las que lograba vislumbrar sin dificultad, acabaron por vencerlo.

Dormitaba cuando escuchó el chapoteo del agua. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio a Gokudera vistiéndose ante él. La seriedad con la que lo miraba lo enmudecía, todavía tenía el torso desnudo y el cinturón del pantalón desabrochado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal —respondió. Ya no estaba tan ebrio como para no darse cuenta de que ese hombre ante él era el _pequeño_ Lambo—. Demonios, como has crecido.

Se estudiaron sin reparos y con inmensa curiosidad. Lambo no estaba de traje, no estaba acorde al evento que festejaban. Tenía unos jeans gastados, un cinturón enorme y una camiseta blanca, y encima de dicha camiseta solamente llevaba una chaqueta marrón, que todavía no se había quitado, y en las manos, unos guantes por los que se destacaban unos dedos ásperos, de guerrero. De limpiador de inodoros. Ya no esas manos de niños que en su adolescencia cuidaba como si fueran las manos de una princesa porque a las chicas les gustaba que fueran suaves.

El pelo era abundante, ondulado como siempre y negro como la noche. Su mirada era profunda, demasiado intensa, al menos Gokudera no la recordaba así. No parecía el Lambo que él hubiera conocido en su juventud. Buscó un cigarrillo pensando en todo ello, pero sin decir nada al respecto.

—Increíble, ¿no? —dijo, tratando de buscar algo que quebrase ese incómodo silencio, tocando un tema que, paradójicamente, no quería tocar—El décimo se casa… digo, se casó —murmuró, corrigiéndose al darse cuenta del lapsus, era su propia mente que lo traicionaba de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldar.

—Bueno, ya tiene… ¿cuánto? —correspondió Lambo, buscando las palabras correctas para lograr rescatarlo de ese letargo, sin que nadie, ni el mismo Gokudera, se lo hubiera pedido. Era algo personal, algo que él quería hacer porque le molestaba ver tan derrotado al hombre que en su infancia había admirado. Gokudera era fuerte, en todos los sentidos. —¿Y tú? —lo señaló flojamente con la cabeza.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó con más desgana.

—¿Por qué nunca te casaste?

—Va contra mis principios —respondió, sin inmutarse por el desconcierto del otro—y mientras el matrimonio gay siga siendo ilegal en este país… —sonrió.

Se dio cuenta de que no había encendido el cigarrillo todavía. Antes de seguir hablando, buscó fuego por todo el cuarto.

—Igual… nunca tuve la intención. ¿Y tú?

—No me gusta atarme a las personas —sonrió socarronamente al darse cuenta de la falacia que había soltado. De lo hipócrita que estaba siendo. Porque si estaba allí, si permanecía en ese cuarto era porque siempre había tenido un lazo que lo ataba a sus hermanos y especialmente a Gokudera.

—Allí hay botellas de vino —señaló un compartimiento bajo un pequeño bar—, abre una y sirve un trago para los dos.

—No deberías seguir bebiendo.

—Ah, mierda ¿ahora tú también te pondrás en plan de niñera? —Preguntó con apatía—Por Dios, hace mucho que me hice adulto —. Desde que tenía ocho años y debió aprender a la fuerza a valerse por su cuenta, si mal no recordaba.

—No te comportas como uno —lo dicho le llevó a hacer cálculos mentales. Pese al paso del tiempo, notaba que los años le sentaban muy bien a la Tormenta. ¿Cómo hacía para lucir cada década más atractivo? Desde su porte hasta sus facciones, que ya no eran tan delicadas como en la más lozana juventud. Una incipiente barba candado y el pelo recortado, daban cuenta de que su masculinidad estaba en todo su apogeo.

— El mundo está realmente jodido: ha llegado el día en el que la vaca me dice cómo tengo que actuar.

Lambo frunció el ceño, lejos de enojarse. No era su padre así que buscó la mentada botella, la abrió, sirvió el trago y se lo dio.

—Me siento realmente fatal —suspiró la Tormenta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con el vaso ya vacío en la mano.

—Si sigues tomando, no vas a sentirte mucho mejor.

—Lo sé, pero… déjame en paz, Lambo —se quejó de una manera muy particular, casi como si le estuviera rogando a Lambo, al mundo, a la vida y a la suerte que le dieran una tregua. —Hoy quiero emborracharme hasta no recordar mi nombre —arqueó una ceja—, ¿me acompañas?

Lambo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—He dejado de lado esa vida.

—Oh, pero eres joven todavía para tirar la toalla —chistó. —Me haces sentir viejo, Lambo. Y te detesto por eso.

El mentado rió quedamente y la mueca tan varonil en un joven que Gokudera recordaba con gestos que podían juzgarse de amanerados, le resultó atractivo. Negó con la cabeza, la actitud de Hibari, la boda del décimo y el paso del tiempo, le hacía pensar en estupideces. Como por ejemplo, en que era la mera mano derecha de Tsuna, como siempre había querido ser, pero no el Consigliere, ni tampoco alguien más importante en su vida. En la vida del chico que lo había sido todo para él, desde su más tierna juventud.

—Siempre supe que eras gay… —dijo a rajatabla, como si Gokudera se lo hubiera preguntado.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó socarrón—Y si sabías que lo era, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo me acabo de enterar —exageró, para después reír como un auténtico borracho. Enseguida se enserió y en un arranque de furia arrojó el vaso contra la pared, con tanta debilidad que rodó por el piso sin romperse, y el detalle de no tener fuerzas siquiera para eso lo humilló—. Hibari, maldito cabrón —murmuró entre dientes.

—Tuve algunos romances en Italia… c-con hombres —especificó, con lo que parecía ser pena, perdió la mirada atreviéndose a susurrar lo siguiente—, la gran mayoría fueron mujeres, pero... alguna que otra experiencia con… —no sabía por qué, pero sentía esa estúpida necesidad de sincerarse, de contar algo igual de personal. De abrir una puerta que siempre quiso dejar abierta.

—¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa?

La expresión de sorpresa que le arrancó al muchacho fue apoteósica. Gokudera carcajeó sueltamente y por eso Lambo se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar borracho. Mientras, afuera se hacía de noche y la fiesta ya había terminado.

—Te traeré café. Estás, de verdad, muy borracho.

El detalle de que Lambo lo estuviera cuidando le resultó no menos que tierno, y con ese pensamiento soltó lo que andaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, como el molesto zumbido de un mosquito en verano.

—Todo vuelve en la vida, ¿no?

Lambo no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Pensaba lo mismo. Se fue en busca del mentado café, sabiendo que no sería necesario. Efectivamente: cuando volvió Gokudera se había quedado dormido. Lo acomodó con afecto en la cama, juntó los vidrios tirándolos al tacho, ordenó un poco el desastre que había hecho en un nuevo arranque de furia, que seguramente había tenido cuando se había ido en busca del café, y lo contempló dormir unos instantes.

Se mordió los labios antes de rozar con ellos las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol, luego siguió con el cuello, sonriendo bribonamente. Le gustaba ver que Gokudera seguía siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre.

—Ey, Lambo —murmuró sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo el cálido recorrido de unos besos sobre el rostro—. No hagas eso, por favor. —Tenía las defensas muy bajas como para tolerarlo, y las fuerzas drenadas como para molerlo a palos.

—Duerme —decretó, incorporándose del todo. Apagó la luz y antes de irse revisó los bolsillos de su chamarra marrón dejándole algo sobre la mesa de luz.

Al otro día Gokudera despertó con un dolor de cabeza antológico y cuando pudo fijar la vista en algo sin sentir que la luz diurna le agujereaba las retinas, notó que había un papel junto a la lámpara de noche. Los rayos del sol atravesaba la ventana inundando el cuarto con vivos colores.

Sonrió abiertamente al reconocer el dibujo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse levemente molesto por el detalle. No le gustaba recordar que él tenía ese tipo de lazo con Lambo, le hacía sentir culpa en el presente al admitir que era capaz de llegar a desearlo como hombre.

Pidió el desayuno a la habitación, pero fue más rápido Lambo que la mucama. En el fondo Bovino sabía que Gokudera jamás iría a él porque respetaba demasiado el lazo que tenían. No obstante era evidente que su atrevimiento había dejado por sentado que él no pretendía mantenerlo de la misma manera. Y tenía sus motivos.

La Tormenta sabía lo tozudo que podía llegar a ser el muchacho.

—¿Qué es esto, Lambo? —preguntó blandiendo la hoja y tomando de un sorbo el café.

Lambo sabía que no le estaba preguntando por el dibujo en sí, que comprendía lo que era. Lo que no entendía era lo que buscaba decirle con el gesto. Se sentó a su lado en la cama en una posición muy despreocupada, con las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas, sumamente provocativo.

El maldito bribón sabía cómo seducir, sabía qué armas utilizar, o al menos, conocía aquellas técnicas que resultaban siempre efectivas para con las mujeres; pero a quien buscaba seducir en esa ocasión no era una mujer. Es más, era Gokudera, con lo que serlo implicaba para ambos.

—Cuando era chico me molestaba que siempre nos comparasen como hermanos —sonrió con nostalgia, advirtiendo que no lograba el menor efecto en Gokudera. Era lo suficientemente duro para no mostrarse conmovido por la provocación—. Con el tiempo entendí por qué. Nunca quise tenerte como hermano.

—Lambo… —torció una sonrisa, quería frenarlo, explicarle que él no estaba capacitado para darle nada que podría llegar a pedirle, ni tampoco algo tan sencillo y mecánico como sexo _per se_.

No podría limitarse solo a eso; después de todo, Lambo pesaba mucho en su vida, pero no como hombre. No quería verlo como a un amante.

—Siempre te admiré —señaló el papel que había quedado de vuelta sobre la mesa de luz—, supongo que en algún momento la admiración mutó a esto… —Y él jamás olvidaría cuál había sido ese momento.

—Es una situación extraña… —negó con la cabeza, bebiendo la última gota de café.

Lambo le sacó delicadamente la taza de la mano, aprovechando el artero movimiento para elevar una mano y acariciarle la mejilla. Gokudera frunció el ceño, nunca se había sentido incómodo junto a Lambo. Al menos nunca antes había sentido esa clase de incomodidad.

—Eras mi amor de la infancia.

Gokudera sonrió, descreyendo esas palabras. Su cabeza se movió, en un gesto de absoluta incredulidad.

—Ahora no vas a salir con…

—No, no I-Pin —aclaró con una sonrisa sensual—, por raro que suene. Fuiste el primero.

—Solo… me querías mucho, Lambo. Porque por muy mal que nos lleváramos… —chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo por no poder dar con las palabras. —Es común mezclar las emociones en la infancia.

—Supongo que tienes razón… pero después fuiste mi amor de la juventud —admitió sin tapujos, no tenía por qué esconderlo ahora que era un adulto y sabía diferenciar bien las emociones—Mi primer amor, ¿cómo es que le dicen los jóvenes? —Traqueteó los dedos, tomando un poco de distancia y buscando la palabra correcta—¿_Crush_?

Gokudera rió con energía, Lambo había dicho aquello como si en vez de veinticinco tuviera ochenta y cinco años.

—Pensé que ibas a sorprenderte cuando te dijera esto —arqueó las cejas—, yo me sentí muy sorprendido cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quería y de lo mucho que me molestaba verte tan destrozado. —Suspiró imperceptiblemente—Eres fuerte… eres la persona más fuerte que conocí en toda mi existencia; porque siempre la has peleado, por dura que fuera la contienda, por muy perra que se pusiera la vida.

La mirada penetrante de Lambo, aunada a esas palabras dichas con tanta seguridad, lograron intimidarlo, de una manera que su gastado corazón no sabía precisar ni explicar. Ni mucho menos tolerar. Comprendía el tipo de fortaleza de la que hablaba Lambo.

—Yo sé que eres muy fuerte —volvió a asentir con convicción—, vales más que todas esta mierda, que todo este circo.

—Lambo, toda esta mierda y todo este circo —reprochó—, es mi vida desde que tengo catorce años. —El décimo era su vida desde que tenía catorce años.

—¿No te cansas de la mafia? ¿No te cansas de todo esto? —La pregunta parecía ser retórica—Yo me cansé de las mujeres… aunque no del sexo, lo cual es una gran paradoja porque no puedo tener una cosa sin la otra.

Gokudera volvió a reír y en esta ocasión Lambo lo acompañó.

—El punto es que… me molesta que me sigas viendo como el Lambo de antes. Sigo siendo un llorón, es cierto —admitió con gracia—, he llorado cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba tu aprobación; luego cuando me di cuenta de que te quería de esta manera —Se había sentido fuertemente fastidiado en la adolescencia cuando tuvo que admitir que la distancia con Gokudera le dolía por razones que, se prometió en vano, jamás iba a consentir—; pero ya no soy un niño.

—Me doy cuenta… —Sopesó lo que el otro le estaba ofreciendo, el punto es que no entendía qué le ofrecía, así que decidió preguntarlo porque ya no quería más malentendidos en su vida—¿Qué propones? ¿Sexo o…?

—No sé, primero sexo… y después —alzó los hombros. El cariño haría su parte, ambos lo sabían.

Gokudera sonrió con tristeza. El ruido de los amantes en la habitación de al lado, lejos de mellarlos les hizo sonreír con complicidad. Los recién casados no habían perdido tiempo pese al embarazo avanzado.

—¿Competimos con ellos? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza la pared contigua.

Gokudera negó, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el dibujo de un Lambo de cinco años seguía abierto en la mesa de luz y se burlaba de él. Le venía a demostrar que al final, el único lazo que había mantenido lo suficientemente sólido había sido ese, lejos de haber tenido la plena intención de mantenerlo.

E iba a humillar eso, a mancillar esa unión porque, se daba cuenta, necesitaba que alguien lo quisiera. Que lo hiciera de verdad o al menos que le ayudase a creer que era posible, que todavía no era tan tarde para él.

Un abrazo, un pecho donde refugiarse… es algo que todo ser humano necesita en algún momento. Alguien que le dijera que lo quería porque, se daba cuenta también, había pasado treinta y cinco años de su vida sin que nadie lo expresara en palabras, pero escuchándolo de todos modos en boca de otros.

_Querer_… querer como amigo, como pareja, como hermano. El único que le había demostrado ese afecto fraternal, como un vendaval arrollador, había sido siempre Lambo. Sin restarle mérito al afecto y a la paciencia que habían sabido tenerle los que lo rodeaban. Gokudera sabía que no era un tipo fácil de tratar y estaba agradecido por la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado en su camino a gente tan noble.

A su edad ya no se sentía mal por admitir que precisaba de alguien que llenara ese espacio vacío, que todos habían empezado a llenar con hermosas mujeres y maravillosas familias. Él no quería hijos y podía pasar toda la vida esperando a que Hibari le dedicara unas mágicas palabras sin conseguir más que unas pocas migajas de su parte.

Abrazó a Lambo, con la necesidad de quien se ha sentido solo por mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que no sabe precisarlo. Pretendía un poco de afecto, nada más, aunque fuera superficial.

Tal vez lo que más le asustaba era saber que con Lambo no sería superficial.

—Oh, Lambo —se quejó con cariño—, sigues siendo un llorón.

Sin razón aparente, entre risas y un _Hakodera idiot_a, soltado con todo el veneno que podía dedicarle, Gokudera también empezó a llorar en silencio. Con ganas de golpear la pared y pedirle a los otros dos que dejaran de informarle al mundo lo bien que la estaban pasando.

Necesitaba apagar esos gemidos, sublimar esa angustiosa sensación de no estar en ese cuarto y en esa vida, de la manera en la que siempre pretendió. Y se abrazó más a Lambo, sabiendo que estaba siendo egoísta con él, pero sin fuerzas e incapaz de poder evitarlo.

Lambo fue el que dio el paso definitivo, le mordió la boca y lo besó con violencia, con un entusiasmo que acabó por sublimarlo. Parecía estar rogándole implícitamente con los ojos que no se resistiera más y, ciertamente, Gokudera ya no tenía ganas de seguir resistiéndose a los encantos de un Lambo demasiado apasionado.

—Joder, pendejo, que te has puesto bueno…

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras sentía la apagada risa sensual en el oído y las poderosas manos de su amante de turno sobre el trasero. Su cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente sobre la cama y sobre su cuerpo Lambo se acomodó mejor.

Sonrió, porque Gokudera ya comenzaba a verlo como lo que era: un hombre. No era tan difícil después de todo, lo que tenía entre las piernas acreditaba dicha condición. Había conseguido la clase de aprobación que en el presente precisaba de la Tormenta, pero de golpe, en el momento menos esperado y pretendido, un humo de color rosa inundó el cuarto.

—¡Me lleva el demonio! —exclamó Gokudera al saber lo que eso significaba—¡¿Justo ahora?!

Agradecía a Dios que ante él fuera imposible que un Lambo de cinco años se presentara o iría él mismo a la comisaria a decirle al oficial "enciérreme por ser un pedófilo enfermo". La cara de un Lambo de quince años, que intentaba procesar la situación actual, le arrancó una sonora carcajada. Lo tenía sentado sobre las piernas, mientras él estaba con una erección brutal y con la camisa abierta.

—Solo cinco minutos… —murmuró—No hagas preguntas —amenazó, quitándoselo de encima antes de que terminase de entender lo que ocurría. Demasiado tarde, porque esa dureza en su trasero había sido bastante esclarecedora.

Lambo estaba en blanco y era incapaz de entender la situación o mejor dicho, se rehusaba a entenderla. Sin duda algo raro había pasado allí… o estaba por pasar.

—Debo… resistir.

Al ver que estaba a punto de quebrarse, prestó más atención al aspecto que tenía.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Miró el hilo de sangre que surcaba el rostro del chico—Estás herido.

—Y tú, Hakodera, estás viejo —agredió con la voz quebrada.

—¡Ah, vaca estúpida! —Se enfureció—¡Encima de que usas la bazooka en el peor momento! —Cuando bien sabía que tenía prohibido usarla.

—¡Yo no la quise usar! —Se defendió, arrodillado en la cama—Se supone que estaba en el castillo de Barzini y después estaba ante un tipo fuerte… Reborn me dijo que volviera a usar la bazooka y luego regresé… —se tomó la cabeza—¡Ah, no entiendo nada! —se suponía que debería estar en su tiempo.

El nombre de ese antiguo enemigo acaparó toda la atención de Gokudera. El cigarrillo sin prender se cayó de sus labios. Arqueó las cejas. ¿Barzini? ¿Castillo? Ahora creía entender porque el maldito bribón parecía comprender mejor que él cómo funcionaba su cabeza.

Sonrió, torciendo la mueca hasta hacerla una que denotaba enojo, pero este fue superfluo.

—¿Qué estábamos haciendo? —preguntó Lambo, tratando de lucir galante como siempre hasta con el tono de la voz, pero con un delator tono carmín en las mejillas que dejaban por sentado su pena. Era chico, pero con la suficiente edad y agudeza mental para comprender el significado sexual que había en esa cercanía; pero Gokudera no le contestó, siguió hablando solo, consigo mismo.

—Maldito rufián. —No podía; por alguna extraña razón no podía enojarse con la situación—Es así como lo supo todo el tiempo… —asintió, divertido y sorprendido por lo que comenzaba a revelarse ante él—. Cuando vuelva me va a escuchar. Vaca desgraciada.

Mientras tanto, el Lambo adulto se encontraba envuelto en una situación que le daba inmensa nostalgia.

—Ah, esta situación —sonrió, viendo el rostro de sus hermanos cuando todavía eran unos niños. Y pensar que en ese momento él, con cinco primaveras, ya los veía como hombres. —Si no estoy soñando debo estar en el pasado por la bazooka de los diez años.

Qué mal momento había elegido para dispararse. El cuerpo tieso de un Gokudera maduro aguardaba por él y por toda la voracidad que sabía desplegar en la cama.

Su pícara mirada lo buscó, entre los jóvenes que lo observaban estupefactos.

—¿En serio es la vaca estúpida? —Y la voz de Gokudera llegó a él como una bala, junto a las exclamaciones de Tsuna-nii y sus demás hermanos.

—No pensaba que los vería de nuevo, muchachos —sonrió levemente, era extraño estar en ese pasado en particular. —Todos sus rostros… —tomó aire—qué nostálgico —cerró los ojos, emocionado por el golpe de realidad—Es suficiente para hacerme llorar, pero… parece que no es momento para emocionarse. —El aura asesina de Levi A Than lo había trastocado, así que guió su atención hacia la zona de la batalla—Hay una persona muy tosca mirándome.

La pelea parecía ser difícil, pero solo necesitó escuchar la exclamación de Gokudera: "¡La pelea está ganada!" para sentirse respetado y valorado por él; avergonzado por los cumplidos de sus jóvenes hermanos.

Todo ese tiempo buscando su aprobación, para recibirla en el momento menos esperado y cuando menos podría recordarlo. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que sería de esa forma? Pero en lo mejor, cuando estaba luciéndose en verdad, pudiendo demostrarle a ellos y especialmente a Gokudera lo fuerte que se había hecho, le tocó volver.

En sus manos tenía los cuernos que había perdido hacia una semana. Podía leer la inscripción que Gokudera había trazado con una fibra indeleble en ese entonces. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y una expresión de mortal irritación en el rostro.

Lambo no se inmutó por ello y sonrió abiertamente.

—Ahora entiendo mejor… —murmuró, mientras perdía la consciencia levemente, superado por el dolor que las heridas de Levi A Than le habían infligido.

—¡Lambo! —se preocupó, borrando todo gesto adusto del rostro para correr hacia la cama y socorrerlo.

Recostó la cabeza de Lambo sobre la almohada y tanteó el cuarto en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Fue lindo verte… —murmuró tan bajo que Gokudera, en la desesperación por dar con algo, no lo escuchó—, fue lindo verte orgulloso de mí.

Dio con alcohol y una gasa, eso era suficiente para atenderle las heridas. Lambo sintió el escozor, pero no lo manifestó más que con una ligera mueca de dolor.

—Debo… resistir.

Gokudera entornó los ojos riendo internamente, pero plasmando un gesto de sentido hastío por fuera. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. O lo hacían al mismo paso de la naturaleza: paulatinamente.

Cuando sintió la mano de Lambo sosteniendo la suya buscó acercarse más. Se sentó sobre él apoyando las rodillas en la cama y a cada lado de su cuerpo y apretó los labios contra los suyos. En la habitación de al lado habían dejado de gemir y ellos ya no estaban con ganas de tener sexo. Tan solo con ganas de quererse.

Se acostó a su lado, lo abrazó con el afecto que siempre le había tenido y durmieron un rato, como si fueran dos niños compartiendo una siesta. Nunca antes Lambo había consentido compartir la cama con alguien sin que eso implicase sexo, pero sabía que habría tiempo para eso. Todavía tenían toda la vida por delante.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_**Chatumá**_**, siempre me sale drama, me pregunto si me saldrá algo cómico alguna vez con esta tirada de fics :s Encima escribiendo este se me ocurrió otro fic. ¡Ja! ¿Pensaban que se iban a salvar del 5927 conmigo? XD  
**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. No sé con qué seguir T.T tengo en la cabeza uno con Kyoko, pero quizás me siente a hacer uno con Haru, Bianchi, Mukuro o Dino en cuanto la Universidad me suelte las bolas xD AH, QUÉ FINA. Y, claro, cuando termine de cumplir con todas las asignaciones (me metí en dos millones de cosas y ahora no sé para donde salir corriendo).**

12 de septiembre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	10. 05, Chrome Dokuro, 1 de 1

**La mayor parte del tiempo**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating**: K+.

**Género**: Friendship.

**Pareja**: 05. Chrome Dokuro.

**Prompt**: 022. La mayor parte del tiempo [Fandom Insano]

**Extensión**: 3.340 palabras.

**Resumen: **Elevó la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa de Chrome, era evidente que estaba tratando de reprimir la risa, y por eso sus mejillas estaban coloradas como nunca antes se las había visto. Gokudera frunció el ceño, sonrojándose también. El décimo le había encomendado la importante misión de llevarle la comida, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente.

**Nota**: ya modifiqué el archivo, había algunas oraciones que daban pena.

* * *

Suspiró derrotado ante la décima novena pelea del día entre Gokudera y Lambo. El punto de discusión había sido por culpa de una cuchara. Una insignificante cuchara. A Tsuna le daba igual cualquier cuchara, pero era evidente que con el correr de los años Lambo se había vuelto más irreverente y Gokudera más… fanatizado.

Y recién era el mediodía, Tsuna no quería imaginar las veces que le tocaría intervenir para frenar las peleas que quedaban por delante. El día auguraba ser _muy_ largo.

Miró la vianda sobre la mesa y a I-Pin a un lado de ella, comiendo su ración. Era la niña la encargada de dicha tarea, pero al volver a fijar la vista en los otros dos para ver justo a tiempo como Reborn intervenía dolorosamente para aplacarlos, se dijo que si seguían así, lo más probable es que acabasen muriendo. Mal no les vendría, a ver si de esa forma escarmentaban.

—Eh, Gokudera —lo llamó tomando el obento—, ¿te molestaría llevarle la vianda tú a Chrome? I-Pin todavía está comiendo.

Gokudera se llevó un dedo a la oreja escarbándose y plantó ese gesto que dejaba por sentado que la idea no le agradaba, pero Tsuna sabía que con solo sonreír lograría convencerlo y eso hizo.

—¿Por favor?

Gokudera pensó en replicar, en decir algo como "pero a I-Pin le falta poco para terminar de comer", lo cierto es que la niña no parecía mostrarse en desacuerdo y él tampoco se sentía muy a gusto teniendo que soportar a Lambo en uno de sus días malos. Ni hablar de Reborn, él siempre parecía tener días malos.

—Si el décimo lo pide —murmuró con desgana, ¿qué más daba? A decir verdad no se trataba de ningún desafío; aunque no le gustase la idea de alejarse del décimo, tampoco podía llevarle mucho tiempo alcanzarle la dichosa comida a esa mujer.

—Me preocupa que no esté comiendo como es debido.

—No se preocupe más, entonces —Gokudera tomó la vianda, se llevó el puño al pecho y con una sonrisa agregó—: su mano derecha se asegurará de que coma todo lo que está en esta caja.

—No te muevas de su lado hasta estar seguro de ello.

Gokudera asintió y Tsuna suspiró relajado. Cuando su guardián de la Tormenta tomaba los favores que le pedía como una misión, solía cumplirlos sin excepción. El chico no perdió tiempo y salió de la casa al trote, sin parar hasta llegar frente a la derruida Kokuyo.

Abrió la reja y el mero sonido ensordecedor alertó a Chrome de que alguien estaba dentro del terreno. Con curiosidad salió al exterior para ver al guardián trotando hacia ella, con cara de pocos amigos y una caja en la mano.

—Ey, el dé- —Gokudera dejó la frase a medio formar; frente a Chrome el chico se desplomó en el suelo.—M-mierda… —¿qué clase de mano derecha era si se tropezaba de esa forma tan, pero tan estúpida? Lo cierto es que, por muy guardián de la Tormenta que fuera, no estaba exento de pasar por uno de esos típicos papelones.

Elevó la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa de Chrome, era evidente que estaba tratando de reprimir la risa, y por eso sus mejillas estaban coloradas como nunca antes se las había visto. Gokudera frunció el ceño, sonrojándose también.

¡Vaya!, qué vergüenza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —ella se acuclilló para intentar ayudarlo, pero desde ya que Gokudera no iba a permitir semejante vejación.

—Por supuesto, solo me caí, ¿qué? ¿Nunca te caíste en la calle?

Chrome carcajeó bajito, pero enseguida se enserió y carraspeó.

—Me caigo muy seguido. Soy un poco torpe.

—Oh, más mierda —gruñó el guardián, ignorándola. Se arrodilló para ver la vianda abierta y todo su contenido desperdigado en el suelo. —El décimo me envió a traerte la comida.

—¿El jefe? —Chrome le regaló a la espalda del chico una minúscula sonrisa.

El jefe siempre estaba preocupándose por ella.

—Pero lo arruiné —se llevó una mano a la frente, compungido—¡¿Qué clase de mano derecha soy?!

Chrome dio un respingo, mitad sorpresa y mitad terror. No era para tanto, simplemente había sido un accidente, claro que no contaba con el apasionamiento de Gokudera y su obsesión por hacer cada recado que le daba su décimo a la perfección.

—¡Siempre lo arruino!

—E-Está bien —intentó consolarlo, estirando apenas una mano.

—¡No está bien una mierda! —le gritó, todavía arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

—No importa, igual no tengo hambre —su voz era apenas un murmullo. Nerviosa, jugó con la manga de la camisa—, n-no le diré nada si es lo que…

—Ven… —de la nada se había recuperado por completo (así de ciclotímico era Gokudera), la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró por Kokuyo hasta la salida.

—¡Espera, ¿qué-?! —Chrome no sabía si ese era momento para empezar a sentir auténtico terror y llamar a Mukuro.

—Iremos a almorzar —la soltó para seguir caminando, seguro de que lo seguía por detrás—. Si el décimo me lo pidió, no puedo volver sin asegurarme que has comido.

—No es necesario que…

—¡Claro que es necesario!

Por el semblante de Chrome se dio cuenta de que debía calmarse. Ya, había arruinado estrepitosamente la misión encomendada, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de resarcirse. El dinero no era problema, la invitaría a comer y no se iría del lugar sin haberse asegurado de que lo hacía; pero claro que si Chrome se aparecía en el restaurante con esa expresión en la cara, la mitad de la gente creería que era un secuestro o algo por el estilo.

—Solo… —habló más calmado—iremos a un restaurante, te sientas, pides y comes. Nada más.

—Pero…

—Por favor —pidió, con cierta dureza pero con ese tono que igualmente era sincero—. Entiéndelo: mi honor está en juego —y miró el horizonte.

Chrome parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta de que el Guardián estaba tan chiflado, pero algo le decía que no debía rechazarlo. Parecía ser la clase de sujeto que no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

Después pensaría en alguna manera de devolver el gesto, porque no dejaba de lado que invitarla a comer representaba un gasto.

A Chrome no le costaba aceptar un pedido, cuando este venía junto a la palabra "por favor", ni tampoco le costaba sentirse diez veces en deuda con cualquier persona que le mostrase un poco de misericordia.

Entraron al primer lugar que encontraron, un antro perdido en el centro de Namimori que tenía la comida más elemental y en donde a los mozos había que ir a buscarlos para que trabajasen. Durante todo el rato que estuvieron esperando a que el plato de Chrome estuviera listo, permanecieron en silencio; pero cuando el pedido llegó y con los ojos puestos en la comida, la chica mostró un semblante preocupante.

Acaso, ¿iba a llorar? Gokudera chistó, ¡si no había hecho nada malo! Todavía.

—Ey, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, es que… —se secó una traicionera lágrima y sonrió—, no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente sea tan amable.

—Ya, mujer… es solo un plato de comida —agitó una mano—¿Con qué clase de gente te juntas tú?

—Ken y Chikuza a veces me traen refrigerios… son muy amables.

No, si con esos parámetros era lógico que se emocionase con una mísera invitación casi de compromiso. Gokudera suspiró y buscó un cigarrillo.

—Señor cliente, disculpe, pero aquí no se puede fumar —le informó uno de los mozos con amabilidad.

—Me importa un carajo —Y le importaba poco porque más le interesaba tratar de entender a la chica que, frente a él, parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar de nuevo.

Maldición, detestaba esa clase de debilidad. Las lágrimas eran para él una prueba de que los sentimientos primaban por sobre la razón. Era como tener el corazón derrotado y admitirlo; pero también detestaba a los que eran como Yamamoto, aparentando tras una sonrisa que todo estaba bien incluso cuando no lo estaba. Pero también detestaba a los de su clase, que se creían mejores por no ser ni del primero ni del segundo grupo.

El mozo que segundos antes le había hablado volvió con un cenicero que dejó entre ambos.

—Si gustan, hay un postre especial para parejas. A mitad de precio.

Gokudera lo miró con una de esas miradas letales y el mozo hizo un respingo hacia atrás, ¿había dicho algo malo? De golpe el chico alzó las cejas con el cigarrillo colgando en los labios.

—Esto no es una cita —Lo había dicho como si hubiera soltado una sentencia de muerte. Exhaló el humo y continuó con aire lúgubre—, solo trabajo.

—Oh, está bien —se inclinó—, cualquier cosa estaré a su disposición.

Sin más se retiró y el silencio que sobrevino entre ambos fue más pesado e incómodo que el anterior. Gokudera carraspeó y cambió de posición. Chrome seguía rígida en el sitio, sin haber probado un solo bocado.

—¿Qué esperas para comer? Apúrate, así podremos irnos cuanto antes.

—Sí —como una autómata tomó los palillos y empezó a comer, pero con excesiva calma. La situación era extraña y lograba alterarla un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que… me pone nerviosa que me miren comer.

—¿Y a quién quieres que mire? —alzó los hombros y perdió la mirada hacia un costado.

Chrome sonrió, porque pese a que Gokudera se estaba comportando bordemente le parecía un chico agradable. Y es que tener el gesto de invitarla a comer, por obligación o no, le parecía trascendental. Al menos era una bonita atención.

—Es la primera vez que estoy tanto tiempo con alguien que no es Mukuro-sama —confesó ella con seriedad, como si estuviera sorprendida de ese detalle.

—Debes salir más, mujer… —chistó—Siempre Mukuro, siempre Mukuro… hay otras cosas en la vida además de Mukuro_-sama_.

No tuvo intenciones de sonar burlón, pero la verdad es que siempre le había molestado ese lado de la chica. Le parecía una muchacha fuerte, pero demasiado dependiente de ese hombre. De un hombre que no resultaba ser nada bueno para ella.

—Lo sé —murmuró—es que Mukuro-sama…

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo… —¿es que esa chica no tenía otro tema de conversación?

—Siempre —dijo de la nada, elevando un poco la voz, pero bajándola inmediatamente—, siempre pensé que en eso nos parecíamos.

—¿Eh? —Gokudera plantó un gesto de desconcierto tan gracioso que Chrome no pudo evitar carcajear suavemente. —Te equivocas, a mí Mukuro no me va ni me viene. Lo prefiero lejos del décimo…

Y en ese punto ella lo señaló; pero enseguida guardó el dedito.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

—¿A qué? —Frunció el ceño.

—Para mí Mukuro-sama es lo que para ti es el jefe.

Gokudera sintió como que alguien tiraba de una cuerda imaginaria y lo dejaba sin aire, ligero como una marioneta. Se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, pero a la vez inexpresivo. Le costaba asimilar la insinuación –bastante directa- de Chrome.

—Es… diferente —murmuró, algo apocado.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque… porque… —No tenía excusas, entendía lo que Chrome le estaba queriendo decir.

Así como para él, Tsuna significaba su vida, para Chrome, Mukuro era su vida. De una manera por demás literal, porque de no ser por él ella no hubiera podido vivir, si bien en el presente ya podía valerse por sí misma.

Tal vez era cierto, sus sentimientos en algún punto podían ser similares. Aunque para Gokudera no había comparación alguna entre alguien tan siniestro como Mukuro y alguien tan maravilloso con el décimo.

—La mayor parte del tiempo… me siento así —volvió a hablar ella.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así —alzó los hombros, no podía explicarlo con palabras, pero creía que Gokudera podía comprenderle, y de hecho sí.

El chico sonrió, había sido una mueca apenas perceptible.

Para ellos, era muy importante tener a alguien que significasen tanto en sus vidas, porque era una manera de darle razón a su propia existencia. A esa que ellos mismos no valoraban y que sentían que nadie más podría valorar.

—Pero… Mukuro-sama me enseñó que no es bueno depender de las personas.

Gokudera frunció el ceño, tenía ganas de poner un pie en la mesa, subirse a ella y gritarle en la cara "¡¿lo dices por mí, eh?!" pero por supuesto que no lo hizo, solo carraspeó solemnemente e irguió la espalda.

—Porque depender de las personas te vuelve alguien inseguro. No puedes dar un solo paso sin consultarlo antes con esa persona —Chrome había perdido la mirada, pero la volvió a fijar en el chico—. No es agradable vivir así.

—No, desde ya —dijo con cierta displicencia—, ¿terminaste?

En un primer instante ella no supo si se refería a su perorata o a la comida, pero vio el dedo de él señalando el plato.

—Ya casi —apuró lo que le quedaba. Se quedó en silencio porque se había dado cuenta de que Gokudera no se sentía a gusto tocando ese tema, pero sorprendiéndola, el chico se confesó sin pudores.

—La mayor parte del tiempo… me siento débil.

—Impotente —completó ella luego de un leve silencio.

—Inútil.

—Pero todo tiene sentido cuando esa persona te demuestra que no eres nada de eso, a fin de cuentas.

—Bah —soltó desganado, apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldar del sillón de dos cuerpos—, la mayoría cree que deberíamos sentirnos satisfechos nosotros mismos, de nosotros mismos.

—Pero ellos no saben…

—No —continuó él, perdiéndose en su mente.

No… la gente no sabía lo que era ser Chrome y Gokudera. El chico suspiró, no entendía la razón, pero esa conversación empezaba a amargarlo, Chrome pareció adivinarlo pues cambió el ambiente en un segundo con una simple acotación.

—Algún día me gustaría devolverte este gesto.

Gokudera asintió. Abrió la boca, pero no habló enseguida, tuvo que perder la mirada y plantar su mejor expresión de matón para decir algo tan bochornoso.

—La próxima vez invitas tú.

Chrome asintió con una enorme sonrisa que a Gokudera le resultó contagiosa. Afuera del local ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para los fisgones que presenciaban tan "romántica" escena.

—¡Haha!, parece que tenías razón.

—¡Extremadamente razón! —corrigió.

Yamamoto no tuvo más opciones que pagarle a Ryohei, había perdido la apuesta. De todos modos estaba feliz por ambos, porque hacían una bonita pareja. De buenas a primeras, cuando el Sol se apareció en su tienda al grito de "El cabeza de pulpo y Chrome tienen una cita" no quiso creer ni en la remota y descabellada posibilidad de que Gokudera fuera capaz de algo así, pero ¡vaya! Ante sus ojos era tal como Sasagawa había proclamado a los gritos.

—¿Qué hace este rejunte de herbívoros interrumpiendo el paso?

—_Herbívoros_ —repitió Hibird.

Yamamoto miró con seriedad a la Nube, pero enseguida sonrió relajadamente, después de todo estaban en la calle y no en la escuela, así que la disciplina de Hibari no podía _tocarlos_ en esa ocasión.

—Chrome y Gokudera están saliendo.

Hibari cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo creo.

—Pues mira —Ryohei señaló el ventanal.

—Dije que no lo creo, y si dije que no lo creo, no lo creo y punto —enseñó una tonfa y, como solía suceder en esos casos, Hibird dejó su cabeza para posarse en el muro a esperar a que su querido dueño terminara de ajusticiar a la gente. —Salgan del camino.

Automáticamente los dos se hicieron a un lado, al mismo tiempo que Tsuna llegaba corriendo con Reborn en la cabeza y detrás Lambo, persiguiendo al arcobaleno para vengarse.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Tsuna se llevó las manos a las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, Ryohei lo había llamado citándolo urgentemente por algo que no había acabado de entender, pero que tenía que ver con Gokudera y Chrome.

Le había preocupado porque Gokudera se había ido de su casa hacía rato y estaba tardando demasiado en volver; el recado no podía tomarle tanto tiempo.

—Oh, bebé —murmuró Hibari con una minúscula sonrisa en los labios—, nos volvemos a encontrar —. Reborn agachó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Mira, Tsuna —dijo Yamamoto—, parecen que Gokudera y Chrome han estado saliendo, no sé desde cuando ¡haha!

—¡¿Eh?! —Tsuna no daba crédito a lo que veía—¡Pero si solo le pedí que le llevara una vianda, no que la invitara a comer!

—Ya has visto, tu autoproclamada mano derecha se toma muy a pecho tus pedidos —dijo Reborn preparando a León cuando vio el golpe de Lambo venir tras la espalda. Los ojos de Hibari brillaban esperando por su turno.

De ahora en más, pensó Tsuna, debería tener cuidado; le llegaba a pedir que por seguridad la acompañase a su casa y Gokudera era capaz de quedarse a pasar la noche con ella. Claro, todo en pos de cumplir eficientemente el pedido.

El grito estruendoso de Lambo seguido de su escandaloso y exagerado llanto se le hizo muy familiar a Gokudera, dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, pero allí no había nadie, cuando segundos antes había sentido unos ojos que lo espiaban.

—Qué extraño.

Afuera, el resto estaba acuclillado refugiándose contra el paredón bajo del local. Se habían escondido justo a tiempo. No tenían intenciones de colocar a la nueva parejita en una situación incómoda.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, herbívoro? —de golpe Tsuna se dio cuenta de que en su afán por no inmiscuirse en la cita de sus guardianes había arrastrado a Hibari al suelo con él.

—¡Lo-lo-lo-lo siento! ¡Es que no quería que nos vieran espiándolos! y ¡lo siento Hibari-san!

—Tsk —musitó la Nube poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo, al mismo tiempo que Chrome y Gokudera salían por la puerta del restaurante.

Gokudera miró a la Nube y antes de poder decirle algo, fue el mismo Hibari quien con un tono seco volvió a asegurar lo mismo que había dicho minutos antes.

—Me niego —y sin más se fue. Ya enfrentaría al bebé, pero por lo pronto quería irse de ese lugar antes de que tantas emociones humanas se le pegaran.

Dino le había dicho que eran muy contagiosas y últimamente se estaba ablandando demasiado; porque de ser el Hibari de antes hubiera mordido hasta la muerte a Sawada por semejante atrevimiento. Y también a Gokudera y a los demás, por respirar el mismo aire que él.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese loco? —murmuró la Tormenta—¡¿Te_ niegas_ a qué?!

—¿Jefe? —dijo Chrome.

De repente la situación era ridícula a más no poder. Cuando Gokudera giró la cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba Chrome, se encontró con los cinco acuclillados en el suelo.

—¡Haha! —el primero en hablar fue Yamamoto, llevándose una mano tras la nuca—¡Qué mal, nos pillaron!

—Este… —balbuceó Tsuna fingiendo casualidad y mirando el suelo—¿Encontraste Lambo eso que se te había caído?

—¿Qué cosa se me cayó, Tsuna-tonto? —preguntó el niño, hurgándose la nariz con un dedo.

—¡Las hormigas trabajan extremadamente duro! —Ryohei no dejaba de mirar unos bichos que solo existían en su imaginación.

—Chicos, ¿qué _mierda_ hacen aquí? —Gokudera no necesitaba que le explicasen comportamiento tan atípico en ellos, se le hacía evidente que podía deberse a conjeturas demasiado apresuradas de su parte.

—Vamos —dijo Reborn, yéndose galantemente por la calle como si dejara de lado que alguien como él se había arrojado al suelo, cuando bien por su estatura no lo necesitaba—, no les arruinemos la cita.

—¡¿Qué cita?!, —Gokudera agitó un puño—¡Reborn!

Antes de que pudiera encarar a alguno de los otros cuatro, estos se levantaron de un tiro y salieron corriendo tras el arcobaleno. Gokudera respiraba con dificultad, mezcla de la bronca y de la vergüenza que sentía en partes iguales. Le hubiera gustado aclararles, aunque fuera al décimo, que no era lo que parecía, pero escuchó a Chrome reír a su lado y cuando la vio, con las mejillas sonrojadas, siempre sonrojadas, suspiró resignado. De golpe, no le parecía tan malo que lo pensaran así. Chrome no era una chica de la que sentirse avergonzado. Ni que Gokudera fuera Longchamp.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**No me gustó mucho la narración, últimamente me está dando muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza, así que dentro de unos días me siento a releerlo para pulirlo un poco y dejarlo mejor. De todos modos, muchas gracias por leer, sigo con Dino ^^, que casi lo tengo listo a ese fic.**

* * *

1 de octubre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	11. 06, Dino Cavallone, 1 de 1

**Sunshine**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating**: T.

**Género**: Romance.

**Pareja**: 06. Dino Cavallone.

**Prompt**: 013. Un poco de sol en el agua fría [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 2695 palabras.

**Resumen**: Al final, lo que pensó que iba a ser un plan maravilloso, resultó ser un verdadero fiasco. Dino no hizo preguntas cuando lo vio llegar bajo la excusa del trabajo, ni le cuestionó tanto hermetismo de su parte. Un día lo entendió. Parecía ser cualidad del Cielo gozar de algo como la híper intuición. No era invasivo, se colaba sutilmente en su día y en sus momentos a solas, sin que Gokudera se percatase, al menos hasta que era demasiado tarde.

**Nota**: esta idea se me ocurrió en realidad mientras escribía "Guardián de tu alegría" (todavía sigo pensando que la hierba tenía algo raro, porque no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir un título tan pedorro), así que los que leyeron ese fic verán cierto, ¿paralelismo? Aunque no al cien por ciento porque las cosas se dan de manera diferente ^^Y los que no leyeron Guardián de tu alegría… nada, no se pierden de nada elemental, no es que sea necesario conocer ese fic para entender este, solo quería comentar que la idea venía ya desde antes. Y sí, otra vez no se salvan de un solapado, explícito/implícito, 5927. Así es la vida.

* * *

Lo mejor sería dejarlo ir; todo el dolor y la frustración. Pero es fácil decirlo, pensarlo e incluso fantasearlo, sin embargo llevarlo a cabo… llevarlo a cabo fue algo que a Gokudera le tomó años.

Años que parecieron ser milenios.

Había permanecido expectante durante todo ese tiempo. A la espera de que algo muy malo ocurriese, de que esa suerte finalmente se le acabase en algún momento. Porque se decía que no podía ser posible, que no había hecho nada bueno ni excepcional para merecer tanto.

Era pequeño para algo tan grande. Se sentía poca cosa, para tanto.

Toda la vida recibiendo, creciendo y dando golpes, para despertar un día y darse cuenta de que la pesadilla por fin había terminado. Verlo al décimo junto a él, como un amigo, como un jefe y más tarde como eso que traspasaba la barrera de la fraternidad, era suficiente para darle fuerzas en los momentos de mayor debilidad. Porque Gokudera tenía muchos momentos de debilidad, aunque no se mostrase derrotado ante el mundo.

Pero un día le tocó despertar de nuevo, para darse cuenta de que ese dulce sueño definitivamente era demasiado para alguien como él.

¿Qué le hizo creer que existía un paraíso? Los de su calaña no tienen siquiera un infierno donde poder descansar. No obstante no le importaba, porque su Cielo siempre había estado ahí para él. Por eso, era hora de dejarlo ir y así de devolverle un poco de todo lo que le había dado; porque aunque el sueño duró poco, sin duda había valido la pena.

Porque era ese sueño el que le habían dado fuerzas cuando más débil se sentía. Despertar cada día, tan solo para ver su sonrisa, era lo único que necesitaba para agradecerle al Dios en el que todavía creía el poder vivir bajo el mismo cielo y en la misma época.

El plan había sido irse, sencillamente. No había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás porque no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no sabía lidiar con ello, las emociones tan intrincadas de los humanos.

Y quizás por eso justamente había acabado sorprendiéndose al descubrir que los demás guardaban sentimientos cálidos hacia él. Era algo que Gokudera no esperaba, ¿cómo hacerlo? Había estado acostumbrado desde pequeño a que nadie lo mirase cuando lo dejaban atrás. La calle es dura, especialmente cuando tienes ocho años y tu raza no es del agrado de la mayoría de los que te rodean. Un extranjero en tu propio país.

Al final, lo que pensó que iba a ser un plan maravilloso, resultó ser un verdadero fiasco. Deliraba si creía que Tsuna iba a tener una reacción positiva, decirle algo como "que tengas un buen viaje" y palmearle el hombro.

No, Tsuna no supo hacer nada de eso; no podría aunque quisiera ocultarlo para hacérselo más fácil. Le molestaba porque creía intuir acertadamente los motivos de ese viaje. Se lo cuestionó, pero no se lo prohibió. Después de todo no era quién para hacerlo.

Al final, lo que pensó que iba a ser sencillo, terminó siendo más difícil de lo planeado. Discutir con el décimo no había estado en sus planes, irse enojado con él tampoco, pero sabía que esas emociones negativas le ayudarían al menos un poco a dejar toda esa vida que amaba atrás, para comenzar de cero.

El problema es que a esas alturas ya no podía empezar de cero. Le gustase o no era un Guardián, le gustase o no había jurado servir al décimo Vongola. Nunca había sido bueno para separar el trabajo de los sentimientos, de hecho nunca había podido separar a la persona: a quien era su jefe, de quien era su amigo.

El Décimo.

Tsuna.

En el avión tuvo que apagar el teléfono, pero antes de hacerlo revisó para ver si tenía algún mensaje -alguno de él puntualmente-, pero no, solo el beisbolista parecía no estar lo suficientemente enojado con su drástica decisión, y aunque le había llamado cobarde y egoísta muy solapadamente, y aunque Gokudera le hubiera dado un golpe en la quijada por eso, tampoco seguía cabreado con él.

…

Dino no hizo preguntas cuando lo vio llegar bajo la excusa del trabajo. Dino no le cuestionó tanto hermetismo de su parte. No lo molestó, ni lo atosigó. Le dio tiempo para acomodarse y acostumbrarse al trajín diario que siempre había en la central Vongola.

Aunque Italia había sido el país que lo vio nacer, se sentía un inmigrante en su propia tierra. Se sentía ajeno a todo y todos, lejos de las costumbres y de los valores. Cada vez más encerrado en sí mismo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero cuando creía que ese vacío y esa soledad iban a consumirlo finalmente, Dino parecía intuirlo y se acercaba a él con su sonrisa y su torpeza. A veces para preguntarle naderías, otras para invitarlo a hacer actividades que Gokudera siempre rechazaba; sin embargo no negaba que era un bálsamo.

Un día lo entendió. Parecía ser cualidad del Cielo gozar de algo como la híper intuición. Sin embargo Dino no era invasivo, se colaba sutilmente en su día y en sus momentos a solas, sin que Gokudera se percatase, al menos hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Le arrancaba palabras, frases enteras y, cuando quería darse cuenta, Gokudera le estaba dando conversación para reparar dolorosamente de esa manera en que si Dino no le hablaba no tenía a quién contarle que tan malo o tan bueno había sido su día.

Era sin dudas… un jodido bálsamo en medio de su tormenta personal.

Fue una noche, después de prácticamente acosarlo y obligarle a compartir un vino, cuando se animó a preguntarle las verdaderas razones de estar allí. Quería saber qué era lo que dejaba atrás en verdad y, especialmente, porque había decidido hacerlo.

—Se supone que aquí está la central. Se supone que somos mafiosos. Y se supone que hago papelerío —había sido la sardónica respuesta, pero sabía a lo que Cavallone se refería.

No tenía ganas de hablar de ello y no habló, el otro tampoco siguió preguntado. De esa forma descubrió de qué manera alguien como Dino había podido relacionarse con alguien como Hibari.

Era esa sonrisa que trastocaba el mundo interno de quien se atreviese a mirarlo más tiempo del que podría considerarse "decoroso". Era esa particular manera de ser, que la mayor parte del tiempo era un suplicio para Gokudera, lo que le había arrastrado a buscar más momentos como ese.

Porque se había dado cuenta que olvidar a Tsuna de la manera en la que pretendía era imposible. Era como querer borrar el pasado vivido, las emociones sentidas junto a una persona, algo tan estúpido como pretender sufrir de amnesia.

No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Mucho menos la inmensidad del Cielo.

Se había resignado a que sería así, había aprendido a convivir con esa clase de heridas. Aunque a veces se le hacía pesado, sabía que al tocar fondo, Dino siempre se aparecería rondándole.

Y esa sonrisa… le fastidiaba, le venía a recordar al idiota del beisbol y también era lo que lo ataba a Tsuna. Con Dino podía hablar de él, tenían un pasado diminuto en común, pero Cavallone estaba empecinado en crear nuevos momentos y nuevos recuerdos a su lado, sin que él ni nadie se lo pidieran.

Había atravesado todas sus capas y pese a que Gokudera se las ingeniaba para despreciarlo y apartarlo de su lado, porque claro, no estaba preparado para recibir tanto de su parte porque no era nadie en la vida de Cavallone, Dino seguía de pie contra viento y marea.

Gokudera creyó que algún día se cansaría, que ningún idiota lograría soportar tanto desamor de su parte, pero parecía olvidar que Dino era la clase de idiota que no se da por vencido por algo tan trivial como las apariencias. Era un idiota importante, el más grande de todos los tiempos… lo era, porque eso de volver una y otra vez era ser un puto masoquista.

Sin embargo Dino no era tan idiota como osaba decirle en la cara y sin remordimiento alguno. Sabía que por mucho que Gokudera se resistiese al principio, tarde o temprano le ganaría por cansancio. Esa era su mejor carta, el as bajo la manga. Le había funcionado con Hibari y con todas aquellas personas que se escondían detrás de sus actitudes.

Reborn le había pedido expresamente que cuidara de él y creía estar haciendo lo correcto. Bueno, quizás se estaba pasando un poco. Porque besarlo, una de esas tantas noches compartiendo una botella de vino, quizás había sido un error, un doloroso error.

La respuesta de Gokudera fue un espontáneo y efectivo puñetazo a la quijada. Un gesto vale más que mil palabras.

—¡Dios, eres torpe hasta para besar! —le dolían los labios. Y también un poco el orgullo, porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, quería un poco de todo eso que Dino parecía prometerle tácitamente. Aunque no se creyera merecedor, en el fondo él también quería ser feliz.

O al menos quería esa clase de felicidad, una que no supo aprovechar, que no quiso del décimo por necedad, por ¿altruismo? Recién se daba cuenta de que había sido por cobardía, porque había temido perderlo, sin siquiera haber luchado por tenerlo y conservarlo. Una persona no es un objeto del que uno pueda sentirse dueño.

El día que Tsuna lo llamó, después de haber pasado meses buscando hasta debajo de la almohada el coraje para hacerlo, fue Gokudera quien recurrió a Dino. Golpeó la puerta de su cuarto y no le dio tiempo a preguntar quién era.

—¿Estás dormido? —pero solo recibió silencio del otro lado, es que Dino estaba leyendo acostado en la cama sin suponer ni esperar que Gokudera fuera capaz de ir por propia voluntad a su cuarto, hacia él. —¿Estás o no, idiota? Mierda —se daba cuenta de que lo estaba, porque la luz seguía encendida, se colaba tenuemente por entre las ranuras e iluminaba suavemente el pasillo que había transitado.

Escuchó ruido del otro lado, algo que rodaba por el suelo y algo que se rompía, a la par de un quejido de dolor. Gokudera se llevó la palma de una mano a la frente, arrepintiéndose paulatinamente de haber tomado esa estúpida decisión.

Pero demasiado tarde, porque la puerta se abrió.

Y la sonrisa que le regaló Dino fue una extraña, mezcla de sorpresa con nerviosismo. Lo hizo pasar, le hizo sentarse en la cama y también le hizo el amor. O bueno, solo tuvieron sexo, porque era claro que Gokudera había ido a eso, ¿para qué otra cosa? ¿Para conversar como los dos buenos amigos que no eran? No tenía sentido mentir y mentirse.

Cuando todo terminó y ese vacío volvía a crecer en él, amenazarlo con devorarlo vivo, se apresuró en vestirse para irse cuanto antes del cuarto, sin mirarle al rostro. No podía ni quería hacerlo, pero Dino bajó toda sus defensas y las murallas que había erigido alrededor de sí mismo con una simple pregunta.

—Tsuna… ¿te llamó?

Gokudera apretó la camisa que tenía entre las manos y, dándole la espalda, asintió quedamente. Eso había sido como un baldazo de agua fría.

—¿Irás?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no iré al casamiento del décimo? —decidió responder con otra pregunta, altanera y orgullosa—Soy su mano derecha después de todo…

Y había sido ese "después de todo" el que lo delató. Lo que lo dejó desnudo, más de lo que ya estaba, ante Dino; pero no tenía nada que ocultar porque Dino ya lo había intuido mucho antes de que Gokudera mismo lo sospechase, ni tampoco le importaba confirmar las razones que tenía el chico para recurrir a él.

¿Se sentía usado? Dino, ¿se sentía usado y aún así lo permitía? No iba a preguntárselo, pero en el fondo esperaba que no. De haber sido otra clase de persona, le hubiera gustado poder contarle sin rodeos cuánto estaba haciendo por él, en uno de los que sería un mal momento de su vida. Uno de miles, porque no dudaba de que quedaban muchos por delante. Todavía era muy joven para darse por vencido.

—¿Y? ¿Te vas sin decir nada?

Cuando Gokudera volteó vio esa sonrisa, pero esta era una bribona que tenía otras intenciones. Arqueó la ceja, socarronamente. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba? ¿Se la daba de amante italiano o qué?

—¿Te gustó o no?

—Pues… tomando en cuenta que consideré seriamente llamar a Romario —bromeó, dándole duro en el ego—. Santo cielo, hombre, eres torpe hasta para follar.

La cara de Dino fue todo un poema de frustración y malestar. Vale, admitía que no había sido digno de una escena de película, pero tampoco había sido tan malo. De hecho, recordaba haber tenido encuentros peores.

Gokudera no lo resistió y empezó a reír. Le había borrado esa sonrisa de los labios, esa que siempre llevaba cual estandarte y que hacía parecer que el mundo era un lugar mejor.

—Pudo haber sido peor —agregó la Tormenta en son de consuelo barato y arqueando las cejas, aunque seguía jocoso sus ojos brillaban anegados de lágrimas.

—Es que la primera vez entre dos personas que recién se conocen es… difícil… —estiró la mano, pero no se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaron la nacarada piel del chico.

Gokudera asintió, tragando saliva para ver si ese nudo en su garganta desaparecía de una bendita vez. Eso era cierto, se trataba de un cuerpo que no conocían, maneras de gozar que aún no descubrían; pero tenían tiempo para ello, era lo agradable de empezar a conocer a una persona de esa manera. Todo es nuevo, todo es maravilloso.

—Espero —amenazó la Tormenta terminando de vestirse—que la segunda vez sea mejor.

—Eres cruel —se quejó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, porque se daba cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que había dicho Gokudera. Que habría una segunda vez, y si algo pasa dos veces, hay posibilidades de que pase una tercera vez.

Y si Gokudera permitía que pasara de nuevo significaba que no había sido tan malo como su lengua viperina profesaba. Estiró el brazo y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo apenas.

—Quédate esta noche.

—Ronco.

—No me importa.

—Hablo dormido.

—Tampoco me importa.

Gokudera suspiró y pensó en algo mejor.

—Muerdo…

—Hibari me tiene muy mal acostumbrado.

Reprimió la sonrisa y soltando un suspiro exagerado que trataba de dejar por sentado su falso fastidio, se echó boca arriba sobre la cama.

Junto a él y escuchándole hablar sobre cualquier cosa se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien. O al menos quería creer que todo empezaría a estar bien.

A pesar de que Dino sabía que de cierta manera lo estaba usando, era lo suficientemente fuerte para tolerarlo. Era muy fuerte, era uno de los mejores mafiosos que tuvo en fortuna de conocer y también un buen amante. Aunque se lo negase con ahínco cada noche, cada mañana y cada tarde que pasaban juntos.

Y en el presente es lo que lo consuela siempre, aunque ese vacío en su pecho aparezca una y otra vez cuando no lo tiene entre las piernas, colmándolo de besos y caricias.

Se había ido a Italia con el fin de permitirle a Tsuna formar una familia, creyendo que la felicidad del décimo estaría en ese sendero, en un camino que no podría recorrer con él. Se había acobardado ante la idea de no poder darle todo lo que Tsuna podría llegar a querer y merecer; pero sin darse cuenta él también había encontrado su propio camino y de la mano de quién menos lo esperaba.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de malo dejarse querer, aunque creyera no tener ese derecho. Ya se había castigado lo suficiente a sí mismo. ¿Quién no quiere ser feliz? ¿A quién le gusta sentirse verdaderamente solo?

No podía hablar de amor… cierto, eso no era amor. Sin embargo, para alguien como Gokudera, hablar de una amistad ya era tocar el Cielo con las manos; pero en esta ocasión no dejaría ir su paraíso terrenal. Nunca.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**No, este tampoco me convence del todo, pero estos últimos fics me están costando horrores D: Lo bueno es que al menos me salió el que quería hacer con Naito Longchamp XD, pero está medio bah! y quería retocarlo antes de subirlo. No sé cuándo será eso porque ando muy dispersa como ya notarán :D.**

* * *

15 de octubre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	12. 07, Naito Longchamp, 1 de 1

**Déjate convencer**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating**: K+

**Género**: ¿Humor?

**Pareja**: 07. Naito Longchamp.

**Prompt**: 021. Déjate convencer [Fandom Insano]

**Extensión**: 2552 palabras.

**Resumen: **Desgraciadamente lo había visto de espaldas mientras huía galantemente. Era ajeno a que huía de él precisamente. Se sacó la mano que había quedado sobre uno de sus hombros con notable fastidio, frunció el ceño y trató de ser lo más claro posible. La comparación había sido horrible. Goku-chan era feo para ser una mujer y lindo para ser un hombre. BL

**Nota**: Leí el capítulo 47 para refrescar la memoria y, Dios, me volví a reír como si fuera la primera vez XD Si Naito hubiera tenido más cámara, sin duda hubiera sido su fangirl declarada y no la de Gokudera. Tengo que agradecerle de alguna manera tantas lágrimas de risa (?)

* * *

No sabía qué era lo que había hecho de malo para padecer ese karma, uno que tenía nombre y apellido.

Ya tenía demasiados "karmas" con nombre y apellido como para encima sumar otro incordio más a la larga lista. No es de extrañar si siempre le habían fastidiado los que eran más grandes que él y también los gritones como el cabeza de césped y los idiotas sonrientes como Yamamoto, tal como le venía a recordar la cara de ese desgraciado.

Suspiró. Apenas lo vio en el mismo pasillo que interconectaban los negocios había intentado escapar de su funesta suerte, pero demasiado tarde. Desgraciadamente Naito lo había visto de espaldas mientras huía galantemente.

Era ajeno a que huía de él precisamente.

—¡Vaya coincidencia! —Naito levantó un brazo al cielo llamándolo—¡Encontrarte aquí, Goku-chan! —y ese brazo que había levantado no tardó en descansar sobre los hombros del chico.

—Te dije mil veces que no me llames así —fue tajante, letal, frío… pero nada de eso borró la alegría del chico que le acompañaba contra su voluntad.

—¡Estaba yo, todo lamentado porque Ruperta me dejó y pensando en cambiarme de bando! —Paró de golpe enseriándose; lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió—¡Esto debe ser cosa del destino entonces!

Gokudera se sacó la mano que había quedado sobre uno de sus hombros con notable fastidio, frunció el ceño y trató de ser lo más claro posible.

—No te comportes con tanta confianza. Y deja de molestarme, estoy ocupado.

Pero Naito parecía no solo inmune a su desprecio y a sus caras de matón de barrio, sino que además parecía totalmente convencido de que su encuentro fortuito era obra del destino.

—¡Te contaba! —siguió, como si nada hubiera ocurrido o como si Gokudera en verdad disfrutase de su charla imparable—¡Estaba lamentándome porque Ruperta me dejó y diciéndome que debía buscar un cambio en mi vida! ¡Ya sabes! ¡Un cambio de aire! —le palmeó la espalda con tanta energía que Gokudera trastabilló.

—¡Un cambio de cerebro te vendría bien a ti! —agitó un puño, perdiendo la escasa paciencia que no solía tener.

—¡Así que me dije "¡¿por qué no? Tal vez con los chicos me vaya mejor"! —Siguió a Gokudera cuando esté aceleró el paso con el único fin de perderlo de vista—¡Así que… "el primero que me cruce va a ser el afortunado"!

—Desafortunado, querrás decir —sacó del bolsillo de su campera una dinamita, dispuesto a encenderla.

—¡¿Y adivina qué?! —parecía ajeno al detalle de que Gokudera buscaba su encendedor.

—No me digas… —dijo con ironía—yo tuve la desgracia de cruzarme en tu camino y ser tu víctima del día —chistó revisándose los bolsillos del pantalón—, mierda, donde metí el encendedor.

—¡¿Quieres fuego?! ¡Toma!

—¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Cómo vas a darle un encendedor a alguien que te quiere hacer volar!

—¡Oh! —su cara se enserió de nuevo—¡¿Tan serio vamos ya?! —Volvió a hacer un equis de con la cara.

Había sonado tan romántico eso de querer hacerlo volar. ¿Por los cielos? ¿En un unicornio de colores? ¿En un globo aerostático para recorrer juntos el mundo entero?

—¡No funciona! —arrojó el encendedor contra el suelo.

—La cosa es que—siguió adelante—tu eres bien bonito… ya sabes que yo no ando con cualquiera.

—No me compares con tus monstruos, maldito —bramó entre dientes, asqueado y asustado. Esa comparación era horrible.

—¡Pero Goku-chan es feo para ser una mujer y lindo para ser un hombre! ¡Es perfecto! —levantó los dos brazos al cielo—¡Empecemos con nuestra cita entonces!

—¡Que no pienso salir contigo! ¡Dios santo! —terminó saturado y arrojando la dinamita apagada, buscó un cigarrillo, pero claro ¿con qué iba a encenderlo? Vaya sorpresa fue hallar el encendedor dentro del paquete. —Yo… solo quería comprar un comic —se lamentó al borde de las lágrimas—, esto me pasa por querer comprar un comic para niños a mí edad, Dios me ha castigado —sollozó.

—¡¿No habrás ido a comprar una de esas revistas súper adultas?! —sonrió, más de ser posible—¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Fuiste a eso! —le picó el pecho con un dedo.

Gokudera enrojeció, corrió violentamente la cara y carraspeó con sutileza, ¿para qué ocultar algo que al otro se le hacía evidente? Si se habían cruzado había sido precisamente porque ambos coincidieron en la misma vidriera. La de una tienda para adultos.

—¡Yo tengo muchas en mi casa, si quieres puedes venir a leerlas! —lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró—¡También tengo películas súper adultas! ¡Podemos verlas juntos!

—¡Estás demente! —Ni borracho iba a ir a la casa de ese loco a ver películas pornográficas. ¡Vaya uno a saber qué era capaz de hacerle! Se agitó, zafándose del agarre.

Ya había llegado a su límite, por lo general solía tenerle paciencia a Naito porque el mismo Décimo le había rogado, suplicado, gemido que por favor se la tuviera, aunque fuera un poco; pero ya le había tocado demasiado los cojones… o mejor es decir que quería tocárselos y él no iba a permitírselo.

No obstante iba a ser un chico bueno, hacerle caso al décimo y ser menos violento de lo usual. No usaría una dinamita, pero cuando levantó el puño para pegarle vio el destello de un brillo por el rabillo del ojo.

Y su plan de hacerle daño, mucho daño, varió abruptamente con su contradictoria reacción.

—¡Cuidado! —alcanzó a decir al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba.

El sonido de un balazo atravesó la calma de la tarde.

No era raro suponer un atentado contra Naito Longchamp, después de todo era el jefe de una familia mafiosa.

Mientras caía, Gokudera se sintió idiota, había reaccionado de aquella manera por simple inercia, por estar tan mal acostumbrado a ser el chaleco anti balas y salvavidas del Décimo, pero la verdad es que sentía que iba a morir por una causa perdida.

"_Mi pasado ha sido completamente oscuro, mi futuro será completamente oscuro"._

Desde la otra punta, el hombre que había disparado maldijo los reflejos del Vongola. Naito miró hacia al lugar reconociendo en el acto al atacante.

—¡Eh, Mangusta, ¿qué tal te va?! —pero el aludido al ver que había fallado se marchó corriendo.

—¿Eh? —Gokudera, poniéndose de pie, se miró las manos—¿No estoy muerto? —Juraba que la bala le había dado en la frente de lleno.

—¡Cielo santo! —Naito dejó de prestarle atención a su subordinado para ponerse de pie y acercarse a Gokudera—¿Te sientes bien?

—S-Sí… eso es lo raro —la formalidad de Naito comenzaba a preocuparle—¿Me dio de lleno, verdad? —Se tocó la frente.

—Es… —cayó arrodillado—La bala de la desolación.

—Oh, me disparó con ella —pestañeó, alzando los hombros—. No siento nada raro.

Naito sabía que la intención de Mangusta había sido dispararle a él para ayudarle con la bala a conseguir esa cita; pero no imaginó que todo se iba a dar así y que acabaría siendo él el conmovido y no Gokudera.

—¡Goku-chan! —exclamó, tapándose los ojos con un brazo para que no viera sus lágrimas—¡Goku-chan vive constantemente con la desolación! ¡Es tan triste eso!

—¿Eh? —Se rascó la cabeza, pero enseguida suspiró resignándose con ello—Se ve que la bala de la desolación no hace efecto en mí, je… no sé si tomarme eso a bien o a mal.

Era como con el cabeza de césped y la bala de la última voluntad. No hacía efecto en él porque Sasagawa siempre estaba en modo última voluntad. Y por eso era tan insoportable también.

—¡No es momento para el humor Vongola, esto es realmente triste! —con un puño golpeó el suelo—¡Es tan patético!

—¡Bueno, ya! ¡Tampoco es tan terrible! ¡Deja de llorar y levántate del suelo! ¡Mierda, creí que estaba muerto, casi me cago encima!

—Definitivamente —dijo Naito poniéndose de pie y secándose las lagrimas—tendremos esa cita —extendió un pulgar—¡Yo le traeré felicidad a Goku-chan! ¡No le permitiré vivir con desolación!

—Dios santo —se sentó en la calle, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo, mientras el otro revoloteaba a su alrededor. Revoloteaba literalmente, lo cual era más molesto.

Suspiró mientras contaba hasta cien para suprimir esas locas ganas de dejarlo en pedacitos. Según Reborn hacerle un favor a otra familia mafiosa aumentaba las posibilidades de tener buenas relaciones a futuro. Sumar una familia aliada a la larga lista. Una familia que cumpliera el rol de súbditos para ellos.

Vale… haría el sacrificio por Tsuna, por el décimo. Aceptaría caminar esas cuadras con Naito Longchamp de regreso a casa del décimo solo en pos de preservar un lazo; no buscaría ofender al jefe de una familia aliada ni mucho menos buscaría matarlo. Eso sería declararle la guerra a los Longchamp, desde ya.

No, si Gokudera era especialista en hallar justificativos. Lo que sí, no halló ninguno creíble para cuando terminó de desviarse del camino -literalmente-. Es que Naito Longchamp era como un jodido huracán: imparable. Lo había arrastrado del brazo y ahora… ahora estaba en su casa, con una taza de té en la mano mientras el pelirrojo sacaba pilas y pilas de revistas eróticas de lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte.

Gokudera tragó saliva. No tenía ningún _justificativo_ para _justificarse_ a sí mismos las razones que le habían llevado a aceptar irse con él a su casa a mirar esas cochinadas. Ya, era un chico en pleno crecimiento y hormonal, es normal a su edad tener curiosidad por esas cosas y compartirlas con un amigo.

Esa era la parte mala, ¡porque Naito Longchamp no era su amigo ni nunca lo sería! Y mientras este buscaba la televisión en el desorden que siempre era su cuarto, alguien salió de entre medio de ese mar de porquerías. Siempre era un chiquero.

—¡Ruperta! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Pensé que me habías dejado, nunca más volviste, pero ahora veo que en verdad nunca te habías ido!

Un… Cthulhu -Gokudera no encontraba un calificativo mejor- había salido de esa montaña de basura. Era evidente que había sobrevivido sin comida y sin alimento, solo porque en esa habitación había basura de sobra para alimentar a una familia entera.

—Lo siento, pero… ahora estoy con él —dijo Naito Longchamp con seriedad, pero enseguida sonriéndole—¡Eres hermosa, pero… ya sabes, a veces hace bien cambiar de aires!

La chica no dijo ni hizo nada, tal vez no hablaba el lenguaje de la Tierra, simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue. Gokudera la vio marchar, esperando que en cualquier momento montase vuelo o apareciera alguna máquina extraña que la trasladase a su planeta natal.

—Era un UMA, eso era un UMA —murmuró con terror, aunque a Shitto.P-chan la había considerado también un UMA, al menos la Simón era más… _bonita_.

—Gracias —dijo Naito con una calma poco habitual en él y se sentó en el suelo frente a la Tormenta—, es la primera vez que dejo a una chica. ¡Siempre son ellas las que me dejan! —sonrió, como si el detalle le diera felicidad—¡Quería saber que se sentía y ciertamente es horrible dejar a alguien! ¡No sé cómo pueden dejarme!

—Yo encuentro varios motivos para enumerarte si quieres.

—¡No te preocupes, yo nunca voy a dejarte! ¡Ahora sé lo que se siente y es horrible!

—Santo Dios, me haces un favor si me dejas en paz, pero de verdad te lo digo.

—¡Ok, pasemos a la siguiente base! —se arrojó sobre él con tanta celeridad que alcanzó a robarle un beso, apenas un roce de labios. Gokudera lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, para después patearlo y alejarlo lo más posible de él.

¡Los sacrificios que una mano derecha debe hacer! Gokudera no lo podía creer. Era muy duro ser el hombre más fiel, leal y confiable del Décimo Vongola. Tener que soportar el intento desesperado y fútil que hacía Naito por conquistarlo, solo en pos de la pornografía y los lazos entre familias.

No obstante Gokudera se fue bastante ileso de esa casa y, misteriosamente, no había asesinado a Naito Longchamp como más de uno esperaría. Sin embargo no tardó en tener ganas de hacerlo, cuando al otro día en la escuela el jefe de la familia Longchamp se encargó de esparcir el rumor de que estaba con el corazón roto porque su Goku-chan lo había dejado.

No pudo mirarle a la cara a Tsuna en todo el día, pero por fortuna el jefe no le preguntó nada. El décimo era tan bondadoso que en ningún momento lo colocó en una situación embarazosa, es más, prefirió hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba. Lo cierto es que Tsuna no se sentía quién para meterse en la vida sentimental de su Guardián, que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

Pero Naito no sabía de derrotas, así que no tardó en perseguirlo por cielo y tierra para re-conquistarlo de nuevo. Y para colmo el guardián tenía que tolerar la expresión que la cara del décimo le dedicaba, como si le estuviera rogando que no fuera tan duro y tan malo con él, ¡es que de verdad, Naito parecía tan obsesionado-enamorado de su Tormenta, gritando a los cuatro vientos que iba a sacarle la desolación con toda su alegría! De esa que tanto le sobraba a Naito. Claro, mientras Gokudera le sacaba las tripas con un _Tramontina_.

Y Goku-chan era tan entregado a la causa. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que diera el brazo a torcer, todos lo sabían. Porque el chico se tomaba muy a pecho su trabajo mafioso.

Definitivamente: era muy duro ser una mano derecha tan devota y leal.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Cthulhu**: criatura inventada por Lovecraft, busquen en imágenes de Google.

**Tramontina**: marca de cuchillos, aquí son muy famosos los que son de cierra, de uso cotidiano. Es como decir Coca Cola o Coca en lugar de "Gaseosa sabor cola" o "Agua carbonatada sabor cola".

**¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! No tengo nada para agregar más que un ¡lo siento! Quería hacer comedia, porque Naito lo vale, pero no me salió. Igual me divirtió mucho escribirlo.**

**Hasta la próxima pareja, que será Romeo (?).**

* * *

23 de octubre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	13. 08, Romeo, 1 de 1

**Familia**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating**: M.

**Género**: Drama.

**Pareja**: 08. Romeo.

**Prompt**: 024. Algo de la manera que ella se mueve. [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 1385 palabras.

**Resumen**: Suspiró, quizás era hora de decírselo. Miró al chico con algo que parecía ser lástima y eso le resultó más que insultante. Era evidente que estaba dubitativo respecto a hablar. —Dime, Gokudera —al demonio con la promesa que le había hecho a Bianchi—, ¿sabes por qué tu hermana y Romeo terminaron? Aun más importante, ¿sabes por qué ella lo mató? * BL *

**Advertencia**: insinuaciones de non-con.

* * *

—No subestimes el cariño de Bianchi.

—No lo subestimo —. Gokudera frunció el ceño, conocía lo suficiente a Reborn como para poder descifrar que su mirada pretendía decirle algo, aunque él no supiera leérsela—No va a hacer nada —reiteró, ya sin tanta seguridad.

La luz del farol ensombrecía el rostro del arcobaleno. Bajó la vista al suelo, escondiendo la mirada tras el sombrero. Suspiró. Quizás era hora de decírselo.

—Si Bianchi sabe que Hibari te ha lastimado de esa manera… no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

—Ya le dije, Reborn-san —comenzaba a perder la paciencia, desentrañar acertijos no era su pasatiempo favorito—, ella no es así.

El bebé miró al chico con algo que parecía ser lástima. Eso, le resultó al guardián no menos que insultante.

—No la conoces nada a tu hermana entonces —dio la vuelta para seguir caminando—, deberé detenerla yo, antes de que uno de los dos muera.

—Reborn-san, espere… —lo llamó. Cuando volteó, tragó saliva—¿Ella… sabe que Hibari intentó…? Bueno, ya sabe… eso…

—Sí, y es por _eso_ que tengo que detenerla.

—Maldito caballo —maldijo por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, más allá de lo que profesaron sus palabras, Reborn no se movió un centímetro; abrió la boca, pero la cerró. Era evidente que estaba dubitativo respecto a hablar. Gokudera se sorprendió al ver esa faceta, por lo general ese arcobaleno en particular no era de los que dudaban.

—Dime, Gokudera —al demonio con la promesa que le había hecho a Bianchi—, ¿sabes por qué tu hermana y Romeo terminaron? Aun más importante, ¿sabes por qué ella lo mató?

Gokudera mostró un semblante de confusión, un ligero respingo de sorpresa y las pupilas que le bailotearon nerviosas. Era su propio cuerpo el que respondió por él.

—¿Creías que ella no se daba cuenta?

Negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar con el gesto esa remota posibilidad. Apretó los puños y bajó la vista al suelo.

—No, yo… —estaba agitado y no era para menos—¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Reborn hubiera sonreído a su manera, con ese brillo particular de quién tiene la victoria, pero ciertamente no era un tema que ameritase sonreír.

Si Gokudera había pensado en llevarse aquello a la tumba por orgullo, por vergüenza o por cariño hacia su hermana, acababa de descubrir que no podría, que ya no tenía sentido negarlo.

No necesitó tampoco que el arcobaleno le respondiese la pregunta, no obstante lo hizo.

—Solo lo sabemos Bianchi y yo…

—¿Todo este tiempo…?

Reborn asintió.

—Yo… no quería.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —le interrumpió—, tu hermana no te echa la culpa de nada; sabe que tú no querías, que Romeo te molestaba.

En ese entonces Romeo era la pareja de su hermana, un joven mucho más grande que él, con la fuerza propia de alguien de su edad. Gokudera supo defenderse hasta cierto punto, pero contaba con demasiadas desventajas. Su edad, su familia, su temperamento...

—¿Ella sabía que él me… molestaba de esa forma? —había cierto descreimiento en la pregunta.

—Cuando lo vio —asintió—, se enojó y… ya conoces el temperamento de tu hermana —miró al frente—… simula ser calmo, pero por dentro es una tormenta —alzó las cejas—. Ya te sabes el resto de la historia.

Gokudera se aferró un brazo, como si tuviera frío, y contuvo las lágrimas, odiándose por mostrarse tan doblegado. Se suponía que eso había quedado en el pasado, ¿entonces por qué mostraba esa penosa debilidad en el presente?

En su momento había decidido callar para evitar problemas, para que nadie lo juzgara, para que no lo retaran. Se había callado porque él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, sabía defenderse muy bien solo, o eso creía. Se había callado porque su hermana, pese a cocinarle galletas horribles que él detestaba, estaba muy enamorada de Romeo. Y era feliz.

Pese a todo, Bianchi era su hermana. Nunca había tenido intenciones de perder el cariño del único familiar que lo trataba justamente como eso; para Bianchi él siempre había sido su adorado hermanito, aunque él mismo la despreciase por celos y envidia.

Siempre había sido la favorita de papá.

Pero si podía decir que tenía una familia, sin dudas era por Bianchi. Ella sola.

—Es por eso que te pido que no subestimes su cariño —reiteró el bebé—, ni que calles lo que tienes que decir —era casi un reto. Sí, lo era; por haber guardado silencio en aquella época, sin embargo Reborn no lo juzgaba, en ese entonces Hayato era solo un niño, uno que había tenido una infancia difícil con demasiados golpes—. Si realmente quieres demostrarle que la quieres, sin decírselo directamente, tienes muchas otras maneras.

—No es eso… —mintió, sintiéndose apenado por escuchar su propia voz quebrada—. Me siento estúpido.

—Eres estúpido —le corrigió con aspereza—. Si creías que todo este tiempo te habías salido con la tuya —negó con la cabeza, para enseguida cambiar el ambiente al protestar—: Esas cosas no deberían ser calladas. ¿Orgullo, vergüenza, culpa? —chistó—Lo único que consigues es hacer la herida más grande, para todos… el silencio da lugar a que algo que ya pasó, vuelva a ocurrir.

Gokudera asintió. Entendía lo que pretendía decirle con tan pocas, pero efectivas palabras.

—Espere, Reborn-san —lo llamó de nuevo al ver que le daba la espalda—, iré con usted —trotó para alcanzarlo, y en esa ocasión la sonrisa del arcobaleno asomó, franca y cálida.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes.

Gokudera no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, recién habló cuando lograron interceptar a Bianchi en la puerta de la escuela Namimori. Gokudera parecía sorprendido de verla ahí, pese a todo lo conversado con Reborn pocos minutos atrás en la calle. Y es que en su fuero más interno no quería creer que Bianchi fuera capaz de quererlo tanto, con todo el desprecio que él le dedicaba a diario.

Pero así es el amor fraternal, puede haber momentos duros, palabras hirientes, promesas de odio eterno, sin embargo todo eso se esfuma cuando la otra parte sufre, llora o se lamenta. Un hermano nunca deja de ser lo que es, por mucho que pretendamos nosotros mismos cortar ese lazo. Son lazos muy difíciles de romper.

Por eso, cuando Bianchi supo que Hibari se había aprovechado de su hermanito estando borracho, no había podido evitar sentir todo ese veneno apoderándose de ella como antaño.

Había erradicado a un desgraciado cuando ella todavía era una niña, podría hacerlo otra vez.

Le molestaba saber que si Hayato la había sacado barata en esta nueva ocasión, había sido gracias a Dino. Razón por la que acabaron por enterarse del revés y en contra de la voluntad de la misma Tormenta. Se suponía que ella era la mayor y que debía cuidarlo.

De todos modos, tanto Hayato como la mayoría, sabían que sin la intervención de Dino el percance no hubiera llegado a más. A fin de cuentas Hibari podía tener su carácter, hormonas y litros de alcohol en sangre, pero por algo representaba a la Nube en la familia.

La mujer no había dicho nada al respecto y actúo impertérrita cuando se enteró, parecía incapaz de mostrarse siquiera conmovida o preocupada. Por ese motivo Gokudera no le había creído al bebé cuando le planteó la loca y remota probabilidad de que Bianchi fuera a buscar a Hibari para, al menos, darle una paliza.

Creía que a Bianchi no le importaba, que no era esa clase de hermana. Y en el fondo sentía que era lo lógico, si después de todo él jamás había hecho nada por ella.

Ni tampoco necesitaba que lo cuidara.

Quizás por eso, porque Bianchi lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cuánto le molestaba recibir ayuda, había guardado silencio. Todo para no herir su frágil ego. Su tonto orgullo.

¿Cuánto más había hecho por él sin que lo supiera? Ahora, Bianchi parecía ser otra Bianchi a sus ojos, no la misma mujer. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que el lazo en verdad estaba, pese a que no podía verlo, pese a que creía que no tenía ninguno con ella, más que el de sangre.

Y como era costumbre en la familia Gokudera, hablaron del tema sin hablar.

Ellos no necesitaban de palabras, dar las gracias o pedir perdón.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_¿Sabes para qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero?_

_Para cuidar a los que vendrán después._

* * *

**La frase final le pertenece a Tite Kubo, manga-ka de Bleach. Es lo que dice un personaje (Ichigo Kurosaki) durante una pelea.**

**El próximo será Ryohei y con Tsuna termino este reto ^^. Espero que el siguiente me salga como pretendo, porque la verdad este reto me está frustrando mucho.**

* * *

2 de noviembre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	14. 09, Ryôhei Sasagawa, 1 de 1

**Café**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating**: T.

**Género**: Eh… bien, gracias (?)

**Pareja**: 09. Ryohei Sasagawa.

**Prompt**: 021. Café. [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 1613 palabras.

**Resumen**: Gokudera cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras que Sasagawa permaneció encerrado en un mutismo poco habitual en él. Lo único que parecía indicar que aun seguía con vida era el movimiento constante y nervioso de su pierna. No es que considerase al cabeza de césped como un amigo, ni que él considerase al cabeza de pulpo como lo mismo, pero lo eran.

**Advertencia**: Squalo hablando de sexo gay.

**Nota**: bendito sean los prompts; no se me caía una idea y quería escribir un Ryohei/Gokudera a como dé lugar.

* * *

Contempló el contenido de la taza, incapaz de poder elevar la cabeza y mirar a quién estaba sentado frente a él. Gokudera cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras Sasagawa permanecía encerrado en un mutismo poco habitual en él. Lo único que parecía indicar que aun seguía con vida era el movimiento constante y nervioso de su pierna.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué podían decir en un momento tan embarazoso como ese? ¿Hay palabras, acaso, para soltar en esas circunstancias? No es que se atravesaran situaciones como esa a diario, ¡y patrañas eso del cariño y la confianza! Un simple error puede echar a la basura años de amistad.

No es que Gokudera considerase al cabeza de césped como un amigo, ni que Ryohei considerase al cabeza de pulpo como lo mismo, pero eran al menos compañeros de trabajo, deberían verse las caras a diario y lidiar con ello.

Además, aunque no lo admitiesen, sí eran amigos.

_Eran_, tiempo pasado.

No sabían qué decir ni tampoco tenían la cabeza despejada como para pensar en algo idóneo a balbucear. Era evidente que uno de los dos debería dar el primer paso, pero la resaca no les permitía pensar con claridad, y tan solo tomar la taza para beber del café, o algo tan básico como hablar, suponía un esfuerzo magnánimo.

El menor ruido retumbaba en sus cabezas, mientras que las nauseas ya se habían vuelto en algo crónico.

—Dios —murmuró la Tormenta. En ese punto Ryohei levantó la cabeza y lo miró brevemente. Había susurrado tan bajo que no le había escuchado—. Ni al idiota del beisbol se lo permití… —se llevó una mano a la frente frotándose los ojos para ver si con eso podía aliviar un poco ese malestar que lo acosaba. O tal vez para despertar de esa pesadilla.

Pero sabía que por mucho que frotase, los recuerdos de la noche anterior no se irían. ¿Cómo lo había permitido? A Yamamoto no le había dejado ponerle un dedo encima, mucho menos otra cosa en cierta parte de su anatomía masculina, ¿y venía a permitírselo a quién menos pretendía? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Yamamoto? "Pues, verás, es que la otra noche me emocioné mucho, pensé en ti y como estaba solo…" No, debía idear algo mejor, porque el idiota era idiota solo en apariencias. Y además, él era mal mentiroso.

—No sé cómo haré para mirar a Hana a la cara… —Ryohei negó con la cabeza, apretando la taza entre las manos.

En ese punto sus ojos se cruzaron, pero por un breve instante, porque de inmediato corrieron la vista para cortar con ese embarazoso contacto visual.

—Esto es extremadamente —murmuró Sasagawa buscando la palabra—una auténtica cagada.

—¿Y qué me dices a mí? —Frunció el ceño, dándole el primer sorbo al café encontrándolo, francamente, intomable.

Sentía que, de una manera muy solapada, el Sol le estaba reprochando lo ocurrido. Quizás lo culpaba por su evidente homosexualidad. La relación que tenía con la Lluvia ya no era un secreto para nadie; pero se equivocaba Sasagawa si creía que se la dejaría pasar, porque en tal caso los dos eran igualmente responsables y, por ende, culpables del crimen cometido.

—Ya-Yamamoto es mi amigo —tartamudeó—, no me gustaría que… se lo tomara a mal.

—No te preocupes que quien peor la va a pasar con él, voy a ser yo, no tú —dijo con un tono de pesar demasiado contagioso.

Ambos estaban sumidos en un agujero negro de angustia.

—B-Bueno, pero… puede que —no sabía si sería correcto proponerlo, pero alguno de los dos debería hacerlo, y Gokudera no parecía decidirse a dar ese primer paso—, digo… puede que no se enteren. Estaré extremadamente en problemas, con Hana nos comprometimos en octubre y…

—Tsk… —Gokudera lo miró de lleno—, por mí no hay drama, esto me lo llevaré a la tumba, el único problema…

—Sí —Ryohei asintió, ellos dos no implicaban un impedimento para ocultar lo ocurrido—, el problema es…

—¡Vooooi! ¡Mariquitas! ¡¿Qué tal les está yendo con la resaca?!

Por la puerta de la cocina, el Varia los miraba con la misma sonrisa que había tenido desde la mañana; era un poco burlona, hasta se podría decir que hiriente, los atravesaba de lado a lado recordándoles, dolorosamente, quién había sido la persona en despertarlos.

Por eso, para enterrar el secreto, debían silenciar a quien los había hallado a los dos durmiendo desnudos en la misma cama.

—¡Encima en el cuarto del décimo! —Gokudera se tapó la cara con ambas manos, apesadumbrado—¡Yo… tengo que hacerme el _seppuku_!

—No debí haber bebido tanto ayer, no debí…

Squalo estalló en carcajadas, se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador, justo en la punta, quedando a escaso metro de ambos. La sonrisa en los labios no se le borraba, y eso era lo que más crispaba a la Tormenta. Se la borraría con una dinamita.

De golpe pensó en un plan maquiavélico. Tenían dos opciones, o tres, pero la tercera no la pensaba contemplar siquiera. Una, era sobornarlo de alguna manera para que guardase silencio, la segunda era complotarse con Ryohei y matarlo –quizás entre los dos pudieran acabar con ese desquiciado- y la tercera… rogar de rodillas que, por favor, mantuviera la boca cerrada, lágrimas incluidas.

No obstante no se creía capaz de conmover a Squalo. No le saldría natural rogar así.

—No sé qué le ves de gracioso.

—Es que tienen unas caras —le respondió a la Tormenta, riendo sueltamente—, deberían verse.

—No todos los días un heterosexual tiene sexo gay con un amigo —la voz de Ryohei sonó demasiado apagada—, estoy extremadamente jodido, hombre. ¡No te rías!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Squalo estaba que no daba más, se llevó las manos al estómago, porque ya le dolía—A ver… niñatos… —movió una mano como si estuviera "limpiando" el panorama—¿qué les hace pensar que hicieron algo gay ayer a la noche?

—Pues... —Gokudera alzó las cejas.

Definitivamente, le iba a borrar la sonrisa a ese infeliz de una trompada.

—Es fácil —terció Squalo estirando los brazos para palmearles el hombro—¿A alguno de los dos le duele el culo? —Trató de reprimir la carcajada, en vano.

Sasagawa miró a Gokudera fijamente, y este pestañeó. ¿Cómo no habían pensado en eso antes?

—¿Tú?

—¿Tú?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. ¡¿Cómo no habían pensado en eso antes?! Ni siquiera habían amanecido embebidos en fluidos corporales.

La esperanza hizo nido en sus caras.

—Son dos niñatos —Squalo negó resignadamente con la cabeza—, y se nota que son más vírgenes que el Amazonas —no ocultó la nueva carcajada—, de verdad ¿creen que el cuerpo se guardaría algo así? ¡En absoluto! Esa es una fantasía heterosexual muy común. Si hubieran tenido sexo, especialmente del tipo gay, créanme —aseguró expresivamente— lo sabrían, su propio cuerpo se los diría.

—Oh, entonces —Sasagawa parecía volver a tener luz en la mirada—, entonces puede haber pasado que…

—Nada —Squalo alzó los hombros—, estaban borrachos como una cuba, los dos —chistó—, aunque hubieran querido tener sexo, con la cantidad de alcohol que tenían encima, no se les hubiera parado la verga.

Gokudera cerró los ojos, tenían tan poco tacto los Varia.

—¿Y cómo terminamos así? Yo no me acuerdo de nada —confesó Gokudera, relajándose en la silla.

Había sido el mismo décimo quién los ayudó a llegar a su propio cuarto y quien los acostó, después de todo ellos pesaban y su habitación era la que estaba más cerca. La mansión Vongola no era una casa pequeña, justamente.

Estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera podían caminar por su cuenta, y el resto no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero como a él el alcohol nunca le había gustado, estaba demasiado sobrio para su gusto. Así que terminó cargando con todos los beodos de la fiesta. Fiesta que en teoría había sido para festejar su ascenso como el décimo Vongola.

El alcohol, luego, había hecho su parte. Primero fue Gokudera, con un fastidioso "¡joder, que hace calor!" quien se había quitado la camisa, luego el pantalón, más tarde la ropa interior. Ryohei no se quedó atrás, el alcohol en él también lo estaba ahogando.

El amanecer del día siguiente no fue nada agradable, porque despertar con reseca, en una cama ajena, desnudo, junto a un amigo y con la sonrisa de un Varia y su "¡Puuuutos!" en lugar de su "¡Vooooi!" había sido una auténtica pesadilla.

Pero ahora, gracias a ese mismo desgraciado, se daban cuenta de que todo podía haber sido un error, la realidad podía ser mucho más coherente que la fantasía.

Sin embargo Squalo, así como les había dado una soga de la cual sostenerse, acabó por anudar esa misma soga en sus cuellos al agregar algo que les erizó los pelos de la nuca.

—Bueno —se puso de pie—, de todos modos eso no quiere decir que se hayan portado bien —alzó las cejas, autosuficiente—El sexo oral sigue siendo sexo, ¿no?… —se puso de pie, riendo estruendosamente—Ah… —dijo antes de irse por la puerta ancha de la cocina— y lo mejor para la resaca es tomar un vaso con jugo de limón exprimido. El café es otro mito, solo hará que se sientan peor —se fue, gritando por el pasillo— ¡Oh, Dios, tener a los niños Vongola aquí será una fiesta!

Gokudera y Ryohei se miraron, pero avergonzados por esa suposición corrieron la vista abruptamente. No, nada de eso había pasado, y si había pasado, harían de cuenta que no.

Agradecían no recordarlo, porque algo les decía que lo mejor sería no saberlo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**¡GOSH! Con este se termina la tortura, ¡GRACIAS HAGSAHFSAGHFSAGHSF! El próximo es Tsuna, y desde ya que escribir ese fic no me va a costar tanto ^^.**

**Comprobado científicamente (por mí): el jugo de limón puro y exprimido es un santo remedio, te quita toda, toda la resaca. Eso o en su defecto algún jugo de alguna fruta cítrica, pero cuánto más puro (de fruta) sea, mejor.**

**Muchas resecas en mi vida u_u **

**Y uno aprende con el tiempo.**

* * *

9 de noviembre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	15. 10, Tsunayoshi Sawada, 1 de 7

**El breve espacio en el que no estás**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Rating**: R.

**Género**: Romance.

**Pareja**: 10. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**Prompt**: 019. Crema del cielo. [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 3918 palabras.

**Resumen**: Estaba imantado a él; era una persona a la que le costaba hacer amigos por la sencilla razón de que no le interesaba tenerlos. En el presente menos que menos. No era algo que hubiera pasado antes, pero una voz dentro de él no dejaba de gritarle "previsible".

**Advertencia**: Uso de drogas.

**Nota**: Me decepcionó tanto el final del manga que no sé qué va a salir de esto, pero sigo amando esta pareja hasta el fin de los tiempos ò.ó.

**Nota 2**: Pido perdón, sé que esto era un longfic al principio, pero después de tanto pensarlo y rehacerlo, me di cuenta de que debería dejar pasar más el tiempo. Dado que estoy con la Universidad, es horrible tener la presión de estudiar y hacer un longfic al mismo tiempo. Sé que no va a salir bien si no tengo la cabeza puesta en el fic. Así que lo hice one shot. Espero que a nadie le moleste, de todos modos tengo en mente hacer el long fic, solo que no ahora, por el momento.

¡Ah! Por cierto, muchas gracias al comentador anónimo ^^, no puedo responder comentarios anónimos, ténganlo presente. De todos modos agradezco cada review que llega.

* * *

Habían pasado ya cinco años y seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero a la vez había cambiado. En esa contradicción hallaba que, si bien todavía no se había declarado a Kyoko, al menos estaba seguro de que era a ella a quien quería a su lado, como futura esposa del décimo Vongola. O mejor sería decir del Neo Vongola Primo del Noveno. Un título demasiado largo y pomposo para su gusto.

Esa era otra de las indecisiones que aún, después de cinco años, lo seguía acosando, pero en esa otra contradicción hallaba que, si bien todavía no lo era, seguía estando seguro de que no quería serlo.

Por eso, algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero en aspectos muy concretos, Tsuna seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Para sumar más dramas, a su ya de por sí dramática existencia, debía lidiar con la naturaleza de su Tormenta.

Se había acostumbrado a su carácter explosivo, a esa capacidad que tenía de meterse y de meterlo en problemas a una velocidad que asombraría a un corredor de fórmula uno. Había aprendido también a controlarlo, a ejercer un poco el papel de manipulador; pero en el buen sentido. Él no empleaba ese poder de persuasión para beneficios personales, a veces lo hacía en pos de Gokudera, para evitar que se metiera en más problemas de los que ya de por sí vivía.

Reborn había crecido lo suficiente como para que todo el mundo creyera que era un fidedigno hermano menor; ya no viajaba sobre su espalda o su cabeza, ahora lo seguía al lado, de una manera incluso metafórica.

La casa de los Sawada se sentía vacía, aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a las ausencias. Bianchi había vuelto a Italia, prometiéndole amor eterno a un bebé, paradoja que la sumía en una dura dicotomía. ¿Convertirse o no en una pedófila a ojos de muchos?

I-Pin finalmente había decidido dejar la organización, volver con su familia y tener una vida más normal. Porque claro, allí, en Namimori era técnicamente imposible gozar de algo llamado "normalidad".

Fûta había sido el último en irse, pero él era como las estaciones: iba y venía. Solía viajar a Japón cuando acaecía la primavera porque a Basil le encantaba acompañarlo a ver los imponentes cerezos florecer. Luego, volvía a irse a mediados del otoño, para actualizar sus estadísticas, mientras que Basil regresaba a Italia, a seguir con el trabajo.

Lambo era quién más les recordaba a los jóvenes el paso del tiempo, ya no vestía con el típico traje de ternera, ni tampoco tenía un afro mágico que se asemejaba a la galera de un mago. Ahora vestía de etiqueta, con una camisa que simulaba las manchas de una vaca, cuando no debía usar la de la escuela. Siempre estaba acicalándose, tal vez porque comenzaba a estar pendiente de las muchachitas del último año. Lambo experimentaba lo que, según en palabras del ex Arcobaleno, eran "los primeros ardores de juventud".

Poco a poco Namimori empezó a quedar "vacía", sobre todo a medida que el trabajo empezaba a trasladarse a Italia. En Japón estaban construyendo la base, tal cual como los Vongola hacían con sus propias vidas. Ryohei se había dedicado al boxeo profesional, de Chrome no se solía saber nada por largos periodos de tiempo, aunque era frecuente encontrarla junto a Ken o Chikusa en cualquier parte de Namimori. Mientras que Yamamoto estudiaba abogacía, a la par que ayudaba a su padre con el restaurante; les iba tan bien que cada vez debían contratar más empleados y en temporada alta el negocio parecía quedarles chico.

Y Hayato… él había hecho lo mismo durante los últimos cinco años: orbitar alrededor de su Sol personal, tal como lo hacen los planetas. Estaba imantado a Tsuna. A este no le molestaba compartir una amistad así, ahora que Yamamoto no tenía tanto tiempo, entre los estudios y el trabajo, pasaba muchísimo tiempo a solas con la Tormenta.

No dejaban de llamar al otro cada vez que programaban una salida, fuera con quien fuera. Y si pasaban un día sin verse, conversaban al menos por teléfono. La amistad se había afianzado al punto de que parecían una feliz pareja, porque tal como lo haría una pareja, ellos no necesitaban de excesivas palabras para darse a entender, ni tampoco precisaban abrir la boca para decir "prefiero ir contigo"; era algo que se daba por sobre entendido.

A veces, incluso, tenían el _descuido_ de no avisarle a nadie de sus salidas, como si buscaran adrede estar solos. Es que habiendo otras personas alrededor era difícil hablar de temas muy puntuales, de esos asuntos personales que solo se hablan con un amigo muy, pero muy cercano.

¿Quién no tiene un amigo así, que precisa llamar para hablar sobre cuestiones íntimas que no puede conversar con otra persona? Con ninguna otra persona. Para Tsuna era extraño, para Gokudera era típico. Pese a que consideraba hasta al cabeza de césped como un amigo, siempre había sido el décimo quién representaba ese papel primordial en su vida.

Era una persona a la que le costaba hacer amistad por la sencilla razón de que no le interesaba tenerla. En el presente menos que menos, porque la amistad de Tsuna era suficiente para él. Valía por mil para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

A un lobo solitario, que no le agrada estar en manada, le abruman las masas. Por eso Gokudera siempre era de los que escapaban de reuniones numerosas y se cobijaba en la amistad que le brindaba el décimo. Ya no se trataba de la mafia, de la seguridad de su jefe, de anillos, cajas y rayos mágicos de colores.

Gokudera eso lo tenía en claro, Tsuna no tanto. Habían tenido percances con otras Familias y pequeñas rencillas internas, batallas que supieron solucionar. No en vano Reborn se había quedado en Japón junto a su pupilo; pero la vida parecía haber decidido darles una tregua en ese aspecto.

Y claro, nada puede ser tan maravilloso, por tanto tiempo. La felicidad ha de ser efímera, componerse de momentos aislados, empañada durante breves instantes por la desazón que generan los llamados malos ratos. Tsuna sabía bien de eso, era especialista en coleccionar malos ratos, momentos bochornosos y millones de "tierra trágame, ¡_ya_!".

Podía mentirse a sí mismo y decirse que no, que no se había dado cuenta, que nada de eso era real, pero lo cierto es que ya no tenían quince años, ya no eran niños y ya habían tenido aventuras y desventuras en el plano amoroso; enamoramientos fugaces, corazones rotos, sentimientos correspondidos.

Como dos chicos de su edad, no platicaban del tema más de lo necesario, sus momentos más personales e intrínsecos se daban cuando el silencio se tornaba ameno mientras, por ejemplo, miraban las estrellas.

Era un silencio que daba lugar a reflexionar, a preguntar, a responder. A veces también uno de los dos forzaba esos momentos, prescindiendo de las estrellas y el silencio. Eso era cuando requerían hablar de algo que no podía ser dilatado un segundo más. Al demonio con las estrellas.

De todos modos no era algo que se diera a diario, ni tampoco necesitaban decirle al otro cómo se sentían. Cuando se es amigo, las emociones muchas veces se saben o se intuyen sin necesidad de expresarlas.

Por eso, si lo conocía tanto, si tenían una relación tan estrecha, no podía engañarse y decirse que no se había dado cuenta; y lo que más temía Tsuna era ese carácter tan franco del otro.

Sabía que tarde o temprano la tormenta caería sobre él, como un auténtico huracán, arrasaría con todo y lo dejaría sin armas para defenderse.

Había tratado de evitarlo, así como de evitar también pensar en ello, pero una noche, y sin necesidad de alcohol de por medio, pasó tal como lo temió. Porque si la situación no se daba, ellos la creaban, y eso hizo Gokudera.

Lo acompañó, como siempre hacía, hasta la casa. Pasó a la sala y luego a su cuarto, cuarto que ya no compartía con Reborn.

Gokudera sacó de su mochila el cuaderno en el que supuestamente hacía apuntes de las clases a las que nunca asistía, a una carrera tan irrisoria como lo era criptozoología. Tsuna siempre se había preguntado cómo hacía para aprobar y sacar tan buenas notas, para responderse lo evidente: que cerebro le sobraba, además de interés. Era una carrera tan para él.

Sobre ese cuaderno puso la pequeña piedra que empezó a picar ante la atenta mirada de Tsuna, escuchando su parloteo nervioso. Notaba que el ambiente era distinto, pese a que no estaban haciendo nada fuera de lo habitual.

Quizás habían sido las sonrisas que esa noche Gokudera le había dedicado, siempre eran especiales, pero estas fueron distintas de una manera que Tsuna no supo adivinar hasta poco después. O tal vez había sido la manera particular en el que lo había estado observando, cuando se distraía lo suficiente como para no reparar en que tenía un atento fisgón.

Armó el cigarrillo que Tsuna llamaba "feliz" y lo compartieron, entre risas y pequeños tragos a una botella empezada de jugo de uva, hombro como hombro. Quizás había sido su culpa por dejarse llevar, por dar más de tres pitadas, que era lo que solía dar. Podía echarle la culpa a cualquier factor, pero no habían sido condicionantes.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Gokudera encima de él, gimiéndole en la cara mientras le mordía los labios, y todo, todo le parecía tan natural que, paradójicamente, le resultaba extraño. Porque no era algo que hubiera pasado antes, sin embargo una voz dentro de él no dejaba de gritarle "previsible".

Había sido tan previsible que acabarían así, tarde o temprano. Hasta incluso Reborn se lo había insinuado, pero más que nada como a modo de advertencia disfrazado de consejo.

Algo se quebró, fue un antes y un después.

Lo despidió en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa, pero cuando lo vio marcharse de espalda sabía que se estaba yendo un Gokudera muy distinto al que había llegado a su vida. O tal vez no, quizás era el mismo, pero era indudable que ocupaba otro lugar. Un lugar que nunca había pretendido que ocupase.

Supo, al despertar al otro día, que sería imposible volver atrás, que acababa de tirar por la borda una amistad de años, un lazo especial y, lo más preocupante, había mezclado el trabajo con el amor… pero ya, se suponía que a él no le interesaba la mafia. ¡Al demonio con la mafia, los anillos, las cajas y los rayos mágicos de colores!

Durante el desayuno, Reborn pudo leerle en la cara de su pupilo que este había hecho una de las suyas. Tsuna no sabía vivir sin dar pasos en falso; _todo él_, era un desastre.

—¿Mal de amores? ¿O constipación?

Tsuna levantó la cabeza y miró al niño con sombrero y patillas sentado frente a él. Reborn bebió de su taza de leche sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Ninguna de las dos.

Lambo siguió revolviendo con la cuchara el contenido de la taza, concentrándose en su desayuno; todavía estaba muy dormido como para darse cuenta de lo que hablaban los otros dos, ni tampoco le interesaba andar resolviendo acertijos a esa hora de la mañana.

—Me enteré que Kyoko Sasagawa ha rechazado a otro candidato potencial —pronunció con fingida ecuanimidad.

Tanto Lambo como Tsuna lo miraron con curiosidad. La única diferencia es que el mayor suspiró frotándose los ojos mientras el otro se perdía en cavilaciones.

—Quizás sea lesbiana.

Tsuna tuvo que darle un cachetazo en la nuca por semejante insinuación. Fue un golpe débil, al menos en comparación a las palizas que solía darle Reborn como escarmiento.

—¿Tú qué sabes de esas cosas, Lambo? —le reprochó.

—¿No sabes lo que es una lesbiana, Tsuna-_nii_?

—¡Sí! ¡La pregunta es cómo lo sabes tú!

Lambo arqueó las cejas, autosuficiente, sin dejar de revolver la taza; a ese paso iba a dejarle un agujero.

—Tengo amplios conocimientos del tema —se ufanó.

—Oh, ahora resulta que Lambo-_kun_ en realidad es Lambo-ko —bromeó Reborn con seriedad.

—¡Soy bien hombre! —se defendió el chico luego de deducir a qué iba esa acotación, le había costado entender el chiste.

—Cuando te salgan pelos ahí abajo, podrás decir que eres un hombre.

—Tsk, me lo dice un crío de siete años, ¡siete! —despotricó.

—Chicos, no peleen —canturreó Nana desde la cocina, tratando de aplacar la pelea en camino.

Tsuna suspiró, negó con la cabeza y bebió lo que le quedaba de café para agarrar sus cosas e irse cuanto antes a tomar el empleo de medio tiempo que se había conseguido hacia poco, no porque lo necesitase, era una de las tantas cosas que le había impuesto Reborn.

—Tsuna… —lo llamó el niño.

—¿Ahora qué?

—No me hables con ese tono —le reprendió, para enseguida ir al punto—: Algún día se va a cansar de esperar… —cerró los ojos en un gesto reflexivo—y ya no va a rechazar a potenciales candidatos.

Tsuna supo a lo que se refería, no necesitaba de más palabras. Asintió con desgana, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra, con un porte por demás desgarbado. Ahora que había crecido en largo, se parecía más a una caña de bambú al viento.

—No sé qué estás esperando —se quejó el Arcobaleno—, ¿esperas irrumpir el día de su boda, como en una película? —criticó. Lo creía tan capaz a Tsuna de ello. Era tan indeciso, que no se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica hasta que algo no lo orillara a eso. _Si no fuera por el último minuto, no se haría nada_, dice una frase y cuánta verdad había en ella, aplicada en ese chico que, en ese preciso momento, lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo—. Bah, eso si quieres… —escondió la sonrisa bribona tras la taza—por ahí resulta ser que después de tantos años ya te has olvidado de ella.

—Más que amor, lo de Kyoko-_neesan_ es una obsesión —dijo Lambo, como si alguien le hubiera preguntado su opinión o dado permiso para inmiscuirse en la conversación y agregar algo que, si bien era muy coherente, saliendo de un chico de diez años sonaba como un disparate.

Fue Reborn quien le dio un cachetazo en la nuca, logrando que con eso sus dientes dieran contra la taza y que un poco del café con leche se volcase sobre sus prendas.

Tsuna se quedó absorto, pensando en lo último que le había dicho su pseudo-maestro. Pestañeó volviendo en sí y, sin ánimos de hablar con él sobre el tema, dejó la casa luego de saludar a su madre.

¿Podía ser posible? Lambo tenía unas ojeras del tamaño del monte Fuji y Reborn sonreía con esa mueca que parecía decir "lo sé". Se llevó una palma de la mano a la frente al recapacitar buscando las razones. Sus cuartos estaban pegados, ¿qué tanto podían haber gemido bajo los efectos pasajeros de la droga? Negó con la cabeza, era tarde por lamentarse de ser un corruptor de menores.

Y después tenía el tupé de preguntarse de dónde sacaba Lambo esas acotaciones como el de la lesbiana. Eso le llevó a pensar en Kyoko, y por efecto dominó, en Gokudera. Esa jornada trabajó en la tienda como un autómata, sin dejar de buscar alguna grieta que le permitiera escapar de la encrucijada en la que se hallaba.

Cuando se hizo la hora de cerrar, miró hacia el estacionamiento. El lugar que solía ocupar Gokudera cada tarde, de lunes a viernes, estaba vacío. No supo por qué, pero no se sintió decepcionado, por el contrario, podría decirse que se sintió aliviado.

Respondió con dejadez una pregunta que le había hecho su jefe y tomó su mochila para salir por la puerta automática. El sol se escondía detrás de unas gruesas nubes que auguraban lluvias.

La lluvia. Eso le llevó a pensar en la tormenta. En la mafia. Y en la nefasta suerte que tenía. Tomó una bocanada de aire y giró para irse a casa, en ese instante lo vio. Gokudera había pasado a buscarlo, como cada día.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Actuar con normalidad, como si lo ocurrido la noche anterior no hubiera pasado en verdad? Gokudera le ahorró las respuestas cuando soltó prenda, apenas lo tuvo enfrente.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de jean gastado, demostrando lo nervioso que se sentía al respecto. Llevaba una remera negra con la estampa de una calavera y la leyenda "Kill me" y, sobre ella, una camisa escocesa roja y negra que le venía a recordar, con más nitidez, la noche anterior.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para enfrentar esa bochornosa situación. Lo era, porque no podía alejar de su mente ese mismo cuerpo que tenía enfrente, desnudo, sudoroso y jadeante. Por el Cielo, que sentía que el pantalón le quedaba chico ante un mero recuerdo. Nada más que un ligero recuerdo. Tragó saliva y esperó algo, una respuesta, una soga de la que sostenerse o con la cual ahorcarse, dependiendo de lo que Tsuna tuviera para decirle.

—Mira, Gokudera —se revolvió el pelo, maldiciendo su incapacidad para hacer las cosas bien—, yo… creo que… —suspiró y miró el suelo, era difícil hablar del tema mirándole a la cara.

De golpe recapacitó en todo aquello que había pensado sin pretenderlo, la imagen de Kyoko estaba impresa en su mente, aunada a las palabras de un chiquillo inexperto y entrometido como lo era Lambo. Sentía ganas de llorar, porque le costaba reconocer aquello.

—D-Décimo, ¿va a llorar? —se preocupó e intentó tomarlo de los hombros para calmarlo. Por el Cielo, que no se largase a llorar porque no podría, no soportaría la culpa y ni el suicidio lo expiaría—Por favor, n-no llore. Si quiere que le diga que me arrepiento, se lo digo.

—No, Gokudera —rió.

—Pero lo cierto es que no me arrepiento, aunque eso implique perder del todo mi título de mano derecha.

—No tendrías por qué- —quedó a medio decir, vio el ceño fruncido de la Tormenta que lo enmudeció.

—Sí, Décimo. Siempre estuvimos de acuerdo en que no se debe mezclar la mafia con asuntos personales, porque ya hemos visto que son nuestros seres queridos los que más sufren —arqueó las cejas, pensando en que su único ser querido era el chico que tenía enfrente, lo cierto es que eso sería ser egoísta con la figura de su hermana y demás compañeros de armas—. Yo no puedo ser su mano derecha y a la misma vez el hombre que lo ama, como nadie más lo hará. No es compatible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no lo es —Gokudera y sus lógicas indescifrables. Miró hacia un costado, murmurando algo que le costaba admitir incluso en ese crucial momento—. Además sé perfectamente por qué ese imbécil empezó a estudiar abogacía —miró a su décimo tratando de no ser duro, incluso sabiendo que era su naturaleza serlo—, aunque no me lo diga, yo me doy cuenta.

—¿Y desde cuándo te diste cuenta? —se alarmó—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? Reborn te contó que-

—No necesito que nadie me diga nada, me doy cuenta —reiteró con énfasis.

Tsuna pestañeó, creyó que ese momento sería difícil a más no poder, porque ¿cómo explicarle al fanático que se proclamaba la mano derecha del décimo, que no podría serlo justamente? Reborn lo había convencido de aquello: la Lluvia tenía todos los dones que debe tener una auténtica mano derecha, y por ese motivo había empezado a estudiar abogacía. Todo a espaldas del fanático que ahora tenía enfrente.

Gokudera se había dado cuenta desde ese momento y si bien pudo haber competido contra Yamamoto, estudiar a la par la misma carrera y mesurarse para ganarse el título, en cambio tomó otro camino, bajo el gran condicionante de que se había dado cuenta de que, en verdad, nunca podría ser una mano derecha digna mientras amara al hombre por el cual daría su vida.

—Lo siento, Gokudera.

—Me da igual —confesó sin remordimientos. Tsuna maldijo por lo bajo, él, torturándose hasta ese momento, para que el otro lo tomara como lo más natural del mundo—, me da igual saber que no podré ser nunca su mano derecha, como también me da igual saber que usted tarde o temprano deberá casarse.

—No, no lo haré… —decirlo en voz alta fue liberador. Sentía ganas de gritar, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo en un acceso de locura y frenesí.

—Reborn se lo dijo mil veces, que-

—Lo sé —interrumpió sonriéndole—, pero hoy, ahora, tomé la decisión de no tener descendencia.

—Pero-

—A mí nunca me importó ser parte de la mafia y hoy, ahora, decidí que la Familia Vongola acabará conmigo, con el Décimo. —Gokudera parpadeó, estupefacto—No me juzgues —suplicó—, y entiéndeme: la mafia me ha dado grandes amigos que no puedo disfrutar, me ha dado un amor que no puedo amar, ¿todo por qué? Por el temor constante de la muerte… por el trabajo, por la… "mafia" —exhaló un quejido—¡Y al demonio con la mafia! Quiero ser feliz, quiero una vida tranquila. Y no me gustaría tener un hijo para condenarlo a lo que yo debo padecer.

Gokudera rió bajito, porque esa confesión le agradaba. Quizás a sus quince años hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo ante la mera idea, pero en el presente, lo entendía tan bien a Tsuna que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acercarse a él y rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

—G-Gokudera… estamos en la- —No pudo seguir hablando, porque la boca de su guardián sabía hacer maravillas y él no podía más que quedarse subyugado por ese aroma a tabaco y algo más, por el agridulce sabor y la suavidad con la que lo trataba, como si fuera una figura frágil de cristal.

—Reborn no estará de acuerdo con-

—Reborn ya debe saberlo, incluso antes de que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta.

—Ja, tiene razón —reconoció, hundiendo el rostro en el arco de su cuello, aspirando la exótica mezcla entre colonia de hombre y horas de trabajo.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre Namimori, pero ellos permanecieron en el mismo lugar, bajo ella y fundidos en un abrazo que no parecía tener fin. Quizás la mafia acabara con sus vidas el día de mañana, una bala, una explosión… era tan frágil que en un suspiro puede extinguirse, como la llama de una vela. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir esa efímera existencia condenado como lo estaban ellos? Quizás hacían mal en dejarse llevar por sus emociones, tal vez estaban implicando demasiado al resto de los Vongola, que dependían de sus egoístas decisiones, pero también sabían que el mundo lograría comprenderlos, y si no lo hacían, no importaba. Al menos Tsuna estaba cansado de ser siempre el Tsuna bondadoso, que hace lo imposible para que los demás fueran felices, el Tsuna que trata de hacer "lo correcto", lo que los demás esperan que él haga. Por una vez, solo una vez, quería ser egoísta. Quería ser feliz.

La Familia Vongola vio su fin con él.

De todos modos ya no era necesaria, y una vez que erradicaron a aquellas familias más peligrosas, menos razón tenía de existir. Era una utopía creer que el mal había sido extinguido, pero ya habían hecho suficiente por el mundo, ahora le tocaba al mundo hacer algo por ellos. Y eso era entenderlos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Confieso que el final de este fic viene de otro que estoy escribiendo XD No sé cuándo lo tendré listo, pero está en marcha.**

* * *

15 de noviembre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
